New Titans
by Royal Blue
Summary: The Titans have reunited after six years, and are finally a team again. But, can they withstand their new challenges? --Epilogue Added. -Completed-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, they are all products of DC Comics and Warner Brothers' Studio.

**The New Titans:**

**Prologue.**

A news van was parked in front of the old Titans' Tower, there were many people gathered around the tower holding up signs, and some where holding flowers.

The reporter turned to face the camera, a grim expression on her face, "We have just gotten word that the Teen Titans have left the city. We have statements from many City Hall employees stating that the mayor of Jump City told the Titans that they were, quote: 'No longer needed anymore.'" The reporter took a look at the abandoned Tower behind her, "What will Jump City do without its beloved heroes?"

Five teens stood inside the crowd of people, they were staring up at Titans Tower with tears in their eyes, not because that they were going to miss the city's heroes, but because they _were _the city's heroes. Used to be, that is.

"I do not wish to leave," the red-headed girl said, her face was buried inside, what seemed to be her boyfriend's, shirt. She was sobbing uncontrollably, her body shaking from the sobs. "I cannot leave you," she looked up at the ebony haired teen, "any of you, please Robin...why?"

The teen sighed, brushing away her tears, he kissed her lips gently. "It has to be this way, Star." He shared a look with the other three Titans, one of understanding and friendship, "I love you, Koriand'r."

The girl raised her head, reaching up, she pulled off the sunglasses that hid his eyes from her. Seeing the dark blue orbs filled with tears, and pain, she kissed him hard, "And I love you, Richard."

The violet haired girl next to her, took the girl into her arms, as she collapsed seeing her boyfriend walk away from her, taking her heart with him. She held back the tears as best as she could, turning to three teens, she sighed. "Why?"

The tall chocolate skinned teen sighed, and smoothed his hand over his bald head, "I dunno, Star...I dunno..." He let out a growl of frustration before walking away from the three, never once looking back at them.

"I guess it's just us now, huh?" The smallest boy turned to the two girls, his voice was filled with loss. "What now?"

The violet haired girl looked up at the sky, "Now...Now we try to start over, as best as we can." She started walking away with the other two teens following close behind her, she never once looked back at her old home, afraid that the tears would start to form if she did.

"Goodbye, my home," the Tamaranian princess whispered, "I will miss you so." Catching up to her two friends, she kept her head down as the people walked past them to look at the abandoned Tower.

* * *

Okay...well that was the Prologue.

Go on and read the other chapters now...or review..I prefer the latter of the two...actually I like them both equally..

**Royal.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do _**not**_ own Teen Titans or anything else in the chapters. The plot, I DO own.

* * *

**The New Titans: **

**Chapter 1:**

It's been six years since the Titans split, and left Jump City to fend for itself. Two of the Titans left to find out more about themselves, and the other three decided it was for the best if they stayed together. Just in case they were called back, for anything. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy left Jump City, moving only an hour away to start over as best as they could. Starfire was healing a broken heart, Beast Boy was mourning the lost of his best friend, and Raven was silently missing their other two family members. But, they moved on, it took time for the three Titans to get used to the 'normalcy' of it all.

Over the years, the three Titans saved up money working many odd jobs and finally bought a nice house. The two-story house has five bedrooms, three and a half baths, a den, a living and dining room, with a kitchen and a nice sized backyard. It was perfect for them, giving each Titan enough space to breathe and do whatever it is that they wanted to do, including reading, in peace.

Starfire decided to use the name Kory Anders, given that And'r was her sure name. She and Raven, using the name Rachel Roth, Roth coming from Arella's maiden name, went to college together, which was an experience all in itself. Starfire got her Masters Degree in Forensic Science, as Raven received hers in Pathology, and Forensic Pathology. A lot of things had changed for Starfire, including her speech, she now used the 'Earthly slang' often. She eventually let her hair grow all the way out to her mid-back, and kept it tied up in a bun, her skin still had it's orangy tinge to it, and she was still the tallest out of the three ex-Titans.

Raven took up the job as Medical Examiner, seeing that she had no problem looking at the dead remains of a person. Since the downfall of Trigon, Raven learned how to control her powers even more, she even allowed herself to laugh and smile at her friends, but only when she chose to. She let her hair grow out to right below her shoulders, but no longer, since she didn't enjoy the task of combing it. Her skin darkened a bit, still giving off a pale shine, but not as vivid as it once was. She didn't bother with color contacts, her eyes remained their deep violet but no one seemed to notice them, or if they did, they didn't say anything. She was still the shortest out of her three friends, seeing that Beast Boy was only an inch shorter than Starfire at 5'10, Raven took up the role as being the shortest at 5'8.

Beast Boy didn't change much at all, taking up the role as a Zoo Keeper, he got to spend his time romping around with various animals. The green changeling now used the holo-ring that Cyborg gave him to mask his appearance, giving him his old one back. He grew out his, now blonde, hair to where it draped over the tip of his ears and fell in front of his emerald eyes. He worked out more than he used to, making sure that if the Titans got back together he wouldn't be laughed at for being as stickily as he once was.

**-Present Day-**

**-Silver City-**

**-The Home of Kory Anders, Rachel Roth, and Garfield Logan-**

Kory flew down the steps, and made it into the kitchen in time to see Rachel place a smoothie in her normal spot. "Good morning, friend Rachel." The Tamaranian princess greeted, flipping her hair up in a ponytail. "Do I look presentable?" She did a little twirl for Rachel, showing off her new black business suit and boots. She had on a crisp green shirt under the jacket, which accentuated her eyes.

Rachel nodded, "You look great, Kory." She was also dressed up; she had on a light purple long-sleeved top, with black pants and a black jacket over it to match her black high heels.

Rachel's hair is up in a French braid today, Kory noted. "I am ready for our court appearance,"

Rachel moved over to grab a section of the paper, and noticed the comics were missing. She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

Kory noticed, and giggled to herself. They both turned to a 'booming' noise coming down the stairs. Rachel shook her head at her best friend, seeing Kory smile back at her.

"HELLO, MY PRETTY LADIES!" Gar yelled from the top of the staircase, his blond hair flopped over his eyes as he skidded down the stairs. He had a small washrag in his hand, and there was a wet spot on his green polo. "I spilt some of my soy milk..." he shrugged, and reached over to grab a section of the paper that he had hid.

"Good morning, Gar," Kory greeted cheerfully, and ruffled his hair.

Gar frowned and moved his hair out his face, "Hey! Kory! Not the hair!" He plopped down next to her with a wink, and started to read the comics.

"Alright, Kory. Let's go." Rachel said, putting her coffee in a mug and grabbing her briefcase. Kory grabbed a lid for her smoothie, and her kit.

Gar waved at them, as they left through the garage. Sitting next to Gar's green Jeep Wrangler, was Kory's midnight blue Ford Escape, the one that she had to beg Rachel to allow her to buy.

Kory waited patiently, as Rachel checked the freezer to see how much food they had left. After Rachel was buckled in, Kory started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"We need to go shopping, again..." Rachel commented, and Kory just rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, we _always_ need to go shopping. We live with Gar, remember?" Kory shot her a grin, and whipped out into the main road.

Rachel laughed to herself, and flipped on the radio, eager to hear what was going on in the world around them.

**-Lunchtime-**

**-Medical Examiner's Office-**

Kory absentmindedly flipped through a case file, she was heading down to pick up Rachel for some lunch before heading back to work on her newest case. Hitting the down button, Kory flipped another page, not noticing the person hovering behind her.

"BOO!"

The case file hit the ground, papers flying everywhere. Kory's eyes were blazing green, her hands clenched into fists. Turning around, she came face-to-face with Gar, her eyes dimmed and her hands unclenched, but she didn't look any happier to see him.

"That was mean!" She hissed, jabbing her index finger in his direction. She picked up her papers, and shot him a icy look.

The elevator dinged as they reached their floor, Kory made a bee line to Rachel's office. She slammed the door in Gar's face, and made sure it was locked. Smirking, Kory turned to Rachel, "Ready to go to lunch?" She placed her hands on her hips, and tilted her head to the side giving Rachel her best 'Starfire' look.

Rachel looked up from her report, and offered her a small smile, "Hold on, I need to finish this and then we'll go. Ok?"

Kory puffed some stray hairs out of her face, and opened the door for Gar.

"Oof!" Gar fell through the doorway, placing his hands in front of him to break his fall. Looking up at Kory, he narrowed his eyes, "That was mean."

Kory crossed her arms, "And so is scaring me, Garfield. Now, I think we are even." Turning on her heel, she sat down in a chair across from Rachel's desk and pouted.

Gar sat in the one next to Kory's, and watched Rachel work. After a while he started to hum the national anthem under his breath, causing Kory to giggle and Rachel to shoot him death glares.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Rachel put down her pen, and grabbed her jacket. She shook her head at her two friends, and started for the elevator.

Gar ran out of the door, taking the first open elevator he hit the 'close' button on the two girls. Smirking widely at them, he did a happy dance.

Kory just smiled and waved goodbye as he went up to the top floors.

"I'm guessing that he didn't know the exit was right there?" Rachel said, pointing to the door on her right.

Kory shook her head, and walked out into the bright sunlight. Both girls waited patiently for the changeling to appear, knowing that he wasn't going to be happy seeing them there first.

Gar came out, not expecting to see the girls already there, and made a face. "No fair! You guys cheated!"

Kory and Rachel exchanged looks, and Rachel sighed. "No. You just can't read."

"Can too!"

"No. You can't."

"Can too!"

"Gar! Just let it go!" Rachel snapped back, and Gar stuck his tongue out.

"Wait! Rae? Where's Kory?" Gar looked for the fiery haired beauty, but there was no sight of her anywhere.

They both exchanged confused glances, and Rachel made a huffing sound. Then there was a honking noise behind them; they turned to see Kory in the Escape, ready to go.

"SHOTGUN!" Gar yelled and got in the car, Rachel just shook her head and opened the back door.

"Idiot." Rachel grumbled, and Kory snorted. Gar just turned to her and stuck his tongue out at her again.

"Gar, what are you? Twelve?"

Gar smiled, "No. I'm twenty-four, and all man!"

Both girls couldn't contain their laughter, and busted out laughing. Kory struggled not to grab her stomach, since she was laughing so hard. And, Rachel had tears falling from her eyes.

"_Riiiggghhhttt_." The girls said in unison, and broke out laughing again. Finally, they reached their destination, much to Gar's relief.

"Where are we?" Gar asked, as he looked at the restaurant. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't extravagant either. The girls got out, and Gar followed them, still inspecting the place. They walked into the restaurant, and there was a waiter in the front. He had short brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"How many?" He asked, looking at Kory with goo-goo eyes. Rachel smirked, and Kory let out a sigh. She hated when this happened, she had no interest any other guy since Robin left, she still loved him. Even if she wouldn't admit it.

Gar glared at the waiter, "Three, and I'm positive our eyes are up_ here_." Gar made an emphasis over the word 'here', and shot the waiter a dark look. He was very protective over the two girls, the were his family and his animal instincts told him to protect them. Especially Kory, since she was more like a sister to him than Rachel was. It was a plus that guys never dared to hit on Rachel, since they figured she was with him.

"Right this way, sir." The flustered waiter said, and led them to a booth. He smiled at Kory, and walked off. Kory let out another sigh, and slid into the booth with a frown on her face. Rachel sat next to her, and Gar slid in across from them.

Gar looked around, and then realized it was a Sushi place, "Uh…Kor? I'm a vegetarian."

Kory looked up from her menu, and smiled at him, "Gar, I have lived with you for about twelve years now. I think I know what you eat and what you do not eat. They have those...California rolls here."

"No meat?"

"Nope," Kory kept reading her menu this time, determined not do be distracted by Gar's questions.

"None? Really?"

Kory looked up at him, again. "Really, really."

"Sweet! What are you getting, Rae?" Gar asked her, as he made a paper airplane out of his napkin.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and didn't answer his question. Placing her menu down, she stretched a bit before opening it back up.

Then their waitress walked up, she had brown hair with pink highlights and pink eyes.

Gar looked at her, tilting his head. _'Is that…Jinx? No. Her name tag says…Jenn.'_ He thought, and looked over at the girls, they were both looking at the menu's still.

"What can I get you guys?" Jenn asked, popping the gum that was in her mouth, neither of the girls looked up at her.

"Coke."

"Sprite, please."

"Fanta!" Gar grinned widely at the waitress, making Rachel groan in response.

Jenn nodded, "What flavor? We have: Orange, Grape, Apple, Pineapple and Cherry."

"Umm…let's see-"

"He'll get the Orange, thank you," Rachel answered for him, her eyes flicked over to Gar before going back to scan the menu.

Jenn nodded and walked off with their drink orders, as Gar glared at Rachel.

"You know, I'm a big boy Rae! I can order for myself!" Gar made a snail out of his straw wrapper, which caused Rachel to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, Gar, we know. You're a big boy who still makes crawly snails out of straw wrappers." Rachel voice stayed monotone, as her eyes narrowed on Gar. "But, please excuse my rudeness. I just didn't want to wait five minutes for my drinks like we had to do last time."

Gar huffed, deciding that it was a loosing battle anyway, he changed the subject to their waitress. "When she comes back, look at our waitress and tell me who she reminds you of. Okay?" Both girls nodded, right as Jenn came back.

"Here you go!" She said, smiling at bit at them, before pulling out her notepad.

Rachel studied her intently, but didn't recognise her at all. Kory, on the other hand, did.

"JINX?!" Kory practically squealed and threw her arms around the waitress, but decided not to, considering that she might be wrong.

Jenn's face turned pale, and she started to fiddle with her tray. "Uh…n-no! I-I'm J-Jenn. See?" Jenn said, looking nervous and confused. _'How do they know me?!'_ She thought, looking nervously back at the three ex-Titans.

Kory smiled softly, "Jinx, it is us: Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire. Your friends!"

"WHAT?! No way!" Jenn screamed, and dropped her tray. She hugged Gar, then Kory before picking up her discarded tray, knowing that Rachel wouldn't want a hug. "I thought you guys came down with some type of deathly illness," seeing Rachel's narrowed eyes, she chuckled, "…Or something of that sort! We all did! Wait till I tell Wally!"

The three exchanged looks, "Who's Wally?"

"Wally West, you might know him as Kid Flash? But, now he's The Flash. Barry stepped down as The Flash, and decided to tour the world or something like that," Jenn sighed softy, and looked at her watch. "I go on break in five minutes, and then, I'll call Wally. But for now, what do you guys want to eat? "

They ordered, and exactly five minutes later, a man with reddish-brown hair, and soft blue eyes walked in the restaurant. He kissed Jenn, and they started talking. Finally, Jenn pointed to the three and the man smiled. They walked over, and Gar smiled at Wally.

"KF! DUDE!!"

"BB! Man! What's up?!" The boys clapped each other on the back and sat down. They started to talk about the newest video game that was just released for Gamestation, starting a conversation as if they had just seen each other yesterday.

"What? We don't get a 'hello'?" Rachel said, eyeing Wally evilly.

Wally laughed, and stood up, he pulled Rachel and Kory out of their seats, and gave them a hugs. "How are you guys? I haven't seen any members of the Titans after you all quit." Wally said, a sad note in his voice as he looked down.

Kory sighed, "We have been doing okay. What do you mean, you haven't seen _any_ of the Titans?" A little bubble of fear popped up in her stomach, _'What if something happened to Robin?'_

Wally sighed, "Yeah, you guys quit, then Bee and her gang quit. After a while, the Titans just faded away. Our communicator's don't work anymore,and the only Titan I've seen, other than Jenn here, is Roy."

"Roy?" They all said, excluding Wally and Jenn, who went to grab their food.

"Roy Harper, or Speedy. Of course, he's now Arsenal, though. He comes here for lunch sometimes; I'd a thought he'd be here today, but he's probably had a meeting."

"Oh," Gar looked at the girls, who had a look of sadness placed on their faces.

Jenn came back with their food minutes later, and after that they all exchanged cell numbers. After a while, they left the small restaurant and headed back to work.

None of them bothered to talk during the ride back, and muttered their goodbyes once they arrived back at work. All of them had the same thought on their minds: "What were we thinking?"

* * *

Ooh! Bwa-ha-ha-ha!

What _have_ they done?

But, the real question is: What WILL they do to change it? **Or** are they already doing something?

Peace. Royalfire14.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titan, but I DO own the plot.

* * *

**The New Titans:**

**Chapter: 2**

Kory was bored and annoyed, which wasn't a good thing for the Tamaranian princess. "Ugh!" Kory threw her hands up in exasperation, and then buried her head in her hands. _'I need a break.'_ She told herself for the tenth time, but she still didn't move. She had been working for the past four hours on a murder case, which was going nowhere but downhill.

"Anything?" Kory looked up to see a guy; He was about 6'1 with short spiked up black hair, and green eyes.

"No. Who are you?" Kory asked, her body tensed up and she looked at the man with great interest and a flicker of fear.

The man laughed, "Sorry, I forgot my manners. I'm Xavier Redd, I just transferred here from Jump City, but I'm only a temp."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Xavier. I'm Kory Anders," she tried to pay attention to him as he looked around, but her thoughts were now on Jump City. "How is it? In Jump City…I mean," she turned to him, an expression of loss stamped across her face.

Xavier shrugged, "Calm, nothing really happens there anymore. They're building a new mall downtown, and that's about all that's going on. Why?"

"I used to live there. A while ago, though."

"Really?" Xavier said, now turning his attention to her.

Kory just nodded, and went back to looking at her case file. She didn't want to go into the details of her past, talking about the Titans, especially Robin, made her cry.

Xavier seemed to take the hint, and started to read over her shoulder. Kory didn't notice, until she could feel his breathing on her neck. He was getting too close, and she was getting scared.

"Can I help you with something?" Kory asked, turning to him to see their faces about an inch apart. She moved faster than Wally, and ended up at the other side of the table. She looked angry, her eyes darkened to a deeper green, nearly black, color in rage.

Xavier smiled at her, and gave her a wink. "I'll see you around, cutie." And with that he closed the door of the Evidence Room, and left her alone with her thoughts.

Kory grabbed her stuff, and left the room. She walked into her office, and shut the door, _'What is wrong with me?' _She wondered; ever since Robin left she hasn't let another man, excluding Gar and Wally, that close to her. She remembered Rachel telling her to move on, a while ago:

-_ Kory sat on the couch with Gar and Rachel; they were watching a horror movie. And Kory was holding onto the couch arm for dear life, she always hated scary movies. Unless, she was watching them with Robin. _'Robin.'_ She thought, and her eyes glazed over as she started to think about him. _

_Finally the movie ended, and Rachel noticed her glazed eyes. Gar ran off to go to the bathroom, after drinking two liters of soda during the movie._

_"Kor?" _

_Nothing._

_"Kory?" _

_Still_ _Nothing. _

_"KORY?!" Rachel yelled._

_Finally Kory turned to Rachel, "Yes, Rachel?" _

_Rachel sighed, "Kory, you went off into your own little world again." _

_Kory looked at her friend, and sighed, "I'm sorry, friend Rachel. It is just…" _

_"It's Robin isn't it?"_

_"Yes! How did you? Oh, right you can read minds, silly me." Kory looked down at her hands, and sighed._

_"I can... But, I didn't." At that Kory looked up at her, confused on what she was saying, Rachel continued, "You're my best friend Starfire. I know you, and you know me. I can tell when you are_ _thinking about Robin. You need to take your mind off him Kor." _

_Kory felt the tears coming, "I-I can't. I love him." Rachel sighed, and pulled Kory into a hug._

_"You always will. But, that doesn't mean you can't love other men too! I hate to say this, because I don't want to hurt you. But, I don't know if we'll ever see Dick again, and I don't want to be hung up on his memory for the rest of your life." _

_Kory sniffled, "I won't, friend Rachel. Thank you." Rachel just hugged her in response, looking over at Gar. She nodded, and Gar turned into a cat. He snuggled into Kory's lap, and Kory giggled some._

_"Hello Gar." She pet him for a while, until he fell asleep. Purring contently, he stayed in her lap. _'I must move on.' _Kory thought,_ 'I **have** to move on. I'm so sorry Richard, I DO love you._' Kory saw Rachel lying back on the sofa, fast asleep. Kory smiled, and closed her eyes. Dreaming of the one man, she'll never see again.-_

Sighing, Kory leaned back in her chair. She was tired, and needed some rest. Grabbing her stuff, she left her office and locked the door. She headed down to see if Rachel was ready to go, yet, since it was already an hour past clock-out. She approached Rachel's office, and peeked inside. Rachel was sitting in her chair, with her back towards the door as she read something.

"You ready?" Kory asked, and Rachel turned around to see her.

"Yeah, I was just catching up on some reading." Rachel told her as she grabbed her stuff, and turned off her desk lamp.

Kory nodded, and was quiet for a while as they walked off. "There was this guy, his name's Xavier Redd. H-He hit on me, I think." She told Rachel, and kept walking towards the garage.

Rachel, however, stopped walking and looked at her, "Was he cute?"

"Yes." Kory said meekly, and Rachel smiled.

"You liked him."

"I never said I did not!" Kory said, seeing her car she broke out in a run.

Rachel started to catch up to her, "Come on, Kor! It's okay to like another guy that NOT Robin!" Rachel told her as she got into the car, and smiled at Kory.

Kory just started the car, and drove home in silence. She didn't really want to talk about Xavier, or Richard for that matter.

'_Why did I tell Rachel again?'_ She asked herself, and sighed as they reached a red light.

Rachel looked over at her, "Because, I'm you best friend of course. That's why. And, I'm not going to harp you about this guy, I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. With you guys."

"I know. But, I meant…intimately." Rachel said, looking a bit uncomfortable as she said it.

Kory burst out laughing, and Rachel gave her a glare. "So-Sorry!" Kory tried to get out a full apology, but she couldn't help laughing at Rachel. "Look, Rachel. I appreciate it, I do! But, I don't think that I'm ready to go and date some guy I just met."

Rachel nodded, "I understand. Just, don't start collecting cats okay?" Kory shot her a glare, and kept driving.

"I'm going back to the sushi place to talk to Jenn, you wanna come with?" Kory asked her, as they reached their house.

Rachel stared at her as if she was crazy, "Kory, we were just there for lunch last week, and we've gone to eat there two times this week. I don't think that Jenn's going to change in that much time."

"I just want to talk to her, catch up. That's all." Kory told her, shrugging as she unlocked the front door.

"I'm good, thanks," Rachel smiled dreamily, "I'm going to take a nice_ long_ bath, read a bit, then hit the hay." Rachel was already at the top of the stairs by the time she finished her sentence, and with a wave to Kory she was out of eyesight.

Kory nodded, and grabbed an apple before jogging up the stairs and into her room.

"What should I wear?" She mused out loud, and looked through her closet. She picked out a black wife-beater, and placed a dark green tank-top under it. She looked around, and grabbed her faded jeans, and her black flip-flops. She threw her hair up in a messy ponytail, and walked out of her room.

"Gar?" Kory called out, looking around.

No Gar.

"Weird…"

"What's weird?" Gar asked from behind Kory, and Kory yelped.

"GAR! That is, like, the eighth time this week! Are you _trying_ to set some type of record?" Kory asked, getting a bit agitated over the fact that Gar kept scaring her.

"Maybe, I am. Maybe, I'm not. I'll never tell." Gar taunted as he popped open a can of coke, and looked at her. "So what's up?"

Kory looked at him curiously, "How do you know something is up? Maybe I just wanted to talk to you."

Gar nodded, "Cool…so what's up?"

"I'm going out."

"Out? Like a date out? Who is he? Do I know him?" Gar stood, and was now pacing in front of her, looking about as agitated as she was before.

"No, Gar. Just out to eat, with Jenn. Remember? I asked you, and you said that you didn't want to come?" Kory smiled at his over protectiveness, and kissed his cheek.

Gar nodded, and blushed a crimson red color, "Yeah. Okay, tell her I say hi." And with that, he ran back upstairs to his room.

Kory just laughed at him, grabbing her keys and purse, she left the house.

**-7:32 p.m.-**

** -Hong Kong Sushi-**

Kory smiled, and took a sip of her Sprite. Jenn left to take a call from Wally, outside since her cell wasn't getting any reception in the diner. She and Jenn had been talking for the past hour about Wally and the Titans. It seemed Wally didn't keep in contact with the Titans that didn't have contact with the Justice League, which excluded Speedy, Aqualad and Wonder Girl. And, that none of the Titans have resurfaced after the other Titans broke up. _'_

_I wonder if they're all happy?' _She thought, and took another sip. Her eyes fell on a man and a woman who were eating dinner about four tables away from her, the man was about her age; he had red hair and soft green eyes. He looked bored out of his mind, as the blonde haired girl kept chatting away. Chuckling to herself, Kory felt her cell vibrating against her leg: **Gar.**

"Hello?"

"Hey, you almost done?" Gar asked eagerly, and Kory knew what was wrong with him right off the bat.

"Gar? Is something wrong?"

"I'm BOOOORRRRREEEDDD!!"

"Ugh, fine. How 'bout you go and rent a movie for you and me to watch. I think Rachel said that she just wanted to catch up on some z's tonight, okay?" Kory let her hair loose, and then tied it back in a small bun.

"Yeah! That sounds good! I'm going to go and see if they have Disturbiaout yet!" He sounded like a little boy on Christmas morning, which made Kory grin slightly.

"Okay, you do that. Bye, Gar." Kory hung up the phone, and let out a sigh.

Jenn came back in looking sad, "Wally has to go and help the JLA. So, I'm going to head home and see him before he has to leave. But, we'll talk later okay?"

Kory smiled, "Yeah, tell him that everyone says hi and good luck!" Jenn waved, and left Kory alone at the table. She was just about to leave when her cell rang again: **Jenn.**

Kory raised an eyebrow, "Hey Jenn. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just, that guy sitting about four rows away? That's Roy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have to go. Bye!" The line went dead, and Kory laughed. Jenn was really quite strange at times.

Kory looked over at Roy, and smiled. _'He does seem bored. Maybe I should go-No. He's on a date. I'll talk to him later….or…yeah. No, I'm going over there.' _Finally, Kory decided to go over and talk to Speedy when the girl left for the bathroom. Kory slid into her empty seat, and Roy's head shot up.

"Why hello there." He said, smiling at her in what seemed to be an alluring way.

"Hello friend Speedy." Kory pulled off her Starfire smile, and folded her hands together.

"Starfire?" Roy looked shocked, then amused. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it is! In the flesh!" Kory smiled, and then looked over towards the bathroom, "Who's your date? And why do you look so sad?"

Roy groaned, "Some date Ollie set me up with, apparently her dad's a real big business man. Which sometimes means that I'd actually have someone to have an intellectual conversation with. But, sadly, she's just spoiled and annoying."

"Ah, I see. So what have you been doing?"

Roy laughed, "Me? I should be asking you that! You guys decide all of a sudden to quit, and then just disappear for six years."

Kory sighed, and looked down, "Trust me. I didn't want to end the Titans. I was against it from the start, but, there was no crime. And…Robin was acting like a caged animal, he needed to get out of there. Plus, the mayor telling us that we weren't needed just sent sparks going, so we all just…left. In the end though, Raven, Beast Boy, and I stayed together. They're at home now; well actually Gar's renting a movie for us to watch. He's bored…again."

Roy smiled sadly, "Wow, Star. I-I never knew…none of us did. I've missed being part of a team, being part of something that matters. I'm stuck wearing tuxes and working in a office, where I should be out kicking bad guy butt with my arrows. But, I'm not a sidekick anymore. You know?"

"Yeah, I just wish…I wish the Titans were back." Kory sighed, and Roy grabbed her hand. They smiled at each other, a soft smile that showed the loss and pain that they both shared. Kory bent her head, and looked down for a moment before Roy lifted her chin up to face him. Then they just…kissed.

It was a sweet kiss, and Kory couldn't help smiling into it. Finally they pulled back at the sound of a shriek; the blonde was back from the bathroom...And, she didn't look happy, at all.

"Daddy told me about you!" She screamed, and jabbed her finger at him, "I don't want to see you ever again!" The blonde ran out of the restaurant, and Kory and Roy broke out laughing.

"So you're single now, right? I'm not kissing a taken girl, am I?" Roy asked, their hands still entwined with each other's.

"No. Rachel's practically drilled it into my brain that I'm single." Kory said, blushing a little, she tried to ignore the pain that throbbed in her chest.

"Rachel? She's Raven right?" Roy asked, doing a mental check on who's who.

"Right, Rachel Roth. Beast Boy is Garfield, or just Gar, Logan. And, I'm Kory Anders."

"Well, Kory Anders. Will you go out with me next Friday?"

Kory smiled, "I will." They kissed once more, before exchanging numbers. Then Kory left Roy to head home before Gar got too impatient. Walking into the house, she took a look around, all the lights were off except the ones in the living room.

Gar was waiting on the couch, and Rachel was on the lazy boy.

He looked up at her, "You ready?!"

Kory smiled, "Yeah…Yeah, I am."

"It's just a stupid movie. No need to be so dramatic." Rachel said, eyeing her best friend oddly.

Kory just smiled, and sat next to Gar on the couch. She never even watched the movie, but this time she wasn't thinking about an old love. But, a new love to come.

**-10:54 a.m.-**

**–Gar, Kory, and Rachel's House-**

"GET UP!" Rachel yelled up the stairs, at her two still sleeping friends.

Kory groaned and got up, she could hear Gar rustling around his room. She turned off the shower, and smiled as she applied her shampoo. It was the first time that she didn't dream about Robin in a long time. She blow-dried her hair, and pulled it up in a bun. After pulling on a pair of teal long cargo pants, and a white thank top with a white polo, she headed downstairs.

"What's up with the yelling? It's Saturday!" Gar yelled at Rachel, who was drinking some herbal tea and reading the paper.

She looked up at him, and gave him a dark glare. "Don't you remember? You're the one who invited Wally and Jenn over for a tofu and meat barbecue!"

"Oh. Crap, you're right. Let's get moving people!" As he said that, he ran to the freezer to grab the food.

"You already have it on the grill, don't you?" Kory asked, and Rachel smiled knowingly.

"You know me too well."

"MY TOFU IS GONE! WE'VE BEEN ROBBED! THE AGONY!" Both girls broke out laughing, and Gar ran in. He looked at the girls, and then realized that Rachel already had the food on the grill. "Oh. Never mind me."

"We never do." Rachel shot back, and walked outside.

Gar just grabbed a Coke, and followed her out, making faces at her behind her back.

Kory chuckled at her friends, and grabbed a Coke. Then an idea popped in her head, and she ran upstairs. Grabbing her cellphone, she looked up Roy's number and hit call.

"Hello?" She heard Roy, he sounded bored out of his mind.

"I seem to always save you out of boring situations." She said in a flirty voice.

"Yeah, you're cute like that. So, what do I owe this pleasure?" Roy said, in a equally flirty voice.

"Well, Gar invited Wally and Jenn over for a Barbeque…and if you aren't TOO busy I was wondering-"

"Why, yes Miss Anders. I would love to come over. When is it?"

"Uh…I'm not sure. Hold on." Kory walked over to her bedroom, which over looked the backyard and the pond behind it. She opened it and looked down at her two friends, "GAR WHAT TIME IS THE PARTY?"

Gar looked up, "TWELVE! WHY?"

"CAUSE!"

"ARE YOU BRINGIN' SOMEONE? IS IT A BOY! **KORY!**"

Kory shut the window and giggled, she grabbed the phone. "Twelve."

"I heard. So you going to tell Gar it's me, or are you going to make him sweat?"

"Hmm…that's a hard choice, Mr. Harper. I think that I'm going to make him sweat it."

She could hear Roy chuckle, "Alright, I'll see you at twelve then, Princess."

She heard him hang up, and she smiled to herself. _'Princess. I like that. I like that a lot.' _She grabbed her coke, and headed downstairs to the backyard.

Gar was trying not to burn his tofu dogs or the hotdogs, and he kept shooting Kory angry stares.

"Who is he?" Rachel asked, taking a seat at the picnic table.

Kory sat down next to her, and took a sip of her drink. Not saying anything at all.

"Kory Anders! Who IS this mystery man?!"

"Someone."

Gar walked up with his prongs, "And WHO is this someone? Is it a **boy**?" He looked very stern, and a bit exited, but mostly stern.

"Yes, _Dad_. It is a boy. And no, _Mom,_ I'm not telling you once Gar leaves the room. You will have to wait." And with that Kory stood, and walked back into the living room, smirking as both of her friends started to protest.

"BUT- "

Kory turned to them, "NO!" She heard them all sigh, _'This is going to be a good day.' _She thought, and took another sip of her Coke.

* * *

Okay...Next Chapter: The Barbecue!

AND a shoutout to **Cartoonstar!** My first reviewer!

Okay, now...off to REVIEWLAND!

**Royal.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do _**not**_ own Teen Titans or Move Along. The plot, I DO own.

**Notes: **I have been asked. Where are Rich and Vic? Hmmm…I wonder.

* * *

**The New Titans: **

**Chapter: 3**

It was about ten in Blüdhaven, and sitting on top of a rooftop looking over the city was, Nightwing. He was crouched down next to a gargoyle, observing the people walking around the city at night. Standing up he was about 6'3, with his shoulder length black hair, and masked eyes. He was wearing a black suit, with a bright blue bird on the chest and a black utility belt.

"Bored?"

Nightwing groaned, and fiddled with the earpiece in his ear. "No, Babs. I can never get bored with this job, and you know it."

Barbara Gordon, formerly Batgirl now known as the Oracle, smirked at his comment. She was sitting in her flat, inside the Clock Tower, in Gotham. Hidden in her secret room, which had all her computer equipment inside, "Alright. Now, so far I have nothing coming up on my screens. But, if I see anything I'll tell you, okay?"

"Right. 'Wing out." Nightwing sighed, and jumped from the rooftop to a neighboring rooftop and onto the N-Cycle. _'I really need a break.'_ He thought, and revved up his new bike.

"While you're out tomorrow, do you think that you can go and stop to get me some new parts for my computer? I need a new hard-drive and some memory disks?" Babs' voice rang through his ear again.

"Fine." Nightwing sped into an alley, and changed into his normal clothes. Richard, or Dick, Grayson was a cop that worked at the Blüdhaven police force. He hit the stealth button on his bike, and it flashed black, and it resumed its normal form as a regular motorcycle. He drove up to an old Wayne Labs' building, and hit a blue button on his bike. A sidewall opened up, and Richard drove in. Climbing off the bike, and hitting the button again, Dick walked into the building. He checked the screens in the main room, and sat down in his chair. There was a beeping noise coming from the computer, and Richard hit the red button.

"Dick."

"Bruce."

Both men stared at each other for a long time. Bruce Wayne, Dick's adoptive father, was about 6'5 with jet-black hair and icy blue eyes. They looked over each other slowly, trying to see any marks or bruises on one another.

Nothing.

"I need a favor, Dick."

Dick's mouth hung open, only for a second, until he shut it quickly. "You? You need a favor? Depends…what is it? Or who?"

Bruce chuckled, and Dick loosened up, but only a bit. "Sometimes I wish that I didn't train you so well, Dick. I need you to…train me a new Robin. Now, I know what you are going to say. After what happened with Jason, and everything. But, I need some help and I know you can train him well…. After all, I trained you remember?"

Dick nodded, "Alright Bruce, when is he going to be-" There was knocking sound at the front of the building, and Bruce smirked at his son.

"That would be him. Take care, Dick." Bruce's face disappeared, and Dick ran his hand over his face. He stood and walked down the hallways to the front of the building. Opening the door, he was shocked at what he saw.

The boy was about 5'5, with black shaggy hair and sunglasses that covered his eyes. He seemed to be an exact replica of Richard when he was younger, only his stance lacked the cockiness that his used to. He looked at Richard for a while, and then held out his hand. "Tim Drake."

"Richard Grayson. But, call me Dick. How old _are _you?" Dick looked at the kid, silently praising Bruce for his pick on the boy.

"Twelve. And a half, actually." Tim smiled proudly, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

"Cool. So, Nightwing huh? How'd ya get that name?"

Dick raised an eyebrow at the kid, and showed him the spare room. "Superman, actually. When my team broke up, I went on a little soul-searching trip. Superman was a big help."

Tim nodded, not seeming to be fazed by the name Superman, but on the inside he was as giddy as a schoolboy. "You know the big S?"

"Yep. And Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Green Arrow, and most of the JLA. Batman's my dad, remember?"

"Oh…yeah. So, when are we going to start training?" Tim asked, looking around the main Ops room in awe.

Dick sat back down, "We'll start now this is the-"

"Computer's are my thing, Dick. I'll teach him." Babs said, her voice coming over the intercom.

Tim looked around, "The Oracle?! You know HER? That's _so_ cool!"

Dick just sighed, "Fine, take it away Babs." He then turned to Tim, "Don't make her mad, or she'll turn off the hot water in the middle of your shower." Tim and Dick both laughed, and Tim sat down in Dick's chair, smiling as Babs gave him the instructions.

**-The Day Before-Saturday-12:00 p.m.- **

**-Silver City- -**

**-Kory, Gar, and Rachel's House-**

Kory heard the doorbell, and ran down the stairs, determined to beat Gar.

Gar and Rachel were on their way there, with Wally and Jenn on their tails.

"Really! You guys are SOOO nosy!" Kory yelled at her friends, and opened the door.

Roy was standing in front of her; his blue eyes had a smiling quality as he looked at her. He was wearing just jeans and a red shirt, with a dark maroon one under it. "Hello princess." He kissed her gently, and Gar cleared his throat.

"Kory." Gar said, looking at Roy with great interest.

Rachel already figured it out who he was, as Wally and Jenn were waving hello.

"Gar, you remember Roy Harper, right? You know…_Speedy_?" Kory said, smiling at Gar happily.

Gar's face turned into a smile, and he shook Roy's hand. "Dude! What's up?" Gar and Roy walked off with Wally, as the girls just watched them in bewilderment.

"That."

"Was."

"Just plain freaky?" Kory offered, and the girls broke out laughing.

Gar's instant mood swings caught everyone off guard, but, then again, that was how Gar worked. He could be mad one second, then telling you a joke the next.

"Well. That's settled then," Jenn said, as she walked out to the backyard to join her boyfriend and the guys.

Rachel, however, turned to Kory and gave her the You-have-a-lot-of-explaining-to-do look. And, Kory smiled at her sheepishly.

"Well, you've been telling me that I need to get a boyfriend. And…I did! See!" Kory said, smiling at Rachel happily.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Yes. But, I meant with a guy that can hold a relationship for more than _two weeks_. I mean, Roy's not a bad guy. And we all love him, but you and I both know that he is a player. And I don't think that your first relationship should be with…him."

Kory smiled, and pulled Rachel into a half hug. "I'll be fine, Rachel. You need to stop worrying about me," Kory waggled her finger at Rachel, "When was the last time you had a date?"

"J-"

"That wasn't the guy from the bookstore, who you go out to lunch with every Saturday to talk poetry?"

Rachel sighed, "I-I have…plans."

Kory raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh really? And these plans are what, may I ask?"

"No, you may **not **ask." And with that Rachel stormed out into the backyard, as one of the glasses was engulfed in a black aura and shattered.

"Great, now I have to clean that up," Kory muttered, and grabbed the dustpan and broom.

"Cinderella, what are you doing?" Roy asked, leaning over the counter to look at her, he smiled at her.

"Rachel broke a glass on accident, and I was just cleaning it up. Why, are you here to help me?" She asked, after dumping the pieces in the garbage bin, and bumping her hip on the counter to close the door.

"Nope, I was thirsty." He said, and she giggled. He grabbed a Coke for him, and a Sprite for her. "So, Gar doesn't seem to want to kill me. But, Rachel keeps shooting me glares. Know anything about that?"

Kory stuttered, "N-No…why?"

Roy shrugged and took a sip of his drink, "I just thought, you know, since you guys are just so close and all." He smiled at her, and she blushed immensely.

"Oh. Well, she's just protective. I mean we all are, living together for four years as a team. Then eight years on our own, has brought us closer than we have ever been." Roy nodded, and they heard Gar yelling at Wally for stealing a hotdog. Both of them started laughing, and they headed back out to the backyard, hand in hand.

**-Saturday- 7:43 p.m.-**

**-Kory, Gar, and Rachel's house-**

Everyone had left already, leaving the three friends alone in the house. As usual, Gar was watching T.V., Rachel was reading, and Kory…Kory was looking out the window at the night sky.

"I think I'm going to go for a run." She told her friends, and got up. Gar and Rachel both nodded, and went back to doing what they were doing. Kory ran upstairs, and slipped on her purple sweats and a green tank top. Her hair was already up on a ponytail, and she had on her Nikes. Grabbing her I-pod, she ran out the front door and down the sidewalk.

Reaching her favorite park, Kory stopped and sat by the lakeside. She watched the moon's reflection in the water, and tapped her foot and hummed quietly to herself. She suddenly felt the hairs on her neck stand up, and goose bumps formed on her arms and legs. She turned around, and gasped at who was in front of her…Red X.

"Hello cutie." His outfit was the same, but it seems that he had built himself a new utility belt and he got ride of the full-face mask, now he just had a domino mask. "Where's Birdie Boy?"

Kory stared at him; she hadn't lit her starbolts in eight years. Feeling the rage burn her body, the power of the starbolts coursing through her veins like a drug. It felt good, really good. Two starbolts formed in her hands, and she glared at him. "Gone." She shot the starbolts at him, and flew up in the air. She placed her I-pod on a branch, and flew over to Red X. Her eyes were glowing a dark green shade, and two more starbolts were already formed.

"Now, now cutie. I just came here to talk." Red X said, holding out his hands in a form of a truce.

Kory didn't say anything for a while, and finally she powered down. "What do you want X?" She asked, looking at him skeptically.

He knew she could throw him across the lake in a second, and hold him down underwater with only one finger. But, he did want a truce this time. He wanted the Titans back. "I want the Titans back."

Kory laughed, "The Titans are over. Done. I don't even know where any of them are."

Red X shook his head, "No. You had Flash, Jinx, and Arsenal over today for a barbeque. Don't lie to me."

Kory lit up two starbolts, "I don't think that you are in the position to be making threats, are you X?" Her smirk was sinister as she said it, feeling her powers back in her body made her feel alive again.

"No. Just think about it. The Titans ARE needed, maybe not in Jump. But, somewhere."

Just as Kory blinked, Red X disappeared into the night. She flew back down to the earth, and looked around. Grabbing her I-Pod from the tree branch, she ran back home. _'Just think about it. The Titans ARE needed, maybe not in Jump. But, somewhere.'_ Kept echoing in her head, as she unlocked the door to see a pitch-black house. _'_

_They're asleep. I'll talk to them tomorrow…I guess.'_ She thought, and made her way to her room to get some sleep.

**-Monday- 10:45 a.m.-**

**-Gotham City- **

**-****S.T.A.R. Labs-**

Victor Stone ran a hand over his baldhead; he looked at the computer mainframe and sighed. Turning to his assistant, Sara Simms, he smiled. "I have to run out and get more wires, for this baby to work. Can you handle watching everyone for a half-an-hour for me?"

Sara Simms was about 5'7, unlike his 6'4 form; she had light brown skin with creamy hazel eyes, and a killer smile. "Sure thing, Vic." She turned back to her work, and Vic nodded and took of his lab coat.

Reaching the garage area, Vic stretched. His 'baby' was sitting in its normal spot, now it was painted a black color with two yellow stripes on the hood. Getting in, Vic smiled at the smell of the rainforest. He fixed the air freshener, and drove off to the computer store. Getting out, he saw a man and a boy getting on a motorcycle. Vic chuckled, and remembered Robin's bike. _'That thing was a chick bike.'_ He chuckled at that, and walked down the isle.

In the isle directly across from him, were Dick and Tim. Dick had on a blue button up, and black jeans with his sunglasses, his hair was spiked up, as was Tim's.

Tim had on a red polo, with a black long-sleeved undershirt and jeans. "What are we looking for again?" Tim asked his mentor, and Dick shot Tim a glare.

"For the last time. Babs needs a few computer parts, nothing special. God, sometimes you remind me of BB." Dick said, and smiled a bit.

"BB? Oh, as in Beast Boy, right?" Tim asked, looking up at Dick.

"Yes, now keep it down." Unfortunately for them, Vic heard them and gasped.

'_It can't be, Rob? Can it?'_ Vic thought, and peered over the top at them. It was. Vic was shocked, and then he smiled. He pushed one of the boxes, and it hit Dick on the head.

"Oww. Fucking boxes." Dick mumbled, and rubbed his head. As Tim laughed, then another one fell and hit Richard, again. Then a few more, and then practically the whole pile was on top of the ex-Boy Wonder. Dick looked up to see a baldhead, and smiling deep brown eyes.

"Ha-ha. You're face-Ha! Ha-ha!" Vic fell over laughing, holding his side.

Dick and Tim walked over, and Dick glared at the guy. "Do I know you?"

Vic smiled cheekily at him, "Ow, man. You can't even remember your best bud? That hurts."

Dick's eyebrows raised, "Cy?!"

"The one and only!" They hugged briefly, and shook hands. Both guys happy to see each other again. "So man, who's the mini-me?" Vic asked, looking over at Tim.

"Cy, this is Tim Drake. Tim, this is Cyborg or now-"

"Victor Stone, call me Vic." Tim and Vic shook hands.

Dick smiled a bit, "Richard Grayson, call me Dick though."

Vic nodded, "So, have you seen anyone else?"

Dick sighed, and shook his head. "No. I heard that Kid Flash is now the new Flash though. Barry wanted to travel the world or something of that sort."

Vic nodded, "Didn't you do that? I mean after we all left?"

Dick nodded, "Yeah, I learned a lot of new styles. But, I still missed you guys."

Vic nodded, "Ditto." Just then his stomach rumbled, and the boys laughed.

"Lunch?" Vic asked, and Dick and Tim both nodded.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Dick said, as they all paid for their stuff and walked out. "Is that the T-Car? It looks so…different." Dick looked shocked, as he opened the passenger door.

Vic smiled and slid in, "I did some upgrades on my baby, and now she's better and faster than ever."

"You're baby?" Tim asked, he looked like he was about to break out laughing.

"Don't ask." Vic and Dick said in unison, and then they all broke out laughing.

'_Just like old times. But I wish Star, Rae, and BB were here._' Vic thought, and drove to the nearest diner.

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Silver City P.D.-**

**- Kory's Office Area-**

Kory looked around her office, _'What I need is an assistant.'_ She thought, and ruffled through a pile of papers. She finally found what she was looking for, and started to go over the coroner's report.

"Miss Anders?" A soft voice said from the other side of her door, and Kory stood. She walked over, and opened the door to reveal a woman. She was about a half an inch shorter than Kory; she had brown hair that was up in two buns and brown eyes. "I'm Karen Beecher, your new assistant."

Kory hugged the girl, "Thank X'hal! I have been asking for one, for...well, ever!" She let go, seeing that her super-strength was kicking in. "Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength." Kory said, with a laugh.

Karen just nodded, "It's okay. I had a friend like that. She always gave killer hugs, we called her 'Star.'"

Kory froze, and struggled for words. "Oh. Really?"

Karen nodded, "Yeah, she was one of my closest friends. But, I haven't seen her in-"

"Six years?"

Karen looked shocked, "Yeah! How did you know!?"

Kory smiled, "It's me, Bee."

Karen shook her head, "NO WAY! HEY GIRL!" Both girls hugged, and screamed, then hugged and screamed at the same time.

Rachel walked up, and looked at them oddly. "Did I miss the party?"

Kory turned to her, "Rae, it's Bee! Or, now she goes by Karen Beecher. Karen, this is Rachel Roth, or _Raven_."

Both girls exchanged smiles, and Rachel looked at her watch. "We should get going Kor. Gar's going to be getting impatient, and I don't need him to be lecturing us."

Kory nodded, "Oh, Karen you must come! Gar will be so happy to see you!"

Noticing Karen's confused look, Rachel smiled. "Beast Boy's real name is Garfield Logan, but we call him Gar." Karen nodded, and followed the two women into the elevator.

Gar was sitting on the hood of the Jeep, waiting for Kory and Rachel to arrive. They were meeting Wally, Roy, and Jenn for lunch at some sub place. He heard them talking and looked up to see an unfamiliar face, "Uh, hi?"

Karen smiled, "Hey BB! What's up?!" She giggled at him, and they waited a few minutes until it clicked.

"Bumblebee! Hey!" They hugged, and Gar jumped in the passenger seat, as Kory got into the driver's seat.

"Isn't this your car?" Karen asked Gar, and he nodded. "Then why is Kory driving?"

Rachel and Gar started laughing, and just smiled at her innocently. Just then Kory took a side road, she kicked up the speed to 110 mph and slipped on her sunglasses.

Karen then got it, "Star's got a need for speed, huh?"

Rachel and Gar nodded, and Rachel let her hair out of its bun. "It's relaxing when she does it. She's not a maniac driver, she knows what she's doing." Rachel told Karen, and then she closed her eyes.

Gar, however, turned into a dog and stuck his head out the open window.

Karen shook her head, and mimicked Rachel's actions.

They finally arrived, and Rachel and Karen fixed their hair as Gar wiped the drool off him. Roy, Wally, and Jenn waved to them, and then looked at Karen oddly.

"Who's she?" Jenn asked Rachel, as she slid in next to her. Jenn was in a booth, with Wally on her left, and now Rachel on her right. Kory slid in next to Roy, and he wrapped his arm around her waist as Gar slid in next to Kory.

"Guys, this is Bee. Or Karen Beecher, now. Karen, this Jennifer Granger, or Jinx. Wally West, formerly Kid Flash now the new Flash. And I don't think you could for get Speedy, now Arsenal, best known as Roy Harper, Kory's boyfriend." Rachel said as she introduced everyone, they all smiled and gave small hugs or shook hands.

"Well, I never would have guessed. The ladies man actually hooked a girl." Karen said, and Roy glared at her.

Kory giggled and kissed his cheek, and he smiled back at her. Gar shot Roy a watch-it look, and Roy nodded.

"So Karen what are you doing now?" Wally asked as he looked over at Jenn's menu, him being too lazy to grab one himself.

"I'm Kory's assistant." She said, with a smile, as she pulled up a chair and sat down at the head of the table.

Kory nodded, and looked at Roy's menu. "Ooh, a Asian Salad. That sounds good." She mused, and kept looking. Roy just shook his head at her, and kissed her temple.

"I'm getting the Tofu burger." Gar announced, and everyone just chuckled. "What?" He asked, as Rachel smacked him with her menu.

"There's no tofu burger's here, Gar. It's a sub shop! Idiot." She told him, and looked back down at her menu.

Gar just slumped in his seat, "Fine, I'll get a tofu sub. Happy?"

"Yes." They all answered, and then the whole table started to laugh. Causing people from other tables to stare at them in wonder. Finally, their waitress walked up to them, looking a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry, we don't bite." Karen said.

And the boys smiled, "Much." Then Kory slapped Roy's chest, as Jenn smacked Wally's arm and Rachel and Karen both hit Gar with their menus.

"Not. Helping!" The girls said, and then laughed at each other. The boys just rubbed their sore spots, and mumbled their drink orders to the waitress.

Gar was the last to order his drink, "I'll have Fanta, please."

The waitress smiled, "What flavor, sir?"

Gar smiled, "Well…"

"He'll have the Orange." Kory, Rachel and Jenn all said at the same time. The waitress nodded, and walked off.

The girls smacked Gar with their menu's, "Idiot." Gar rubbed his head, and made whimpering noises.

Rachel smiled at him, and then at her friends. _'I wish Dick and Vic where here, though.'_ She thought, and went back to having a fun lunch with her friends.

* * *

Well, that was interesting.

So, what happens next? Kory's got her first date with Roy. And Dick's training Tim.

And what about Red X? Hmmm.

**Royal**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do _**not**_ own Teen Titans or The Matrix, or the Skyway. The plot, I DO own.

**See Notes at the Bottom:**

* * *

**The New Titans:**

**Chapter: 4**

Kory moved around her room, "How about this one?" She asked Karen, Jenn, and Rachel. It was Friday, the big day.

Rachel looked at her as if she was nuts, "All you did was add a shawl!"

Karen looked up, and made a noise of approval, then went back to reading her magazine.

Jenn smiled, "I like it better that way. The shawl brings out your eyes, and it's _cute_!"

"I know, it's Rachel's," Kory smirked and looked at herself in the mirror. She did a twirl, and checked the clock: **7:23 p.m.** Roy would be there at seven-thirty.

"_What_?" Rachel looked up from the magazine that she and Karen were reading, and glared at her best friend.

Kory just shrugged, and went back into her walk-in closet. She came out wearing black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it and boots.

"Or this?" All three girls smiled, and they circled her.

"I like that." Rachel said, smiling at her.

"Me too. It's not too classy, but not too laid back. It's-"

"Just right." Jenn finished, and Karen nodded in approval.

Kory smiled and walked into her bathroom, she was extremely nervous. She was going to tell Roy about Red X and what he said; she didn't think that Gar or Rachel would really get the point of the situation like he would. After applying some makeup, and putting her hair in soft waves, she walked out.

"I'm ready." She declared, and the girls nodded.

"Wow, and it only took us two hours." Rachel sarcastically stated, and Jenn hit her with a pillow. Two pillows were encased in a black aura, and thrown at Jenn's head. Jenn ducked, and they plowed into Karen, who fell onto Kory.

"Oof!" Kory said, as she landed on her butt.

"KORY!" The girls yelled, as they broke out in fits of laughter. Gar and Wally came running in, hearing the commotion.

Gar looked around, then down at Kory. He offered her his hand, "You okay?"

Kory brushed her butt off, and glared at the giggling girls. "Yeah, I'll be okay." Then the doorbell rang, and Kory froze. "Nope. I think I'm sick!" She made a mad dash for the bathroom door, but it closed in her face. "Rae!" She squealed, as Rachel pulled her into a small hug.

"You'll be fine. It's just a date with Roy. We've gone out to lunch with him, Wally, Jenn, and Karen all this week. So I don't think that he's changed since then. Just breathe."

Kory smiled, and hugged her back. "Good thing I have you as a best friend." She told Rachel, and Rachel smiled.

"Same here, Kor. Same here." Tears were springing in both girls' eyes, as they tried to fight them back. "Don't ruin your makeup." Rachel told her, and Kory giggled.

"I'm trying not to, but it's really hard!" Karen and Jenn joined the hug, and Gar reappeared.

"Sorry to break up the group hug, but Roy's downstairs." Gar told them, and Kory nodded.

"Wish me luck."

"Luck." They all said, and Kory offered them a small smile. She walked downstairs to see Roy and Wally talking about something, Roy looked quite handsome. He was wearing tan pants, with a crimson colored button up, and his hair was spiked.

He looked over at her, and his eyes sparkled. "You look…amazing. Really amazing, princess." He told her, as he kissed her cheek.

Kory blushed, "You don't look half bad yourself." Roy smiled, and they kissed.

Gar cleared his throat, "She better be back by eleven, or I'm coming out to look for you." Gar threatened, and Kory stifled a laugh. He was never good a threats.

"Yes sir!" Roy said, and saluted Gar. Gar chuckled, and Wally was laughing. Kory shook her head at the boys, and Gar was about to say something else to Roy when Rachel stopped him.

"She'll be fine." She said, looking at Roy with her piercing violet eyes. "Won't she, Roy?" Her tone was icy cold, and was daring him to object.

Roy gulped, "Y-Yes." Kory smiled at the girls, and pulled Roy out of the house. She let out a sigh of relief, and turned to Roy to make sure he was okay.

"You good?" She asked, as he clutched his heart, mockingly.

"Rachel's very…protective." He said with a grin larger than the Skyway Bridge. Kory just laughed; she got on the back on his motorcycle. And he smiled at her, as he handed her the spare helmet.

"Ready?" Roy asked her, as she laughed.

"Yes, Roy. I'm ready." Kory mocked him, as he slid on and she held onto his waist. She loved the feeling of riding on a motorcycle, Roy's wasn't as smooth or as fast as the R-Cycle, but that wasn't what was bothering her. He wasn't Robin. _'Focus. You have to move on!'_ Kory told herself, and tried to enjoy the rest of the ride there.

They arrived at a nice cozy restaurant, and sat down at a booth near the balcony. Kory looked out at the moon, and sighed happily. Roy was talking to the waiter, who seemed to not be paying any attention to him at all, and kept looking at Kory. Kory rolled her eyes, and grabbed Roy's hand to make a point. Finally, the waiter left.

"Roy. I had…a confrontation with someone Saturday night." She said, now fiddling with the white tablecloth that was in her lap.

Roy looked at her, his blue eyes narrowed. "Who was it? Did he hurt you?"

Kory sighed, "It was Red X, and no he didn't lay a hand on me. He wanted to…talk."

Roy's eyes glazed over, and she knew he was trying to remember who Red X was. Finally his eyes lit up, "You mean that moron that stole Robin's suit, and kept attacking him?"

Kory nodded, "Yeah. But, what he told me has been bothering me all we." Roy nodded; as if to tell to her continue. "He told me that the Titans were needed, and that he wanted the Titans back. I-I didn't really get what he was saying, but it doesn't seem to make sense, ya know?"

Roy nodded, and put a finger to his lips. He was deep in thought, "Why would a villain, ask for the Titans to return. Did he know about all of us?" Kory nodded, and Roy kept talking. "Maybe. Maybe…maybe he's right."

Kory looked relieved, "You think so?"

"Maybe the Titans do need to come back. You know Wally was telling me that Bruce is going out of town for a few weeks, and he wanted to know if some of the JLA could watch Gotham. What if…we watch Gotham? As a test to come back?"

Kory's eyes lit up, "That's a great idea, Roy! I love it!" She leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips, and he smiled. Then the waiter came back, he handed them their food and glared at Roy.

"Seems I have some competition." Roy said with a laugh.

Kory took a bite of her chicken, "Yeah, along with every guy in the city. That is why I don't go out. I hate having every guy, and even some girls, stare at me. It is very creepy."

"Is it creepy when I stare at you?"

"No, that's just cute." Kory smiled at her boyfriend, and took another bite. Something in the pit of her stomach rolled, and Kory pushed past it.

They finished eating, and Roy drove her home. He walked her to the door, and gave her a light kiss. Which turned into a full-fledged make-out session, neither of them knowing that Gar, Rachel, Wally, Jenn and Karen were watching from the front window in awe.

Finally, Gar got annoyed with Roy playing tonsil hockey with his 'baby' sister and opened the front door, "Roy. Kory, did you have a nice night?" Gar asked, his hands on his hips as he stared at the couple.

Kory smiled brightly, "I had a wondrous time!" She giggled and kissed Roy's cheek, "Thank you, Roy."

Roy touched his cheek, as Kory walked inside. She was grabbed by Jenn, Rachel, and Karen, and dragged upstairs to her room. Gar offered Roy a small smile, and he walked off. Leaving Wally and Roy alone by the front porch.

"Hey Wally? Can I ask you a favor?" Roy asked, his hands now in his pockets, and he was avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, dude ask away." Wally said, not noticing Roy's behavior.

"I need you to…asktheJLUtoletuswatchGothamwhileBruceisgone." Roy panted, and shot Wally a small smile.

"YOU WHAT?!" Wally screamed, and Gar came back into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Arrow-boy here wants me to go and ask the JLU to let us watch Gotham, while Bruce is gone for his four month tour of China…or something. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Umm. Us? As in the Titans, us?" Gar asked, now looking at Roy as if he had three heads.

"Yeah…basically."

"DUDE! THAT'S AWESOME!" Gar whooped, and punched the air. He started using his 'martial arts' moves on the air, "We'll be like, 'HIYA THE TITANS ARE BACK, FOOL!'"

"Fool?" Roy and Wally asked, chuckling at Gar's odd antics.

Gar sighed, "I saw it on some movie. But, that's not the point! So, will you do it Wally?"

Wally sighed dramatically, "I guess it won't hurt to _ask_. We have a meeting this weekend, I'll ask them then. Happy, Roy?" Roy smiled, and Gar did a happy dance.

"BOO-YAH!" Gar yelled, and shot the two guys smiles. "So you guys want to eavesdrop on the girls?"

Roy and Wally snickered, as they headed up the stairs.

**-Same Day- 1:52 a.m.-**

**-Old Wayne Lab- Blüdhaven-**

"Are you SURE that's where it goes?" Tim asked Richard, as he watched Richard try to fix their supercomputer. Richard waved his hand, and kept working. Tim just sat down in the chair, and rolled around the room. "Anything?" Tim asked, and Richard pulled his head out from under the computer.

"Shut up." Richard growled, and went back under the desk.

"Can't we just call Babs? She'll know." Tim offered, and Richard looked at him. His sunglasses falling off his noise a bit, as he glared.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"TIM!" Richard growled, and came out from under the desk.

"Yeah?" Tim asked, rolling over to his mentor. Richard grabbed on to the back of his chair, and pushed Tim into the wall. "HEY! Dick, that was mean!"

Richard rolled his eyes, "Will you shut up now?" Tim nodded, and grabbed a martial arts book that Richard gave him to read.

About twenty minutes later, Richard came back out. He was muttering a long list of curse words, and rubbing his head. "It's not WORKING!"

"I told you, call Babs." Tim said, looking up at him with a smirk.

"Last time I called Babs at this time, she made me run errands for her for three weeks. It wasn't fun."

Tim laughed, "Ha-ha!"

"Yes, real funny. Now do you have any other ideas?"

Tim shrugged, "Nope. I got nothin'."

Richard ran a hand through his ebony hair, and sighed deeply. Then he got an idea, "HA!" He grabbed his phone, and hit speed dial seven.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"**WHAT?**" Came the annoyed voice, on the other line.

"Good morning to you too, Vic."

"DICK! ARE YOU NUTS? MAN, IT'S TWO A.M.!" Vic yelled, now sitting up in his bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Call me crazy or what ever. Just I need your help."

"I'm listening." Vic rubbed his temple.

"My computer crashed earlier tonight. We were checking up on some of Black Mask's follower's and when we returned. Nothing. It just stopped working. I need you to come here and see if you can fix it. Please."

"Geeze Dick, is saying please really that hard for you?" Vic asked, with a short laugh.

"Yes, actually." Dick said, being overly sarcastic.

"Alright, send me your coordinates and I'll be over in a few."

"Thanks Vic."

"Thank me later." Vic said, and hung up.

Vic arrived later, and he walked up to the old Wayne building, and shook his head. The door's opened to reveal Tim; he smiled and waved at Vic.

"Hey Vic!"

Vic and Tim exchanged high-fives, and Vic smiled. "Hey Tim. Where's Dick?"

"Come on, he's in the Main Room."

They walked into the main room, and saw Dick. He was leaning back in the chair, with his feet propped up on the desk and the tips of his fingers pressed together in thought.

"Dick, move. Cy is in the building." Dick got up from the chair, and Vic took off his holoring. "When there's trouble, you know what to do. Call Cyborg! He can shoot a rocket from his shoe! He's Cyborg! Nanananana, something like that. Nanananana, big fuzzy cat."

Tim looked at Dick, "What his is singing about?"

Dick gave a short laugh, "It's his theme song. Just go along with it."

"I heard that." Vic said, looking up from the computer and over to Dick. "And, it's way better than 'Titan's Go!'"

Dick scoffed, "We never had a big fuzzy cat. We had a large, hairless mutant…thing. And, I liked our battle cry!"

Vic laughed, "Yeah… OH I GOT IT!" They watched as Vic popped out a screwdriver from his fingertip, and moved somewires around. "Okay, done."

Dick hit the large green button, and smiled as the computer revved to life. "Thanks."

Vic smiled, "No prob."

The bumped fists, and Vic brought up a chair. "Now, since I'm awake. Tell me about Blüdhaven."

Dick laughed, and started typing on the computer. As Tim bounded over to Vic, and started to tell him about Blüdhaven and it's baddies.

**-Two Weeks Later- Friday- 11:54 p.m.-**

**-Kory, Gar, Karen, and Rachel's House-**

Kory ran down the stairs, "Okay start the movie!" Rachel gave her the thumbs up, and pressed the movie into the DVD player. Gar was sitting on the couch, leaving room for Kory. Rachel was sitting on the lazy-boy, and Karen was sitting on the floor atop of a few pillows. She was nominated Popcorn Holder, for the night. Karen was living in an apartment building, which ended up catching on fire a week ago; thankfully she was out with the gang. But, all her belongings were burning. So Gar, Kory, and Rachel told her that she could stay with them if she wanted too.

"And now, The Matrix!" Gar yelled happily, as Kory placed his feet over her lap and got herself comfy.

About halfway through the move, there was a knocking on the front door.

No one moved.

"Someone get that." Rachel told them, not taking her eyes off the screen. "I like this part."

"Me too!" Gar whined, and ate some more popcorn. Kory and Karen just nodded, and kept watching the movie. Finally, Rachel got frustrated and paused the movie. She got up, shooting daggers at her friends, and walked over to the door. A gust of wind shot in followed by Jenn and Roy. Both of them looking sleepy, and very tired.

Kory looked over the couch, "Uh…hi?" Roy smiled at her, and then let out a yawn.

"What the hell?! It's almost two in the morning, and you guys show up? Are you MENTAL?" Rachel yelled at them, and waved her hands in the air like a madwoman.

"Rae, calm down. We're only here because Wally wanted to tell you guys something."

Rachel looked at Jenn, "We're the little speedster, when I get my claws on him I'm gonna-"

"Gotta catch me first, Rae." Wally teased, and then he was surrounded by black magic.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, the vein on her forehead was throbbing angrily.

"N-Nothing."

"That's what I thought, now what do you have to tell us?"

Wally smiled, and looked over to Kory. "He said yes!" Kory let out a scream of delight, and hugged Wally tight.

Roy broke them apart, "Hey, where's my hug?"

Kory gave him a kiss, and floated off the floor. "This is glorious news!" She did a little spin in the air, and then rested her feet back on the floor. Rachel looked at Karen, who shook her head. She looked at Gar, who hid his face behind a pillow. She then turned her gaze to Jenn and Roy, who looked down at the floor.

"Alright, what's going on?" Rachel demanded, looking over at her best friend.

Kory shot her a small weary smile, "Well…About three weeks ago, I had a encounter with Red X. And he told me that the Titans were needed. So I talked to Roy about it, and Roy came up with the idea of bringing the Titans back. Because, Batman is going out of town for a few months. And, he was going to have some of the Justice League members look over Gotham for him. But, Roy came up with the idea of US watching Gotham instead of the Justice League, just incase they were needed or something. So what do you say?"

Rachel and Karen both blinked in surprise. Gar fell off the couch, onto Karen, who fell over and pushed Gar off her. And Rachel just stood there, dumbfounded.

"I want time to think about it. It's-it's a big surprise. And…I don't know. I liked being normal for once. And what about the house? And our jobs, Kory!? We just can't leave!"

Kory looked down, "Oh…I forgot about that."

Rachel sighed, "Why don't we all get together on Wednesday for lunch, and talk about it okay? We need time to think, don't we Gar?"

Gar shook his head, "I think it's a great idea. I've missed being a Titan."

Rachel sighed, "I need time to think this over, is that okay?"

Kory wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulders, and gave her a small squeeze. "Of course it is Rae. Don't worry, we're not mad or anything."

Karen stood, "Well, I'm going to bed. And let this all sink in. 'Night."

Everyone ended up leaving shortly after, which left Gar, Rachel and Kory with the last part of the Matrix still on pause.

Gar wiggled his eyebrows, "Mi' ladies? Shall we?" He offered his arms out to them, and they laughed.

"Come on Gar." Kory said, jumping over the couch and getting back into her spot.

"Idiot." Rachel said, with a small smile, as she started the movie. Gar slid back into his spot, and they watched the end of the movie…together.

**-Sunday- 5:57 p.m.-**

**-Kory, Gar, Karen, and Rachel's House-**

Kory walked down the stairs, and slid onto one of the barstools. Rachel was making dinner, as Gar was making the salad portion and Karen was dancing to some music. Kory smiled at her friends, and wondered if Rachel had made her decision yet. It was a big change, being Titans again after eight years is a lot to take in. But, once a Titan, always a Titan, as they say.

DING, DONG.

"I'll get it!" Kory yelled, and bounded over to the door. She flung it open, and her jaw dropped

"You!"

* * *

Nananana! I gave you a cliff hanger! smiles evilly

**Notes:** Okay so **BerryDrop**s asked me: Why did Rob and Star break up? And, she thought that the Titans would stay together even after they break up.

-Well, here's the thing. Rob wanted to leave and train more. Star wanted to stay with her friends, since she made that pact with Rae, and BB. So it was a mutual thing. He loves her, BUT he wanted to improve himself. She loves him, BUT she couldnt leave her friends. So yeah...its more or less a We-arent-really-OVER-just-parting-for-a-bit-breakup. And plus, I needed to bring Speedy in. winks

-Oh, and with the Titans. Cy just wanted to get out. And he just...left. Dont ask why, he was a teenager. Technically, he was like nineteen-ish, but thats not the point. He wanted to be on his own for a while. So he left. Hope that helps!

**Royal.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do _**not**_ own Teen Titans or the JLA…OR the Watchtower. The plot, I DO own. And Yellow Tail.

**Notes: **See below. And I have a favor to ask.

* * *

**The New Titans: **

**Chapter: 5**

Kory stood in the front door, Gar, Rachel, and Karen came running up. Rachel's eyes were glowing black, as Gar turned into a wolf and growled at the intruder.

Kory lit up two starbolts, "What are you doing here?!"

The intruder stepped over a bit, to reveal a little girl about ten years old. She had black hair, and deep green eyes. She was about 5'3, and her clothes were a bit big on her.

Kory, and the rest of the gang dropped their defenses.

"Sister? Who is that?" Kory asked Blackfire.

Blackfire sighed, "This is your niece, Crystal. And I need you to take her, please."

Rachel stepped in, "Hold on! How do we know this isn't a trap! How many other times have you tried to get your sister into jams!"

Blackfire hung her head down in shame, "I have done many things in the past, that I regret. But, my daughter's safety means the world to me. Please, Koriand'r."

Kory bent down to look at Crystal, they were eye level, and the little girl clung to Blackfire's leg. Kory smiled, "Hello Crystal, I'm Kory."

Crystal looked up at her mother, who nodded. Crystal smiled, "My name's Crystal. I like your hair, Kory."

Kory smiled, "Why thank you. Yours is very pretty too. It looks just like your mother's."

Blackfire smiled a bit, and Kory stood again. "Come inside and we'll talk. It's cold out there." Kory stated, and offered Crystal her hand. Crystal took it shyly, and kept close to Kory's side. Kory knew that Crystal had no idea what was going on, or what they were talking about. She didn't even think that Crystal was paying attention as they spoke.

Rachel, Gar, and Karen took a seat on the couch, Kory sat on the lazy-boy with Crystal in her lap. And Blackfire pulled up a chair.

"Komand'r, tell me. What happened." Kory asked, as she looked down to see that Crystal was asleep.

"After being banished, I went around the system. And, I met up with a general by the name of Ph'yzzon. He and I became lovers for a time, until I found out that he was Tamaranian, and that I was pregnant with his child. He wanted nothing more to do with me, and left to go back to Tamaran. I've been staying here, for a while, until Ph'yzzon sent an army to find me."

Kory gasped at all this information, "Sister! Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

Koma sighed, "I would have, Kory. But, I knew about the Titans breaking up and I felt that I owed you at least something."

Kory leaned over and patted her sister's hand, "You owe me nothing. We are family, Koma. That comes first, you are my sister and she is my neice. I will help you. What is it that you want me to do?"

Koma sighed, and hung her head. "They are coming for me, sister. I don't want them to take her away, X'hal only knows what they will do to her. What they did to us-I don't want her to go through that. And, she does not know."

Kory shook her head, "I would not request that type of punishment on anyone, not even Slade." She said the last part, looking over at Gar, Rachel, and Karen. "But, tell me what does she not know?"

Koma sighed, "That I am her mother. I told her that I her knorfka, and I was going to take her to her mother."

The gang gasped, and tears formed in Kory's eyes, "Koma! How could you do that to your own child! That is…wrong."

"I will do what ever it takes to keep her safe, it will be better if she doesn't know who I am. I can outrun them for a time, change my looks and style. I don't think that they can track me once I get out of their range. But, I cannot go as fast as I want with Crystal with me. I need you to keep her safe, Koriand'r."

Kory looked down at the sleeping child in her arms, and then back up at her sister. She finally looked over at the faces of her friends, all of them giving her the answer she needed.

"I will. But, tell me why are they going after you. What is it that you have that they want?"

"You."

Kory gasped, and looked at her sister with wide eyes. "WHAT?!"

"Ph'yzzon wants you to be his bride. To rule Tameran at his side. And, to bear him children that will create an army."

Kory gaped at that news, "I will certinly NOT! He has no right! The..The _clorbag_!!"

Koma chuckled a bit, "He doesn't care if he has the right or not. He rules under his own iron fist, sister, he is…crazy." Koma looked around, "I must go. Goodbye, Kory. And thank you."

Kory stood, and placed Crystal in the lazy-boy. She brought her sister into a hug, and both girls had tears in their eyes as Koma flew off into the night sky.

Rachel touched Kory's shoulder gently, "That was a sweet thing to do, Kor."

Kory sighed, and rubbed her arms. "Sweet had nothing to do with it, Rachel. She's family, I would do the same thing for you."

Rachel smiled, "Same here Kory. Now, lets get this little girl to bed."

Kory nodded and picked up the sleeping Crystal, _'I have no idea how to be a mom.'_ Kory thought as she walked up the stairs_, 'I never even asked Koma when she planned to come back. IF she plans to come back.' _

**-Tuesday- 1:25 a.m.-**

**-Blüdhaven-Waterhouse District-**

Nightwing moved some of his black hair out of his face, _'I need a haircut.'_He reminded himself for the fifth time that day. Not that he would get one. He watched two thugs try to break into a warehouse, smiling to himself, Nightwing dropped down in front of them.

The two thugs smirked when they saw the masked hero, they went to grab their guns when two birdarangs came out and knocked it out of their hands.

"What the fuck?" The first thug asked, and turned around to see the Boy Wonder staring at him in the eye. With one quick motion Robin, knocked the guy out. Leaving the second thug for Nightwing.

Nightwing pushed the second thug up against the wall, and started at him. "Who do you work for?"

The thug shook his head, "N-No one."

Nightwing tightened his grip on the guy's throat, "Lie."

The thug shook his head, "N-No l-lie…I swear!"

Nightwing kicked him in the stomach, "Another lie."

The thug coughed up blood, "H-His name is…Yellow T-Tail."

Nightwing nodded, and turned the guys neck fast. There was a cracking sound as the guy fell limp to the floor.

Robin looked at his mentor in awe, "Did you?"

Nightwing hit a button on his utility belt, and then turned to his apprentice, "He's unconscious. That's all. Now, call the R-Cycle. We've got what we needed."

Robin did as he was told, with a little smirk on his face.

**-Wednesday- 12:32 p.m.-**

**-Silver City- Burger Hut-**

Kory sat in a booth with Roy, Crystal, and Gar. Across from them were Wally, and Karen. They were waiting on Rachel to hear her decision on reuniting the Titans.

"How long till she gets here?" Gar asked for the tenth time, Karen tolled up a piece of paper and hit Gar on the head.

"Shut up, Gar!" Wally said, burring his head in his hands.

"Please," Kory added.

Gar nodded, and put his head on the table. His head shot up, catching Raven's scent. "RAE!" He yelped, and looked up.

Rachel looked at him, her face was worn and tired. She smiled, and pulled up a chair. "I've been thinking about this a lot. And-"

"AND!?" Wally said, he was practically bouncing up and down in his chair in excitement,

"And, I've decided that…it'll be a good idea to be the Titans again. It's a part of us, and I have to admit that I did miss it."

"WHOO-HOO! WE'RE BACK!" Gar and Wally yelled at the same time, and gave each other high fives.

Roy turned his attention to Crystal, "Your uncles are crazy."

Crystal giggled a bit, and smiled over a Gar. Gar pulled her into a large hug, which Crystal returned after a few seconds.

She then cuddled back into Kory's side, and rested her head on Kory's shoulder. Kory smiled, and ran her fingers through the young girl's hair.

Wally smiled, and pulled out a black earpiece. "J'ohn? Yeah, it's Wally. It's a go. Sure." He pulled the earpiece out, and turned to them. "J'ohn's going to beam us up. So we need to head outside."

They all nodded, and Kory took Crystal's hand in her own. "Just hold my hand, okay?"

Crystal squeezed it, and nodded.

**-Two Seconds Later-**

**-Outer Space- JLA Watchtower-**

"DUDE! WE'RE IN SPACE!" Gar yelled and pressed his face to the window, Wally slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Something's never change." Rachel muttered, as she walked over and pulled Gar back by his ear.

Crystal looked around, she loosened her grip on Kory's hand and walked over to the window.

"You like it?"

Crystal turned around to come face-to-face with Superman, she nodded and looked back out there.

Superman smiled, and looked over at the team, "Hello Titans."

Gar squeaked, "Y-You're S-Superman!"

Superman smiled, "And you're Beast Boy."

Gar made a noise of disapproval, "You know, I think it's time for a change."

Superman nodded, "Alright. You do that, now Titans, please come with me." They all followed Superman through the Watchtower, and stopped in front of two large, black doors.

"Since it's been six years, since you guys last fought. We're going to test your abilities. Now, Crystal, would you like to come with me?"

Kory looked down at her, and nodded. Crystal smiled a bit, and Kory kissed her forehead. Crystal took Superman's hand, and he led her out of the room.

"This is it." Karen stated, and Rachel gave her a don't-you-think-we-know-that look. Karen just shrugged, sheepishly.

Kory looked at them, "I'm ready." The rest of them nodded, and Roy made a huffing sound.

"I don't have my arrows!"

"Deal." Rachel snapped back, Roy cringed and slid behind Kory. Kory stifled a giggle, and opened the back doors.

"Welcome Teen Titans." A mechanical voice said.

"Dude, we're _so_ **not** teens." Gar said, and Karen elbowed him in the gut.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry!" Gar said, and the room lit up. It was a large room, with white tiles around it. The Titans observed it carefully, and Rachel closed her eyes.

"We aren't alone."

"That's right, you're not." Batman said, as he stepped out of the shadows. Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and Superman walked out behind him.

Kory looked at him carefully, "Where's my **daughter**." She said, the Titans flinched at her cold tone. Even Rachel looked scared.

Superman smiled a bit, "You'll have to fight me."

Kory's eyes glowed a deep green, and two starbolts appeared in her hands. She flew off the floor, and nodded to the team. They all took their fighting stances.

"Divide and Conquer." Roy told them, "Star, you take Superman. Flash, you and Gar take Wonder Woman. Bee, you and Jinx take the Bat. And I'll handle Ollie, after all we don't get much father-son time anymore."

"TITANS GO!" The Titans took off in their respective ways, with Roy in charge.

**-Gar And Wally vs. Wonder Woman-**

Gar and Wally smiled at Wonder Woman, she glared and pulled out her lasso. In one quick swipe she knocked Gar off his feet. He was up in a second, and quickly turned into a T-Rex.

Flash smirked, and Wonder Woman punched him into the nearby wall knocking him unconscious. Gar made a groaning noise, and turned into an elephant. He knocked Wonder Woman to the side, she quickly flew up and went after him with the lasso. Gar turned into a fly, and flew around her face. Making Wonder Woman agitated, she tried to squash Gar. But, little did she know that Wally was faking it. He ran around her, tying her up in her own lasso.

Wonder Woman smiled, "Good job boys." Gar and Wally shook hands, then did their happy dances. Wonder Woman just shook her head.

**-Roy vs. Green Arrow-**

Roy smiled at his father, "Hey dad, think you could share some of those arrows?"

Green Arrow chuckled, "No, sorry son."

Roy sighed, "Well it was worth a try, guess I'm just going to have to take them from you." With that said, Roy started running at Green Arrow. Green Arrow pulled out a arrow, and shot it at Roy. Halfway there, the arrow turned into a fist aiming right at Roy's head. Roy dodged it, and jumped up, kicking Green Arrow's bow out of his hands. Roy grabbed it in mid-air, and smirked.

Green Arrow pulled out another one, and another arrow. He shot out the arrow, and the tips glowed red. Then he shot out another one to accompany the first.

"Heat seeking arrows." Roy muttered, "Damn." He started running, he leapt over one of them causing it to turn into the other. Smirking Roy turned too fast and whacked his head on the floor.

"Oww." Roy mumbled, and got up. He saw Green Arrow getting ready to send another arrow his way. "Oh no you don't!" Getting up, Roy grabbed the two discarded arrows and fired them at Green Arrow.

Green Arrow ducked, and shot him a glare. Roy used this opportunity to run at him, dodging his hits and blows. Roy managed to grab the one arrow he was looking for, the Stun Arrow.

Smiling, Roy shot it at him and watched Green Arrow's smirk fall. "Sorry pops."

Green Arrow just smiled, "I'm proud." Roy smiled, and looked into the reflection of the tiles.

"YOU BURNT MY HAIR!" He screeched, and Green Arrow just smirked.

**-Karen And Rachel vs. Batman-**

"Hey Bruce, thanks for letting us watch Gotham and all." Karen said, as they circled him.

Batman nodded, "We'll see about that."

Rachel smirked evilly, "I don't think that he's made his decision yet. Why don't we make it final?"

Karen sighed, "But, I don't have my stingers!"

Rachel shot her a glare, as a bat-a-rang flew towards her head. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" It was encased in black energy, and shot back at him. "Too bad. You can still shrink and fly, so GO!"

Karen sighed, and turned around to be hit in the stomach by the Dark Knight. "It's on now Bat-boy." Karen growled, and shrunk into a bee size. She flew over to Rachel, and turned back to normal.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" Rachel yelled, and dark energy was shot at Batman. He dodged it, and smirked at Rachel.

He shot a disk at her, that had blue goop in it. Rachel's mouth was silenced, and Rachel growled. Her eyes glowed black, and she disappeared into a black Raven.

"RAE!" Karen screamed, and sighed. She looked around, and Batman threw an electric disk at her.

She grabbed the disk, and smiled. "This will do." She shot the electricity back at him, and he dodged it. Rachel appeared behind him, she grabbed an electric disk from his belt and shocked him. Batman fell to the ground unconscious.

Rachel smirked, and winked at Karen. Karen just sighed, "Rae! Nobody fights like that!"

Rachel just sighed, and waved her hands in the air, annoyed. And let out a sigh.

**-Kory vs. Superman-**

"Is she safe?" Kory asked Superman, worry evident in her voice.

Superman smiled, "Kory, I wouldn't let anything happen to your niece."

"Daughter." Kory corrected him.

"But, she IS your sister's child."

"I know…but she must be said to be mine. My sister…is in trouble."

"Again? Your sister surely seems to get you in loads of crap."

Kory shot her starbolts at him in a rapid pace, "Do not talk bad about her. SHE IS MY FAMILY!" Anger coursed through Kory's body, and Superman flew back a bit.

Kory growled and shot her eyebeams at him, Superman shot her back with his laser beams. Both were a match for each other, Kory shocked him when she shot out more starbolts. They came out in a fury, as she quit using her eyebeams and shoved him into a wall. He pushed her back, and she shot him in the stomach. Superman didn't expect that, and he fell.

She flew over to him, as he fell over and caught his hand. She sat him on the ground, and shot him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, my power's are ran by emotion. And you made me…very angry."

Superman smiled at her, "It's okay Kory, I'm just glad that you're on our side."

Kory smiled a bit, and turned to the rest of the team. They all gave her thumbs up, and Kory grinned. She caught sight of her boyfriend yelling at his father, and giggled.

"I think Ollie has upset Roy…just a bit." Superman told her, and Kory nodded.

"Cris, she's with…?" Kory asked him.

"Me." Kory turned to come face-to-face with Catwoman. A small smirk was on the woman's face, as her greenish-blue eyes bored into Kory's green ones. Crystal was hanging on to her hand, tears in her eyes. And when she saw Kory she took off in her direction.

Kory swept Crystal up in her arms, and kissed her forehead. "Shh…It's okay. Shh." Kory looked at Catwoman, and smiled.

Kory and Selina have known each other for a while, no one knew that Kory was helping out the JLA by keeping tabs in Silver City, as she worked side-by-side with Catwoman.

Selina opened her arms for a hug, which Kory gave to her. Both women laughed, Selina was like a mother-figure to Kory.

"Mommy?" Crystal said, and Kory bent down to look her in the eyes. Kory felt the pang in her heart whenever Crystal called her that.

"Yes?"

"Why did you guys beat up the nice people?"

Kory sighed, and Superman came to her rescue. "Because, they were training. Your mommy and family are superheroes. They're called the Titans."

Crystal nodded, "Okay!"

Wally smiled and looked at them, "So does that mean that the Titans are back!?"

Batman nodded, as he regained feeling in his body. "Yes. That is certainly what it means, Wally."

Wally smiled, "This is so cool!"

Wonder Woman sighed, "Wally, you do understand that you will be up here with us, correct?"

Wally turned to the Titans, "I know, so I was wondering if it would be okay if Jenn took my spot on the roster?"

Kory smiled, "You know that Jenn is always welcomed to be a Titan, if she wants that is."

They all heard a yelling noise, and Jenn came bounding in. "I WOULD LOVE TOO!"

Everyone laughed, and Jenn turned a bright red color.

Batman turned to them, "You need to pick a leader."

Kory smiled, "I vote Roy."

"Same." Jenn smiled, and gave him a nod.

"Totally." Karen offered, with a thumbs up.

"If I have to." Rachel scoffed, and Kory shot her a glare.

"DUDE YEAH!" Gar said, as he pumped his fist in the air.

Roy smiled, "Sure. I'll accept."

Superman smiled, "Good, do you all have ideas for your uniforms?"

The team shook their head, and the founding JLA members laughed, all except for Batman of course.

**-A Week Later- 4:43 p.m.-**

**-Outer Space- JLA Watchtower-**

Starfire stood on the balcony in the training room, they had just finished their afternoon training and her back was killing her. Her new suit was perfect, of course.

Her pants were a deep violet color, with pockets on the sides, allowing her to store gadgets in there just in case. She had a black utility belt on, that slung from her right hip downward. She had on a green tank top, that was under a shirt that was the same color of her pants. It crisscrossed in the back, and showed a bit of her stomach and cleavage. She didn't wear her silver gloves anymore, they were black instead, and she didn't wear her neck armor. Her armband was dyed black, like her gloves, and she had on black high heeled boots. Her hair was put into a ponytail with two strands of her hair, forming her face.

Raven came up next to her, her outfit was mainly the same. But, she wore a nay bodysuit type outfit under her cloak, with two black wristbands. She also had on black boots like Kory's. As her hair was put up in a bun, when she was fighting. "So, you ready to head to Gotham?"

Star smiled, "I am."

"DUDETTES! WHADDA THINK?!" Gar came running up, he had his new suit on. It was like his old one, but it was white and red instead.

"Nice." Raven said, as she looked back to the training room.

Gar sighed, and turned to Starfire. "I got it!"

Star looked at him for a second, and then smiled. "Really? What is it?"

"Changeling!"

Star and Raven looked at each other, and Gar expected them to break out laughing.

Nothing.

"You know. I kind of like it." Raven admitted, and Star nodded.

"It's so you, Gar."

Beast Boy, now Changeling, smiled, "Thanks guys! I'm going to go and tell Wally!"

The girls watched as Arsenal, and Green Arrow left the training room and walked over to them.

Arsenal leaned over and kissed his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist. His outfit was like his Speedy one, but now it was just a deep red and black. He smiled at them, and then his dad. "Hey, where are Jenn and Karen? I haven't seen them all day."

Just as he said that the doors busted open, and both girls walked it. Karen's outfit was exactly the same, she didn't want to change what she made herself.

But, Jinx's was completely different. Jinx had on tight fuchsia colored leather pants, which frayed out at the ends. She had black pointy high heeled boots, with a black utility belt (which all of them carried now, thanks to Batman). Her shirts, or shirts, were the most unique. She wore a tattered, long-sleeved pink shirt with a black shirt over it. She had on black gloves, and her hair was in a French braid. She looked…Jinx-ish. "Well?"

"It's…different." Arsenal said, looking Jinx over.

"Yeah…totally unique!" Kory remarked, still a bit in shock.

Raven just rolled her eyes, "Why _pink_?"

Jinx just smiled, "Because, it matches."

Raven chuckled a bit, "Of course."

"What did Wally say?" Arsenal asked, and Jinx giggled.

"He hasn't seen it yet."

And as if he was on cue, Wally and Gar walked in. Wally's jaw dropped, and he fainted right there. Gar just stared in awe.

"I think…he likes it?" Raven asked, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

The gang laughed, and Jinx turned a bright pink. "Funny, Rae-Rae."

Raven glared, and pulled her hood up. "Don't. Call. Me. That."

Jinx smirked, "What? No, _please_?"

Raven's eyes glowed black, "I'll give you please!"

Jinx ran behind Gar, and Raven backed off.

Jinx smirked, and walked out behind him. She was flung up in the air, and hung upside-down.

"RAVEN PUT ME DOWN!" Jinx screamed, shooting hexes at her.

"What? No, _please_?" Raven smirked, and the gang made Ohh-ing noises.

"Alright Rae. Let her down." Star said, and Raven glowered.

"Fine." Jinx reached the floor gently, and both girls smiled at each other.

"Thanks." Jinx said, and turned to her still unconscious boyfriend.

"Yeah, but don't do that again Rae." Roy warned.

"Bad idea." Karen whispered to Gar, who nodded.

"What did you call me?" Raven said, in a deathly calm voice.

"Rae, why? Star and Crystal do it, even Gar can get away with it." Arsenal said, shrugging a bit.

"Now you listen to me pretty boy. Only they, and they alone, can call me that. Got it?"

Arsenal gulped, "Yeah. Got it."

Karen handed Gar ten bucks, "Man! I totally would of though she was going to kill him!"

Gar smirked, "Ha! I won a bet! YESSSS!"

Star just shook her head, "I swear sometimes I think I'm living with children."

Raven nudged Star's shoulder, "You and me both."

Both girls broke out laughing, and the gang joined in.

Wally woke up and looked around, "W-What happened? WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!"

The gang was silent for three seconds before,

"Did you see his face!" Gar said, as he held his sides as he laughed his ass off.

The rest of the group joined in.

Jinx put her hands on her hips, "What's wrong with my outfit? I'm twenty-four, I can wear what I want! Why do you not like it?" She growled.

Wally took off, and they all stood there in shock.

"Did he just-" Jinx asked the team.

"Run off like a scared little girl? Yeah." Raven said.

Silence.

"AHAHAHA!" Gar fell over laughing, tears falling down his face.

"Man, he is not okay." Karen said, as the all left the laughing Gar.

"He's never been _near_ okay." Raven said, as the door closed.

More laughing.

"Wait! HEY! RAVEN THAT WASN'T NICE!" Gar yelled after her.

* * *

Alright, so there it is. Sorry it took so long!

**Notes:**Okay, I got a question about our favorite mutan..bug thinkie: Silkie! Well, his history will in future chapters, when they get situtated..in their...place.

**Favor:**Alright, so I have about 624 hits on this story! WHOO. But only 13 reviews. (i love my reviewers!) But, come on people tell me what you think of the story. Make it anonymous for all I care! Just REVIEW PEOPLE...no pressure. lol.

**Chapter Six:** The New Titans, and Crystal, move into their new pad. And get their first robbery.

Royal.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do _**not**_ own Teen Titans or Batman. The plot, I DO own. And Yellow Tail.

**Notes: **See below.

* * *

**The New Titans:**

**Chapter 6.**

Gar looked around Wayne Manor, "We're staying HERE?!" He said, as he put some bags down.

Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, stared at him. "Yes. For the _eighth _time."

Gar smiled a bit, "Sorry, it's just so…unreal! You know?"

Bruce shook his head, "Not really. But, I'll believe you on that one."

Roy just shook his head, and went to grab the rest of the bags.

Rachel stared at the library in disbelief, "I love this place." Kory nodded, as she picked up a martial arts book and started to read. Crystal looked at one of the dictionaries, and Rachel shook her head.

"Here." She handed her a mathematics book, and Crystal smiled. She bounded over to the couch, and opened the book.

"Hey gals!" Karen said, as she came in the room. "You should see the bedrooms! They're-"

"HUMUNGOUS!" Jenn screamed down the hall, as she found her room.

Kory shook her head, "This place is…very exquisite."

Karen just shook her head, "This place is the BOMB! Think of the par-"

"Don't say it." Rachel warned, and Karen hung her head.

Kory nodded, "Rae's right, we're here to protect the city. Not have parties. Plus, we don't know anyone here!"

Karen smiled, "We could _totally_ change that with a-"

"What did I just say?" Rachel asked, looking up from a book.

"Sorry."

"Lets head downstairs." Kory said, and they all nodded. Jenn met them by the stairs, her mouth was running a mile a minute as she told them about their rooms.

"Jenn! Calm down, girl!" Karen said, and patted Jenn's back.

"Sorry, but it's so…awesome!" She said in a high squeaky voice, and Rachel shuddered.

"Shoot me now." She said, begging to the Gods.

Kory just shook her head, and saw Bruce giving instructions to Roy. Roy was nodded, and smiling a bit. Gar on the other hand was poking around the living room, trying to find the T.V. remote.

"Where's Alfred?" Roy finally asked, and Bruce sighed.

"He's at the hotel already, getting everything ready. Now, I have to go. **Don't** break anything!" He yelled as he got into the limo.

"Cheery guy isn't he?" Roy asked, and Kory giggled.

"I'm hungry." Gar said, as he left the room. Roy ran after him, yelling something about breaking things and Bruce breaking him.

"Well…what to do?" Karen asked, as she flopped down on the sofa and grabbed the remote, which was on the side table.

_"Today there's a high of-"_

Click.

_"Oh Roger! NO!"_

Click.

_"And this special product-"_

Click.

_"That is a MAN EATING MON-"_

Click.

"WILL YOU JUST PICK SOMETHING!" Rachel yelled, and Karen gave her a glare.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Rae."

"Ugh! Don't _call_ me that." Rachel said, as she sat down in the armchair and opened the book that she brought down with her.

Kory looked around, "Where's Cris?" The other three girls looked up from what they were doing, and looked around.

"We lost her already!" Jenn said, as she stood and walked off to ask Roy and Gar.

Kory sighed, "I suck at this parent thing."

Rachel stood, and patted her shoulder. "No, you're just new to it. I think that's it's normal to lose a kid once in a while."

Kory just chuckled, and raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Blüdhaven-Nightwing's Lair-**

"What do you mean you lost Tim?" Vic asked.

Dick sighed into the phone, "I lost the kid! I mean, we were out on patrol then we came home and he went to shower. Then poof! No kid."

Vic sighed over the phone, "He has a name, Dick. It's T-I-M."

Dick mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Dicky?" Vic said in a fake angry voice.

"Nothing. Nothing, so were do you think he would go?"

"I don't know man! I never left the Tower, unless I need to get a new…That's it!"

Dick stood, "What's it?"

Vic laughed, "He went to get a new video game. He's been talking about it for months now."

"…"

"Dick? Man you there?"

"A VIDEO GAME? He's making me stress over THAT?"

Vic smiled to himself, as he shifted the phone to his other ear. "Remember when BB got so exited about Mutant Ninja Monkeys Seven? Man, I don't think he slept for days."

Dick sighed, and smiled despite himself. "Yeah, he had Star real scared with the bags under his eyes. She thought he had a rare Tamaranian disease. She couldn't sleep that night."

Vic smiled a little, "You miss her?"

"Everyday. Everyday, Vic." Dick heard the front door open, "I have to go, video game boy is here."

"Bye."

"Bye." Dick hung up, and walked over to meet Tim.

Tim looked up at Dick, "Busted?"

"Busted." Dick said, his hands on his hips, staring at him through his sunglasses angrily.

**-Same Time-**

**-Gotham-Wayne Manor-**

Kory was about to pull her hair out, "Where could she be?!" She asked Roy, who was walking with her around the rather large manor.

"Where would you go in a big place like this?"

Kory knew right then where she was, but she wasn't going to tell Roy. "I don't know. Maybe we should split up. You go that way, I'll keep going this way."

Roy nodded, and walked off.

Kory opened a window, and flew out. She landed on the roof to see Crystal looking at the stars and the moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said, and Crystal didn't jump. She knew Kory was there.

"Yeah, reminds me of home."

Kory sat down next to her, and pointed to a bright star next to the moon. "That right little spot? That is Tamaran."

Crystal's eyes lit up, "It's so far away."

"It is. But, not in here." Kory pointed to Crystal's heart, and leaned back on her elbows.

Crystal stared at her for a moment, "Why did you leave me on Tamaran?"

Kory was shocked by the question, "I-I will tell you when the time comes. But now is not the time nor the place."

Crystal placed her head in Kory's lap, "Okay mommy."

Kory sighed, and ran her finger's through Crystal's hair. She smiled at the memories of being on the roof:

-_Star sat on the roof of Titans Tower, she was staring at the stars lost in thought. _

_"Star? What are you doing out here so late?" Came the sleepy voice of the Boy Wonder._

_Star didn't bother to turn around, she knew he would sit down next to her. And she was right._

_"I love to look at the stars, they are…beautiful as you say." _

_Robin made a huffing sound, "Well I think my star is beautifier than all of these stars put together." _

_Star giggled a bit, and rested her head in his lap. His fingers absentmindedly ran through her hair, as they both were lost in their thoughts.-_

Kory sighed again, and saw that Crystal was fast asleep, she wondered how long she'd been up there.

"About thirty minutes. You had Roy scared," Rachel told her calmly as she sat down.

Kory just ran her fingers through her hair, "Sorry, I didn't want to bring everyone up here. It's so peaceful."

"No. You didn't want Roy to know." It wasn't a question it was a statement, and Kory knew she was going to get a lecture.

"Yes. I don't want…to replace-"

"I understand, you and Robin always were up on the roof. You guys thought we didn't know, but we did."

Kory sighed, "I…miss him. X'hal! I can not do this!" She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, and Rachel patted her back.

"You have to tell Roy."

"I'm going to. Tomorrow night." She went to stand, then remembered Crystal on her lap.

Rachel smiled a bit, and levitated Crystal up off her. "There, now go and get some sleep. You need it."

Kory flew into the manor with Crystal in her arms, and Rachel following her. She placed the girl into her room, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, mommy." Crystal mumbled.

Kory smiled, "Love you too." She shut the door, and headed to her bed. She was asleep in an instant.

**-Wednesday- 8:24 p.m.-**

**-Gotham-Wayne Manor-**

Kory sighed, she walked out of the shower and threw on jeans and a t-shirt. Heading down stairs, she saw Rachel reading in the library with Crystal. And Roy, Gar, Jenn, and Karen were all watching some show about murder.

"Roy."

Roy turned to her, a small smile appeared on his face. "You okay?"

Kory sighed, "I will be as soon as I talk to you-"

BUZZ, BUZZ

"What's that?" Karen asked, turning off the sound.

"It's sounds like…buzzing?" Gar said, looking around for a bee or something.

"It's the alarm! TO THE BATCAVE, TITANS!" Jenn yelled, and took off.

"What's up with her?" Gar asked, and Rachel walked in.

"Crystal's asleep. What's that buzzing noise?"

Roy stood, "The alarm, lets go. Kory, we'll have to talk later."

Kory sighed,_ 'Great.' _She ran off after the rest of the group to change, and they walked into the Batcave.

"It's a robbery at S.T.A.R. labs." Jinx stated, and Arsenal smirked.

"Titans GO!"

"I like it better when Rob does it." Changeling whispered to Raven, before turning into a falcon, and grabbed Jinx's shoulders, as he flew off.

"Me too." Raven said in a low voice, as she caught up with him and Star.

They arrived on the rooftop, and Changeling turned into a lizard. He went down and checked out the situation.

"Where's Changeling?!" Arsenal asked, and Star looked at him as if he had three heads.

"He went down to check out the situation." She told him, and crouched down to pick up the small lizard.

Changeling changed back, and coughed a bit. "It's quite dusty down there. But, there are two guys at the safe, and two guys inside. The workers are all tied up in a corner, with one guy watching them."

Arsenal nodded, "Good. But, next time. Wait till I gave the order. Now knock them all out, I don't care how you do it. Just get it over with."

Changeling mumbled something about Robin, and better, and something about orders. Star gave him a comforting smile, as they headed inside.

Jinx knocked out the one of the two men, as Bumblebee paralyzed the other one. Raven flew over, and untied the hostages. Star shot a starbolt at the last guy, who was trying to make a run for it. And, Changeling turned into an elephant and shut the safe door on the other two.

Arsenal smiled, and hit one of the guys over the head again, as he regained consciousness.

Star shook her head, and saw someone watching them from the corner. The person looked down at his arm, then left. Star flew up and followed him, he walked through the lab doors and outside to his car. The lights in the garage showed his body, and part of his face.

"Cyborg?!" Star squealed, and flew over to her old friend.

Vic sighed, and smacked his head. "I never was stealthy. Hey Star."

Star pulled him into a hug, tears streaming down her face. Vic tried to wipe them all away, but more kept flowing.

"Star, it's okay. Shh." Vic tried to soothe her, it worked.

"I missed you so much! It was like part of our family was missing!"

Vic smiled a bit at her, "I know, I missed my lil sis too. But, I see the Titans are back."

Star sighed, "Not for long. I don't think that the team is responding well to Roy's…tactics."

"What do you mean?"

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Gotham-Batcave-**

"Gar what was that? You can't just go off on your own, this is a team!" Roy said, rubbing his temples and staring at Gar.

"Don't yell at him Roy, it was the way we were trained." Rachel said, giving him a glare.

"Yeah, Robin taught us that way." Gar crossed his arms in an angry fashion.

Roy glared, "I'm. Not. ROBIN! We are two completely different people, and he's not your leader anymore. I am!"

Gar mumbled to himself, "I'd rather have Robin over you any day."

"What was that?" Roy asked, turning from the mainframe computer to him.

"I think you heard me."

Roy stood now, "Shut up, Gar."

Gar took a step closer, "You know _what_ Roy? I'm tired of your attitude. I really am! I've been with you for only three months of training, and I already want to kill myself."

Roy clenched his fists, and Rachel, Karen, and Jenn watched the two bicker.

"I didn't know Gar felt that way," Rachel whispered, Karen and Jenn just shook their heads in amazement.

"Really? Well Gar, I didn't know that you felt that way. But, if you haven't noticed that _Robin _left. All of you. He's _gone_, and I'm the new leader. **Deal** with it." Roy shot back, venom in is tone.

Gar just laughed at him, "You're just upset that you could NEVER be as good as he was. That you will never be able to run the team as smoothly as he did."

Roy shot him a deep glare, "Smooth?! He went crazy over Slade, betrayed all of you more than once. Made a suit that was made from an ILLEGAL substance, and almost got you guys killed more than once. No, you're right. I'll never be able to compete with that."

Gar looked at him, his face was in shock. "Don't you EVER talk about him like that, he's better than you'll ever be. Maybe that's why Kory still loves him. She's IN LOVE with him. She's his, and she'll never be yours. Maybe that's your problem. He has everything you want."

Gar left the room, and Rachel ran after him. "GAR!"

"Just GO!" Roy yelled at Karen and Jenn, they sighed and left Roy to contemplate what Gar said.

**-Same Time-**

**-Gotham-S.T.A.R. Labs Garage Area-**

Kory sighed as she explained that Roy's stubbornness was getting on their nerves, and even she couldn't be in the same room as him, at times.

"It takes a lot to be the leader. I don't think that he was ready to be one yet, Star." Vic told her, as they sat on the hood of the T-Car.

"Me too. I just hope Gar didn't eat him while I was gone. He gets very testy at times."

Vic laughed, "Gar? You're kidding right?"

Star shook her head, "He's changed. Sure, he still thinks that he's funny. And he always plays pranks, and wants to lighten up the mood. But, he's more mature in certain areas. He'll stand up for us, and for himself. He's learned not to take crap from people."

Vic smiled, "I'm proud of that little Grass Stain."

Star laughed a bit, "Yeah, he'd be happy to hear you say that."

Vic looked down, "I miss him, all of you guys, really."

Star gave him a hug, "We miss you too. Do you…never mind." She said, as she blushed a bit.

"Do I what?" Vic asked, nudging his shoulder to hers.

"Do you know where Robin is?"

Vic sighed, "He's not Robin anymore, Star."

Star smiled a bit, "Please, Vic. I…I need him."

Vic sighed, "I'll tell you one thing, and one thing only."

Star giggled happily, "OH! That is glourious friend Cyborg, I thank you!"

"You haven't changed a bit, Star. And I mean that in the best way. Don't change for anyone."

Star smiled at him, "Of course not."

Vic sighed, and checked his watch. "Alright, I have to go and help a friend. But, look for the new Robin. Okay, lil lady?"

Star hugged him, and gave him a lopsided grin. "Alright. Hey, Vic?" She said, as she floated next to the car.

Vic was halfway in when he looked over at her, "Yeah?"

"Don't be a stranger. Rae's going to know I saw you, and I don't think she'll be happy to find out that you haven't said 'hi' to her or Gar yet."

Vic smiled, and wrote down his cell number. "Call me anytime."

Star giggled, and waved as he drove off. She took off at full speed to get back to the Manor.

Walking into the Batcave, Star changed back into Kory. Kory looked around, and saw that no one was around. She walked out of the Batcave, and to the living room. Roy was watching T.V.

"Hey. Where's everyone?" She asked him, leaning up against the couch.

"In bed, I guess. Or trying to figure out how to overthrow me." He grumbled, and flipped the channel.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gar. He and I got into a huge fight, and I said a few things about Robin. And he exploded in my face. I didn't even see it coming."

Kory tensed, "You should know better. Robin and Gar weren't as close like Gar and Vic were, but Gar went to Robin for a lot of things. Not a lot of people know that Gar and Robin talked about Terra, and he helped Gar get over her. Robin was Gar's older brother, he respects him greatly. We all do."

"He's gone!" Roy exclaimed throwing down the remote.

Kory shook her head, "No. No, he's not."

She was about to leave when Roy's voice rang through her ears.

"I guess Gar was right, you do still love him."

Kory sighed, "And I always will." And with that said, she left the room. Leaving Roy to sulk for a bit, before heading to bed.

Kory walked around the Manor, trying to find out where Bruce's study was. '_Damn, why is this place so complicated!'_ She thought, and rested her arm on a statue. The wall slid back, revealing a study area. _'Ah-ha!'_ She thought, and flipped on the light.

The room was pretty large, but it looked as if it had never been used. The computer was running, but the desk was clean and the bookcases just had old files. The couch on the opposite wall, had a large red blanket over it, that was covered in dust_. 'This will do.'_ She thought, and sat down on the large black chair.

After being on the computer for about two hours, she heard sniffling outside. Kory stood, and hit the button to open the door. She saw Crystal in her Hello Kitty pajamas, she looked like she had been crying. "Cris, honey, what's wrong?" Kory asked, her and Crystal flung herself at her.

"I." Sniffle. "Had." Sniffle. "A bad dream, mommy." More sniffles.

Kory sighed, "Alright, come on." She led Crystal in the hidden room, and shut the door. Kory shook off the blanket, and pillows. "Lay down here, while I work. Okay?"

Crystal nodded, and gave her a small smile. "Love you, mommy."

Kory smiled, she was really getting used to that name. "Love you too, Crissy." She sat back down and began to search the files again.

_Batman and Robin save-_

Back.

_Robin and the Titans-_

Back.

_Robin saves the day-_

Back.

Kory sighed, and clicked another one.

_WE LOVE ROBIN-_

Back.

_A new Robin?_

Double click.

_Is there a new Robin in town? After the Titans spilt, nothing has been heard from any of them. But, a NEW Robin as been seen in the Blüdhaven district, with the masked hero __Nightwing__. Is there a new Robin out there? Sources say-_

Save.

"Found ya." She smiled happily, and looked over at Crystal, she was fast asleep. Then Kory checked the clock: **2:43 a.m.** "Bed time." Kory said, and smiled happily as she picked up Crystal and headed to bed.

**-11:27 p.m.-**

**-Blüdhaven- Nightwing's Lair-**

Vic smiled to himself, as he drove into the garage of the old Wayne factory and got out. He walked through the halls into the Main Room, Nightwing and Robin were both staring at a video tape in slow motion. Vic watched the tape for a little bit, and didn't get what they were staring at.

"What are you two doing?"

Nothing.

"HELLO?" Vic yelled, and Nightwing turned around to look at him.

"Shh."

"Did you just _shush_ me?" Vic asked, and stared at his friend intently.

"Yeah, he did. Now shh!" Robin said, not moving his gaze from the screen.

"And you guys wonder why I'm your only friend. Hmph!" Vic crossed his arms, and took off his holoring. Smiling he replayed the tape of the Titans return, he could see how Roy didn't really have control over the situation at all. "Star was right, he really isn't ready to be leader."

Nightwing turned around to look at him, "What did you say."

"Who me? Nothing." Vic whistled a bit, and closed out of the video.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That!"

"What? That? Nothing."

"I heard you say Star's name!" Nightwing was getting edgy, and Vic chuckled.

"Who's Star?" Robin asked, pausing the video to look at the two men.

"His girlfriend." Vic said smugly.

"My-wait! What? She's not my girlfriend!" Nightwing said, and rubbed his neck.

"Remember last time you denied it, look where it got you."

Nightwing sighed, "I never knew that the cold shoulder could be so…cold. It took her a full week for her to forgive me, and even after that she wouldn't call me 'friend' for anoter week."

Robin smiled, "'Wing's got a girl! 'Wing's got a girl!"

"Shut up." Nightwing mumbled, as he turned as red as his old Robin costume.

"Come on Dick, you know you _looovvvee _her. You want to _marry_ her, you _want_ her-" Robin teased his mentor, and Vic made a disgusted sound.

"Don't talk about my lil' sis like that! I don't WANT to know what they did in their room, okay?"

Robin's face fell, "Ew! EW!!"

Nightwing snickered a bit, and shot them a smile. "Really? Aw, Vic I always though you knew I mean with the way-"

"Stop before I MAKE you stop." Vic threatened, and Nightwing just smirked.

He got up and left the room, and Vic looked around, "Hey Tim? I need a favor."

Robin took off his mask, showing his navy blue eyes. "Yeah?

Vic sighed, "Well, I met with the New Titans today. And, I **really** suck at being steathly and-"

"They caught you, didn't they?" Tim said, fixing one of his spikes in his black hair.

"No…Star did. And now she's going to come here to get Dick, cause…she needs him. And he needs her. But, I need you to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Tim nodded, "Yeah, man. I mean if she means that much to you and Dick, then she must be special."

Vic smiled, "You have no idea. You'll love her Tim, she'll treat you like family. Especially because you mean so much to Dick."

"Pssh, yeah right." Tim said, and typed something's into the computer.

Vic smiled, "You've been here about five months. You've grown on him, trust me you didn't see his face when he thought he lost you."

Tim smiled, "Really? He's like an older brother to me."

Smiling Dick walked in, "And you're like a younger one to me. Kinda like Gar, except your not green."

Vic chuckled, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just only when you said that he means a lot to me, why?"

Vic shrugged, "No reason. So what are you looking at?"

Dick smiled, and they went to work. He didn't know what the next week would be a week that would change his life.

* * *

So Kory's coming to get Dick. And Roy and her are over.

Oh well...too bad.

Review, or I'll sick scary Gar on you people! Bwhaha...ha

**Royal.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do _**not**_ own Teen Titans. The plot and Crissy, I DO own.

**Notes: **Cris is Crystal…just I'm using her nickname. Okay? Okay.

* * *

**The New Titans:**

**Chapter: 7.**

Kory looked at the gang, all of them were looking at her as if she was crazy.

"You're leaving?! Kory!" Jenn said, staring at her closest friend in awe.

"Not leaving. I'm going on a little trip. That's all."

Gar sighed, "But-But!"

"What about Cris." Rachel asked, in her normal monotone voice.

"Well, she can stay with you all. Or come with me, I'd rather-"

"She's going with you. We're superheroes, not babysitters." Roy said, as he avoided eye contact with Kory.

Kory's body straightened, and her eyes glowed green. "Fine. I'm going." She grabbed all her stuff, and threw it inside her Escape. "Crissy, say your goodbyes." Kory said, as she started the car.

Cris hugged Karen, then Jenn, then Gar, and finally Rachel. She didn't let go for a while, and Rachel kissed her forehead.

"We'll see you soon, okay. And remember, I packed you some books. And finish your homework."

Rachel and Karen decided to home school Cris, not giving Kory a choice in the matter.

Cris finally came out of her shell, and sounded as if she was a normal pre-teen, "Okay! Bye!" She waved, and jumped into the passenger seat.

Kory hugged them all, and smiled at Rachel. She handed Vic's number to her, "Call him, he wants to see you guys." Rachel nodded, and pulled Kory into a hug.

"Find him, and bring him back." Rachel whispered, and Kory nodded.

Kory turned to Roy, and sighed. "You've got to stop being so broody. No one likes it."

Roy sighed, and smiled at her a bit. "Fine. If it will help me get the ladies."

Kory slapped his arm, "Of course, for the ladies."

She got in the car, and waved to the team. "BYE!" The all waved back, and Kory drove to the interstate.

Cris had her I-pod (or Karen's old Mini) on, as she read the Iliad. Kory just put on some music, and focused on driving.

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

"You know for a ten year old, you're really quite good at picking up things." Kory said, as she watched Cris work the I-pod.

Cris paused the song and looked up, "What do you mean?"

Kory laughed, "It took me about…seven months to learn how to work on of those things. And Robin still had to help me."

Cris smiled, and looked at Kory. "You love him, don't you mommy?"

Kory turned on to the exit that lead to Blüdhaven, "Yes, honey, I do."

Cris nodded, and turned her I-pod back on. Nodding her head, as she listened to the beat of the songs.

_Ring...Ring...Ring._

Kory grabbed her phone, and checked the I.D: **Vic.**

"Hey!"

"Hey lil' lady! Where are you at?"

Kory smiled, "I just pulled off the exit."

Vic smiled, "Alright, I took the day off today. And Dick's not home, but Tim is. So, we'll be there to see you in."

Kory nodded, "Alright, see you soon."

"Bye Kor."

"Bye Vic!"

She closed the phone, and handed it to Cris, who placed it in her mother's purse for her.

"You excited?" Cris titled her head at her mother, seeing Kory shake her head.

"More like deathly nervous."

Both girls broke out laughing, as Kory drove down a side road.

"Well, an old Wayne factory. I should have guessed."

"That's so cool! You know Bruce his the seventh richest man in the world, mom? His son, Richard Grayson, will inherit it all when he dies." Cris told her as Kory drove up to the building, and part of the wall popped open.

"You want to hear something even cooler?"

Cris nodded, her green eyes wide.

"Nightwing, or my old Robin, is Richard Grayson."

Cris giggled, "I know _that_ mom!"

Kory sighed, "I can't believe that they told you that!" She got out of the car, as Cris put her stuff up.

Vic walked out of the garage door, and smiled at her. "Hey!" They hugged, and Kory giggled.

"I have someone for you to meet."

Vic raised his eyebrows, and Cris walked out. She had on just plain jeans, and a gray polo. Her black hair was in a bun, and her bangs were swept to the side. Her green eyes were shining as she looked over Vic intently, then to her mother.

"Vic, this is Crystal. Crystal this is your Uncle Vic."

Cris smiled, "Hi."

Vic just stared, "You…you were pregnant?!"

Kory leaned in and whispered, "I'll tell you the story later, she's Blackfire's kid. But…just go with it…please."

Vic nodded, "Okay," he turned to Cris, "Well how old are you lil' one?"

Cris smiled, "Eleven...well almost, my birthday's next month!"

Vic grinned, "Well alright! I'm going to throw you a big party! You know, I think Uncle Gar loves playing pin the tale on the donkey."

Kory giggled, and noticed Cris's horrified look. "X'hal, no! That's not nice! Don't listen to him, Crissy. He and Gar are best friends, they just love to bicker. That's all."

Cris nodded, and smiled at Vic. Her attention went to the twelve-year old boy, that was leaning up against the doorframe checking her out.

Tim had on baggy jeans, a red polo with a black long-sleeved undershirt. His black hair was in its normal style, and his sunglasses were off, revealing his navy blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Tim Drake." He stuck his hand out, and she shook it.

"Crystal Anders. Everyone calls me Cris though."

Tim grinned at her a little, and Cris blushed.

"Looks like those two have a crush on each other." Vic taunted, and Kory glared at him.

"She's too young to like boys, and that would be incestual..." Kory chuckled at Vic's grossed out face.

Tim turned to Kory, and his mouth dropped. Kory had on some waist hugging jeans, a dark violet tank top, and her hair was up in a ponytail. _'She's like a goddess. No wonder Dick loves her. I think I'm in love,"_ he thought.

"Tim? TIM?" Vic said, as he waved his hand in front of Tim's face.

"What? Oh…hi. I'm…" Tim stuttered a bit, "I'm..."

"He's Timothy Drake. This is Kory Anders, best known as Starfire. Kor, this is the new Robin."

Kory smiled at him, and Tim blushed a deep red, "Hello Tim!"

Tim smiled and shook her hand, Cris rolled her eyes. _'Why does everyone look at mom like that?'_ She asked herself, and grabbed her stuff from the car.

Tim noticed Cris going to grab the bags, "I'll help! They must be heavy."

Cris lifted them up with ease, "Yeah, they are. But, I have super-strength. Not all girls need your help," Cris walked past him, bumping into his shoulder on the way, "Especially us."

"Ouch. Tim got rejected."

Tim glared at Vic, and punched his arm. "Shut up." He stormed inside after Cris, and Kory giggled.

"She does have some Blackfire traits."

Vic sighed, "So tell me about this situation that you're in."

Kory told him everything, and Vic just sighed.

"Man that's cold. I never would of thought I would say this, but poor Blackfire. I mean…that's cruel. Not as cruel as taking over your planet, trying to make your sister marry a slug-thing, and trying to make your sister take your place in jail. But, still…it's cold."

Kory sighed, and shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever tell her the truth. I don't think I could do it to her."

Vic sighed, "You've always had a big heart Kor. You'll know what to do when the time comes."

Kory chuckled a little, and headed inside with Vic. She looked around the place, "Its big."

Vic nodded, "Yeah, a bit too big for Dick and Tim. But, Dick likes the space. Its easier for him and Tim to have their respective spaces."

Kory nodded, "I see. Cris?"

Cris walked over with a confused expression on her face, "Yes?"

Kory just smiled, "I just wanted to know where you were. Where's Tim?"

"I'm right here, Kory." Tim said, as he wheeled over in Dick's chair, a smug look on his face.

"Man, you know Dick's going to kill you if he saw you in his chair!"

Tim just shrugged, "You know he wont be back till later. He's visiting Babs."

Kory put her hands on her hips, and glared angrily. "As in his_ ex-girlfriend_? Why is he with _her_? Are the back together?"

Vic glared at Tim, "Way to go, now she's mad." He whispered to the young teen, and Tim winked.

"I got this." He turned to Kory, "He just needed to get some new computer parts. Because Babs has them all, and she cant get here. He goes to her, plus she helps us with our cases sometimes. So…"

"Not helping!" Vic hissed at Tim, seeing Kory clench her fists.

"He is back together with her? I can not believe this! That _Zolworg Tubeck Plixing Zarbmarker!"_

Vic sighed, "Kory, he's not dating her. He just goes and visits her at times, she gets lonely."

Kory huffed, "She is not incapable of making friends, is she? She is not unintelligent!" Kory stormed off, she didn't know where she was going. But, she needed to get away for a moment. Because, her heart was breaking.

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Gotham-Wayne Manor-**

"Roy?? Roy, man! Get out of the bathroom already! I've got to PEE!" Gar yelled at him, and waited a bit.

"I've got a date, and I need to look my best. So go turn into a dog and pee in the yard." Roy yelled back, and Gar glared at the door.

"How can you have a date? You and Kory just broke up not even two days ago!" Gar was steaming now, "I though you cared for her!"

Roy sighed, and fixed his hair. "I know, but I need to get my mind off her. I've realized that we would never be able to work out. She's in love with another man."

"And you're in love with yourself." Gar muttered, and walked off.

Karen laughed at what Gar said, she grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"_In breaking news The Flash, and Green Lantern save a bus full of tourists from falling off the Golden Gate Bridge. Lets go to Rodger with the full report."_

"HEY JENN! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S ON THE NEWS!" Karen yelled as she muted the T.V., and she heard Jenn running down the side stairs.

"WHERE?"

Karen turned the volume back on, and Jenn flipped over the couch and took a seat.

"_This is Rodger here, reporting at the scene where the two Justice Leaguerssaved a bus load of people. And yet again, the hero's save the day. I'm out."_

"Oh…you missed him. Well…so did everyone else. He kind of was a blur."

Jenn smiled, "Yeah, but he's my blur."

"Riigghhtt." Karen said, and flipped stations again.

"Do you think that reporter sounded disappointed that they saved the people? Just the tone of his voice…it sounded…mad. In a way." Jenn asked, and Karen's eyebrow's rose.

"I don't know. But, its worth a look into. Lets head down to the Batcave. Roy's got a date, and I don't think he'll mind us doing some research."

Just then Roy ran down, "I have to go. Call me if there's trouble. Okay? Bye! AND DON'T TELL KORY!" He shut the front door, and Gar walked in.

"He's gone. Lets order pizza."

"You do that, we'll be in the Batcave. Call us if you need anything, Rae's in the library." Karen said, as she and Jenn pushed a lever on the wall. The wall opened to reveal a staircase leading downwards to the Batcave.

"Alright. Fine." Gar said, and grabbed the phone. "RAE! WHAT DO YOU WANT ON YOUR PIZZA?!"

Rachel materialized, and looked up from her book. "Cheese."

Gar nodded, and ordered in.

Rachel looked around, "Where did everyone go?"

"Roy's on a date with some chick he met checking the mail, and Karen and Jenn are downstairs in the cave."

"Oh, so you wanna watch a movie?" Rachel asked, as she put up her book.

"Yeah, I'd like that! What horror movie do you want to watch?"

Rachel smiled a bit at him and sat down on the couch, "Jeepers' Creepers."

"Okay! That ones not so bad." Gar said, as he turned off the lights and started the movie.

"That's why I picked it." Rachel said quietly, and smiled.

Gar heard her, and shot her a boyish grin, "You know Rae. I like spending time with you."

Rachel blushed, "I-I thought you thought I was creepy."

Gar laughed, "I do! But, that's how you are. I'm the funny one, you're the creepy one, Star's the caring one, Cy's the reasonable one, and Rob's the…Rob one. It's the way were are, I wouldn't want to change you at all."

Rachel smiled at him, "I wouldn't want to change you either, Garfield."

Gar turned red, and they both turned their attention to the movie.

**-7:43 p.m.-**

**-Blüdhaven- Nightwing's lair-**

Kory sighed impatiently, Vic finally got her to come out of the bathroom. He stayed with her until the tears stopped flowing, and she felt as if she could walk again.

Cris was worried about her mom, and yelled at Tim for being a moron. Seeing her anger, he stayed away from her until she was certain that her mother was okay.

"Okay...I'm bored," Tim whined, and checked the computer for any disturbance.

"**We know**!" The other three yelled, and Tim sunk down in Dick's chair.

"Fine," he mumbled, and Cris giggled a bit.

Vic heard the front door being unlocked, "He's here."

"Finally. It doesn't take that long to get computer parts, I bet he and her were-"

"SHH!" The other three told her, and she just glared.

Dick walked in with a package under his left arm, and he was holding some mail. His black hair was spiked up in the front, and he had on jeans and a black button up shirt with a red undershirt. He looked up and saw Vic, "Hey."

"Uh…hey Dick."

Dick didn't say anything, as he opened his package. His sunglasses hid most of his emotions, as he looked at the new part. "Can you install this?" He asked Vic, still not looking up.

"I guess…yeah." Vic said, looking over the part with Dick.

Dick nodded, and finally he looked up. The mail fell from his hands, as he looked at Kory.

"Am I not going to receive a greeting? No hello Star?!" Kory huffed, crossing her arms and glowering at him menacingly.

Dick stared a bit more, then opened his mouth. He stood there dumbstruck, and finally closed it.

Kory giggled a bit, "Richard? You may close your mouth now."

"Dude, he doesn't let _anyone_ call him Richard. Not even Babs!" Tim whispered to Vic, and Vic smiled.

"Told you she was special."

Cris watched Dick try to form words, and her mother just sat there…waiting. "Mommy?"

Kory turned to her, "Oh, I am sorry, Crissy. Richard, this is my daughter Crystal. Crissy, this is Richard Grayson."

"That's the guy that you love right?" Cris asked, knowing who he was the whole time.

"Y-Yes…right." Kory mumbled, and turned a bright pink.

Dick smirked happily, and then it dawned on him. _'Kid? Kory…and kid. Kid. MY Kory.' _"Kory, we need to talk. Over there." He pulled her out of the room, and Kory giggled a bit. He shut the door to the other room, and paced a bit.

"Richard? What is the matter?" She asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"We have a kid?"

"No. **I** have a kid."

"Who is he?!" Dick demanded his soft blue eyes turned dark, as he clenched his fists.

"Who is who?" She asked, quirking one eyebrow up.

"They guy that you slept with!"

"I did not sleep with anyone," Kory looked appaled, and hurt.

"Oh! So the kid just popped out, out of nowhere!"

"Basically," Kory retorted, a large smirk playing on her lips. She was beginning to enjoy this.

Dick slammed his fist into the wall, "Babies don't just come out of nowhere, Kory! You know that!"

Kory giggled, "Calm down, Richard. She is not mine," she whispered, as she leaned in to tell him the rest. "She's Blackfire's. You see, Blackfire fell in love with a general, who she didn't know was a general from Tamaran. She then found out that she was in fact pregnant.

"He left her after hearing that, and now he has troops out for her... So she came here and left Crystal with me, so she could go on the run...For me."

"For you?" Dick looked confused, "Why?"

Kory shook her head, "General Ph'yzzon is a dangerous man, he believes that I would be able to produce him an army of pure blood Tamaranian children. And since my sister is the only one that knows where I am, he will do anything to find her."

Dick stood there, staring at her in awe, "Wow."

"Yes, and I am not going to tell her that my sister is a criminal that has tried to kill me many times. And has probably slept with countless men, and might not even come back for her," Kory said, giving him a stern look.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and looked down at his shoes.

Kory giggled, "You can make it up to me…if you want."

Dick smirked, and pulled her close. Their lips met in a hot, passionate kiss. Dick's hands lost themselves in her hair, his mouth trailed up and down her throat, then back to her waiting lips. It was a peaceful moment...until,

"They're making out!" Tim yelled over to Vic and Cris, who shuddered at the thought.

"TIM!" Cris and Vic yelled back, as they chased him around the room.

Dick rested his forehead on top of hers, and Kory smiled softly, her hands tangled up in his hair.

"You are now taller than I am!" She whined, and he kissed her again.

"It's about time, don't ya think?" He asked, as she toyed with his hair because sneaking in another kiss.

"Aww. How touching." Vic said, as he leaned up against the door frame.

Dick glared at him, and Vic just smiled.

Kory smiled, and rested her head on Dick's chest. She could hear his heart beat, and she closed her eyes listening to the rythum.

His arms snaked around her small waist, as he kissed her forehead. He would never let her go, never again. He needed her too much to let her go.

'_Barbara.' _She thought, and pulled back.

Dick looked down at her quizzically, "What?"

She glared, "What were you doing over with Barbara?!"

Dick sighed, "I was just picking up some parts for the computer, that's all."

"I do not believe that picking up the parts of a computer takes that long!" She stormed out of the room, her old way of speaking kept leaking into her voice.

"Kory! Star! Come here, baby." He chased after her, painic leaking into his voice.

"Do not use that 'baby' name with me! You.…You…KLORBAG!" Starfire kept running, her eyes leaking with tears.

Dick flinched, "Hey! I'm not a…Klor-something! That's Gar!"

Kory turned around, and went to say something but was cut off by his lips on hers.

"Mmph!" Kory tried to push him off her, but she couldn't. _'Damn, you Richard Grayson!' _She thought, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dick smiled, and pushed her against the wall. She moaned as his mouth parted from her lips, and reattached onto her neck. "I love you, Koriand'r. I love you so damn much, I will never let you go."

"Richard," she moaned, and ran her finger's through his hair.

"I love you," he purred, as he nibbled her collarbone. Leaving a red mark, he kissed all the way back up to her lips. She shoved her lips onto his, smiling into the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance.

"Dick! Man, that's wrong!" Tim yelled, and covered his eyes.

The newly reunited couple pulled apart, and stared at Tim. Tim blushed under Kory's gaze, and ran out of the room.

"Ookay." Dick said, and went to start kissing Kory again.

"Alright, that's enough. Dick, you haven't met Cris yet. So get in here." Vic yelled from the Main Room, and Dick sighed.

Kory just kissed his cheek, "Save it for later, handsome."

Dick smirked, and followed her out. They walked into the Main Room, and Dick looked over Cris carefully. She did look like Kory in a way, the eyes were a trademark Tamaranian thing. But hers, like Kory's, had that sparkle to them.

"I'm Richard Grayson, and you must be Crissy."

Crissy looked at him, her eyes narrowed for a sec then she shook his hand. She turned to her mother, and grabbed her hand. Kory followed her daughter out of the room, and shut the door behind them.

Dick followed and placed his ear to the door, and tried to listen in.

"Mommy?!" Cris whined in a loud voice.

"Yes?" Kory said, looking at down at the young girl quizzically.

"Is he?" Cris looked down, and scuffled her shoes on the ground.

"Is he what, Crissy?" Kory asked, tilting Cris' chin upward so she was looking at her.

"My dad?" Crissy asked, it was barley audible.

"Is he your father? I…Oh...Crystal…he…uh…" Kory sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. _'Her father! How come I did not think about that! Stupid, stupid Kory! ARG!' _She thought, and began to pace the room. "Crissy, listen. Richard is-"

"Yes, I'm your father," Dick said, opening the door and giving the girl a small smile. He walked in, and gave Kory a meaningful look.

Kory was at a loss for words. _'Did he just…why did he!?' _

Dick squatted down to come face-to-face with Cris, "You see, you're mom and I weren't really ready to have a baby. And we didn't know how to raise one, so we sent you back up to Tamaran. Because that's where your mom was trained to be the warrior that she is, and we knew you would be raised well up there. And when it was time, you would come back down."

Cris looked at him skeptically, "So why did you and mom break up?"

Dick sighed, "We didn't _really,_ I mean…I wanted to go out and explore new tactics and I wanted to be free for a bit. So we just…took a break." He looked up at Kory, "Which is something that we will never do again."

Cris nodded a bit, "So that's why you dated that Barbara lady, and she dated Uncle Roy?"

Dick tensed, and turned to Kory, who was making a run for it. "Starfire."

Kory made an eeping noise, "Y-Yes, Richard?" She asked, turning to him.

"We'll talk later," he told her, his blue eyes intense. The thought of _his_ Kory with any other man, made him crazy. She was his. And no one else's.

Kory nodded, and Crissy snuck out of the room seeing her father's angry look and her mother's upset one.

"You dated ROY?" Dick asked, looking angry. He started to pace the room again, looking even more agitated than he was before.

"Well…yes.." Kory said, twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers and avoiding his gaze.

"Why!?"

"Because, I got lonely! And I _know_ you and Barbara were not _just friends_, either!"

Dick sighed and pulled her to him, "I'm sorry," he kissed the top of her head, "Yes, Kory I was with Babs...But, she and I knew that we could never be more than friends.."

Kory snuggled back into his chest, "That is what Roy and I realised too. I was still in love with you, still so very much in love with you..."

"Did you sleep with him?" Dick whispered, he sounded scared about it.

"No. I told you Richard, I'm yours." Kory smiled softly, looking up at his face with a smile. "I'm only yours, now and forever."

He attacked her lips, and locked the door tight.

**-10:55 p.m.-**

**-Gotham- Wayne Manor-**

Karen and Jenn walked into the living room to see that the T.V. was showing the credits of Jeepers Creepers, and that there were two pizza boxes on the coffee table.

"Uh, where are Gar and Raven?" Jenn said, looking around the room.

"Look!" Karen said, pointing to the couch. There were two figures laying down, the smaller one had it's head on the larger one's chest, as the larger one rested it's head on the other one's.

"Is that?" Jenn asked, as she leaned in to get a better look.

"It's Rae, and Gar! How cute! I knew they would make a cute couple!" Karen boasted happily, and clapped her hands quietly.

Gar stirred, and shifted Rachel a little bit. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and fell back into his deep sleep.

"Aww." The two girls said, and smiled fondly at them.

"Wonder where Roy is?" Jenn asked, as they walked into the kitchen.

Karen shrugged, and looked down at the cold pizzas. She heated one up, and sat down.

"I'm heading to bed, night." Jenn said, and waved goodnight to Karen.

"'Night." Karen said, and took the pizza out and took a bite. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" She squealed, and opened the fridge. She grabbed a Coke, and popped it open. She chugged it, and let out a breath.

The front door opened, and a disheveled Roy walked in. He hummed to himself, as he walked into the kitchen.

"AH!" He screamed, as he ran into Karen.

"AH!" Karen said, plowing right into Roy. "You-Are you….YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR DATE?"

Roy smirked, "I told you…it's the Harper charm."

Karen grabbed a roll of paper towels, "I'll give you 'Harper charm'!" She started beating him with the paper towels, as he took off. "PERV!"

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. _'One day he's going to get a girl pregnant.'_ She thought, and turned off the kitchen light as she walked up the stairs.

**-Same Time-**

**-Blüdhaven-Nightwing's Lair-**

Kory looked around the guest room, and placed Cris's stuff down. "Alright, go change and brush your teeth." She told her, and Cris nodded and took off.

"You're really good at that, you know." Dick said, as he walked over and rubbed her shoulders.

"Mmh, and you are really good at that," she purred, rolling her eyes back and relaxing in his arms.

Dick smiled evilly, and bent down to her ear. "Now, you know that's not the only thing I'm good at."

She giggled as his breath tickled her ear and neck, Kory leaned back into his arms, and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Dick asked, as he brushed away some strand pieces of hair.

"Very," Kory responded with a wink, as Cris walked back into the room.

She watched her parents with a small smile on her face,_ 'They really do care for each other.' _She thought, and snuggled into the bed sheets.

Kory opened on emerald eye, and it met with a matching emerald eye. Kory jumped on the bed, and started to tickle Cris.

"AHH!" Cris squealed and tried to get away, Kory grabbed her sides and starting tickling.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kory teased.

Tim walked in and stood next to Dick, "Women."

Dick laughed, "Right, because you know so much about them."

Tim smiled at him cheekily, "You know, Kory totally wants me."

Dick stared at him, then started laughing uncontrollably. "That's," laugh. "Hilarious," more Laughing.

Tim just smirked, "Cause you know-"

Dick grabbed his head and put him in a headlock, Tim struggled as Dick messed up his hair.

"Right. You just keep telling yourself that," Dick told him as he let go, Tim tried to fix his hair.

"I'm going to bed. Night Dick, night Cris." Pausing at the door, he smirked "And_ goodnight_ Kory."

Kory looked up and smiled, "Goodnight Tim! Blessed snorflacks!"

Tim looked at Dick, who just shrugged. "Right, you too." He walked out of the room, and shook his head. "Good thing she's cute."

"I heard that. You better run." Dick warned, and Tim took off.

Dick just smiled, he watched Kory tuck Cris in and kiss her cheek.

"Night Crissy." Kory said, and turned off the light.

"Night mommy. Night…dad." Cris said, and rolled onto her side.

Dick stopped, and walked over to her. He kissed her forehead, "Night Crissy." He joined Kory outside the door, but not before seeing a smile grace the little girl's face.

Kory started walked towards Dick's room, "You gonna finish what you started earlier or not?" She asked, and Dick picked her up bridal style.

"Now Star, you know me better than to ask that." He shut the door with his foot, and laid her on the bed. "I love you, Star."

"I love you too, Richard." She said, as she took off his sunglasses to reveal his crystal blue eyes.

* * *

HA! So Dick and Kory are back together...and Dick's being all cute...which will go away soon...cause he's Dick.

Next Chapter has to do with Gar/Rae..and a little Tim/Cris (sibling) with mostly Dick/Kory...

Now...review!

**Royal.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do _**not**_ own Teen Titans. The plot, Crissy, and Yellow Tail, I DO own.

**Notes:** See Below.

* * *

**The New Titans:**

**Chapter: 8**

Rachel moved over onto something warm. Her eyes shot open, and she looked around. _'Where am I?'_ She thought, and looked down._ 'Gar? GAR!' _She jumped off him, and he didn't move. Rachel just stared, her heart was beating ten times faster than normal, and there was a butterfly feeling in her stomach.

"Crap." She mumbled, and looked around for the clock: **4:43 a.m.** Rachel didn't know what to do, she couldn't just lay back down on top of Gar. _'Kory!' _She thought, and grabbed the kitchen phone.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?" Came the sleepy voice of Rachel's best friend, and Rachel sighed in relief.

"Kor, it's me." Rachel looking down at her shaking hands, "Look I need to talk to you."

Kory looked over at her naked, sleeping boyfriend, who had her waist in a death grip. "It is okay, Rachel. I am up."

"So, when you left yesterday…I was reading, right? And Gar was somewhere, and the girls were downstairs." Rachel stopped and took a breath.

"Yeah…"

"And Gar called me downstairs to ask what I wanted on my pizza. So...I came down, and Roy was leaving for a date-oh shit." Rachel sighed, and rubbed her neck, she was on a roll tonight.

"Roy had a date?!" Kory let out a small sigh, "Oh I am sorry, continue." Kory placed the phone on speaker, and cuddled back into bed.

"Right, so Gar and I watched a movie together."

"REALLY? _Aww_."

"**Kory**."

"Sorry. Continue."

"So I guess we fell asleep. And…well I woke up on top of Gar."

"Okay?" Hearing the silence on the other side of the phone, Kory chuckled, "Rae, that's okay. I'm sure he'll understand." Kory soothed, propping herself up on her elbow.

"No! The thing is that…I liked it." Rachel whispered the last part, making it hard for Kory to hear.

"What?" Kory asked, fully hearing what she said. But, wanting to confirm it.

"I _liked_ it, okay! I LIKED being asleep next to Gar! Happy?!" Rachel snapped, and buried her face in her hands, taking in deep breaths.

Kory smirked, "Yes, but are you happy?"

Silence.

"I'm happy, Kory. I'm actually happy." Rachel said, smiling a bit, and then frowning at the thought of being happy.

"Rachel that is just wonderful! I am really happy for you. But, you know you need to talk to Gar about everything right?"

Rachel nodded, and Gar stirred. "He's waking up, I'll call you later."

"Bye." Kory hung up, and curled back into Dick's hard chest.

Rachel looked over at Gar, "Look about last night-"

Before she could finish, Gar kissed her gently on the lips. "I like you too, Rae."

"It's Rachel," she corrected him with a smile, and he grinned back.

"Sorry, _Rachel._ I like you too."

Rachel smiled then glared, "You were listening to my conversation!"

Gar turned into a fly and buzzed off, Rachel sighed and stood. She shook her head, and saw Gar waiting at the stairs for her. He offered her his hand, and she took it.

"Don't get used to this." She told him, as they walked up the stairs.

"I won't," he told her with a slight grin. "Night Rachel," he kissed her on the cheek softly, and walked off to his room.

Rachel watched him close the door, then she giggled and touched her cheek. The smile stayed in place, as she fell asleep.

**-One Week Later- 7:54 a.m.-**

**-Blüdhaven-Nightwing's Lair-**

Kory rolled over, and pulled the covers over her. She opened one eye, no Dick. _'Hmm.'_ She thought, and popped out of bed. She was wearing one of Dick's big t-shirts, and sweats. She pulled over her suitcase, and popped it open.

"What to wear." She mused out loud, and dug threw her stuff. Not noticing the figure looming over her.

"I prefer nothing. But, that's just me."

"EEP!" Kory jumped ever so slightly, and whipped around to see Dick smiling at her. "Not. Funny."

Dick sat down on the bed, and pulled her onto his lap. "I thought it was," he gave her a quick kiss, and looked at the clock. "I have to go to work. You'll be okay with the kids, right?"

Kory stared at him, and then burst out laughing a large smile placed on her face. "You sounded so…fatherly. But, yes, Richard, you ask me that every morning. And nothing has happened yet."

Dick shot her a sheepish smile, and toyed with her hair. "Thanks, I think."

"You're welcome," she floated off his lap, and hovered in mid-air as she looked through her suitcase.

Dick watched her for a moment; he pinches himself every morning, thinking he's dreaming when he sees Kory wrapped up in his arms. "Alright, I'll be home around the usual time. Okay?"

Kory nodded, and kept looking through her clothes. She grabbed a thin, dark green long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. "Alright," She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before heading to the bathroom to shower.

Dick sighed, and shook his head. He smiled a bit to himself, and walked out of their bedroom. He made his way down the halls, making sure not to wake Cris up as he walked past her room. Finally he reached his destination, and his normal blank expression came back on.

Tim was in the 'kitchen area' eating a bowl of Cheerios, he looked up and smiled. "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?" Dick poured himself some coffee, and grabbed the paper.

"Like a rock," Tim said, as he rinsed out his bowl and took the comics section.

Kory waltzed into the kitchen about ten minutes later, and grabbed some coffee. Her wet hair was in a ponytail, and she smelled like vanilla. She looked around the area and shook her head at Dick, "Don't you two shop?"

Dick and Tim grimaced at the word, "Not really."

Kory let out a sigh, "Joy," she rolled her eyes, and Dick stared at her.

"You've been hanging out with Raven too much." He told her, and she shot him a glare.

Cris walked in and looked at them, "Uh…good morning."

Tim looked over, he smiled a bit. "Morning twerp," Tim decided take over the 'big annoying brother role' with Cris, also being 'the best friend' when needed.

Kory and Cris shook their heads at him, but they were both smiling.

Dick grabbed his stuff, and gave Kory a kiss on the cheek, he kissed Cris on the forehead, and ruffled Tim's hair.

"Bye," he walked out of the room, and left for work.

Kory looked over at the two kids, "So what do you guys want to do today?"

Tim looked up, "I was planning to go back to sleep."

Cris looked at him, and rolled her eyes. "Oh, _that's_ productive!"

Kory stared at them, "Stop!" Kory sighed, and rubbed her temple. "Alright, well…we have to go to the grocery store. Which means we're going to have to drive to Gotham, so we might as well check in with the team." She said, and looked over at the two kids for approval.

Tim shrugged, and went back to his comics. Cris smiled, and grabbed some Cheerios.

"Alright, well then. Finish what you guys are doing, and then we'll head out." Kory told them, and walked out to grab her cell phone.

**-An Hour and a Half Later-**

**-Gotham- Wayne Manor-**

Kory got out of the car, and walked towards the front door. Tim and Cris were on either side of her, both were to be separated because of their constant bickering. Before Kory could put the key in the lock, Gar opened the door.

"You're back!" He exclaimed and pulled her into a hug.

"Gar," Kory giggled, "I haven't been gone_ that_ long. It has been only one week. That's all." Kory pointed out, as he let go and stepped aside so she could enter.

"Yeah, but I got lonely. Everyone's doing something: Roy's sleeping, Karen and Jenn are in the Batcave, and Rachel's reading." His attention span ran out, and he noticed Tim. "Who's that?"

Kory shook her head at Gar, and smiled. "Gar this is Tim Drake, Richard's training him to be the new Robin. Tim, this is Garfield Logan. Better known as Changeling."

"Cool!" Tim said, and shook his hand.

Gar smirked at the boy, and turned to Kory, "You smell like Dick." He stated.

Kory looked down at her shoes, and cleared her throat, "So…How's Rae?"

Gar looked at her suspiciously, and kept his gaze.

Kory sighed, "Fine! Richard and I are a couple again! X'hal Garfield! Must you know everything!"

Gar nodded, "Yes, I must. But, at least he's better than Roy." he mumbled the last part, and Cris giggled.

"Hey munchkin!" Gar said, and pulled Cris into a hug. Cris hugged back, and giggled as he started tickling her.

Just then a red light flashed, and Gar and Kory stood up.

"Who commits a crime in the middle of the morning?" Gar asked, and Kory shrugged.

She turned to the two kids, "Stay. Here. Do you hear me?" They nodded, and both adults ran over to the hidden passage and down to the Batcave.

"I'm so not staying here." Tim said, and reached for his backpack.

"Ditto," Cris agreed, and flew up to her room. She arrived back down wearing black pants, and a dark red tank-top, with a short black jacket over it. Her green eyes were hidden by tinted sunglasses, and her hair was up in a ponytail. "Ready, Robin?"

Robin stared at her for the longest time, "Go change."

"No! I like this outfit!" She shot back, glaring at him.

"Fine, whatever. Come on, I called the R-Cycle." He told her, and she flew up beside him.

"You don't think they'll be mad do you?"

Robin laughed, "What's the worst that could happen."

Cris sighed, "I don't want to answer that."

Robin got on the bike, and they raced down to the bank.

The bank looked like it had exploded, but the superheroes were no where to be found. Robin looked around, and noticed something. He pulled out a gas mask, and handed his spare to Cris.

"Wear this."

Cris did as she was told, and they walked into the bank. A purple gas was floating in the air, as the two kids walked by.

"The Joker." Robin said, and looked around all the rubble. "It was a distraction to get to the Titans. I'm going to have to call 'Wing, and Cy."

Cris nodded, and looked around the room. She flew over to the safe, "All the money's gone. And the guards…look really happy."

Robin looked up from his communicator, "It's laughing gas. The Joker's a sadistic clown…who thinks he's funny."

"Like Changeling?"

Robin closed his communicator, "Not really. 'Wing and Cy are on their way. They want us to wait out front."

Cris flew out of the building, and waiting for the two ex-Titans.

Cyborg appeared first, and looked over at the two kids. "Now, don't expect 'Wing to praise you two. It was stupid and irrational for you two to follow the Titans out. But, it was a good thing you did."

Nightwing pulled up on the N-Cycle, and jumped off. "Robin what's the case?"

Robin looked up at him, "The Joker. He robbed the bank using laughing gas, then knocked the guards out. The Titans got the call and-"

"Wait! The Titans? What?"

Cris nodded, "The Titans: Starfire, Changeling, Raven, Jinx, Bumblebee, and Arsenal."

Nightwing nodded, "Right, continue."

Robin nodded, "The Titans were called out, and I'm guessing that Joker had a little surprise for them, that Raven didn't see coming. They looked like they put up a fight, but there was pro-"

"There was a small bomb detonated to go off within three minutes of the Titans entering the bank. Of course, I don't think that The Joker really wanted the Titans. The bomb contained knockout gas, too much of it and your throat will close up and you'll die slowly. If Starfire inhaled too much, she might start convulsing." Cris told them, as the boys stared at her in awe.

"Damn, girl!" Cy said, his one hazel eye was wide with amusement. '

Cris sighed, "What? I have nothing to do all day but read books, and look up things on the Internet. Mom says my IQ's growing."

Nightwing started checking things on his communicator, then turned to the group. "We need to go back to the cave." They all nodded, and followed Nightwing back to the Batcave.

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Someplace where the Titans are being held-**

Starfire looked around, and then back over at her unconscious teammates. "Wake up!" She hissed, and Raven stirred.

"Star?" Raven asked, looking around the room and adjusting her eyes to the dark.

"My head hurts," Both girls turned to see Arsenal looking at them.

"Get over it," Raven snapped, and sighed. "My powers aren't working. It's, like, something is blocking me!"

Starfire sighed, and tried to light up a starbolt, "Same here. What type of Clorbag but us here?!"

Bumblebee awoke groggily, "Guys, I think that-" She tried to move around, "Never mind."

Jinx stared at the group, and let out a sigh,"I hate this."

Changeling woke up, and stared at them. He tried to change into a fly.

Nothing.

A T-Rex.

Nope.

A mouse.

Nada.

"Aw, _crap!"_ He whined, and Raven glared at him.

"Changeling, could you NOT do that."

Just then the green orb on Star's belt, the pendent on Raven's cloak and Gar's belt buckle started glowing red.

"Nightwing," Starfire smiled, and let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" Arsenal asked, and cocked his head to one side.

"When we were away from Titans Tower, we all had locators put into our uniforms just in case something happened to our communicators. Since we used the same things on our new outfits, I guess Cy turned on our locators."

"Umm…right?" Changeling said.

"Our suits have glowy red trackers in them." Raven summarized, and Changeling perked up.

"OH! Sweet!"

"Hello there Titans! Are you all having fun?" The Joker's face appeared on a big screen, that popped up out of the ceiling.

"Not really," Arsenal droned, and the Joker glared at him.

"That's too bad, I don't want you to be sad! Ooh! A rhyme! Now look at the time!" The Joker said, as he laughed. "Now, here's a trick. What goes tick, and then boom? At a place where couple's swoon?" The Joker's face popped off the screen, and the Titans just sat there.

"A bomb, that's original." Raven commented dryly, and then lturn to look at everyone else.

"And…" Jinx muttered, thinking to herself.

"A place where couples swoon? I don't know…the movies?" Changeling asked.

"You idiot! The movies aren't-" Raven paused, "He's right. You're right…I can't believe this!"

Changeling stared, "Thanks Rae, good to know you have faith in me." He glared, then closed his eyes, seeing that he had no room to turn away from her.

"Gar," she whispered, but he ignored her. "Garfield, I'm sorry."

He opened one eye and looked at her, "I'm not _stupid_, Raven. And, I'm tired of you making fun of me."

Raven stared at him sadly, "I'm sorry, Gar. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you know I don't really think that you are stupid. I just like to annoy you."

Gar sighed, "It's okay. I forgive you." He leaned over and kissed her a bit, then fell over onto her lap. She pushed him off, and glared. He just chuckled softly, and tried to sit up.

Starfire sat in her spot thinking to herself, _'How long will it take Richard to get here? How long have we been here. Why am I asking myself these questions?'_ Sighing, she leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes. _'My eyes!'_

"Raven turn around!" Starfire ordered, and Raven did as she was told. She shot a eyebeam at Raven's cuffs, and they popped off.

Raven's eyes glowed black, and the rest of the team's restraints came off. "I can't get out! He has something blocking me!_"_ Raven growled, and her eyes turned back to their normal violet color.

Starfire shot a beam of starbolts at the walls, and nothing happened.

Bee zapped the walls, ceiling, and the door. Her electricity didn't work either.

Arsenal pulled out his arrows, and Changeling changed into different animals. As Jinx fired her hex's at their 'prison', but nothing seemed to work.

Just then the roof caved in, and Cris floated above it. Her eyes were glowing a faint red color, and she smirked at them.

"Done," she told someone, and Nightwing and Robin appeared next to her.

Starfire flew up, "There is a bomb at the movies!"

Nightwing pulled out his communicator, "Cy, there's a bomb at the movies. I need you to go get there A.S.A.P." He closed the communicator, and looked at the team.

Starfire had a cut on the side of her face, Raven had a few bruises, and the rest of the team looked a bit shaken up.

"Star, I want you to get that checked out, and Raven head back to the cave with her. The rest of the team will go with me to the movies."

Starfire glared, "I can fight. It is just a little scratch on the side of my head, I am fine."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at her, "Starfire, I told you go to the cave."

Starfire's eyes glowed green, and she shot him a look. "I am going! There is no reason for me not to go!"

Nightwing huffed, "Fine."

Starfire turned to the kids, "I thought I told you two to stay home!"

Raven looked at them, then back at Star. "We'll deal with this later. Right now, we have a city to save!"

**-Five Minutes Later-**

**-Downtown-**

Nightwing, Robin, and Arsenal arrived on their motorcycles. Star, Raven, Bee, Changeling, and Jinx arrived by the skies.

"I really need a car," Jinx sighed, as Changeling let her down in hawk form. Changeling turned back into his normal form, and the team headed into the movie theater.

Cyborg was working on the bomb, "Blue or Red wire? Aw, man!"

"Cut them both!" Gar told him, and they all looked at him.

"If he cuts them both, the bomb will explode!" Jinx yelled, and they all nodded.

"Red," Robin told him, his chin set.

"Are you sure man?"

Robin nodded, and Cris looked over the bomb carefully.

"I hate to say this, but he's right."

Cyborg sighed, "All right," he cut the red wire, and they all braced for impact.

"KA-BOOM!" Changeling yelled, and the Titans, Robin, Nightwing, Cris, and Cyborg glared at him. "Sorry."

Starfire turned to Robin and Cris, "Home. _Now_!" They both took off, and Nightwing turned to the group.

"Lets head back to the cave and talk. Okay?"

They all murmured their okays, and headed back to the Batcave.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

**-Gotham- Batcave-**

Sitting in the Batcave, the group of superhero's all talked quietly to one another. Unlike the two teens who were being yelled at upstairs…

"ARE YOU MAD! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Kory yelled at the two kids, her eyes glowing green.

"Kor, calm down. They were just trying to help," Dick tried to help, touching her shoulder gently.

"Dick! They could have been killed. My bumgorf! My little bumgorf!" Kory's eyes filled with tears, and Dick realized two things.

Kory only calls him Dick when she's** really** pissed.

And, that Kory_ really_ loved Cris as one of her own.

"Shh, Star. It's going to be alright. Shh, baby." He held her close, and rocked her back and forth. "She's strong. You know that."

"I," sob. "Know," Bigger sob.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I just wanted to help, I felt like I was being worthless sitting on the sidelines." Cris fumbled, "And-I'm sorry." Cris apologized, and hung her head.

Kory hugged her, not willing to let go just yet, "It's okay. You know, with proper training. Maybe one day you will be able to come out in the field with us, but for now..."

"Do you think I can go on missions?" Cris asked, and Kory looked at Dick.

"Small ones. Like missing pets."

Dick sighed, "OR small robberies."

"Very, very small." Kory added, and Cris and Tim exchange high fives.

"AWESOME!" Tim yelled and punched his fist in the air.

"Oh, and…You're grounded." Dick added.

"What!" Both kids said, and shot them glares.

Dick pointed up to the staircase, "Go to your rooms. Now."

Both kids took off, Tim mumbling about not having a room.

And Cris hit him in the back of the head. "Moron!"

Kory sighed, "So, we need to head back down to the cave."

"I know," they started walking and Dick grabbed Kory's arm.

"Why did you really come to Blüdhaven?"

Kory smiled at him, "To get you back."

Dick nodded, "I'm thinking about moving us."

Kory cocked her head, "To where?"

"Back to Jump. Things have gotten worse, Star. The gangs have taken over, and the mayor is corrupt. We need to get back there. It's _our_ city." He sighed, and dropped his arm.

Kory nodded, "Lets talk to the team about it. Okay?" Stroking his cheek, she nibbled his bottom lip and grasped his hand again.

They opened the door to the Batcave, and the group looked at them.

"Guys."

"Dick." Most of them mumbled, there were a few: Robins.

"Look, I know I was a real ass about breaking up the team. And that I should of kept in touch, but I wanted to know if you all wanted to get back together. Bruce is coming back in two weeks, and-"

"Dude, what do you think?" Gar asked, now standing up with Rachel's hand entwined with his.

"We're family. Nothing can change that, no matter how stubborn and pig headed that you are." Rachel said, and they all nodded.

Dick smirked, "Really? So Rae, I thought you_ never_ date Gar?"

Rachel turned a deep scarlet color, "Well…I-uh…Things change, Dick."

Dick nodded, "Yeah, yeah they do." He tugged Kory closer, and kissed the top of her head.

Gar smiled, "So pizza anyone?"

Vic glared, "Yeah, meat lovers!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT, YOU GRASS STAIN!"

"TOFU, YOU ANIMAL MURDERER!"

Jenn stared at them, then giggled a bit, "I really don't get them at times."

Rachel sighed, "I'm dating one of them, and **I** don't even get him..."

"Hey man…," Roy shifted akwardly.

Dick shook his head, "Look, Roy, I know all about you and Kory, and I'm not going to hold it against you. Granted, I want to beat the living shit out of you for even touching my girl, but I'm not going to." Seeing Roy's relieved look, he chuckled, "It's cool man, now what's up?_"_

_"_The JLA have a misson they want me to go on. So...I'm going to have to leave."

"It's cool, Roy. It's not like we're going to hold it to you. You'll always be a Titan."

Roy and Dick bumped fists, and left Gar and Vic to yell at each other.

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"I MISSED YOU!"

"MAN, I MISSED YOU TOO!" They hugged briefly then pulled apart.

"So cheese pizza it is?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling they already ordered."

"Me too."

* * *

So...Dick and Vic are back with the Titans. Roy's leaving. And the Titans are heading back to Jump. Hmmm...

**Notes:** My goal is to have at LEAST 40 reviews before I post chapter nine. Which is only THREE MORE! COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!

**Hints:** Chapter Nine is going to have Batman, a birthday party, a breakup, and two people are ACCIDENTLY going to sleep together. Hello Drama.

Royal.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do _**not**_ own Teen Titans or Batman! The plot, I DO own and Crissy.

**Notes: **Like always…see below.

* * *

**The New Titans:**

**Chapter: 9 **

Dick looked at the room, and let out a long sigh. Kory came up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Nothing was said between the two, because nothing was needed to be said. They both understood each other.

"You guys ready?" Tim asked, as he walked into their bedroom.

Dick grabbed his and Kory's suitcases, and nodded. "Lets head back to the Manor. I hear Vic's making steaks."

Kory rubbed her stomach, "Yum."

Cris was sitting in the car, listening to her I-pod and waiting for her parents and Tim._ 'I wonder what they'll think of the name I came up with?' _She thought, and saw them coming towards the car.

Dick put all of the suitcases in the Escape, and got in the drivers seat. "Ready?"

"Yeah," they all answered, and Kory turned on the radio.

About halfway there Cris decided to tell her dad about the name, seeing that Kory was reading her book intently.

"Hey dad?"

Dick looked in the rear-view mirror at his daughter, "Yeah?" He noticed her eyes were sparkling with news, the same way Kory's did.

"Well I was thinking, if I get to go out on patrol with you…I need a name right? So…"

"You made a name," he filled in, and gave her a nod telling her to continue.

"Sage," she told him, and waited for a response.

"I…I like it, actually." He nodded to her, and gave her a rare smile that usually only her mom gets.

"Me too," Kory looked up from her book, and winked at her daughter.

Tim, who was listening to his own I-pod, went into a guitar solo. "BUM-BUM-BUM! NANANANA!"

"_Riiiggghhhttt_." Cris rolled her eyes, and her parents laughed.

"So, is Bruce ready for Tim to become the next Robin?" Kory asked Dick in a low voice.

"Yeah, he's coming in tonight…For the party," he whispered back, and Kory nodded.

"So you briefed him on everything, right?"

Dick just nodded in return, keeping an eye on Cris to make sure she wasn't eavesdropping.

Kory nodded, and her cell rang. "Hello?"

"Are you here yet?" Jenn said into the phone.

"No."

"Oh. Well…I need to talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure, Jenn is everything alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"No! No…It's just. A personal matter, which I trust you with."

Kory lowered her voice to a low whisper, "You're not _pregnant_ are you?"

"What! No!" Jenn laughed, "No, it's not that. Just…I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright, we'll be there in about twenty."

"Cool. Bye."

"Bye," Kory hung up, and noticed Dick staring at her from the corner of his eye.

"What?!" She asked, and he cocked his head at her.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly, and looked out the window.

Dick reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "You okay?"

Kory smiled and squeezed back, and looked into his sunglasses, knowing his blue eyes were showing concern. "Yeah. It's not me…its Jenn. Something's wrong."

"She's not?"

"No. She says she's not. And Wally isn't coming to the party, because of JLA stuff…I think."

"Oh, speaking of the JLA. Roy is going on a mission for them, so he won't be around for a while."

"When's he leaving?"

"Yesterday."

"WHAT! **DICK**!" She snapped, and glared immensely at her boyfriend.

Dick sighed, "What? He told me last week, and I just forgot to mention it to the team."

"I don't care about the team. What about _Crissy_? Hmm, do you have an explanation on why her Uncle Roy won't be there tonight?"

Dick smiled, "Hey Crissy?"

"**Richard!**" Kory's voice was unusually stern.

"Crissy?"

Cris looked up from her I-pod, "Yeah dad?"

"I forgot to tell you that Uncle Roy left, but he told me to tell you happy birthday. And that Gar has your present, okay?"

"Totally!" She grinned, and turned back on her I-pod.

"Con-artist." Kory glared, and turned back to her book.

"I love you too." He told her, and kissed her hand. Kory blushed a deep red, but kept reading.

"Dick, man. Don't make out with her hand." Tim said, as he laughed at Dick.

"Don't make me throw you out." Dick warned.

"You wouldn't."

Dick unlocked the doors, and Tim's face went blank.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and pulled out a skating magazine.

"Fooled him," Dick gloated, looking over at Kory with a smug expression.

Kory rolled her eyes, "You two are so childish."

"I know. Isn't it great?" Tim piped in, and Dick smirked.

Kory sighed, and turned around to face the kids. "We're here."

"COOL!" Tim yelled throwing his stuff inside his backpack, as Cris put her stuff up neatly.

"You're like OCD." Tim told her, and Cris glared.

"Am not." She slammed the car door, and huffed off.

"Are too." Tim said, and poked her side as they walked the front door.

"Am not!" She pushed him, and Tim fell over.

"Are too!" He said, covering her eyes.

"ARE NOT! Now let go!"

"Alright." Tim let go.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRIS!"

Cris stared at everyone in shock, and then tears formed. "Oh my God! AHHH!!" She jumped on Dick, who wrapped his arms around her. Then she pulled Kory into the hug, who was laughing manically.

Gar had on a party hair, along with Vic, Karen, Jenn, and Rachel had one on her finger and was waving it around in circles.

"THIS IS SO COOL! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" She screamed, and proceeded to tackle every one of them in a hug.

Then she looked up at the one man that didn't scream surprise, or was wearing a birthday hat…Bruce Wayne.

"Hi, Mr. Wayne." Cris said with a smile.

Bruce cocked his head at her, and smiled a bit. "Happy Birthday Crystal."

"Thank you."

"Has your dad told you who I am, yet?" Bruce asked, and looked over at Dick, who was talking to Vic.

"Yes, you're his adoptive father. His parents died when he was young, and you adopted him just like you're doing with Tim." She said plain as day.

"Oh. I see he has. Well, that makes me your grandpa."

"Yeah, you're my only grandparent. Other than Galfore, mom's knorfka. Her parents are dead too."

Bruce nodded, "Okay-"

Dick walked up now, with Kory in tow. "You ready to eat, Crissy?" He asked, and Cris nodded.

"I'm starving."

Tim bounded up, "Hey dad! I can call you dad right, since you adopted me and all? Oh! Did you have fun in…where ever you were?"

"Yes, Tim. And it was Africa."

Cris smiled, "Would you like something to eat too, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce looked down at her and smiled, "Call me Bruce…or grandpa…or something."

Tim snickered, and received a glare from Dick, Bruce, Cris, and Kory.

"DUDES COME ON!" Gar yelled, as he pointed to the backyard area.

Cris ran after him, grabbing Rachel's hand on the way and pulling her along.

Dick looked up at his father, "Bruce."

"Dick."

Both men stared at each other for a moment, and Kory and Tim just stood there.

"Awkward." Tim whispered in Kory's ear, who nodded in return.

"She seems to be a good kid, Dick." Bruce said, raising one eyebrow at his son.

"She is."

"Have you finished training Timm then?" Bruce asked, now looking Tim over with a skeptical eye.

"Yeah, he knows most of my moves, and all of Gotham's villains. He's set to go."

"Good job, Dick."

Dick smiled at his dad fondly, "Thanks."

Kory noticed Cris waving at her madly, and she waved back. Cris was motioning to come over, pointing frantically at something.

Kory laughed and headed over there, not knowing that all three ebony males were watching her go.

"She's a keeper," Bruce told Dick, and Dick smirked.

"Don't you think I already know that, dad? I love her."

"Join the club," Tim muttered, and the two men laughed at Tim.

"Tim, she's too old for you. Move on." Bruce told him with a rare smile tugging at his lips.

"Fine." Tim sighed, and watched Kory with puppy dog eyes.

Dick sighed unhappily, and smacked Tim on the back of the head. "Stop looking at my girlfriend's butt, Tim."

Bruce chuckled lightly, and looked at his two sons. "Why don't we head outside, this_ is_ my granddaughter's birthday party." Bruce stopped, sighing, "I never thought I would being saying that so soon..."

Dick was about to respond, but was cut off by Cris yelling for him.

"DADDY! DADDY! UNCLE ROY GOT ME A PUPPY!" Cris screamed running into the house, looking at her father with a huge smile.

Dick stared at her with a blank expression, "He WHAT!?" _'I'm going to KILL Roy._' He thought bitterly, and tried to fake a smile to make his little girl happy.

"I **know**! I was like, OH MY GOD! _A puppy!_" She squeaked and clapped her hands, her eyes sparkling with joy.

Kory came bounding in now, and smiling about as widely as Cris was. "He is so adorable, Richard! You **must** see him!"

"Only you would be able to draw out adorable like that, Kor." Rachel said as she passed them, and smirked.

"Yes, well…" Kory said, fumbling with her hands.

Dick grabbed one hand, and stroked it with his thumb. "I think its cute."

Rachel gagged, "And I think that its sickening."

Gar heard this and cocked an eyebrow, "Its just the way Kory is, do you WANT her to change?"

Rachel glared, "I never said that, _Garfield_."

"Fine, Rae. I was just saying." He snapped back, and walked off.

"ITS RACHEL! R-A-C-H-E-L! YOU VEGGIE EATING FRUITCAKE!" Rachel yelled, then turned bright red. "Sorry." She mumbled, and took off towards the bathroom.

Kory ran after her, shooting Dick a go-see-Gar look. He nodded, and kissed Cris' forehead. "So where's the dog?"

Cris grabbed his hand, then Bruce's and used her super-strength to pull them outside.

Dick looked over the backyard, Alfred and Vic were at the grill, Jenn and Karen were playing volleyball, and Cris was with Bruce and Tim…and a monster dog. Dick shook his head, and looked for Gar. He saw him sitting on the bench, his head was buried in his hands.

"Gar."

"Dick."

"Gar, what's going on?" Dick asked, as he sat down next to him.

"Is it just me? Or do I have a crappy relationships with the girls that I like? I mean first there was Terra, and she goes a betrays us. But, then she saves us and then she KISSES me! And now Rachel. I love her, and I just…I don't know!"

Dick nodded, "What happened Gar?"

"We went out to get some Tofu burgers, I was actually surprised when she said she wanted to come with me. So we went out, and I left her for like t-w-o seconds…And she was with this other guy…and I don't know…I got angry."

Dick slapped Gar's shoulder gently, "Its called jealousy, Gar. And trust me, its completely normal to want to break a guys face for looking at your girl."

Gar smiled sheepishly, "She didn't take it so well, and we broke up…kinda. I don't want to lose her, Dick."

**-About Two Minutes Earlier-**

Kory walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. "Rae, what's wrong? You and Gar seemed as if you were ready to rip each other's throats out."

Rachel looked up, and sighed. "We went out to get some Tofu burgers. And I just wanted to spend some time with him, so I went along. I know it surprised him, but I know he was happy about it. So he left me for, like, two seconds, and this _guy_ comes up and starts to talk to me…right? And I don't know... Gar got all mad…and I just stormed off."

Kory broke out laughing, "Rae, its called jealousy. And I know you know what I'm talking about. Don't tell me that you weren't jealous when Terra came back."

Rachel smirked evilly, "Maybe I was the one to put the orange dye in her shampoo…Maybe I wasn't."

Kory giggled, "I knew it was you, and so did Richard, I think we all knew. It was _very_ funny."

Rachel sighed, "I know. But, Dick's so leader role all the time, its like he's emotionless. You're lucky."

Kory burst out laughing, "Richard? MY Richard? Him NOT being jealous? That's funny."

"What do you mean?"

"Tim and Cris were left with Vic in charge a few weeks ago, so Richard took me to the movies. And it was nice, just me and him, no kids. But then this guy decided to hit on me…lets just say that his face looks a lot more attractive now."

Rachel stared at Kory for a moment, "I always knew he would be a overprotective-jealous boyfriend."

Kory stood, and offered Rachel her hand. "Lets head back in there, you and Gar need to talk."

Rachel smiled, "Alright, just a moment. I actually came in here for a reason, you know."

Kory blushed intently, and gave her a small smile. Rachel emerged seconds later, and they walked out to hear the end of Gar and Dick's conversation.

To Kory's surprise Rachel's eyes started to tear up a bit, and Gar looked up at her.

"Rae? Rae, what's wrong baby?" He stood, and rushed over to her.

She smiled, and kissed him passionately. "I love you too, Garfield._"_

Dick stood, and offered Kory his hand. She took it, and giggled at their friends antics.

"I'm guessing that they're back together, right?"

Kory nodded, "Just a batch of jealousy. Nothing too big."

"Like Kitten," Dick prodded her side, with a huge smirk on his face. The bleach-blonde bimbo hasn't been heard of since.

Kory growled a bit, and her grip unconsciously tightened on Dick's. Her eyes glowing a faint green color.

"Star, my hand." Dick begged, seeing all circulation being cut off.

"OH! Sorry, Richard!" She let go instantly, and Dick just waved his hand around for a moment, regaining its color.

"Its okay, not a big deal." Dick said, smiling at her.

Kory sighed in relief, and they walked over to Cris and her…monster dog.

"Honey, what is THAT?" Dick asked Kory, and she shot him a look.

"It's a dog, Richard." She told him sternly, and turned to her daughter. "What are you going to name…it, honey?"

Cris smiled, "Silkie! After your pet!"

Kory's eyes watered a bit, and she shook it off. "No, honey. Why don't you name it something else."

The dog was about Kory's height on two legs, it was a black lab with yellow eyes and a soft coat. Cris noted that it was a boy dog, and not a girl, she had Bruce check it out for her.

"Umm…Boomer?" Tim offered, and Cris' eyes lit up.

"I like it! Hello Boomer!"

The dog wagged its tail at her, and licked her cheek. Cris giggled, and Tim smiled proudly.

Dick just stared at the dog, and then he looked over at Kory. She looked like she was going to cry. "Aww, Star come here." He opened his arms to her, and she cuddled into them. "Its okay, Silkie's in a better place."

Kory looked up at him, "How do you know? He's MISSING!"

Dick just rubbed her back, "Because…I think we should keep positive." _'Not that I'm ever going to tell her that Silkie was accidentally sold to a zoo in Russia, because the truth hurts_.'

"Okay. You're right, he's probably somewhere safe." Kory noticed Jenn, and excused herself from the group.

"Jenn."

Jenn looked up from her game of volleyball, and smiled when she saw Kory. "Hey." Karen noted this as her time to leave, and she walked over to Vic and Alfred.

"What's going on Jenn, where's Wally?"

Jenn started to cry, "I told him not to come. Not after what I did!" She sobbed, and Kory sat down on the grass, pulling Jenn down with her.

"What happened?" Kory asked, her voice was soft and etched with concern for her friend.

"Well, it was during last week. Wally cancelled another one of our dates, and I was quite depressed. So when Roy asked me if I wanted some Vodka, I thought 'why not!' So I had…a lot of shots. And the next think I know, I'm in Roy's bed!"

Kory sat there in shock, "You…and Roy?"

Jenn buried her face in her hands, and cried. "I-I n-never w-would cheat on W-Wally. I l-love him s-so m-much, Kory."

"I love you too, Jenn. Roy, however, not feeling the love towards him." Joked the one and only Wally West.

"WALLY!" Jenn screeched and jumped on him, he held her close and spun her around.

"Come on lets go talk." He said, and led her inside. Jenn held on to him, and kept her face buried in his chest.

Kory rolled her eyes, "Too much drama for my liking."

"Join the club." Karen said, and took Jenn's vacant spot. "You up for some V-ball?"

Kory laughed, "When am I not?" Both girls stood, and broke out laughing.

**-Sunday- 5:43 a.m.-**

**-Gotham- Wayne Manor- **

**-Dick and Kory's Room-**

"Kory?" A voice asked her.

"Hmm?" She said, burring her face into the cold satin pillow sheet.

"Are you awake?" The voice asked again.

"Nope."

"Okay…I need to ask you something that's been bugging me for a while."

"Richard, honey. Its almost six in the morning, and I understand that you are an early riser. And I love you regardless, but _dear_ I went to bed at _two_ this morning. I'm TIRED. LET ME SLEEP." She told him, and rolled over.

"Star, it's REALLY important."

"This better be good, because if its not I'm going to rip off-" Kory came face to face with a ring, it had a star shaped purple cut Alexandrite stone with two small emeralds on either side of the white gold band. "X'hal grace me...Oh!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Richard! Must you ask such a silly question? Of course I will!" She yelled, and pounced on him.

Dick smirked, and slid the ring on her ring finger.

Kory stared at it forever, and then turned her attention to him, "You're crazy."

"Why?"

"Its almost six in the morning, the day after our daughter's birthday. And you pop the question. You're crazy."

"Only for you." Dick replied smugly.

"You're also crazy for doing this, and knowing fully that I'm going to have to get everyone up." She said the last part in a rush, as she flew up and zoomed to the door.

"Man…I thought I was going to get like engagement sex, or something." Dick mumbled, and threw off the covers, cursing himself.

"That's for later." Kory's silky voice purred in his ear, as he turned around to face his fiancée.

Smiling, Dick pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Or now." She mumbled, and closed the door behind her. "The others can wait, right?"

"Defiantly." Dick said, as he laid his fiancée on the bed. _'She said yes_.' He thought, with a grin on his face. _'I'm engaged to the love of my love. Star's mine forever…my Star. Kory Grayson. It has a ring to it.'_

'_Kory Grayson. I like it already. Crystal Grayson…hmm…better. I'm getting MARRIED! AH!'_ Kory thought, as her clothes fell to the ground…and the rest was for mature eyes only. HA!

**-11:19 a.m.-**

"Good morning friends!" Kory greeted happily, with Dick at her side. Dick just nodded, and went strait for the coffee. Kory pouted at his lack of greeting, and slapped his head gently. "Say good morning! It's a GLORIOUS DAY!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Did she get laid last night?"

Dick looked up, his sunglasses reflecting the kitchen lights. "Yes, but that's not why she's so happy."

Rachel made a face, and Gar just laughed. Jenn and Wally were too busy making out to hear, and Vic and Karen were too busy arguing.

"Where's Bruce and Tim…and Al for that matter?" Dick asked, and everyone shrugged.

Bruce, Tim, and Alfred walked in a few minutes later talking about the Batcave and stuff.

Dick cleared his throat, and Wally and Jenn stopped sucking each other's face for a moment.

"Kory and I have…wait. Where's Cris?"

Just then Cris walked in, her wet hair was up in a bun and she was fully dressed, unlike half of the adults in the room. "Morning." Boomer walked beside her, sniffing the air for a moment, then catching up to her.

"As I was saying, Kory and I have something to tell you guys-"

"We are going to be wed!" Kory squealed happily, and smiled a Dick. "What? You were going too slow for my liking, Richard. I wish to share the news with our friends as fast as possible." She told him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Good, that means you'll be out of my house soon right?" Bruce asked, and Dick shot him a look, which Bruce ignored fully.

"Yes, actually Titans. We're leaving this week, so get packed. Because, we're driving there." Hearing their groans, he sighed, "Sorry, Titans. On the bright side Wally can just run Jenn over, so we'll have more space!"

The group let out large moans, and Tim stuck his tongue out at the team. "LOSERS!"

Bruce smirked this time, "Actually Tim, you'll be going with them. Dick and I have decided to share you."

Tim sighed, "Aww, man! Its like joint custody between my dad and my brother. This SUCKS."

Dick stared at him for a moment, then ignored the fact that he was there.

"That's great!" Rachel said, as she and Gar pulled Kory into a hug. Jenn, and Wally joined in.

Kory finally managed to squeeze herself out of the giant bear hug, and made it over to Cris.

"You okay?" She asked her.

"Yeah, mommy. Its just…weird." Cris told her, and Kory wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah…but now we'll be a real family. All of us." Dick piped in, and kissed Kory gently. Cris made a face at the sign of affection, and Dick just snorted.

They all sat back down for breakfast, and Rachel and Gar were bickering over something silly.

"Idiot." She mumbled, and went to smack his head, but he ducked and her palm came in contact with Kory's face.

"Rae!" Kory wined, rubbing her red cheek. Rachel's face went blank.

"Oh God, Kory. I'm SO sorry."

Kory smirked, and grabbed her orange juice. "Yeah, me too. FOR THIS!" She splashed it on Rachel, and Gar at the same time.

"Its on now!" Gar said, and grabbed his soy milk and threw it at the princess. But, it missed and hit the ex-Boy Wonder.

Dick's eyes narrowed under the sunglasses, and grabbed his eggs and chucked them over at Gar.

Gar screeched, and backed into Vic, who spilled his food on Jenn and Karen's heads.

"SPARKY!" Karen screamed, and stood. Anger blazed in her eyes, and Vic backed up.

"It was salad head here! I swear, Bee!" Karen grabbed Gar's tofu eggs, and hit Vic in the face with them.

Then Jenn stuffed the tofu bacon down his shirt, and shot him a glare.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Tim yelled, and threw his bacon at Cris, who dodged it.

"Moron." She muttered and smacked her fork down, which sent her pancakes, syrup and all, on Tim's face with a 'THUD'. Cris smirked, and then a glass of milk went on top of her head.

She looked around, nothing.

Kory ducked as a roll passed her head, and shot a look at her fiancé. He just shrugged, and smirked at him. Then the whole orange juice container fell on his head. He raised an eyebrow at Rachel, who shook her head.

Gar turned around to come face-to-face with the butter, and Vic was covered in syrup.

Karen and Jenn both slipped on the syrup, and got stuck. "My hair." Jenn wined, and her eyes glowed a faint pink.

Gar and Rachel were both stuck together by honey, and Rachel looked _very_ unhappy. That might have been because now she had two pieces of bacon stuck on the top of her head, like Kory had when she did the impression of an animal on her own planet.

"I'm a vegetarian. It's against seven laws to be this close to meat." Gar stated, and tried to pull away from his girlfriend.

"Aw, _honey_. We're _stuck _together." Rachel droned, and Gar smiled.

"You made a joke! RAE MADE A JOKE!"

Everyone turned to her, and stared.

"No. Way." Vic said, trying to move his hands around without them sticking together.

Cris sniffed her shirt, and let out a sigh. "I hate this." She muttered, and looked around for Tim. He was staring intently at Dick, who was trying to get all the pulp out of his hair.

Kory looked around, and crawled under the table. Sitting there she started to think, then it hit her like a truck.

"WALLY!" She screeched, and got out from under the table. "He's the ONLY one that hasn't been hit, AND he can move around fast enough to get all of us stuck like this."

Rachel's eyes glowed black, and a gust of wind was paused. The tablecloth flew off the table, and tied onto Wally's ankles, and he was flung upside down. Wally looked down at them all pleadingly, and Jenn glared at her boyfriend.

"Do your best, Rachel." She told Rachel, and Rachel smirked evilly at Wally. He gulped.

**-An Hour Later-**

Everyone was finally all washed off, and unstuck and didn't smell like food. Jenn walked outside, and squirted some honey on Wally's nose, as he hung upside-down from tree. There were woodland creatures eating the food, that they all placed on him, off his body. And Jenn just smirked.

"That'll teach you to mess with my hair." She snapped, and walked off.

"HONEY! JENNY, BABY!" Wally called, and she waved him off.

Wally sighed, "This sucks."

"Doesn't it?"

Wally looked over to see a squirrel staring at him in the eye, "AH! A TALKING SQUIRREL!"

Gar and Vic burst out laughing, "Ha-ha! Man, a talking squirrel…"

Wally glared at them, and Gar wiped some honey off his nose. "Nice."

Wally sighed, and watched them leave laughing. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

"Is he actually sleeping like that?" Kory asked Dick, who stared at Wally in awe.

"Yeah…that's just…weird." Kory shot him a 'duh' look, and smirked.

"Very." They walked off, and left the speedster sleeping upside-down in the tree.

* * *

Alrighty, so I promised some DRAMA and you got some. But, I was in a joking mood after that and decided to add in that.

**Reviewers:** forkslover1! Thanks for the ideas! I did that, actually, I went and looked up some of the Titans histories..and well...lets just say someone's coming back...Hmm I wonder who? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge... AND the always happy Cartoonfire...dont kill me! Here's the new chappie! AND its my second longest chapter. Of course the next one's going to be longer, becuase the Titans are going on a roadtrip AND moving back into the TOWER and back into Jump.

**Notes:**Alright! I asked for 40 reviews and I got like...49. AWESOME!! I love you all...So lets try this again...hmm 59 reviews. Can you do that? Pssh, I know you guys can! Alright, BREAK! GO REVIEW!

Royal.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. The plot and Crissy, I DO own though.

**Notes**: Like always dearies, see the bottom!

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 10.**

'_I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life.'_ Rachel thought, as she sat in the back seat of Bruce's Excursion with Jenn on one side and Gar on the other.

"You okay Rae?" Gar asked, feeling his girlfriend's forehead in concern.

"Yes. Thank you." She snapped, and leaned her head back on the seat. Gar just shrugged, and put his I-pod back on.

Vic was in the driver's seat bellowing out some hip-hop music, with Karen bobbing her head to the beat.

Dick had his sunglasses on, and his head was up against the window, giving off the idea that he was asleep. Kory was next to him with her I-pod on, and her head was snuggled in-between Dick's shoulder and neck. Cris and Tim, who were sitting next to each other, were also listening to their I-pods with Boomer on the floor by their feet.

Jenn kept staring at the window, that night after they let Wally down from the tree he had to go straight back to the Watchtower. He wasn't a Titan anymore, she had to remember that. He was a JLA member, and that meant they would be seeing as much of each other. Closing her eyes, she could feel her stomach growing. She lied to Kory, Dick, and Cris. She WAS pregnant, but she didn't know if she could handle it.

"ALRIGHT YA'LL WE'RE AT THE HOTEL!" Vic yelled, and everyone jolted back to reality.

"Good, I need to meditate. Now." Rachel said, and pushed past Gar and out of the truck. She scurried off after Dick, who was the first one out of the truck.

"I don't understand them at times." Kory mused, and looked back at Gar and Jenn. They both nodded, and got out of the car.

After getting situated in their rooms, everyone decided to go out for lunch.

"Jenn? Are you coming?" Kory called, as she knocked on the door. They were staying at a Marriott Resort, so they were in a villa. There were five rooms: Dick and Kory had one, along with Gar and Rachel. As Karen, Jenn, and Cris shared one. With Vic, Tim, and Boomer having the other.

"No. I don't feel so well. Go ahead, I think I have car sickness or something."

Dick grabbed Kory's hand, but she shook her head. "No Richard, Jenn needs to talk to someone."

Kory grabbed Karen's key from her, and went into their room. Jenn was heaved over the toilet, and she looked particularly green.

"You're pregnant." Kory stated, as she sat down next to her friend and rubbed her back. Jenn hurled again, and let out a groan.

"Sorry. I just didn't want anyone to know, I thought maybe it'd just go away."

Kory looked at Jenn, "Jenn, this is your CHILD we're talking about. It wont just GO away, it's a part of you for life."

Jenn nodded, "I know. But, she…she I don't know if I can handle it!" She sobbed, and Kory rubbed her back gently.

"How long?" Kory asked softly, and Jenn shook her head.

"About month, maybe less."

"Alright, I'm going downstairs to get you some ginger ale and crackers."

Jenn nodded, thankful that she had stopped heaving.

**-11:59 p.m.-**

Kory paced the room, the guys had all decided to head out for drinks. And Vic, Gar, and more importantly Dick were late, REAL late. Jenn watched Kory pace with sleepy eyes, finally she passed out. Rachel snorted in laugher as Jenn fell over onto Karen's lap, waking up the sleeping Karen with a yelp of surprise.

Cris handed her mother some water, and Kory smiled and took a sip. The ring on her finger caught the light, and reflected off the glass. Tim headed off to bed a while ago, leaving the girls out in the sitting area. He took Boomer with him, and the dog slept at the foot of his bed.

"I think someone's angry." Karen piped in, and Rachel nodded to her.

Kory's eyes were a blazing green color, so much that now everything she touched would turn a light green color, then fade back.

"She's not okay." Rachel stated, and she was right. She could feel a lot of emotions coming off the Tamaranean woman: Angry, sadness, worry, fear, joy, and jealousy.

"Kory. Sit down." Karen told her and Kory shook her head.

"No thank you friend Karen, I'll be just fine."

"Uh-oh." Karen said, and Rachel nodded. Cris just looked at her two aunts with curious eyes.

"What do you mean, uh-oh?"

Rachel sighed, "When your mom first came here she didn't speak proper English, so she always called us 'friend Raven', or 'boyfriend Robin' for your dad. But, now she usually only does that when she's so agitated that she forgets to speak right, and her old English slips out."

Cris sighed, and they all looked up hearing the boy's voices at the end of the hall.

"Which room is ours?" Vic asked, as he stumbled over an imaginary rock.

"The one with the flowers!" Gar yelled, and banged on the window.

Dick laughed at them stupidly, "Stupids. Our room's the one with the walls." He slurred the last part, and Kory flung the door open. "STAR!" Dick yelled, and pulled his fiancée in for a hug. "I love you Star baby. Love, love, love you." He droned on and on about her being so pretty, and how he loved her lots.

"Dick. Go to bed." She snapped, and Dick looked like a scolded puppy.

"'K." He bounded into the laundry room, and shut the door. "Ooh! A fridge!"

"I never knew he could be so funny when he's drunk!" Karen whispered, and Rachel nodded smiling.

Vic tried to shut himself into the fridge, claiming it was a tanning booth. And that the chicks dig a toasty looking Cyborg.

"RAE!" Gar yelled, and pulled the lamp into a hug. "I love you Rae. Yes, I do! So much, and I think that you're PRETTY!"

Rachel watched her boyfriend with much amusement as he started to make out with the lamp, tongue and all. "Idiot." She mumbled, and the lamp was encased in black aura and ripped out of Gar's hands.

Gar fell to the floor, and closed his eyes. Seconds later there was drool coming out of his mouth, and light snoring could be heard.

"One down, two to go." Karen said, as Kory tired to pull Dick away from the washer.

"STAR BABY! IT'S A GIANT MARSHMELLOW! STAR BABY!" He wined, and Kory rolled her eyes.

"Richard, stop your immature behavior this INSTANT!" She ordered, and pulled him off the washer with her super-strength. "RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON! STOP IT!"

Dick looked up at her, his sunglasses falling down his nose. "I hate you. Babs was nicer than you! I LIKE HER BETTER!" And with that he stormed off to their actual room, and slammed the door in a drunken rage.

Kory stood there in complete shock, closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and walked out of the villa.

Vic stood there in shock, along with the four girls on the couch. But, it didn't last long his turned to Karen and smiled playfully. "Hiya Bee." He said, and winked.

Karen sighed, "Come on Sparky, lets get you to bed."

"Aww! C'mon, Bee honey! Honey Bee! Lover Bee! I love you, you know? I've been lying to myself too long." Vic smiled, then his battery died, causing him to fall over with a boom.

"That works too." Karen said with a giggle, and pulled him into the boy's room. Cris went to go and help her, with a lone tear falling down her face.

Rachel looked at Gar, and sighed. "I'll get him. You go to bed Jenn."

Jenn looked at Rachel in shock, "What about Kory! She's your best friend, aren't you going to do SOMETHING?!"

Rachel sighed, "I am. I know Kory. And right now she needs to be alone and think." And with that, Gar was engulfed in a black aura and both of them teleported out of the room.

Jenn shook her head, she grabbed her coat, Kory's coat, and her villa key. She walked out of the villa, and headed to the small pond that was next to the villa. There sat Kory, her red-hair was blowing slightly in the wind, as her green eyes were filled with unwanted tears. Jenn sat down next to her, and put Kory's coat over her shoulders.

"He didn't mean it." Jenn told her.

Kory sniffled, "No. When people are drunk, Jenn, they usually blurt out the truth."

Jenn nodded, and looked over the scenery. "But, I don't think he meant it. I think he wanted to say something that would hurt you, and in his drunken state that popped out."

Kory didn't move, she just kept staring. "Thank you." It came out a whisper that was carried off by the wind.

But, Jenn heard it and wrapped her arm around Kory's shoulder. "Its okay."

"Why didn't Rachel or Karen come?" Kory asked, and Jenn sighed.

"Karen had to go and fix Vic, since he powered down. And Rachel thought you needed some alone time."

"That's not what I needed…or wanted." Kory stated, and looked back out to the water. "I love Rachel, she is the sister my own sister could never be. She is my best friend. But…there are times where…she doesn't get me." Kory told her this with the same old naïve Starfire voice she used to have when she was upset.

"Sometimes, knowing someone so long…clouds your judgment. Because, you don't need the same treatment every time. Rachel and you are different, and no matter how close you are sometimes that difference pokes its ugly head in. But! You, Kory, are the rock that keeps this dysfunctional team floating. Don't deny it, we all need you."

"Jenn-"

Jenn cut her off, giving her a let-me-finish look. "I joined the Titans, because you accepted me. After Kid Flash introduced me, Raven was glaring at me intently. And I knew that she was the one that EVERYONE wanted to get respect from, but I knew if I had YOUR approval then I was in. Because, if you liked someone. Robin had no choice to, because you're his world. And if he did then so did Cy, and so did BB 'cause Cy and Rob did. And if you all liked me, then Raven would tolerate me."

Kory sat there in utter shock, her mouth hanging wide.

"I never had friends before that. But, when you gave me your trademark hug I knew what it felt like to be loved. You're my closest friend, well...that's a girl I mean." Jenn had tears in her eyes, and Kory smiled.

"Jenn…I-I…" Kory tackled her in a hug, and Jenn burst out laughing.

Kory stared at her for a moment, "Do you know what it is?"

Jenn sat back up, and looked at Kory. "I think it's a girl."

Kory leaned back on her elbows, and thought. "Alexandra."

Jenn looked at her for a moment and smiled, "I like it…Alexandra Kory West."

Kory stood in shock, her mouth was once again hanging open. And tears were forming in her eyes.

Jenn smiled, and shrugged. "What? You don't like it?"

Kory tackled her into another hug, and giggled. "It is GLORIOUS! I'm honored Jenn!"

Jenn laughed, and both women laid back and looked up at the stars. And then they both fell asleep.

**-9:12 a.m.-**

Dick held his head, and closed his eyes. He groped the other side of the bed, expecting to feel Kory' warm body. "Star?" He mumbled, and opened his eyes.

Nothing.

"Star? Hun?" He called, and sat up. His head throbbed like there was no tomorrow, and he fell back onto the bed. Last night's events hit him like a ton of bricks, and Dick shot up. _'Damn it! Star!_' He thought, and slipped on his sunglasses. _'You're a stupid prick Grayson, and you don't deserve her.'_ He threw open the door, and the rest of the team stared at him. Mostly with anger, and surprise.

"Where is she?!" He demanded, and all their faces turned to shock.

"She's not with you!" Rachel asked, as she stood up. A glass shattered, but everyone ignored it.

"No!" He yelled, and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"I knew I should have gone after her." Rachel said, and slapped her forehead.

Karen shot Rachel a look, "You didn't go after her! RAE!" She snapped, and Rachel shrunk back.

"I-I thought she needed some alone time!"

Karen's glare grew stronger, "SHE'S CONTROLED BY EMOTIONS! WHY WOULD YOU THINK _THAT_!"

Rachel sighed, "I don't know. Honestly."

Karen's eyes softened, and she sighed. "Its okay Rae, I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"No. I deserved that."

Cris walked out now, and shot Dick a killer glare. Her palms were glowing a faint red, and her eyes were tinted a red color. She walked away from him, and grabbed the orange juice.

Silence.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jenn?" Cris asked, and everyone shook their heads. "Hmm, that's odd. I'll go ask mom." Placing down her orange juice, she noticed everyone looking down. "She's not here is she?" Cris asked, and they all shook their heads.

**-Meanwhile-**

**-The Pond Area-**

Kory groaned and rolled over, she came in contact with something warm. "Richard move over, please." She mumbled, and fell back onto her back.

"Kory, wake up." Jenn pushed Kory for the fifth time, and finally a pair of sleepy green eyes looked up at her.

"Ugh…Jenn? Where…oh! Richard. Stupid." Jenn stared, as she listened to Kory ramble._ 'How does Dick understand her in the mornings?' _She wondered, and finally Kory's grogginess wore off, and she looked up at her.

"Good morning, Jenn."

But before Jenn could answer the sprinklers went off, soaking the two women.

"AW SHIT! I LIKED THIS SHIRT!" Jenn screamed, and jumped up.

Kory sprung to her feet, and giggled a bit. "Wee!" She started to dance in the sprinklers, and Jenn just stared for a moment before joining in.

The Titans looked out the window and saw Jenn and Kory dancing in the sprinklers.

"Now that's just not normal." Gar stated, and everyone snickered.

"**We're** not normal, Gar." Vic stated, and they all headed out to the two women.

Dick stared at Kory, half happy that he found her unharmed, and the other half of him was glad that she wasn't wearing a white shirt.

Kory giggled, and then caught sight of the team. "FRIENDS! COME DANCE WITH US!"

No one moved.

"Every party has a pooper, that's why we invited you! PARTY POOPER! PARTY POOPER!" Jenn sang, and kept skipping with Kory.

"_Rrriiiggghhhttt_." Rachel said, and stared at them in awe.

Gar watched, and decided to join in. He turned into a dog, and started to chase the moving sprinklers trying to bite the water.

Kory laughed at Gar, and felt two strong arms around her waist. She stopped skipping, and Jenn kept dancing, but she moved over to Gar now.

"I'm sorry. I'm so god damn stupid, Kory."

"No Richard, you are very smart. Just not as wise, when you are…drunk." She said bluntly, and snuggled into his arms. "But, I forgive you. I'm not going to forget what you said, though. I can use it as 'blackmail'." She grinned evilly, and Dick kissed her passionately.

"I love you." Dick told her.

Kory smiled, and kissed him again. "I know. And I love you too."

Dick put his head on her shoulder, and breathed in her scent. "I would of thought, that you would be angry."

Kory looked over at Jenn, "I had some help."

Dick nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Richard." Dick let out breath when she used his full name, and smiled happily.

"DUDES!! THIS IS FUN!" Gar yelled, as he sat by the sprinklers with Jenn.

Cris made it over to Dick and Kory, and pulled them other into a hug. "You guys okay now?"

Kory nodded, "Yeah, we're okay now."

Cris stared at her father for a moment, "No more drinking."

Dick nodded, "That's a good idea."

"Ya think?" Karen asked, and stared at Vic.

Vic smiled shyly, "What I do?"

"You love me?"

"Uh…whoa!? Now, where'd you get that?" Vic asked, as he stepped back a bit.

"Umm. I don't know, you told me right before your battery crashed." Karen said, crossing her arms and stared at him for a moment.

"Can we talk about this later, Bee?" Vic asked, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sure thing Sparky." Karen smirked, and patted his shoulder. He just let out a sigh of relief.

Rachel watched Gar dance around like a moron, "Idiot." She mumbled, and headed back inside.

Tim laughed, and followed Rachel back inside. "I don't want my eggs to get cold, now do I?" He asked Rachel, who stared at him for a moment.

"Idiot."

"HEY!"

Rachel shut the door to her room, and left Tim and Boomer in the kitchen area.

"You hungry boy?" Tim asked the dog. Boomer just wagged his tail, and smiled at him. "I'll take that as a yes, then!" Tim chuckled, and pulled out the dog food as the rest of the team came in.

"I'm WET!" Jenn wined, and Kory laughed.

"Too bad."

"Yeah, well….I'm going to take some Advil, then a shower." She walked out of the room, and they all snickered.

Kory looked down at her grass stained and wet clothes, "Yeah, same here." She walked out, and Gar went to change.

"RAE LET ME IN!"

Muffled noises.

"Rae. Please?"

More Muffled noises.

"Right. I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Gar yelled at door, and Rachel flung the door open.

"IT WAS OPEN GARFIELD!" She smacked him on the head, and Gar walked in after her.

Karen, Vic, Tim, Cris, and Dick just sat there.

"There's never a dull day with us is there?" Dick asked them, and they all laughed.

"No, man. That would be a rarity."

"But a well welcomed one." Rachel chimed in, as she walked out.

"What you didn't want to watch Gar change?" Vic asked with a smirk.

Rachel shot him a look, "Not when he's dancing around with his Sponge Bob boxers, singing the theme song for me." She sat down on the couch, and went back to reading. As everyone finished their breakfasts, and went to pack up their stuff.

**-7:53 p.m.-**

**-Jump City- The Old Titans Tower-**

The Tower looked exactly the same, other than the fact that it looked like no one had been living in there for almost nine years, now. The New Titans stood in front of it, staring at it strangely.

"I always thought it had a homey feel. Now its just…creepy." Gar said.

They nodded, and Kory walked up to the door. She placed her hand on the fingerprint scanner, and the steel door swung open.

The inside looked exactly the same, except well dusty. But, what do you expect after nine years of just sitting there and looking pretty for the citizens of Jump?

"Right." Rachel said, and placed her bag down with a thud. Which released some dust to come up from the carpet, and cloud the area, causing the Titans to start coughing.

"I." Cough. "Hate. "Cough. "My Life." More coughing. Just then Rachel put herself in a black bubble, and sat Indian style. "Okay, much better."

They all glared at her, and Rachel just smiled.

"Do you think the bathrooms still work?" Gar asked, and they all looked at him. "WHAT? I have to go!" With that, he scurried out of the room.

Kory walked over to the hall closet, and pulled out a vacuum, some brooms and mops. She threw them at the other Titans. "Clean. Now."

They all huffed, and Tim looked at Dick. "I thought you were the leader."

Dick smacked Tim with him broom, "Just go to work."

After an hour and a half of cleaning, the Titans finished the Tower.

"I need to update the circuits, and most of the computers. The mainframe needs to get pulsing again, but other than that I think I can manage it. Bee, I'm going to need your help jumpstarting some of the computers though."

Karen nodded, and followed Vic out of the room. Cris and Tim both grabbed their stuff, and went to claim their rooms.

Kory grabbed some of the bags, and Dick followed her with the others. Gar came back in, and looked at Rachel, who was still in her bubble.

"Can you come out now?" Rachel looked at him, then nodded. She floated out of the bubble, and sat down on the couch.

Jenn didn't say anything, she just stared. After a while of staring at Gar, and him staring back they both nodded and took off towards the truck. Jenn grabbed the keys, and they snuck out of the Tower.

**-With Kory and Dick-**

"What did Gar pack!?" Dick asked as he lugged Gar's suitcase along the halls, Kory just shrugged.

"His video game collection, his comic book collection, his clothes, his 'toys' as he calls them, his stereo and television station…"

"…"

"What?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at her fiancé.

"All THAT?"

"Mmhmm, why is it too heavy Richard? I'll carry it if you want." She offered in an innocent way, and Dick shrugged it off.

"No, I got it."

Kory just shook her head at him, and rolled her eyes promptly. _'Men and their ego's.'_ She thought, and reached Gar's room. "Are they-"

"Yes, we are. I've decided to make my room a library if you don't mind." Rachel said, as she materialized from the floor.

"Okay!" Kory said, and the suitcases were incased in a black aura and followed Rachel inside her room.

"Oh, and I'm going by Raven again. If you don't mind." Rachel, now Raven again, said and shut the door.

"Not at all, thanks for the memo's." Dick muttered, and followed Kory to Vic's room with his stuff.

After dropping all his stuff off, Kory and Dick just stood in front of two ways. One way lead to Kory's room, which was still pink and girly. The other way lead to Dick's room, which was only for one person and as gloomy as hell frozen over.

"Um…Richard?"

"Mmh?" Dick stared at the two halls intently.

"What way shall we go?"

Dick sighed, and smiled a bit. "Stay here." He ran down his hall way, and Kory just floated up and sat Indian style in midair. It was nice to use her powers, and not to have to worry that the neighbors would see her.

He came back minutes later, with black drapes and a paint can with two brushes.

"What's all that?" Kory asked, now floating over to him.

"Paint, and my drapes. I like them better…well than yours. No offense, Star."

"None taken, I'm not as IN to pink anymore, either."

"Right, so lets get started."

Kory grabbed her paintbrush and grinned, "Race you."

Dick smirked, and took off. Kory was flying right beside him.

Like Raven said, "Something's never change."

**-With Karen and Vic-**

"I heard you and Herald were together." Vic said, as he leaned over the Titan's mainframe.

"_Were._ We're over now. That's why I moved to Silver City, to get away from it all."

"If you don't mind, Bee. Can I ask?" Vic said, looking at her. His one honey colored eye stared at her for a moment.

"It wasn't working out. He wanted to be normal. And I just couldn't be normal, Vic. For God's sake I have WINGS coming out of my back, I'm a Titan through and through. And, we just drifted apart."

"I'm sorry Bee." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it gently.

"It's okay, really. So did you date anyone after the Titans split?"

"Yeah, Sarah Simms. She was a sweet girl, and I liked her a lot. But, we were living a lie. I couldn't give her what she wanted, a family and a normal life. She didn't know that I was half-robot, and I count bear to tell her. So I ended it, and the next thing I know I see Dick at the store."

They both stared at each other for a moment, Vic crept closer and Karen did the same. They did that till their faces were inches apart, and then they kissed.

Kory and Dick walked in then to drop off Vic's stuff, they smiled and shut the door quietly behind them.

Karen and Vic pulled back, and she smiled shyly at him. "Took you long enough, Sparky."

"Hmph." Vic said, and interlocked their hands, as he looked over the computer parts.

Karen placed her head on Vic's shoulder, and smiled happily as he kissed her forehead in response. They both went back to reading the instructions for a moment, until…

"To hell with this. I know what I'm doing. It is MY Tower." Vic said, and got his wheelie and rolled under the computer. Karen just shook her head, and zapped the computer on.

**-With Gar and Jenn-**

"Gar." Jenn said, for about the forth time as Gar piled on some tofu and real bacon into their cart.

"Yes, Jenn?" He said, looking at her with his forest green eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out, and Gar stood there in shock.

Then he fell over with a large thud, and people began to stare.

"GAR!" Jenn yelled, and picked up some bacon. She waved it in front of his face, and Gar sniffed it, then woke up.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, but…I'm afraid that Wally and I aren't going to be a couple much longer. We've lost that spark that we used to have, the one that you and Rachel, Dick and Kory, and even Vic and Karen have. We've just grown apart…"

Gar wrapped his arm around Jenn's shoulders, she was glad that he had matured over the years. Because before that, he would of started to chant it around the store. Now, he just held her while she cried.

"Come on, lets go get the rest of the stuff. And head home, okay?"

"'K."

Around the corner a figure watched them, and smiled. He walked out of the store, and got onto his bike. _'The Titans are back.'_ The figure thought, and sped off to a cave that was centered under the Tower.

* * *

**Notes:** Alright, guys there it is Chapter 10. I got 59 reviews last night and 60 this morning, so I promised a new chapter and you got one! Okay, so here's the thing. Wally/Jenn. Just isnt working out for me. He's in the JLA, and she's a Titan. I just cant keep them together. So here's a poll either she goes with: 

a) Roy. or

b) Xavier.

NOW I think you all know who's coming up soon...Terra. And I have big plans for her, also!

You know the drill, at least 10 more reviews and you'll get a new chapter. The good thing is: I have 11 already written and its sitting happily in its Documents spot. Bad thing: You're going to have to wait, so either you review...or no chapter. I know, I'm being mean. But, i love your reviews...so go and tell people if you want. I love you all!

Royal...who's on a sugar high.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. The plot and Crissy, I DO own though.

**Notes**: Like always dearies, see the bottom! P.S. Cartoonfire…don't kill me now.

**IMPORTANT:** Okay…Raven speaking is like this '_**la-la-la**_.' And KORY is like this '_la-la-la_.' Don't ask…just read.

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 11.**

Annoyed and upset, Tara Malcov made her way down to her 'office'. Her blonde hair, which now was dyed red at the tips, blew with the air. Her scathing blue eyes looked around her office, she sat down in her chair and let out a huff.

"Rough day?" A deep voice asked her, and she didn't bother looking up. She knew very well who it was.

"You would know, X." She snapped, and looked up at Xavier Redd.

"Yeah, well. I have good news!" He said in a cheery voice, and took off his coat. His brown hair was a little dusty from the sand in the cave, and his cheeks were rosy from the cold of Jump city. "The Titans are back."

Tara's eyes glowed happily, "Good. We'll meet them tonight. But, you should change your Red X suit from now on, its getting too…juvenile, for you anyways."

Xavier shot her a look, Tara and him became close friends after he saved her from some Intergang creeps. Her powers were pretty worthless at the time, but now they were gaining in strength and control.

"Do you think they'll accept us?"

"You mean you." Tara said, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Basically, _yes_."

"It'll take time, but I think so. Its not like they'll kill you."

"Oh, that makes me fell a BUNCH better."

"I know. The Titans are going to be a lot of help against…_them_. So, when do you think _they'll _make their move?"

Xavier said nothing, and looked at the wall for a moment. "I don't know Tara. I don't know."

**-Above The Water-**

**-In Titans Tower-**

She sat in the Ops room, watching the rain falling outside the window. She loved watching the rain, the thunder and lightning crashing around her. A pair of muscular arms snaked around her waist, drawing her into his lap, softly nuzzling her neck with gentle kisses. Moving some of her fire red hair out of his way, as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I missed you." Came a quiet whisper by her ear, making her shiver, even though it wasn't very cold. Dick smiled as she sank into his arms, making herself comfortable in his lap. She was beautiful in the moonlight, stunningly beautiful, then again she always was. "What are you looking at?" He asked, playfully scooping back her red hair so he could kiss more of her neck.

She just chuckled slightly, tilting her head so as to expose more skin to his lips. "I was watching the rain. There is something very…relaxing about it." Her green eyes remained on the window as the drops of water continued to fall against it in a steady pattern, the constant sound reassuring her somehow. He just smiled, following her line of sight, continuing to trace small circles on the base of her back.

"You know what else is relaxing?" Kory shook her head, looking into Dick's blue eyes and the playful smile that was just behind them. "Coming back to bed."

She smiled back at him, leaning closer so she could touch her forehead with his, brushing her lips against his. "You got me there." Dick grinned at her, carefully lifting her up into his arms. Carrying her back to their bedroom, thinking that maybe they could open the curtain just a little bit, so she could still see the rain before falling asleep in his arms.

**-7:43 a.m.-**

Raven was up, she was puttering around the kitchen drinking some of her herbal tea. Her hair was thrown up in a bun, she loved the mornings. It was the one type of day that made her feel as if nothing could go wrong with the world. She would tell no one, that she loved the light colors of sunrise, or that she enjoyed the light pink color that spreads across the bay. Raven felt Dick's presence before he walked in, she started the coffee and sat down.

Dick walked in, his hair was still a bit messy and he had his sweats on. "Mornin' Rae." He greeted, and let out a huge yawn.

"Good morning Dick. Is Kory up yet?"

Dick shook his head, and some of his black hair fell in front of his blue eyes. "No, I'm going to let her sleep a little. She hasn't been sleeping through the whole night, lately."

"I've noticed, I can feel her moving around. I can also feel that Jenn is keeping a secret from us, one that Gar, Kory, and I know."

"You know?" Dick asked, and picked the paper up.

"I can sense it, Dick. Remember, I'm a empath."

"But, can't you control your abilities?" He asked, as he sat on the barstool and read the paper.

"Of course I can, but I like to check up on everyone. Its easier for me with you because I've already been in your head, and you have learned to block me."

Dick nodded, and noticed the coffee was done. He stood and poured himself some, "Mmhmm. Can you tell me what's bothering Kor?"

Raven didn't even have to invade her mind on that one, "She's worried about her sister, Dick. You and I both know about her troubled past. And, she is worried something will happen to her."

Dick sighed, and Raven took some of the paper from him. "Good morning, Garfield." She said, and Gar kissed her neck softly.

"Morning Dick, Mornin' Raven." He grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat down.

"Where's Kor? She's usually the second one up."

Dick smiled a bit, "I'm letting her sleep in."

"Letting who sleep in?" Kory asked, as she floated into the room.

"You." Dick responded, and Kory gave him a kiss. She settled into his lap, and Raven handed her a cup of coffee.

"Morning Kor." Gar said, and took a seat next to Dick.

"Good morning Gar!" She chirped and took a sip of her coffee, Gar smiled and grabbed the comics.

"So did you guys hear about Vic and Karen?" Tim said as he walked in, his hair was perfectly spiked up and he looked like he just took a shower.

"No." Raven and Gar said, looking at him suspiciously.

"Yes." Kory and Dick said, and Raven and Gar shot them looks.

"Well, I could HEAR them all night…it was quiet depressing actually." Tim said, and walked over to the fridge.

"I thought that all of Vic's bottom parts were metal." Raven said, and looked at the three adults.

"I've always wondered how he peed." Gar said, and Raven smacked him on the back of the head.

"Perv."

"C'mon Rae, think about it."

Silence.

"Okay, salad head here has a point." Raven groaned, and took a sip of her herbal tea. "Dick why don't you and Gar talk about it with him."

Both guys looked appalled, and Tim burst out laughing.

"Raven, we're guys. We don't…discuss…THAT." Dick told her, as he turned beat red.

"Oh, well we do." Kory said, and took another sip of her coffee.

"YOU DO?" Dick and Gar said at the same time. And Kory and Raven just nodded.

"Sure, why shouldn't we?" Raven asked.

"Umm…privacy perhaps? I mean what Star and I do behind our door is OUR business."

"Aww Dick, give it up we all know you go and hump her like there's no tomorrow."

Dick turned red again, then swatted Tim with the newspaper. "Stop talking like that. You're only thirteen, not twenty-six."

The other's snickered, and Tim grinned.

"If I was we all know who Kory would be with a REAL man…me." He winked at Kory, who giggled. Dick picked her up, and placed her back on the stool, before grabbing the newspaper and running towards Tim.

"AHHH!!!!!!!" Tim yelled, and ran around the room.

Kory just sipped her coffee, and read the remaining paper. Raven and Gar left the room to go upstairs, and Cris came down.

"Morning-What are they doing?" Cris asked her mother, and Kory looked up to see Dick trying to strangle Tim over the couch.

"X'hal only knows, Crissy." Kory went back to reading, and Crissy got some cereal.

"I GIVE! UNCLE!" Tim yelled, and toppled over.

Dick, who still had some energy left, stood over him angrily. "Don't hit on my fiancée again. Got it?"

"Got it." Tim said, and Dick kicked him lightly before walking back over to Kory and Cris.

Kory flew up, and Dick took back his seat on the chair, as she took her seat on his lap back.

"You guys are sickening." Cris said, and looked away from her parents, who just started to make-out.

"Yeah, so did you hear that Vic and Karen are a couple now?" Tim asked, as he jumped up on the counter and sat next to her.

"Say what now! How'd ya'll find out so fast?" Vic asked, as he and Karen walked in hand-in-hand.

Dick looked up from playing tonsil hockey with Kory, and smiled. "We have an empath, a changeling, two teenagers, I was trained by the Worlds Greatest Detective, and Jenn and Kory know ALL the gossip there is to know."

Vic rubbed the back of his neck, and Karen sighed.

"No one can keep a secret in this house." Tim said, and Kory looked away from them all. She kept two secrets, and she would never tell them.

"Kory, you okay girl?" Karen asked, and Kory nodded.

"Yeah, I just have to use the restroom." She slipped off Dick's lap, and kissed him gently before leaving the room.

"That was weird." Karen said, and Cris laughed.

"No what was weird was walking in here to see Dick beating the crap out of Tim with a rolled up newspaper."

Vic, Dick, and Karen laughed, as Tim just sulked in his misery.

**-With Kory-**

Kory made it to Jenn's room, and knocked gently. Jenn opened the door, and looked at Kory. Her eyes were still sleep covered, and she looked tired.

Jenn hadn't slept all night, something was bothering her. Something that was magical, something strong. She would awake a night, and feel as if she had to go…But the answer always hit her like a brick. Where? It was as if the baby wasn't even inside her anymore, she'd stop throwing up or feeling nausea…Something was defiantly wrong.

"You okay?" Kory asked, and cocked her head.

"No." Jenn said, and motioned Kory into the room.

"What is it?" Kory asked, and took a seat in Jenn's desk chair as Jenn sat on her black comforter.

"Its…something…I can't place it though. I've been waking up at night, and I feel as if…I should run."

"To where?" Kory asked, her face showed a sign of recognition, as if she knew what Jenn meant.

"That's the thing…I don't know. I don't know ANY of it…Its odd." Jenn laid back into her bed, and wrapped the comforter around her.

"Is it the baby?" Kory asked, and Jenn shook her head.

"I don't think…I don't think the baby's there anymore…Its like…poof! No baby." Jenn demonstrated the 'poof' part, and Kory laughed a bit.

"_Star. Jinx. I need you in the Ops room, we have a…guest._" Nightwing's voice rang through the speakers.

Kory hugged Jenn, and they both walked to the elevator and into the Ops room.

There stood Terra, and….some guy. Terra had on black cargo like pants, with a yellow T sown into the back pockets. Her shirt was a tight long-sleeved yellow shirt, with a yellow T in the right corner, and the diagonal corner from it. She had on black hiking boots, and the tips of her blonde hair were dyed blue now.

"TERRA!" Kory screeched and pulled Terra into a bear hug. Terra had already braced herself for the impact, and smiled largely as Kory flew to her.

"Hey Star…breathe….must…now."

"Sorry! You look so good! But, who is your friend?" Kory whispered the last part, and Terra laughed.

"Guys, this is Ranger."

Kory floated over to Dick's side, and they all looked at Ranger intently. He had messy brown hair, and a Robin-like mask on. He had on a green bodysuit, with a black utility belt, and black boots. He had little pockets on his pants, a few on his shirt.

Dick stuck out his hand, "Nightwing."

Ranger shook it, "Nice to see you too, bird boy."

Kory gasped and flew up to Ranger, "X?"

Nightwing stood between his fiancée, and the old Red X. "What are you doing here X?" He then turned to Terra, "Why did you bring him _here_?"

Terra sighed, "He released me from my…stone prison, I guess you would call it. And he's been helping me put this city back in line. He's good. I promise."

"The last time you promised us something, is when you tried to kill us. If you forgot." Raven said, with hatred in her eyes.

"I haven't. You don't think that I don't feel _bad_? You were my friends, and I BETRAYED you. But, I think after being in a stone prison for seven years, I've learned something from it." Terra said, and shifted uncomfortably. Her blond hair swayed in the wind, and her blue eyes begged for forgiveness.

Raven sighed, she could feel Terra's emotions. And she wasn't lying.

Kory smirked, and Raven stared at her intently. She did something she rarely did.

'_**What the hell are you smirking at?'**_ Raven said, as she invaded Kory's mind.

_Giggle. 'Nothing, really._' Kory sighed, and waited as Gar and Dick talked about something. The two teens took Boomer outside to play Frisbee, after looking at Terra and Ranger with intrest.

'_**Nothing my ass.'**_ Raven shot Kory a cold glare, and her violet hair fell over her eyes.

Snort_. 'Rae, I'm your BEST friend. And though sometimes I don't understand you, don't think that I don't know that the only reason you don't want Terra on this time is 'cause you think Gar's going to leave you for her. And that's a bunch of cow shit.'_ Kory shot Raven a look.

'_**Its actually **__bull__** shit. And NO I'M NOT.'**_ Raven looked away from Kory, and eyed Terra, who was talking with Jenn and Karen.

'_Changeling lover.'_

'_**KORY!'**_

_'Why yes, Mrs. Logan?'_

'_**THAT….sounds good.…I cant…I….I think I'**_

'_Love.'_

'_**Gar? I love Gar…'**_

'_Good, now go tell him, and get out of my head. All your yelling his giving me a migraine.'_ Kory rubbed her temple, and Dick looked at her curiously.

"Raven, what do you think?" Dick asked, and everyone, not including Karen, Jenn, Terra, Xavier who were still talking, looked at her.

"I-I think…that she's telling the truth. Let her back in."

Gar stared at her in amazement, then kissed her fully. "You are so cool Rae. I mean, she betrayed us, and I know you hate her a lot. But, letting her back in is just…awesome. That's why I love you." He rambled off the last part in one quick breath, and smiled coyly.

Raven tried to focus on what he was saying, but she got nothing…except. 'That's why I love you.' She stared for a moment, then smiled. "I-I…love you too Garfield."

Gar's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "REALLY?!"

Raven nodded, and Gar spun her around. Raven didn't look all too happy about that, and shot him a glare.

"Put me down."

"Sorry." He mumbled, and kept his arms around her. Raven buried her head in his neck, and he smiled.

Kory just entwined her fingers into Dicks, and kept on her contagious smile. Jenn was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and Karen and Vic were laughing silently.

Terra watched the couple, and grinned. She always knew that they'd get together. Truthfully, that was why she was so mean to Raven, she was jealous. Xavier smiled at Terra, who grinned back. But she had no reason to be jealous…not anymore.

"Alright, Terra….Xavier. You're in."

Terra and Xavier stared in shock, and finally broke out in grins.

Dick nodded, "Right, look we got new communicators set up. Vic, show 'em."

Vic nodded, and left the room. He kept back second's later, and grinned. "ALLLRRRIIGGGHHTT ya'll! Now, are you psyched?"

"Vic, just show them to us." Rachel snapped, and Gar just chuckled.

Vic did the puppy dog face, and opened a box. The new communicators were basically the same, but the outside was silver instead of yellow, as the inside was blue with a large black T.

"DUDE!" Gar yelled, and snatched his arm from Raven's waist. He grabbed a comm., and smiled happily.

"Cool!" Jenn boasted, and grabbed one.

"These have my newest software-"

"Dude, can we order ring tones?" Gar asked, and started pressing buttons. Just then Hips Don't Lie came on, and Gar started to dance along.

"Yes, and you can watch videos and the news. Also, I put in text messaging, so we can all stay in touch. Gar, STOP."

Gar stopped dancing, and muttered something about robots and no rhythm anyhow.

"Wow, Vic. You really put a lot of effort into this." Kory observed, and tilted the communicator sideways.

Dick was leaning up against the wall, his sunglasses tilted on his nose allowing him to observe the team. Terra walked up to him, and Dick pushed up his sunglasses.

"Thanks 'Wing." She said, and looked down at the floor with a small smile.

"Your welcome Terra, but you know you still need to earn our trust back. Not fully for some of us, but its still necessary."

"I know. I plan to, trust me."

Dick smiled, and chuckled a bit. He looked her over, and raised his eyebrow. "What's with the dyed tips?"

Terra fingered her hair, "I had to do it when I went undercover. But, I grew into liking it."

Dick nodded, and Kory bounded over happily. "Hey Terra…so you and X, huh?"

Terra turned beat red, "I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Ha! That's not with Raven said…"

"………Shit."

"HA! I knew it!" Kory did a victory dance, and Dick just stared.

"You and…X? That's…new." Dick said, trying to grasp the concept of Red X having a girlfriend that's…good.

"What's new?" Xavier asked, as he walked up.

"You and Terra."

Xavier reddened, "Umm…right."

Kory giggled, "Aww…"

Dick smirked at Xavier, and Terra caught sight of Kory's ring.

"OH. MY. GOOOODDDD!!! YOU PROPOSED TO HER!" Terra screamed and looked at Dick with wide eyes.

Dick nodded, and Kory just smiled.

"DAMN GIRL! That things like…MEGAHUMONGOUSLY LARGE!" Terra squealed, and pulled Kory's hand to her with an alarmingly strong grip.

Kory didn't seem to mind, and picked casually at her cuticle as Terra inspected the ring.

"Girls." Xavier muttered, and Dick chuckled.

Kory finally got her arm back, and looked outside. "Its going to rain."

Jenn sat down on the couch, something was bothering her. Raven noticed, and took the seat next to her.

"What is it?"

Jenn explained to Raven about her weird dreams, and waking up in the middle of the night. Raven nodded, and listened intently. The same things were happening to her, she looked over at Kory, then to Karen. She knew all four of them were having the same things happen, but none of them told the boys, not wanting to scare them.

Kory walked outside, and looked around. "TIM? CRISSY?"

Nothing.

"TIM?! CRISSY?!"

Just then Tim dropped in front of her, and smiled. "Reporting."

"That wasn't funny." Kory scolded, and shot him a glare. Cris landed next to her mom, and whistled for Boomer. Boomer came running, with the Frisbee in his mouth, covered in dog drool.

"Ew." Cris said, and took the Frisbee from Boomer. "Why don't we leave it for the rain to clean." She told the dog, as they headed back inside.

Tim plopped down on the couch, he watched Raven and Jenn talk quietly. Finally, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Cris, on the other hand, was talking merrily to Terra and Xavier. Telling them about how cool it was to meet them, and stuff.

Kory looked out the large window, she could see her breath forming a fog on the glass, and she smiled. Something was bothering her, as well as the other girls. But, she had no idea what it was, and she was determined to find out.

* * *

HAHA! I'm not REALLY going to breakup Jenn and Wally...it just didnt fit..in my master plan...cause I NEED them together. 

**Notes:** Alright, I know, short chappie. But TRUST me Ch.12 is the Titans getting back into the swing of things, we get to see the Mayor and the Police Cheif..and...villans...Slade? _Maybe_. Maybe Not. But, you wont BELIEVE what Slades doing...ask me..and I MIGHT give you a hint. You'll find out next chappie...kinda sorta...ya know???

**Sidnotes:** I asked for 70, and I got 72 reviews! You guys rock! Cartoonfire...you cracked me up. So Wally/Jenn are still there... WEE! So...you know the drill...review and you'll get a new chappie! We're going to try and hit 100 reviews soon. Plus, I got 2,300 hits...SO REVIEW PEOPLE! DO IT!...please and thank you.

Royal...


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. The plot and Crissy, I DO own though.

**Notes**: To the bottom! BWHAHAHA!….

**IMPORTANT:** This contains…rape, drugs, gangs…and I'm giving away WAY too much away…damn.

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 12**

Starfire stared at the streets of Jump City, the walls of buildings where spray painted with gang symbols marking their territory. They were all wrong, this wasn't their territory anymore. The Titans were back, and they were taking back the city one way or another.

"Fifty bucks." Star heard a gruff man's voice say, and the sounds of money. Then the slamming of a car door, and two men talking.

"Good. She's in the back, go have your fun." The man, who seemed about 6'2 or 6'3, had long brown hair and devilish blue eyes. He had a tattoo of a snake on the side of his face, and he was missing one of his front teeth. He told this to a man who seemed to be his 'customer', and the guy got into the back of the van.

Another man, about 5'11, stood next to him. He was skinny, and had blonde hair and shady hazel eyes. He looked jittery, and smoked some of his rolled up crack.

"S-Say, J-Johnny. H-How'z it gonna be 'round here with that b-blonde chick on the r-run?" The skinny man asked 'Johnny'.

"Fine JJ, just fine. If she tries to make it 'round here, I'll take her out. You know, man. BAM. Like Muhammad Ali." Johnny said, and cracked his knuckles.

Star looked into the back of the van, that the 'customer' got into. She heard a girl's cry, as another man moaned and the van started shaking.

"Here they go JJ." Johnny said, and stepped away from the van.

"Y-Yeah, b-boss. There they g-go." JJ said, and took another puff.

Star grew angry, her eyes and hands now glowing green.

"No…please sir!" The girl cried out, and the man just grunted.

Star ripped off the back of the van in full fury mode, and the man inside freaked out.

"W-Who are you!" He yelled as he pulled out of the girl, and zipped up his pants.

"Starfire. And you're under arrest." She stated, and shot a starbolt at him, knocking him unconscious.

"H-Hey pretty l-lady, let JJ help you out." JJ said, as he tried to grab Star. She shot him with a starbolt, and grabbed Johnny before he could run.

"You're under arrest, and you WILL plead guilty. Got it?" Her eyes were now glowing with a larger intensity, and Johnny nodded. She smacked him on the back of the head, and he fell limp to the ground.

Star walked back into the back of the van and saw three teens. Two were tied up, and the other one was getting re-dressed. They looked to be about nine, and were pale and stick-thin.

"I'm Starfire. And you are?" Star asked the three scared girls, and one of them smiled as Star undid their ties. She wanted them to feel safe near her, so she flew back and gave them room.

"Carolina." Carolina had blonde hair, with deep brown eyes and rosy cheeks.

"That's a pretty name. Who are your friends?" Star asked, and floated Indian style in front of the three girls.

Carolina smiled at them, and then back at Kory. "This is Yelina." She pointed to a girl with curly brown hair, and hazel eyes. "And this is Suzie." She pointed to a girl with soft brown hair, that was messy up and her cheeks were flushed.

Star knew that Suzie was the one that the man was abusing. "Alright, will you come with me please?"

The girls looked at each other quietly, as if they were conferencing on what to do. Finally, Carolina nodded. "Alright, Miss Starfire."

Star took Carolina, and Suzie's hands, as Yelina held on to Carolina's. They walked up to the old Children's center, and Star knocked on the door.

A woman, about in her late forties, walked out. Her black hair was in a bun, with a few gray streaks in it. Her deep jade eyes met Starfire's light green ones, and softened instantly. "Star! You're back! Oh gracious me! The children will be pleased, yes they will. Pleased, pleased, pleased." Her attention quickly fell to the three girls, and sighed. "My, my, my. What happened here?"

Star sighed, "I…found them, Lauren."

"I see. Well come, come, come, girls. Inside." Lauren said, and ushered the girls in quickly. Lauren waved for another worker, and turned back to Starfire. "We've been busy, busy lately. And Helen isn't feeling too well. The city's in ruins, Star. Be careful."

"I will. And thank you Lauren."

Lauren shut the door with a small smile, and Star smiled herself. The Titans and Children Center worked closely together. The Titans loved going over to read to the kids, and they knew the kids looked forward to it too.

Star's communicator beeped, and she flung it open to see a text. Her eyes softened as she read it, and smiled. Nightwing always knew when something was wrong with her.

**Nightwing:** You okay?

**Starfire:** No. Its brutal out here.

**Nightwing:** You should see my area…there are dead bodies hanging from walls.

**Starfire:** Its sickening.

**Nightwing:** Change, and Cy are taking over here for me. I'm sending Jinx, and Bee over to you.

**Starfire:** Why?

**Nightwing:** Raven, you, and Myself are going to have a…chat with our Mayor. Nightwing out.

Star put away her comm., and looked up. Jinx and Bumblebee were there, both looking pale and sick.

"It gets worse. I've left three males on Fig and Grove, could you pick them up and put them in the jail?"

The two girls nodded, and Star waved as she flew to the Mayor's office.

Nightwing was on the roof of the adjacent building, and Star flew over to his side.

"I saw Lauren." She stated, and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes…well mask.

"How is she?" He asked, and kept looking at the Mayor's window.

"Busy. She took in the three girls that I brought in." Star searched the window, scanning the area inside it.

"What-" Just then a black Raven appeared, and Raven stepped out of it.

"He's here." She stated, and nodded to the Mayor's office.

"Later." Nightwing whispered to Star, and she nodded. Raven teleported them into the Mayor's office, and waited patiently.

The Mayor walked in now, he was a short man about 5'1, with a bald spot on the back of his head and dark blue eyes.

"Mayor Rhine." Nightwing said in his low, stern voice.

The Mayor dropped his papers, and looked like a fish out of water. "R-Robin?"

"No. It's Nightwing now. Robin's out with Terra and Ranger."

"Who?" The Mayor asked, not noticing Raven or Starfire next to Nightwing.

"The Titans." Nightwing stated, and his mask narrowed into slits as he saw the Mayor's gold and diamond studded watch.

"The Titans? You cant mean-" The Mayor's eyes began to cloud with worry and fear.

To answer his question, Star's eyes and hands lit up and Raven's hands glowed with black energy.

The Mayor stepped back, and Nightwing held up a hand to the girls. Both stopped their intimidating attacks, and stood silently next to their leader. But, they both had deathly smirks on their faces, as they watched the Mayor intently.

"So you brought you're _girls_ to scare me? Robin, that's not like you." The Mayor laughed, and Nightwing stepped forward.

"Listen, _Rhine_. Next time, I **won't** be telling these two to stop their antics. What's your life compared to the thousands of lives that have been lost?"

The Mayor gulped, and stared at Nightwing in shock as he continued.

"The town is shitty, gangs are running around killing people, we have people running illegal drugs out of the bay. And I don't want to start on the kids lives that you've been tarnishing…Listen Fine. Either you get out, or we'll kick you out. Turn yourself in, we KNOW about the bribes. So either you do it, or its up to us to get ride of you. This is the Titans city, and we're taking it back."

A big gust of black energy flew through, and the three Titans disappeared from Rhine's office. Fine grabbed his stuff, and hauled ass to the door.

"Mayor Rhine, what's wrong?" His assistant, Claire, asked him.

The Mayor looked at her coldly, "I quit! I'm moving back to Wyoming!"

Claire just stared, then called the Chief of Police. "Mayor Rhine…just quit. Okay, alright. Yes, you too. Goodbye then sir." Claire put the phone down with a smile, "The Titans are back."

**-The Docks-**

**-With Terra, Ranger, and Robin-**

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" An Intergang member taunted, and swung his dagger around. "Here little birdie!"

Robin glared, and shot a freeze disk at him. "Moron." He mumbled, and swung down to the ground. He picked up the frozen gang member, and threw him in the back of a U-Haul truck along with other frozen members.

"_You get anything?_" Ranger's crackled voice came out of Robin's communicator, and he flipped it open.

"Yeah, about thirty IG guys. And a bunch of illegal guns. You?"

Ranger motioned behind him, there were a few dozen cops tied up. And Robin raised an eyebrow at Ranger.

"We're on the good side…remember?"

Ranger glared, "Funny, Boy Blunder. I know, I caught these guys stealing the cops uniforms…They used them to get into certain buildings and steal drugs. Good thing I got it all on tape…_Amateurs_." Ranger mumbled the last part, and Robin snickered.

"I'll see you at the station, then." Robin said, and clicked off. He got into the driver's spot, and drove back into downtown.

**-Southern Part Of Downtown-**

**-With Terra-**

Terra moved a large piece of rock, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the city. It was a complete disaster, the houses were all broken into, the walls were covered in gang symbols, and there were kids running around with REAL guns killing animals for fun.

"I cant believe the city has became…this."

"Basically it's a wasteland." A voice said beside her, and Terra turned to see Nightwing. He was crouched down on the rock with her, looking at the city.

"Yeah…I wish we could do something."

Nightwing sighed, and looked up at the stars. He looked to Terra, and smiled a bit. "Maybe we can, let's head back to the Tower. Everyone should be there, and I think I have an idea."

Terra shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours."

Nightwing said nothing, as they approached the Titans Tower. The lights were on, and the faint shadows of two figures were seen on the roof.

Terra and Nightwing landed on the roof, next to Raven and Changeling.

"Meeting." Nightwing called, as he opened the roof door and disappeared down the stairwell.

Raven arched an eyebrow, and Terra just shrugged.

Uncomfortable silence.

"Sooo…why did the tree cross the road?" Changeling asked, and both girls sighed.

Raven sighed, "I don't know, Gar. Why?"

"So he could leave! Get it!?" Gar smiled, and Raven just stared at him. Terra giggled a bit, and Gar smiled at her.

Raven rolled her eyes, and smacked the back of his head. "Idiot." She then opened the roof door, and walked off.

"So…Gar?" Terra asked, and looked at him.

"Yeah?" Changeling answered, rubbing his head slightly at the dull pain.

"Do you love her?" Terra asked, and Gar's head shot up and he looked at Terra as his eyes turned to saucer size.

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Raven?"

Gar smiled, and didn't even have to think about the answer. "Of course."

Terra smiled, "That's all I needed to know. I just want you to be happy."

Gar returned the smile with one of his own, "I am….are you?"

Terra flipped some of her blonde hair out of her eyes, and looked at him confusedly. "Am I, what? Happy?"

Gar nodded, "Yeah…you know. With X?"

Terra blushed and smiled, "More than ever."

Gar smirked, "Good. Lets head downstairs before 'Wing kills someone."

Terra laughed, and Gar held the door open for her. They walked downstairs, and made it to the Ops room where everyone was sitting around.

Dick looked up at them, and nodded for them to sit. Gar sat down next to Raven, and Vic. As Tara sat next to Jenn, who was on Gar's other side, and draped her legs over Xavier's lap.

Gar looked around, "Hey Dick?"

Dick leaned up against the back of the sofa, and looked down at Gar. "Yes?"

"Where are Tim and Cris?"

Dick nodded his head upwards, "Getting ready for bed."

Gar nodded, "Oh."

Dick stood up, and looked at the team with a hard gaze. "Alright team, what we saw out there was…brutal. And, its NOT what our city is supposed to look like. So, I'm calling in the Honorary Titans to come and help out. We need to get the city back on track, so…what do you think?"

Vic pumped his fist in the air, "BOO-YAH!"

Karen laughed, and patted Vic's thigh. "Sure, why not. It'll be nice to see some of them again."

Jenn nodded, and smiled. As Raven, Gar, Tara, Xavier, and Kory just smiled in approval.

Jenn looked down at her small bump and sighed, it was time to tell them. "Guys? I need to tell you something."

They all looked at her, and Gar grabbed her hand as Kory moved to her side. They nodded to her, and Jenn took in a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Karen's eyes rolled back, and she fell over on Vic with a large 'thud'.

Raven already knew, and smiled at Jenn. "Congrats."

Jenn shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "You already knew."

Raven looked at her, "Gar didn't tell."

Jenn laughed, "I know, but don't think I haven't forgotten that you can invade peoples minds Rae-Rae."

"Don't call me that." Raven said, and shot her a glare. Which Jenn returned, and both girls smiled coyly.

Vic shook Karen, and Karen's head shot up. "YOU'RE WHAT?" She screeched, and everyone stared at her.

"I'm pregnant."

"Girl, why didn't you tell me?" Karen asked, a tint of hurt was evident in her voice.

"Karen, I didn't want to tell a lot of people. Only Gar and Kory knew."

"Oh. Congrats!" Karen said, and pulled Jenn into a hug.

Tara patted her on the back, and Xavier smiled at her. Then all eyes turned to one person…Dick.

He hesitantly looked around at the group, and sighed. "We're going to be raising a baby."

The team whooped, and smiled.

A sparkle was evident in Kory's eyes, and she kissed Dick on the cheek. "Thank you."

Dick pulled her to him, and she buried her face in his chest, taking in the smell of him.

"Why wouldn't I say yes? She's apart of this team, apart of our FAMILY, Star. I wouldn't say no."

Kory smiled, and kept holding onto him. "I love you Richard." He kissed her forehead, and she knew he was returning the saying in his own special way.

Dick then turned to Jenn, "Does Wally know?"

"Do I know what?" Wally asked, and the team all stared at him.

"DUDE! Where'd you come from!" Gar yelled, and jumped up from the couch alarmed.

"Umm…the Watchtower…duh." Wally said, and smirked playfully at Gar.

Jenn looked at Wally with fearful eyes, and sighed. "Guys, I need to talk to Wally."

The team nodded, and they all headed to bed.

"'Night." Dick said, as he and Kory made their way to the stairs.

"'Night." Wally and Jenn said, and they both turned to face each other.

"Wally, I have to tell you something."

Wally's face paled dramatically, "Jenn, I know that I've been busy lately. And that I haven't had time for you, but baby I love you. And we can make this work, all we have to do is-"

"Wally," Jenn said with a giggle, "We're not breaking up. Don't worry, its not that."

Wally let out a contained sigh, and smiled. "What is it then? Are you sick, is something wrong with you?"

Jenn shook her head, "No, nothings wrong…per se. Oh how do I put this…Wally, I'm pregnant."

Wally stared at her blankly, as if he didn't recognize what she just said. Then finally the recognition set in, and he twirled her around. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! DID YOU HEAR THAT GUYS!?" He yelled, and the team popped their heads out.

"Yeah!"

Jenn shook her head, "Is there no privacy in this house?"

"Not at all." Raven droned, "It doesn't really matter where you are, or what you're doing. They'll find you. Its like a scary movie. I mean have you SEEN them in the morning?"

Everyone looked at her for a moment, then broke out laughing.

"Night." They all said, and Wally turned off the lights after he and Jenn left the room.

**-6:45 a.m.-**

**-Kitchen Area- Titans Tower-**

Dick took a sip of his coffee, and flipped through the mail from yesterday.

'_Junk.'_ Trash.

'_Junk.'_ Trash.

'_Bill.' _File.

'_Bill.'_ File.

'_More Junk.'_ Trash.

'_To Starfire. Wait, what?!' _Dick opened the letter, and looked at it. _'Dear Starfire, thank you for saving me and my friends from that mean man. I can never thank you enough. Carolina._'

"Richard? Why are you reading my mail?" Kory asked, her eyes twinkled with mischief as she watched her fiancé.

"I-uh…was just checking to make sure there wasn't any….uh…you know…bad stuff."

Kory grabbed some coffee, and raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Bad stuff? I'm not fourteen anymore, Hun. I'm twenty-six, and I think that I can check my own mail."

"I-I know…but…" Dick rubbed the back of his neck, his face was now bright red and he was avoiding eye contact.

Kory just smiled, and grabbed the letter. She read it, then re-read it. "I'm going to the Children's center today."

Dick nodded, "We all should go, you know to let the kids know we're back."

Kory smiled softly, and kissed him. "You're cute when you stutter."

Dick turned red, and chuckled a bit. He waited till everyone came down so he could tell them that they were going.

**-1:12 p.m.-**

**-Children's Center-**

"Hey lil dudes!" Changeling yelled, and the boys turned to him.

"Who are you?" The kids asked, and looked at the Titans curiously.

"Dudes! Its me Beast Boy, but I grew up a bit."

The kid's eyes lit up, "BB!" They all jumped on him, then on Cyborg.

Starfire walked over Carolina, and smiled at her. "I got your letter, thank you."

Carolina looked up, "You're welcome. But, you saved me. Thank you."

Starfire sat down in the chair next to her, and looked around. "Where' s your friends, Yelina and Suzie?"

Carolina smiled, "Yelina contacted her uncles in Silver City, they came and got her this morning. And Suzie…she…died. This morning. They said she had a sickness…AIDS?"

Star hung her head, and let out a sigh. "Yes, AIDS. It's a bad sickness, not a lot of people have it. But, she must have had it for a while."

Carolina nodded, "Yeah…I guess so…I miss her."

Kory nodded, "Yeah, your friends are important. I don't know what I would do without mine."

"Who are your friends?"

Star smiled, "The Titans. They're more like my family, actually. I love them very much."

Carolina smiled, "Is Nightwing really COOL? The boys said he's the coolest ever! Like Batman!"

Star smiled, "You wanna know a secret?"

Carolina nodded, and smiled brightly.

"I'm getting married to him."

"NO WAY!" Carolina screamed, and Star nodded. They talked for a while, and Carolina told her that she was getting put in the adoption base.

Nightwing walked over, and placed his hands on Star's shoulders. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Oh, hey Hun. This is Carolina, Carrie this is Nightwing."

Nightwing smiled down at Carolina, and she blushed deeply.

"Hi." She managed to say, and Nightwing chuckled.

"Hey, there."

Star stood, and hugged Carolina. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Carolina nodded, "Okay! Bye Titans!"

The Titans waved at all the kids, and walked off.

"That was fun." Changeling said, and Cyborg nodded. The four Titans: Changeling, Cyborg, Bumblebee and Raven got into the T-Car, as Nightwing and Star took the N-Cycle.

Raven smiled, "I was. Some of those kids really love books."

Bumblebee nudged her from the passenger seat, "Only cause _Raven's_ reading it to them."

Raven laughed a little, and Changeling slung his arm around her shoulder.

"See Rae, kids like you." Raven smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.

**-With Nightwing and Starfire-**

Star held onto Nightwing's waist, as they took a shortcut through the park. Nightwing smiled back at his fiancée. "I love you Star." He said over the intercom.

Star smiled, "I love you too." She snuggled in closer, and rubbed his stomach.

Nightwing laughed, and her hands started to drift lower. "Star." He warned.

Star just hummed along, and watched the trees past. "We haven't set a date."

"Hmm?" Nightwing didn't really hear her, he was trying to focus on driving.

"We haven't set a date!" She said louder, and Nightwing nodded.

"When do you think?"

Star wrinkled her nose a bit, and racked her brain for a date. "Its almost November now, and Thanksgiving is coming up-"

"Our first one as a team again." He reminded her. And Star thought for a second, he was right. The Titans got together with Arsenal, in February, right before March. Then Nightwing took over as leader in August, and they were in Gotham till the beginning of October.

"I don't want a big wedding." She told him, and he nodded.

"Me either. Just something simple."

"And quaint. Like in the backyard of the Manor." She said, and he smiled.

"Seems like you already had this planned out. When do you want to do it?"

Star smirked, "Before Christmas, and after Thanksgiving."

"Okay…it's a date." Nightwing said, and Star smiled. '_We're getting married.'_ She thought, as the drove up to the Tower.

* * *

The date is set! AND I actually have the wedding written out already, its about three pages long. So its not just 'they got married' thing. It goes into it, and the end of the reception, cause receptions are boring and I didnt want to write it out...so yeah.

**Notes:** I dont think I have any...Oh..wait yeah. Okay next chappie, we get to see the new Mayor. More honorary Titans, the wedding (maybe. Maybe it'll be in ch. 14 instead) I dont know...hmm. Oh! And Jump City's going to be clean again! YAY!

**Sidenotes:** I was asked where I got the idea to bring back Slade...ummm...no where? I was like..hmmm why not shove Deathstroke in here? I mean he IS their number one villan..what would Teen Titans be without him...welll...yeah..you get my drift. lol.

Okay...review...now..or no Chappie. And I KNOW you want to read about the wedding..OH! And the baby!!!! So review.

Royal!!!!


	14. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Titans, I DO own Crissy and the Plot.

**Notes:** So a GREAT idea hit me! I'm going to make the wedding a side chapter…so here it is! Richard and Kory's wedding.

* * *

**New Titans:**

**The Wedding::**

Kory wiped some sweat off her face, and kept running. She'd been on the treadmill for two hours, and she still had some stamina left over. They had just got back from the City Consul Meeting. The new mayor was the Chief of Police, who had been put on leave by the old mayor. The city had increased in the three weeks that the Titans had come back, with most of the gang members either in jail or out of the city, it was quite peaceful again.

"Kor, you've been there for ever." Raven said as she walked into the training room, and looked at Kory.

"I know, but I'm not tired yet." She took a swig of water, and sighed.

Raven just shook her head, and Jenn came running in. Her stomach was larger than usual…much, much larger.

"WOAH! What'd you do, eat a whale?" Raven commented, and Jenn glared.

"No! Its Wally's genes! They're rapidly increasing my pregnancy. The doctor's said that the baby's fine, and I should be due by the new year!"

Kory stopped the treadmill, and pulled Jenn into a sweaty hug. "GLORIOUS!"

Raven just smiled, "That's great!"

Karen came busting in now, "So she told you? Isn't that great! The NEW YEAR! I mean you and Dick are getting married, the team's together, Jenn's having the baby in three months!"

"Mom, Dad wants you downstairs." Cris said, as she poked her head in. She had a book in her hands, as she walked off towards her room.

Kory nodded, and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen area. Dick looked up at her and smiled, the smile disappeared when he smelled her.

"You stink." He told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you. What's up?" She sat down next to him, and Dick sighed.

"Well, you know how you wanted to do the wedding after Thanksgiving? We cant, I forgot that Bruce is leaving and wont be back till mid December."

Kory sighed, and then perked up. "We'll do it on the fourteenth, instead."

"KORY! That's in three weeks!"

"I know, don't worry. It wont take long to get the wedding ready, just trust me."

"Umm, okay? May I ask what's so important about the date?"

"RICHARD! That's the same date when we got back together!"

Dick smirked, and shook his head. "Right. I knew that."

Kory smiled, "Uh-huh. We must go and tell the others."

Dick nodded, and they called the rest of the team in. They told them, and they decided to leave on Friday to get ready for the wedding, having some of the Honorary Titans stay in Jump for them. Then they called up Bruce to tell him.

Bruce nodded, "That'll work. Selina's in town also then."

Dick nodded, "She's more than welcome at the wedding, you know that Bruce."

Bruce blushed a bit, "S-She's…uh…my date."

Dick smiled at his father, "Took you long enough."

"Richard, don't harass your dad." Kory scolded, and turned to Bruce. "Thank you Bruce."

Bruce nodded, "Its no problem. I'll see you all on Saturday then."

Kory clicked the screen off, and smiled at Dick. "I have to do something. I'll be right back." She flew out of the room, and reached the garage.

Vic was under the T-Car, working on some updates for his 'baby'.

"Vic?" Kory said, and Vic rolled out of the bottom of the car. "Hey Kor, what's up?"

Kory looked down at her shoes, "I need to ask you something…its important."

Vic stood and wiped off his hands, "I'm all ears."

Kory smiled, and took in a deep breath. "IdontwantGalforetowalkmedowntheisleIwantyoutodoitcauseyouarelikeabrothertome." She said in one breath, and Vic stared at her.

"Umm, could you repeat that lil lady?"

Kory nodded, "I don't want Galfore to walk me down the isle I want you to do it cause you are like a brother to me. Please?"

Vic's eyes watered, and he pulled her into a hug. "Of course Star. I would be honored."

Kory hugged, back and smiled happily.

**-A Week Before The Wedding-**

Dick, Gar and Vic were on their way back to the Tower, they'd been shopping for some computer parts at their favorite electronics store.

Dick looked at Gar, who was looking at the window almost asleep in the back of the T-Car, as Vic just read his new software with great interest. Dick then remembered what he'd been planning to ask Gar. "Hey Gar?"

Gar looked up at him, "Yeah Dick?"

Dick smiled, "Will you be my best man for the wedding?"

Gar looked a bit flustered, "Me? I…I'd love too Dick, thanks."

Dick smiled, "We'll you are my best friend, other than Vic, and Kory of course."

"What about Vic?" Gar asked, and Vic looked up.

"I'm walking my lil sis down the isle, bro. She told me that she wanted me to, and I would never deny her something like that. Plus, I want to make sure she gets into good hands."

Dick nodded, "Which means, that my OTHER best friend gets to do it."

Gar felt proud, "Can Tim be the mini-best man?"

Dick laughed, "Sure that's what we'll call him."

Vic threw his head back laughing, and Dick was laughing too.

"Kory wanted to make Tim the ring boy."

Gar couldn't help it, tears were falling from his eyes he was laughing so hard, "No way."

Dick nodded, "Way. I told her he'd die from embarrassment. She said that he'd look really cute and maybe he'd get a date or something." Vic and Gar roared in laughter as they pulled into the cave entrance to the Tower.

**-The Big Day-**

Kory nervously smoothed out the white fabric of her dress. Then, for the millionth time that day, she looked at the clock.

Seeing this, Raven, her maid of honor, chuckled. Raven, like the other bridesmaids, was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress. And her hair was down, and flipped at the ends, framing her delicate face as she smiled at her best friend. "Kor, looking at that clock won't make it come any faster."

Kory sighed, "I know. Hey Rae, can I have a moment alone?"

Raven smiled, "Sure thing."

Kory had a few moments of silence until there was a knocking at the door. Smiling, she walked over to the door and cracked it open, making sure to stay out of sight, "Who's there?"

Her soon-to-be-husband's voice said from the other side of the door, "Who do you think?"

"THE MUFFIN MAN!?" Kory said, and she heard Dick laugh.

"Smart ass."

"Richard, you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." She scolded him through the door crack.

Dick sighed, "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Her smile grew wider, "Oh, I imagine you'll get tired of it after a few years."

Dick grinned, "Never."

Kory leaned her head against the door and let out a happy sigh, "My, don't you sound sure of yourself."

Dick chuckled, "Of course, when am I ever wrong?"

Kory giggled, "Never Richard, never."

"Ouch! Ah, I got to go, Gar beckons. Apparently I have to get married." Dick chuckled, and Kory grinned.

"Wow, lucky girl."

Dick sighed happily, "Star, I love you."

Kory giggled happily, "I love you too." She heard his footsteps as he walked away, then heard another set approach.

Kory took a few steps back as Raven re-entered the room, "It's almost time Kory, you better finish getting ready."

Kory walked over to the dressing table and picked up her delicate white veil, and with her best friend's help, she was finally ready. There was a new knock at the door.

"Star." Vic said at the door, "It's time." Her heart jumped into her throat as reality hit her: after so long of dreaming of this day, the time had finally come. As if sensing her nervousness, her older brother pulled her into an embrace. "There, there Star, it's your big day. You and Dick love each other. Only God knows how he finally got you, and you're going to both have a long happy life together."

The smile returned to the heroine's face and she calmly picked up her bouquet and joined her bridesmaids, Karen, Cris, and Jenn. The processional music began. Two by two they started into the sanctuary, soon it was time for Kory and her Vic to go in.

Everyone stood as the bride entered, Kory saw Dick, Gar, Wally, and Tim. Terra and Xavier were in the first row, smiling brightly along with some of the honorary Titans. Bruce, Selina, and most of the JLA split between the sides of the room. Bruce was glowing with pride, as Selina looked like she was going to cry and was holding onto Bruce's hand. Galfore and Koma both couldn't make it, Galfore was busy on Tamaran and Kory understood. And no one knew where Koma was in the first place.

The walk to alter seemed to drag on forever, but finally the minister spoke, "Who gives this woman away?"

Vic's hand tightened on his 'lil sis' arm, "I do."

Dick smiled even wider, _'I wonder if she knows how beautiful she looks. She look's radiant, absolutely stunning. I never told her how lucky I am to have her.'_

Kory let go of Vic and took Dick's outstretched hand. She lost herself in his eyes. She had on an off-white strapless gown that flowed over her body. Hugging in her places, and draping elegantly off others. Her red hair was high on top of her head with ringlets falling down onto her shoulders. They both missed the whole ceremony caught up in each other's eyes. Next thing they knew Gar was getting the rings out, Dick smiled lightly.

She giggled a bit to him. The minister nodded for Gar, Dick's best man, to bring out the rings.

"Kory; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share."

"Richard; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share."

Smiling the minister began to read. "You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two rings. By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Dick drew Kory into a loving kiss, and the minister introduced Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grayson.

**-At the reception-**

Raven cleared her throat and everyone turned to her, she smiled softly and turned to her newly married friends. "I know that the speeches have already been given…but…I wanted to give my own. Kory…you're my best friend. Azar only knows where I would be without you there to keep my sprits up when I was down. You're smile and sprit brightens up the whole place, and we…as a team…as a family, we would be nothing without you. And, we all know Dick would still be his grumpy, moody self." People laughed at that, and Raven raised her glass. "To Dick and Kory."

"To Dick and Kory." They all chorused, and Kory kissed Dick's cheek.

Kory smiled and pulled Raven into one of her trademark hugs, "Thank you Raven, you are my best friend. I love you very much."

Raven squeezed her hand, "Same here, Kory. Same here."

Dick and Kory danced for a while, much to Dick's protests about not knowing how to do dance. "Okay, sitting now." They left Cris and Tim, who were dancing with each other, on the dance floor and made their way to their table.

Kory laughed as he plopped next to Gar and Raven, who turned their attention to them, and he pulled Kory in his lap.

"Hey Mrs. Grayson. How are you?" Gar teased, and Raven smiled.

Kory laughed, "Fine Mr. Logan. I think that I'm going to cut the cake now, I'm quite hungry." They cut the cake, and Kory put some icing on Dick's nose. The group laughed, and Dick wiped it off and wiped it on Cris' nose. Bruce rolled his eyes at his son, and Selina just giggled.

Dick, who eating the last piece of cake left, smiled at his wife. _'She's __my__ wife. I married the most beautiful woman in the World.'_ Kory smiled at Dick, she knew he was thinking about something. All she did was smile; she was married to Richard Grayson. That's when it hit her.

"Oh My God." Kory said, causing Dick to snap out of his train of thought.

"Star? What's wrong?"

"Mom?" Cris asked, and made her way to her mother's side.

Everyone now looking at her, Vic helped her sit. She was shaking, but a smile present on her face.

"I'm married."

Everyone sighed in relief, Jenn smiled at Kory. "Did you miss the memo Kor? " Wally asked.

Kory shot him a look, "Ha-ha, No I'm fully aware. Just soaking it in…you'll get used to it."

Wally smiled, and wrapped his arm around Jenn's shoulders, and kept his hand on her huge stomach.

Gar and Raven were dancing next to Vic and Karen, as Bruce and Selina talked to the new couple.

"We need to get going soon." Dick whispered into his wife's ear.

"Richard! Must you keep our honeymoon place a secret?" Kory said in exasperation.

Dick smiled, "Yup." He kissed her, and she snuggled into his arms.

Before Dick and Kory left, they called for a family photo. Dick and Kory in the center, with Cris in the middle. Raven, Karen, and Jenn on Kory's side. Gar, Wally, Vic and Tim were on Dick's.

Dick tightened his grip on her, "I love you."

Kory smiled up at him, "I love you too." There was a flash and Dick kissed Kory.

When Dick and Kory went out to the Excursion, they stared at it, open-mouthed. The vehicle was decorated with shaving cream hearts and cans tied to the rear fender.

Hearing laughter behind them, they turned to see a smirking Gar and an equally amused Vic and Tim.

"Happy honeymoon!" Gar said with a grin, while Tim and Vic smiled and busted out laughing. Wally took a picture of the car, and joined the boys in laugher.

Dick chuckled, and turned to Kory who was in on the joke. He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the car next to the Excursion.

"Happy cleaning!" Kory said, and got into the car.

Jenn came to stand with Wally, Gar, Tim and Vic. She shrugged. "Sorry, guys. I promised Kor they'd get to leave in a clean car." Laughing, Dick and Kory climbed into the rental and left for the airport.

* * *

Here's your present for hitting 100, I know! Dont I rock?! Lol, thanks for reviewing guys! I would write back to all of you...but Im usually typing the new chapters. So...you guys rock...Of course HOPEFULLY, new people will review too. Its not like we're all crazy...okay...I lied, we are. But COME ON! Whats the fun in NOT being nuts when you review! Right? Right. 

**Notes:** So Jenn's due in Jan...hmm do you guys sense more trouble coming for the baby? I DO! Dont worry, the baby'll be fine and so will Jenn and Wally...If you want a mini-summary just go to my profile I put it up.

I had a honeymoon part in here...but its rated like M, and this is rated T. So yeah...its just going to sit there in My Documents till I can think of something to do with it...yeah...Go and review...or no Chapter. Get it? Got it? Good.

Royal.


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. The plot and Crissy, I DO own though.

**Notes**: Okay so…there is references to sex…you know maybe I should change the rating.. Hmm…tell me if I should.

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 13.**

Dick grabbed Kory's suitcase and threw it over his shoulder, as he watched his wife grab the rest of the stuff. Her body was a tanner color, but not too orangey, her emerald eyes were sparkling happily as some of her red hair fell in front of her face. The setting sun made her have a heavenly glow as she turned to look at him.

"Richard, come on." Kory beckoned her husband, and watched as he sighed and made his way over to her.

All he wanted was a little more alone time with his wife, the three weeks that they'd spent together flew by fast and he never wanted them to end. "Coming."

Of course he knew that the Titans probably had a party waiting for them, he didn't tell Kory. Not wanting to ruin the surprise for his wife, _'My wife.'_ He thought, and smiled as he reached her. He could never stop thinking that.

"Are you okay?" Kory asked, and Dick nodded.

"I'm fine, Star. But, these bags are heavy." He pretended to wince, for good measure.

She chuckled, and placed her hand on the scanner. The metal doors slid open and-

"SURPRISE!" The team, and some honorary Titans yelled.

Kory dropped her bags in shock, and a full-fledged 'Starfire' smile appeared on her face, "You shouldn't have!" She flew over to their friends, and started the greetings.

Dick, who was unlike his wife in many ways, just offered a small smile to the team members, and he placed the suitcases inside. He made his way over to his daughter, and placed his arm on her shoulders. "Miss us?"

Cris looked up at her father, her green eyes smiling back at him. "Terribly."

Dick kissed her forehead, and looked around the room. "Where's Tim?"

Cris rolled her eyes, "The Boy Wonder had to go back to Gotham to help grandpa Bruce."

Dick mimicked his daughter's previous actions, and snorted a little. "Old Bat can't handle the city by himself."

Cris chuckled lightheartedly, and was swept into a bone-crushing hug by her mother.

"CRISSY! We missed you so much!" Kory said, and pulled back to examine her daughter fully.  
"You've grown."

Cris just stared at her mom, "Okay?"

"Dudes! Lets get this party started!" Gar yelled, and Garth, a.k.a. Aqualad now Tempest, stared at him.

"That was my ear." Garth said, and grabbed the fish sticks from the side plate. He threw them in the trash, and smiled to himself. The Atlantian was scanning the room, he was now about 6'1, his black hair was shorter and eyes deep blue eyes still sparkled.

"Did you just trash the fish sticks?" Argent asked, and Garth smiled.

"Maybe. Why are you going to tell on me, Toni?"

Toni Monetti, a.k.a. Argent, smirked at Garth, her appearance mainly the same as before. "No, of course not." She chuckled, and turned her attention to Kole, a.k.a. Kole Weathers-Wilson. Her hair was now a light red-ish color, and her blue eyes were sparkling. "Hey Kole."

Kole smiled, "Hey Toni! How've you been?"

"Good, I've started a journalism job in New York. Its going good, you?"

Kole smiled over at her husband Jericho, a.k.a. Joseph Wilson. "Good, we're expecting our first child in May."

Toni's eyes lit up, "Really! I never knew! When was the wedding?"

Kole smiled, "About a year ago. We kept it small."

Toni smirked, "Kole and Joey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Kory caught the last part, and stared at the two girls oddly. They saw her and smiled, both were begging to chuckle.

Kole smiled brightly at Kory, "I'm having a baby!"

Kory pulled her into a hug, "That's great! I bet Joey's exited."

"How'd you know and I didn't!" Toni asked, and Kory shrugged.

"I have Richard."

Dick wrapped his arms around Kory's waist, and nuzzled her shoulder. "And I'm glad I have you too Star."

Kory smiled, and then slapped his hands. "Kiss ass." The girls giggled, and Dick gave them a cheeky grin.

"As long as it's your ass."

Kory glared, "Better be."

The two girls started laughing, and causing the rest of the Titan crew to look at them. Karen walked over now, and Kole and Toni greeted her.

"Funny." Dick said, and nipped her neck playfully.

Just then the metal doors slid open and Wally and Jenn walked in. Jenn was slightly larger than at the wedding, but then again she was having a baby in three months. She was whining about her feet, and smiled when she saw Kory and Dick.

"Hey guys!" She chirped, and left Wally's side to make it over to them.

"Wow Jenn, you ready to pop that baby out yet?" Dick asked, and Jenn shrugged.

"Its only a five month pregnancy. Its not like I have to actually go through the full nine months. So I'm taking it all for granted."

Kory chuckled, and Jenn and Kole started talking about their babies. Toni looked slightly uncomfortable and headed over to Garth.

"Hey."

He looked up at her, and smiled. "Hey you." They talked for a while before Gar came over with Raven in tow.

"See, I told you they were flirting." Gar said, and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I just wanted something to drink Gar." Raven disappeared out of sight, and Gar shrugged.

"She didn't sleep much last night."

Wally nudged Gar's shoulder, "Oh _really_?"

Raven re-appeared, "Not like that." She snapped, and Gar smirked lightheartedly at the guys.

Dick walked up with Vic, and Joey with him. "The girls are talking about babies." Dick said, with a bit of fear in his voice.

Raven raised her eyebrow, "Scared Dick?"

Dick sighed, "No…we're just not ready. I mean we already have one kid."

Raven was about to answer when the all lights when off in the Tower, Vic looked around.

"The backup generator should be kicking in…now." Dimmer lights popped on, and the Titans looked around.

"What's going on?"

"_Hello Titans."_ A voice said over the intercom, and Dick straightened up.

"Slade." Dick said, and nodded to Vic. The lights suddenly went out, and then they came back on. All the Titans were now in their uniforms, other than Jenn who was now situated behind the counter by Wally. Nightwing stepped in front of his wife, and looked around the tower.

"_Aww, Robin. Protecting your _girlfriend_? Scared something might happen to her?"_ Slade's voice rang over, and there was a little snicker at the end.

"What do you want Slade?" Nightwing snapped, and the Titans were all in their battle stances.

"_Actually, Nightwing. It's __Deathstroke __now. Now, let me tell you what I want. I want you to hand over…your daughter."_

Starfire's eyes glowed brighter, and she pulled Sage to her. Nightwing blocked his wife and daughter, and growled.

"Never."

"_Tisk, Tisk Nightwing. Don't lose your temper."_

Nightwing said nothing, he just glared at the speakers.

"_Now, Titans. I'll be in touch. Think about it, Nightwing."_ The lights returned back on, and the Titans looked around.

"If he was in the Tower, I couldn't find him." Raven said, and Cyborg shook his head.

"He's not. He's using a type of device, which allows you too see your surroundings when you make contact. Other than that, he'll never be able to listen in." He explained, and Nightwing slammed his fist on the tabletop.

"Search the Tower. Everywhere." He hissed, and stalked off towards the front door.

"Where are you going!?" Star yelled, and Nightwing didn't stop.

"To find him." The doors closed behind him, and now Star got angry.

"Him and his temper I swear!" She hissed, and flew towards the doors. She went out into the night and saw the N-Cycle. She dove down, and grabbed the back of it. Screeching it to a halt.

Nightwing felt the bike jolt to a stop, and he turned around to come face-to-face with two blazing green eyes. "Let. Go." He snapped, and her grip tightened. He turned off the bike, and turned to face her with an angry expression.

Star let go, but her eyes still glowed with their green intensity. She could easily overpower him, but she wasn't going to. She was going to let him decide. It was her, or Slade. She wasn't going to give in like she used to.

"Star. Let me go. I have to find him."

Starfire nodded, "If you must. Then here." She took off her rings, and handed them to him. His masked eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open.

"Star, no. Don't take them off!" He pleaded, and her expression didn't waver.

"I'm tired of competing with Slade for your attention, Nightwing. We're married now, you cant just go off looking for him by yourself anymore, OR stick yourself in your office for hours at a time. So make your pick, me or him."

Nightwing glared, "He's after our DAUGHTER! Did you not hear that!?"

Star looked taken aback, then furious. "Of course I heard that! I'm her MOTHER! But, I wont let her think that it's okay to go off and fight villains on her own like you. She will **not** grow up like that. We are a **team**. Now either you decide to leave, or stay. Because your risking not only your life, but your family. Is he worth the risk?" Star asked, and her voice softened up a bit.

Nightwing swallowed his pride, and looked down. She'd won. She always knew how to get to him. Then again, that was why he loved her. "Alright, fine." He grumbled, and Star slipped her rings back on. She smiled when she felt them around her ring finger again, her finger felt naked with out them there.

"I'll meet you back at the tower." She said, and was about to fly off. But, he grabbed her and pulled her to him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and she knew he would change. It would take time, but he would change. Because, he needed her as much as she needed him.

"I love you." He murmured, as she kissed his noise. He was glad that the streets were empty, not wanting anyone to see her do THAT.

"And I love you, my husband." She added the last part in for fun, and Nightwing smiled. She took off to the skies, and Nightwing started up the bike.

"Not this time, Slade. Not this time." Nightwing started the bike, and followed his wife back to the Tower, back to his family.

**-Deathstroke's Lair-**

Deathstroke glared, he was sure that Nightwing would come to his old lair and try to find him. Then he would fall into his trap, but Nightwing hadn't shown. Deathstroke slammed his fist against the wall, as something caught his eye on the computer screen. A blonde head of hair, "Terra." He murmured with a smile, and went to greet his old apprentice.

Terra rubbed her head, as she walked down the path. She came back here to finally cut her ties with Slade, to tell him that it was over. She was good, and he was evil. She just hoped that Xavier could keep the Titans busy for a while.

"Hello Terra."

Terra turned to him, "Deathstroke." Venom filled her voice, and she glared at him.

"Miss me?" He asked, and her face turned from anger to disgust.

"Like the plague." She hissed, and Deathstroke took a step closer.

Terra took a step back, and her back hit the wall.

"Just like old times eh Terra?"

Terra sighed, and tried to shake away the memories that flooded her head.

**Flashback:**

Terra walked down the stony walls of Slade's lair, she let out a sigh and reached the fridge. Opening it she took out the milk, and closed the door.

"Terra." Slade said, and Terra turned to face him. His mask was off, showing his dirty blonde hair, and an eye patch over his right eye, only showing the blue one.

Terra smiled, "Hey, I was just getting something to drink." 

Slade nodded, and grabbed two cups. Terra poured the milk, and took a sip of hers. Slade eyed her as he drank his, he wondered why she was still here. At sixteen she should be in school or with friends, instead she was helping him take down the Teen Titans.

"You okay?" She asked, and he nodded. Terra smiled at him, and let out a girlish giggle.

Slade raised an eyebrow at her, a small smile on his lips. She walked over and kissed him, pulling back she smiled. 

"The moustache didn't make you very evil looking." She joked, and Slade took a step forward pinning her back against the wall. His lips on hers, as his hands crawled up her big t-shirt. She pulled him closer, and tugged on his pants. Finally needing to breathe, they pulled back.

"Lets go back to bed." He whispered into her ear, and she smiled seductively. Grabbing his hand she led him back to their bedroom.

**End Flashback:**

"It's not like that anymore Slade." Terra said, not knowing if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"I've heard you're dating, Red X. Very nice, Terra." His face was inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on her ear, as he whispered that.

Terra stiffened, he was too close. All the times he was near her like this before, she would've treasured them. Now, all she wanted to do was barf. "I'm good now, Deathstroke. I'm sorry." She slipped out from under him, and walked off. She made it around the corner and sighed, she was finally free.

Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke, watched her go, and smiled. She grew into a young lady, he knew one day he would have to fight her. And he was glad, he now knew he was up against a worthy opponent.

**-12:32 a.m.-**

**-Titans Tower-**

Kory collapsed on the couch, and closed her eyes. She was beyond tired, her and Dick had gotten up at six that morning to take the jet back from Aruba, then they had the surprise party, and then Slade…Deathstroke ruined their fun. Then again, he always had.

"Tired?" Dick asked, as he lifted up her feet and placed them on his lap. His blue eyes scanned her face, as he rubbed her leg.

Kory grunted, and started to drift off. Dick smiled, and picked her up bridal style. He carried her to their room, slipping on her pajamas for her and he tucked her into bed. Grabbing some clothes he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Stepping out of the warm shower, Dick dried his hair and walked out to look at his sleeping love. She was breathing quietly, and her face looked so peaceful. He crawled into bed next to his wife, and pulled her waist to him. She muttered something inaudible, and snuggled into his chest. Her heartbeat lulled him to sleep, and finally he became relaxed.

**-Raven and Changeling's room-**

Raven sat up against the headboard as she read one of her thick novels, with Slade's reappearance she'd been on edge. She knew Gar could tell the change in her mood, and he kept close to her all night. But, finally she told him she wanted some space.

Closing her book, she let out a sigh. She couldn't sleep, not with out Gar. Getting out of bed, she pulled on a pair of black sweats, and readjusted her tank top. She slipped on her black fuzzy slippers, and headed downstairs. She walked into the Ops room, and saw Gar asleep on the couch.

"Gar." She said softly, and he stirred a bit. "Garfield." She repeated a bit louder, and he seemed to wake a bit. She sighed, and made a grunting noise. "Honey, get up." She demanded, and Gar woke up.

"Rae? What time is it?" Gar asked, and ran his hand through his messy green locks.

"About two in the morning. Lets go to bed." She said, and he nodded. They walked there in silence, with only his arm wrapped around her waist. He typed in their code, and walked in. He disappeared into the bathroom, and Raven crawled into the black satin sheets.

"Love you." Gar mumbled, and turned off the lights. He crawled in next to her, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Gar." She said, and felt his arm drape around her waist. Smiling to herself, Raven closed her eyes and allowed herself to dream.

**-Vic's Room-**

Vic looked at the mini-camera that Slade had planted, he took down notes on it as he took it apart.

"Vic, come on. You need to sleep." Karen said, as she came back into the room.

Vic grunted, and kept writing. Karen wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders and kissed him.

"Come on. You need to charge." She told him, and he sighed.

"Fine. Fine." He grabbed his charger, and allowed Karen to drag him to her room, since his room is all computers and no bed.

Karen waited till he pulled his charger in, and turned off the lights. She jumped on the bed, and then slid under the duvet. Vic laughed, and slid in next to her. He plugged himself in, and felt Karen give him a kiss before he fell into 'sleep' mode. Karen smiled, and rolled on her side. Her eyes closed, and she fell asleep faster than usual.

**-Hallway-**

Jenn snored a bit, as Cris passed Jenn and Wally's room. She could hear both of their snoring, and she rolled her green eyes with a short laugh. The rest of the Titans, including the honorary ones, were already asleep. She had checked on Kole and Joey earlier to see them sleeping like rocks.

Walking into her blue painted room, Cris plopped down on the bed. Boomer was sleeping on his doggie-bed, she had kept him in his room all day because he would jump on people. Patting her bed, Boomer jumped up and placed his head on her lap.

"I wish I knew who this Deathstroke guy is." Cris told Boomer, and closed her eyes. A yawn escaped her mouth, and she felt her eyelids growing heavy. Walking into her bathroom, she slipped on a pair of soffees and a t-shirt. "Night Boomer." Cris said, and turned off her desk lamp. Resting her head on the pillow, she let her eyes droop and close tightly. Her breathing became normal, and her body relaxed into sleep.

**-8:43 a.m.-**

**-Dick and Kory's Room-**

Kory tossed and turned moaning, and groaning in her sleep trying to find a comfortable position as she continually squirmed on the bed. Slowly a warm hand slid around her waist to her smooth firm stomach and held her close. She relaxed as she sighed in her sleep feeling his closeness and warm skin against hers.

Dick's warm breath made her skin tingle, as he pressed his lips softly against her bare shoulder and whispered. "Mmh, I love holding you in my arms."

Kory sighed softly as he slid her hair over to slowly kiss and nuzzle her neck, as his arm tightened around her pulling her even closer alongside him. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

She pressed her head back against him closing her eyes in bliss as he delicately kissed his way along her cheek. He kissed her lips, then.

"GUYS GET UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Wally yelled, and Dick groaned.

Kory let out a giggle, "Coming." She sang, and Dick slapped his forehead.

"Not even when we're married, can we get a moment of peace."

Kory stood, and slapped his shoulder playfully, "Course not, come on Richard. I'm hungry." She said, and trotted out of the room.

Dick sighed, and stood. He grabbed his sunglasses, and pulled on a t-shirt. "I was hungry, but not for food." He mumbled, and Kory turned around to face him.

"Hmm?"

Dick just smiled at his wife cheekily, "Nothing. Lets go." He grabbed her hand, and they walked downstairs.

The team smiled when they saw them, and Dick sent a death glare to Wally. Wally snuck behind Jenn, who shook her head.

"Hiding behind your pregnant girlfriend. Yeah, I feel special." She snapped, and moved away from Wally to grab some Orange juice.

"Where are Kole and Joey?" Dick asked, and Gar looked up from the comics.

"They left early this morning, Joey wanted to get back home."

Dick nodded, and grabbed some bacon from the frying pan. Vic slapped his hand, and shot him a glare.

"Don't touch my bacon man." He warned, and Dick just smiled and ate his bacon.

Gar muttered something about murders, and cannibalism. Vic just chuckled, and flipped the bacon over.

"Morning!" Cris said, and walked into the kitchen area. Kory kissed her daughter's forehead, and went back to talking to Raven.

"Morning, you sleep well?" Her father asked her, and Cris nodded.

"Yeah, like a rock."

Dick nodded, and took a sip of his coffee. Questions about Slade filled his head, and he let out a long sigh.

Vic looked up, "You okay man?"

Dick nodded, "I just need to check on Slade." He said, and went to stand. Vic grabbed his arm, and sat him down.

"Eat breakfast with your family first, then go back to being broody Dick. 'K?"

Dick noticed Vic's intense gaze, and he nodded. His sunglasses hid all his emotion, and he was thankful for that. Because right now he could punch Vic in the face.

Kory sat next to him, and rubbed his arm. She knew he was getting testy, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Richard?"

"Hmm." Dick said, and flipped through the paper mindlessly.

"I love you."

This caught Dick off guard, he thought she was going to ask a question. A smile played on his lips, "I love you too Star."

Kory giggled a bit, and Cris rolled her eyes. "You guys are sickening." She told them, and grabbed some milk.

Kory laughed, and Dick just shook his head. "You'll like it when you start dating." Kory told her, and Dick's head shot up.

"Which wont be till you're at least forty."

"DAD! No fair! I'm thirteen now!" Cris wined, and Dick shook his head.

"Your too young."

"But, you and mom are married. And she's twenty-six, and you're twenty-seven!"

"That's different." He told her sternly, and Cris raised an eyebrow.

"How is that different!?" She demanded, and Dick shot her a look.

"I lived with your mother almost five years before that. Its different."

"But-"

Kory stepped in now, "Crissy, why don't we talk about this at a different time. Alright?"

"Not like it's going to change anything." Dick said, and Kory slapped his arm.

"Richard." She said, and he sighed.

"Fine, at a later time then." Cris smiled, and floated over to her mom. She kissed her cheek, then her dad's and floated over to Tara.

"I'm not changing my mind, Star."

Kory rolled her eyes, "You're too damn stubborn Richard." She kissed his cheek, and walked off.

Dick smirked, and went back to reading the paper.

"Dick, can I talk to you?" Xavier asked, and Dick nodded. They walked out of the room, and Dick crossed his arms.

"What's going on X?"

Xavier sighed, "Its Tara ever since that…encounter with Slade. She's been…off. I don't know what's wrong with her."

Dick sighed, "Slade's a very manipulative man, that got deep into her skin. When he returned it must of hit her harder than the rest."

Xavier shook his head, "But you were his apprentice once too. And I don't see you shrinking away every time Kory touches you."

"Yes. But, I was forced into becoming his apprentice. Tara wasn't, she went willingly because she thought that he could help her. And he did, but he betrayed the trust that she put in him. And that hit her hard. Let her have some alone time, when she's ready she'll come to you."

Xavier smiled, "Wow, that was deep."

Dick glared, "Don't get used to it. I still don't like you that much."

"Aww was it because I flirted with Star…I mean Kory." Xavier said, and smirked at Dick's angered expression.

"You know I can take you." Dick said, and Xavier smiled.

"Anyplace, anytime, Bird Boy."

Dick stepped closer, "Right here, right now."

Xavier and Dick stared each other down, then the doors opened and Kory walked out.

"Come on boys, breakfast is ready." She said, and then looked at them oddly. "What _are_ you two doing?"

"Talking." Dick said, and Kory just rolled her eyes.

"Alright." She smiled at them, and started to leave.

"We'll be right out…cutie." Xavier said, but Kory was already gone.

Dick grabbed his collar and pushed him into the wall, "Don't call her that again, you hear me?"

Xavier nodded, and Dick let him go. Dick left the room, and Xavier smiled.

"Just like old times."

Raven walked up behind him, "Yes, but know Kory's married to Dick and they have a child. Which means you cant hit on her anymore. You're hurting Tara more than you know, if you keep that up." She told him, as she left him alone to think.

The doors opened and he suspected it was Raven telling him to come and eat. But, it was Tara.

Her blonde hair was up in a bun, with her orange colored tips poking out of it. She smiled at him, "Come on. I thought Kory told you already."

Xavier walked up to her, and kissed her cheek. "I love you." He told her, and she smiled.

"I love you too." She slipped her hand in his, and they walked back into the room.

Dick's glare was still there, and Xavier could only smile.

**-Somewhere Deep In The Galaxy-**

Blackfire struggled against her restraints, and General Ph'yzzon smiled at her.

"Dear Komand'r, don't you understand. That you either tell me where your lovely sister is, or you die."

"I'd rather die, than tell you." Blackfire spat at him, and Ph'yzzon shocked her.

"Now, now watch your tone of voice with me, love." He told her, and kissed her lips. "Don't you understand, your sister and I will marry. We will produce great offspring, then I wont need her anymore, love. You I'll need for those…lonely nights."

"I'm not your WHORE!" Blackfire growled, and struggled some more.

"Ah, but you are. And you know you are. Now, tell me where your sister is." He demanded, and Blackfire glared.

"Rot in hell you son-of-a-bitch."

"Ah, fine you're going to make me do it the hard way." He turned up the shockers, and the next them Blackfire knew she told him who her sister was and where she was.

"Good, now let us retire to my chambers. And I tell the captain to set a course for Earth." He let her go, and Blackfire fell weak to the ground. Ph'yzzon snapped his fingers, and two guards appeared.

"Take her to my room." He told them, and they nodded.

Ph'yzzon smiled, "I'm coming for you…Starfire."

* * *

Well, well..Slades back! And General Ph'yzzon. Isnt the drama great? Next Chappie, there's going to be ACTION! I'm really quite exited! 

**Notes:** I feel like I have something to answer...but I cant place it. If it pertains to you, leave it in your review and I'll PM you with the answer... But, I do have to say thank you to all my reviewers! 116 reviews! Thats totally AWESOME! Of course, I caught a cold and feel like crap right now.

Sidenotes: I've got MAJOR writers block. I have half of Ch. 14 written, which is nine pages in Verdana 9, but I need something to get my mind of New Titans or I'll go...ka pooy. So if anyone has any ideas...please feel free to help.

Remember, review or NO chappie. So lets aim for 130 something reviews? You guys can do that.

Royal..


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. The plot and Crissy, I DO own though.

**Notes**: See the bottom…which is going to take a while, cause this chapter is like SUPER long. Oh! And since everyone missed him, guess who's back in town!

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 14.**

'_I never wanted this to happen.'_ Blackfire thought, as she sat in her cell. _'I never wanted him to find my sister. She doesn't deserve to be treated like…that. Not again. I must help her. Somehow, I must make all the things I have done wrong right again.'_ Blackfire cradled her head in her hands, and let out a large sigh. _'Oh X'hal please forgive me. I was jealous that my parents liked her more, that they sent her as a peace treaty to the __Citadel__. She was a hero, and I was just the princess. I was so selfish, I was blinded by my own hatred to see that she wasn't being treated right…I love her so very much.'_ Blackfire felt her eyes stinging, as her tears flowed down her face. _'Please, sister, forgive me.'_ She thought, and felt herself collapse into unconsciousness.

General Ph'yzzon watched Blackfire fall, and smirked. "Don't worry, love, we will be at Earth shortly. And I can tell your sister about your demise." He laughed, and walked back to the front of the ship that was set on the fastest route to Titans Tower.

**-Thanksgiving Day-**

**-Titans Tower-**

Cris, Karen and Kory stared at Vic and Gar, who were staring at each other, as Raven sat on the couch reading. The rest of the honorary Titans had already headed back to their respective homes, and left the group to enjoy the holidays together. Jenn left with Wally to go back to the Watchtower for a little bit, but she promised to come back after the baby was born.

The boys had called each other out on a staring contest as they waited for their turkeys to be done. Vic's eyes were beginning to water, and Gar looked petrified. Raven looked up for a second, shook her head, then looked back down.

"Idiots." She mumbled.

The side doors opened with a 'swoosh', and Dick walked out. Vic and Gar both ended up breaking their trances, and looked over at their leader.

"He's alive!" Vic said, and Dick glared intensely. Dick walked over, he kissed Kory on the cheek and smiled down at Cris.

He was getting better, though none of the Titans really realized it. Dick was getting better. Sure he would stay in his old room, now deemed his 'office', and re-read Slade's old case files. But, when he came out he wasn't broody or snappy like he used to be.

Cris smiled at her dad, and he smiled back. Kory felt her heart swell with joy, Cris and Dick have gotten closer over the past two weeks.

At first Cris didn't understand why Dick would stay in his office all day, until Kory sat her down and explained exactly WHO Deathstroke was. Since then she would bring her father dinner, and sometimes eat with him while he worked. Kory knew he loved the company, and she didn't mind having some downtime herself.

**DING!**

"My tofu turkey!" Gar said with a small and reached for the microwave.

"My all-meat turkey!" Vic exclaimed, and pulled the oven open.

"My mashed potatoes!" Kory said, and checked the stove.

"My spinach casserole!" Karen squealed, and headed to the crock-pot.

"Umm, guys?" All four of them turned to Dick, and he jerked a finger to Raven's tea.

"My tea's ready." Raven said, and took her cup.

The four adults groaned, and went back to their previous spots.

Cris rolled her eyes, and the front door opened. The sound of tennis shoes could be heard in the hallway to the main entrance, and then the two large metal doors opened.

"I'M BACCKKK!!!" Tim called, and Cris groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said, and Tim walked over to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and gave her a little squeeze.

"You know you missed me, Crissy-bear."

Cris cringed at the nickname, but deep down she **did** miss him…if only a little bit.

"Tim." Dick said, and Tim turned to his older brother.

"Dick!" He greeted, and hugged Dick. Dick raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, and the rest of the team stifled their giggles.

"Um…hi?" Dick said, and Tim pulled away.

"Dude, I missed you! Bruce is _so_ not as cool as you are. He's all…moody and…blah, ALL THE TIME! Plus, he wont play b-ball with me!"

Dick shook his head, and chucked. "What do you expect from him? He's Batman."

Tim looked over at Kory, and smiled. "Hello Kory!" He kissed her hand, and she giggled.

"Tim, although I do appreciate your kindness. You must remember that I am now your sister-in-law. And that Dick will not be lenient on your training after you just did that."

Tim slumped his shoulders, and avoided Dick's harsh gaze. He walked over to Vic and Gar, who were both snickering at the teen. "Shut up guys." He commanded, and the two just smiled at him.

"Don't worry Tim, not all married women are like that." Gar said, and Raven looked at him funny.

"And how would you know?" She asked, and slammed her book close.

"Uh, Desperate Housewives. Duh." Raven rolled her eyes, and re-opened her book with a huff.

Vic laughed, "Dude that's a chick show!"

Gar shot him a look, "Yeah, mister I-watch-the-home-shopping-network. Who's the chick now?"

"I-I…It has good deals! Man, lay off!" Vic said, and turned back to the oven.

Tim and Gar exchanged high-fives, as the girls giggled.

Dick just stared at them in awe, and shook his head. "Why did I come out here again?" He whispered to himself, and Kory smiled.

"Because it's Thanksgiving, Richard."

Dick nodded, and kissed her cheek. Just then there was a beeping noise, someone was requesting access into the tower.

Dick walked over to one of the control panels, and typed on the screen.

"Who is it?" He asked, and the footage popped up.

"Its me, Babs. Bruce sent me here for the holiday." Babs stood looking up at the screen, her red-hair was shining in the sunlight.

"Uh…come on up." He noticed the death glare that his wife sent him, and he gulped.

Babs walked in, with a suitcase in tow. The doors opened, and she looked at the team. All of them seemed kind of nervous for some reason, then Babs' eyes landed on **her**. _Starfire._ Babs' mouth turned into a thin line, and she walked over to Dick.

"Hey." She greeted, and he stared at her.

"Y-You're walking, again."

She smiled, "I know! I was working one day, and I realized that I could feel my toes. A little after that, I regained motor function! Isn't that great!"

"Yeah, peachy. Now get away from my husband you klorbag." Kory muttered, and the team snickered. She turned a pink-ish color, and looked down at the countertop.

"Yeah, it is Babs! That's really good." Babs smiled, and gave him a hug. Dick returned it, then noticed a pair of glowing green eyes and let go quickly.

"Hmph!" Kory said, and walked over to check on her mashed potatoes.

"Someone's not getting laid tonight." Gar whispered to Vic, who chuckled.

Dick caught what Gar said, and looked at Kory. She was stirring the pot, and looking quite unhappy.

"Dick? Can you show my to my room?" Babs asked, and Dick nodded. They left the room, and Kory threw down her spoon.

"THAT LITTLE KLORBAG!" Kory snapped, and shook her head. "She needs to leave."

Gar, Vic, Karen and Tim stepped away from the aggravated Tamaranean. Rachel looked up from her book, and sighed.

"Kory, she's just here to visit."

Kory shook her head, "No. She'll try to break me and Richard up, I know it."

Raven sighed, she could feel an anormous amout of jealousy radiating off Babs, and something else which Raven couldn't place. "You need to calm down, you're his wife Kory. He only has eyes for you."

Kory let out a long drawn out sigh, "I suppose so. I'm going to lay down for a little bit. Thanks Rae." She placed the spoon on the counter, and walked out of the room.

The rest of the Titans just stood there for a few minutes, and went back to their respective tasks. Cris and Raven shared a small smile, and Raven went back to reading as Cris talked to Tim about his few weeks with the Bat.

**-Kory And Dick's Room-**

Kory sat on the bed and stared at the wall, she heard the sound of the keys being pressed and the door opened seconds later. Dick walked in, and sat down next to his wife. He pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her forehead.

"Babs' is all situated in the guest rooms."

Kory nodded, "Oh, but…why is she here?" Jealousy was burning in her veins, as she tried not to show it.

Dick sighed, "Bruce sent her here, only for a little while. He said she needed some time off."

Kory sighed, "Oh. _Great_."

Dick rubbed her back, "Yeah, but she's only here for the holidays and to say 'hi'. That's all."

Kory sighed, "'Hi' turns into 'Would you like to have dinner, as friends' and then 'Would you like to come in and have mindless sex, because I slipped something in your drink.' and then 'Dick, I'm pregnant because I took something to make sure I got that way. So now you have to leave your wife.'"

Dick chuckled, "Well then, I'll say 'No' to dinner and 'Yes' to lunch."

Kory laughed then she turned, "Funny Richard, but seriously. Be careful around her, please for me?"

Dick kissed her forehead, "I would never hurt you baby, never. Not you or Crissy."

Kory snuggled closer to him, "I know, and I trust you."

Dick kissed her, "I trust you too, and I love you. You have no idea how much."

Kory smiled, "I think I do."

He kissed her and pulled her down on the bed, hands started to roam.

"Richard." She said, and he kissed her.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She whispered, and Dick rolled her on top of him and began tickling her.

"And I love you Star. Very much." She was in a fit of giggles, then the door opened and Cris walked in.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Don't you knock?" Dick asked, and looked at Cris.

"Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that dad." She said, and blushed thinking about what they could have been doing instead. "So what are you doing again?"

"Your father is tickling me to death, that's what." Kory said, and Dick tickled her stomach.

"Oh. All right. Well, Uncle Vic says to get your lovey-dovey buts down here."

Kory snickered, and Dick made a face. He stood, and pulled Kory up with him. Grabbing Cris, he put her on his back, and held Kory's hand.

"DAD!" Cris yelped, as she got a piggy-back ride. "I'm not six." She pouted, and Kory just giggled.

"Aw, come on Crissy. You know its fun."

Cris said nothing, but held onto her father's neck tightly. They entered the main room, and the group looked at them.

"What?" Dick asked, and Cris flew off his back. She landed on the ground gently, and giggled.

Everyone just continued on with what they were doing, and Babs just stared. Kory noticed this, and pretended not to.

"DAD! Look a giant Batman!" Cris said, and pointed to the T.V. Where the Macy's day parade was being showed.

Dick laughed a bit, and Kory covered her mouth to stop the snickers.

Babs just stared in shock_, 'Did she just say…dad?'_ She thought, and Dick noticed her open mouth.

"You okay Babs?" He asked, and walked over to her.

"That little girl…did she just…call you?"

"Dad? Yeah, why?" Dick said, and shrugged it off. Figuring that Bruce had already told her about Crissy and the wedding.

"Why?! Dick, some girl just called you Dad!" Babs was now yelling, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Babs, did Bruce tell you?" Dick asked, and looked down at her with a lost and confused expression on his face.

"Tell me what!?!" Babs said, and let out a sigh.

"That Kory and I got married, and that Cris is our daughter." Dick said, and avoided looking at Babs in the eye.

"WHAT? YOU MARRIED _HER!_ **HER!** OF ALL PEOPLE DICK! SHE'S A ALIEN! SHE CANT MAKE YOU HAPPY LIKE I CAN! THAT BRAT ISN'T PROBABLY YOUR'S! WHY? Why her!?"

Dick, Kory, Cris and the rest of the Titans stared in utter shock as Babs fumed. Kory's eyes burned an intense green, and her feet stomped over to Babs.

"You listen to me Barbara. You can call me whatever you want, but DON'T INSULT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" Kory slapped Babs in the face, then walked over to Cris. "Don't believe a word she says Crissy, she's just upset."

Cris looked at her mother, then her father who nodded in response. "Alright."

Tim stared at Babs in revulsion, "Babs. That was…cold. I cant believe you said those things. Especially about Crystal."

Babs started to tear up, "I-I…" She looked at Dick, and he just stared at her. His emotions hidden under his mask, she took a step to him and grabbed his forearm. "Dick…you know I-I didn't mean-"

"Stop." Dick commanded, and she dropped his arm as if it was on fire. "You meant every word of that Babs. And the fact that one of my oldest friends cannot be happy for me, then I don't know if we can continue being friends. What you said about my wife and daughter was disrespectful and rude. Right now I think you should go to your room. We'll talk later."

"Dick I-" Babs tried as soft tears fell down her face, her eyes held love and pain in them as she stared up at Dick.

"Leave it Babs." He said, and left the room. Babs went to follow, and Raven held a hand up to her.

Kory let go of Crissy, and followed in Dick's wake. Kory knew where she'd find him, the one place that they'd both go when they had a problem or just needed to get away.

The roof. Their sanctuary.

Just as she thought, Dick was sitting on the edge as his feet dangled off the sides and he stared at the ocean.

Kory walked over and took the seat next to him, her head rested on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

Silence. But, it wasn't a uncomfortable silence, or an eerie silence. Just a…respectful one.

"Richard. Talk to me." Kory said, and looked up at her love's sunglasses.

"I-I thought she'd truly be happy for me, you know? Babs' has always been a big part of my life, she was my first BEST friend. Her opinion matters to me, but what she did back there…it was…very selfish of her."

Kory took off his sunglasses, and he looked down at her. His blue eyes showing the immense pain he felt, and sorrow plagued his eyes making them a dark cloudy blue.

"I don't want you to think she's always like that. She's not. She's always been very supportive on the things that I've done. She means a lot to me, about as much as the team means. I never thought that she would go after Crissy…or you, for that matter, like that. I think I'm mainly in shock still. But, if she's going to be like that…I don't know if I want to have her around…"

Kory heard the door open, but didn't move from her spot. "Richard, she might still have feelings for you that she hasn't worked out yet. You cannot be mad at her for feeling strongly for you. You are her BEST friend, right? I don't think that the way she handled the situation was right. But, I don't think that cutting her out of your life is a good idea at all. She means a lot to you Richard, and I accept that. Just…talk to her. Okay?"

Dick stared a Kory for a moment, "I married the most perfect girl in the universe. You aren't even jealous of her are you?"

Kory laughed, "Richard, that's a stupid question. You do remember Kitten, right?"

Dick shuttered, "I try not to."

They shared a laugh, and he kissed her gently. Kory stood, and motioned to the figure waiting patiently in the shadows. "You both have some things to work out." She said, and walked off.

Babs sat down next to Dick, and dangled her feet off. Both of them started to talk, and mend their broken relationship.

**-6:43 p.m.-**

**-Titans Tower-**

**-Kitchen-**

The metal entrance doors opened as Tara and Xavier walked in, both of them were carring shopping bags and laughing about something.

"Finally! You guys took FOREVER!" Vic proclaimed, and grabbed the bags from them.

Tara shrugged, "We had to go to three different cities to get that damn carrot cake. So don't snap at me metal butt."

Xavier sighed, and patted Tara's arm. "She's just upset because an old lady beat her to the last vanilla ice cream."

Tara made a huffing noise, and muttered things about old hags and shopping carts under her breath.

Karen smiled, and sprinkled the last part of cracker crumbles on the top of her cassarole. "Alright, I'm done. How 'bout you Sparky?"

Vic nodded, and added the seasoning to the turkey. "Yeah, I just need to start the dessert. And get Dick and Babs back down here."

Kory looked up from her mashed potato dish, and sighed. "They'll be down later, Vic. Just let them talk."

Vic nodded, and Gar raised and eyebrow.

"How long does it take for people to talk?"

Raven shrugged, "It depends, Gar. Just leave it alone. Come help me set the table." Gar nodded, and walked over to his girlfriend.

Cris and Tim were getting everyone's drinks, and the napkins. As Kory set the food in the middle of the table.

"Aw, man we should of gone all out and got a fondue tower." Gar said, and Vic smirked getting at what he was going for.

"Yeah, hey Tara do you think-"

A rock came out of nowhere and hit Vic on the head, then Gar. "No." Tara said, and rolled her eyes playfully at the two.

The team chuckled, and Tara smiled happily as she helped Vic set up the dessert.

Gar rubbed his head, and looked at Raven. "Kiss it?"

"Very funny, Garfield." Raven said, and smiled gently at him as she took her seat.

Gar sat next to her, with Kory on her other side. The head of the table was left for Dick, and the spot to his left was where Cris sat with Tim next to her, then Xavier, then Tara and finally Vic. As Karen took the seat next to Gar, making sure the two 'kids' (Vic and Gar) of the group were separated.

"DUDES! Lets dig in!" Everyone looked at Gar, then started to laugh.

"Gar. We're going to wait for Dick, and Barbara." Kory stated, and the side door opened with a 'swoosh.'

Dick and Babs both walked in with smiles on their faces, they looked at the team and smiled again.

Babs looked at Kory, and looked down. "Kory, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kory got up, and walked out of the room with Babs.

She turned and looked at the red head in front of her. There we're many differences from them. Kory was about 5'9, her hair was a darker shade of red and her eyes were a deep green. Babs however was about 5'7, she had a light shade of red hair with light green eyes.

"Yes, Barbara?" Kory said, and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. Dick and I talked and I realize what I was saying was rude, and just plain nasty. I didn't mean it to come out like that, and I had no right to judge your daughter before I met her. I was just jealous of your relationship with Dick, I mean he lets you call him Richard! No one calls him that, not even Bruce or Alfred. I just…"

Kory touched her arm, "Its okay Babs. I run on my emotions, I know how it feels to be insanly jealous. Just ask Dick about Kitten and you'll understand. I hope we can be friends…if you'd like."

Babs smiled, "I'd love too! Thanks Kory, for everything."

Kory nodded, and they walked out. Kory kissed Dick, and sat back down. Giving the nod to the team, Babs sat down next to Karen, both girls smiled at each other.

"DIG IN YA'LL!" Vic yelled, and everyone started to pass the food around the table.

**-11:21 p.m.-**

**-Titans Tower-**

**-Roof Area-**

Kory and Dick sat side by side on the roof, their hands were entwined and both were staring at the stars.

"Richard?" Kory said, her voice had the innocent quality that it used to hold.

"Yeah, Star?" Dick said, and looked over at his wife.

"Stars aren't supposed to move, right?"

"Yeah, but it might be a airplane Star. You never know." Dick said, and laid back pulling her down with him.

"Nightwing?"

Dick chuckled, "Yeah, Star?"

"That's defiantly not a plane." She pointed to a big object coming towards them at a fast speed. They both jumped up, Dick looked at it then back at Kory.

"I'll get the team, and change. Do you think you cant stop it?"

Kory nodded, "Yes."

Dick kissed her, and took off. Kory shot up to the sky, and reached the large ship.

"Oh X'hal, no." Kory said, and looked at the ship. Anger burning in her system, and she pushed the ship back stopping the total impact. Kory's arms almost buckled, but her eyes glowed green and her strength grew.

She carried the ship to the roof, and saw some of Titans there. But, no Dick.

Star flew down to Raven, "Where is Richard?"

Raven looked up, anger in her eyes. "Slade."

Star's eyes glowed, "No, we must-"

Raven motioned behind her, Star noticed that Vic, Xavier, and Gar were missing from the group. "He'll be fine."

Terra nodded, "I would of gone, but…I don't think I can face him just yet."

The girls nodded, and the doors of the ship opened. A man walked out, he had tanner skin than Kory. His red hair was down to his waist, and was placed back in a ponytail. His deep jade eyes locked on Kory's, and he smiled devilishly.

"Koriand'r. Let us make this simple, come with me now. Or I'll take you, and kill your friends."

Star grew angry, "You have no right coming here Ph'yzzon! How did you find me?!"

Ph'yzzon laughed, "Koriand'r, Koriand'r. How do you think I found you?"

Two starbolts formed, and she stepped forward. "Where is my sister, Ph'yzzon?!"

Ph'yzzon laughed manically, "You can see her if you just come with me,"

Star looked at Raven, Raven nodded. She had a lock on Blackfire's energy. A black Raven swept up Raven, and she disappeared.

"Where did your friend go? Could she not handle it?" Ph'yzzon said, and a man came out.

"General! General! The prisoner is gone!"

The raven appeared, and Raven had Blackfire standing with her. The two sisters hugged, and Blackfire wept into her sister's arm.

"Koriand'r, please forgive me. I never wanted to tell them."

"Shh, sister, there is nothing to forgive. You had no control over the situation." Blackfire nodded, and looked at Sage.

"She has grown." She said quietly to Kory, and Kory nodded.

"Yes, she has."

Ph'yzzon looked at them, and then realization dawned on him. "I never knew you had a daughter. Komand'r never mentioned that."

Star stiffened, "Yes. I have a daughter, but that is really none of your concern."

Ph'yzzon smiled, "Ah, but it is. Who is the father?"

Star smiled, "His name is Nightwing."

Ph'yzzon's smile quickly fell. "A _human_!? Koriand'r you're ROYALTY! You cannot breed with humans!"

Star flew forward, her face was inches from his. "You have no right telling me what I can and cannot due, General. Now leave this planet, or I'll send word back to Tamaran. And the only thing you'll be doing is cleaning the gutters!"

Ph'yzzon smiled, "It wont be that easy, I ALWAYS get what I want."

Her starbolts formed by her side, "I'm not here to please you. That is what I do for my husband."

Ph'yzzon's eyes widened, and he snarled. "It is time. Let us return, come Koriand'r."

Raven's cloak bellowed in the wind, "She isn't going anywhere with you, she belongs here."

There was a shot of light, and Star fell to the ground. Terra picked her up before anyone could react, and pulled her to the door.

"What did you do!" Blackfire growled, and her own purple starbolts formed in her hands.

"I just rendered her useless for a while." Ph'yzzon shrugged, and Sage's own red starbolts glowed along with Blackfire's. Babs popped out two bat-a-rangs, Raven's hands glowed black as Terra's glowed yellow, and Bumblebee's had her stinger's out.

"Didn't your momma ever tell you not to make a girl mad?" Bumblebee warned, and they got ready to fight.

Batgirl glared, "Cause everyone knows 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'."

Ph'yzzon's crew joined their General, and shot the Titans glares.

"You're lucky that only my sister, my brother, myself, and Crystal can produce starbolts." Blackfire said with a laugh, and the Tamaranian army pulled out swords.

"Titans Go!" Raven yelled, and the battle begun.

**-Meanwhile-**

**-An Underground Tunnel-**

"'Wing, are you sure we're going the right way?" Changeling asked, and Nightwing nodded.

"Yes."

"Whatever you say man." Cyborg said, and Xavier chuckled. Robin just shook his head, and followed the older Titans through the sewer ally.

"'Wing do you think that the girls will be okay?" Changeling asked, and Nightwing nodded yet again.

"I do."

"Okay." Changeling said, and turned into a wolf. He kept in stride with the boys, and caught a scent.

Nightwing noticed Changeling's tail twitching, and he smiled. "Lead the way."

Changeling lead them down an opposite tunnel, they reached what looked like a room. It was dark, with the reek of swear smell and feces.

"_Hello Titans. Or shall I say, male Titans. Where are your ladies?"_

Nightwing looked around the dimly lit room, "Dealing with another problem. Now, show yourself Slade."

"_Now, now Nightwing. Don't you know that love can make you weak?"_

Nightwing nodded, "No Slade. Unreciprocated love makes you weak, but reciprocated love only makes you stronger."

Slade said nothing, and the Titans looked around the room for Slade. Changeling stiffened, and Nightwing knew Slade was near.

The lights shot on, and Deathstroke stood before him, his robots were on either side of him. "Are you ready Titans?"

"TITANS GO!" Nightwing yelled, and the boys took off.

Changeling turned into a T-Rex, and started trampling the robots.

Robin pulled out his bo-staff, and took down some of the robots.

Ranger shot out his X's at them, trapping them in the goop. Smiling he turned to get punched in the face by Deathstroke, "Oof!"

"Red X. I do not take traitors very well." Deathstroke growled, and pulled out a bo-staff. "Get up." He hissed, and Nightwing arrived over by Ranger.

"I've got Deathstroke, you take care of the robots. Then help the girls, got it?"

Ranger rubbed his forehead, and nodded. "Right." He took off over to Cyborg, who was blasting the robots with his sonic cannon.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg said, and they heard a large ripping noise. Cyborg's leg fell off, and Changeling made it over to him.

"Shit. Shit!" Cyborg yelled, and Robin shot out some freeze disks at the robots.

He pulled Cyborg to a corner, "Stay. Fire when you can." Cyborg nodded, and Robin returned to the fight.

Changeling was thrown against the wall, a sickly cracking sound was made and he winced. Turning into a rhino he charged at the robots, ignoring his injury.

Ranger pulled out a staff, and started to beat the robots. Robin and him were back-to-back, their breathing was heavy and both boys were sweating immensely.

"They've gotten stronger." Changeling yelled, and a blast of blue energy shot by to his left. "Thanks Cy."

"No problem man!" Cyborg yelled, and shot at some more robots.

"Change, you're bleeding!" Ranger yelled, and looked at Changeling. His shoulder was bleeding fast, and Ranger hit another robot.

"Lets just get this over with. Oof!" Changeling was hit on the back, and his uniform ripped leaving a gash on his back.

"What was that?!" He yelled, and Robin looked at the pole the robots were using. There were about twenty more left. All holding these poles, and coming towards them at a rapid pace.

"I don't know! Just…where'd 'Wing go!?" The boys looked around to see Nightwing and Deathstroke were both missing.

"Shit!" Cyborg yelled, as a the metal pole missed his real eye by a centimeter. Leaving a small gash on his cheek. He pumped up his sonic cannon, and shot them at it. Grabbing the pole, he threw it to Robin.

"Nice." Robin said, and stabbed the robots in the stomach, causing their wires to flicker. Smiling, Robin started going at them. Ranger mimicked his actions, and the robots started to fall to the ground.

Changeling staggered a bit, his wounds were bleeding fast and he was getting dizzy. Turning into a wolf, he grabbed the pole and wrenched it from the robot. Turning back into his human self, and stabbing the robots with them.

Finally the last robot fell, and then Changeling did.

"GAR!" Robin yelled, and sighed. "He passed out. I'll carry him."

Cyborg nodded, "We need to get back fast, before he bleeds out. I think they tore his Axillary nerve, we need to get that fixed A.S.A.P."

Ranger nodded, and picked up Cyborg. "Lets head back to the tower."

Halfway down the alley, Robin stopped. "Do you remember which way we came?"

Ranger sighed, "Shit. I cant believe we're lost."

**-Back At The Tower-**

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled, and one of the soldiers was thrown into the water. Another one got behind Raven, and Terra shot a boulder at his head, knocking him unconscious.

Batgirl wrapped her grappling hook around two of the soldiers, and tied them together. Then she shot two freeze disks at them, and moved on to the next three that were ganging up against Bumblebee.

"Don't you know its rude to hit girls?" Batgirl warned, and took down another solider.

Starfire was still out cold in the corner, her breathing was shallow and her face was pale.

Blackfire, and Sage were both up against Ph'yzzon.

"Love, what ever happened to our daughter. She and Crystand'r would be the same age, would they not?"

Sage stopped shooting her bolts at him, and turned to Blackfire. Disbelief in her eyes, "Aunt Koma, I'm not…yours am I?"

Blackfire shook her head, "No, I lost the baby in the Centauri moon system."

Sage nodded, and her red bolts shot up again. And Blackfire shot her eye-beams at Ph'yzzon.

Ph'yzzon stumbled a bit, and Blackfire finally saw her chance. She shot multiple starbolts at them, all in different sizes. The smoke cleared, and Ph'yzzon was scorched but still standing.

"Damn it! They keep getting up!"

"All Tamaranians have the gift of flight and strength. But, aren't you glad that only my brother, Starfire, Crystal and myself have the power of energy bolts?"

Bumblebee chuckled a bit, and dodged an attack from one of the soldiers.

Star awoke, and watched her friends fight. Her body strength was enough to do something she only was told to do in an emergency, _'Richard will not be pleased_.' She thought, and lit up a starbolt. It grew to ten times its normal size, then she added in her strength and body energy.

Star stood, and all eyes turned to her. "Leave. My. Friends. ALONE!" She shot the beam at Ph'yzzon hitting him effectively in the chest. Star wavered, and her knees were about to collapse. "Leave. Now." She commanded in Tamaran, and the soldiers grabbed Ph'yzzon and got into the ship. As the ship took off, Star fell into unconsciousness.

"KORY!" Raven yelled, and ran to her best friend. "Kor? Kory?!"

Kory was barely breathing, Raven tried to heal her but it wasn't working. Tears formed in Raven's eyes, and picked her up.

"We need to get her to the med bay, stat." She said, and a black raven engulfed her and Kory.

"Aunt Karen? Will mom…will she live?" Sage asked, and Bumblebee shook her head.

"I don't know, honey. I don't know."

The girls headed back into the Tower, they all had minor cuts and scrapes. Karen had a scratch from her arm to her wrist, and Babs' leg had a stab wound. But other than that, Tara, Cris, and Koma were okay.

**-With Nightwing and Deathstroke-**

"It ends now Slade." Nightwing said, as he and Deathstroke circled each other around the room.

"For you, no Nightwing. But, for your family, yes. You see, I've planted a bomb in the Tower, and in approximately three minutes your whole Tower will explode. Did you say goodbye to your wife and daughter?"

Nightwing was at a loss for words, his face paled. _'I cant lose them.'_ He thought, and turned angry. He would save them, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**Notes:** Okay, hello! That was like over 5,000 words! It took me FOREVER! 14 pages! I know, I'm awesome. Lol. 

**Side Notes:** LOL, I got the FUNNEST reviews, you guys rock! And of course I was asked how many comic books have I read...I only read the Titans comics, and a few Outsiders,(cause Star was there with 'Wing). So if you need to ask any questions...fire away. I'm all ears! lol. ANYWAYS, Umm Toni was Argent. Its okay if you missed it, its cool. ) Lets see, OH! Guys, I'm on meds. So I feel GREAT! So, I might get the new chappie up by Thurs? Probably...but.

**Review.** Cause if you dont review you dont get to see what happens with the Titans, some one might die...wait did I say that? Hmm..my bad. Maybe, maybe not. If you ask nicely I might tell you a tidbit on what happends...So 140 or more reviews, okay? Okay. Good. Love you all,

Royal! ))


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. The plot and Crissy, I DO own though.

**Notes**: Read the bottom… :))

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 14.**

It was cold, and deathly dark. Raven pulled her cloak around her, and shuttered. Her deep amethyst eyes looked around the rubble of the Tower. Pieces were scattered everywhere, the Tower was barely standing. '_What happened?'_ Raven asked herself, and looked back at the damage. '_Bomb.'_ She thought, and sighed.

Raven's eyes narrowed on what looked like a hand. Her cloak rustled in the wind as Raven floated over to the hand, the piece of rubble was lifted off and the badly broken body of Kory laid under it.

"No." Raven whispered, and bent down. She brushed some of Kory's red hair out of her face, and let out a sob.

A familiar green body caught her eye, and she floated over to the other side of the broken Tower. Moving some chucks of plaster, and metal off the body. Her eyes filled with tears, and Raven backed up.

A green pair of lifeless eyes stared back at her, eyes that used to be filled with joy and love were now filled with death.

"Garfield." She said, and bent down. Pulling his head into her lap, the empath allowed herself to finally cry.

"**RAVEN!"** A voice yelled at her, and Raven turned around. She was greeted with the same scene, as more tears began to form.

"**RAVEN!"**

Raven sobbed harder, and held her head in her hands. "Please Azar, make it stop. I'm sorry I failed you all!" Raven began to cry harder, as her body shook with mixed emotions.

"**AUNT RAE!"**

Raven's head shot up from the bed, and she looked around. Cris, Babs, Tara, Karen, and Koma were all staring at her, concern etched into their faces.

"Aunt Rae, are you okay?"

Raven looked around the Medical Bay, and let out a sigh seeing Kory's slow, even breaths.

"Raven are you okay?" Tara asked, and Raven looked over at the blonde. The girls had on regular clothes on, as Tara, Babs, and Karen were all patched up from the fight.

"What…What happened?" Raven asked, and held her head.

"You healed up most of our wounds, and then you passed out. We moved you to the bed, and you stared crying and screaming 'no!'." Babs said, as Cris held Raven's hand.

Raven squeezed Cris' hand, and then it dawned on her. "There's a bomb in the Tower!" She yelled, and quickly got up.

The other five girls just stared at her, "What?"

"There's a bomb in the tower…I had a vision…and you all…You all died. We need to get out, now! Tara, take Kory down to the underground cave. I'll bring all of the supplies down there, I have a feeling the boys are going to need some patching up."

Turning to Koma, she pointed to the door. "I need you two to go and grab all of Cyborg's movable equipment. He'll need to re-charge soon." Koma nodded, and flew out of the room. Babs waited a second, then nodded and ran out after her.

Turning to Karen, she offered a small smile. "I need you to grab clothes, and certain necessities for everyone. Including something to keep Vic and Gar entertained for a while." Karen rubbed her hands together, and took off like a bullet.

"Crissy I need you to go in my room, grab my mirror and my books. You'll know which ones I'll need and don't need. Take Boomer down with you on his leash, we don't need him going off." Crissy nodded, and flew out of the room after Karen.

Tara was already grabbing Kory, "I'll meet you down there." She said, and opened the window. Placing Kory on a slab of rock, Tara and her rode it down to the underground cave.

**-With Changeling, Robin, Cyborg, And Ranger-**

"We're lost." Robin repeated, and Cyborg glared at the kid.

"If we keep following this pipeline we'll reach an opening soon." He said, and Xavier nodded. Gar was still passed out, but the boys were applying pressure to his cut and broken ligament.

Finally Robin noticed beneath the mask, a small light. "I see it!" He yelled, and they heard a beeping noise.

"What's that?" Ranger asked, and recognition fell on Robin's face.

"BOMB!" He yelled, and the two of them started to run. They jumped out of the tunnel just in time to see the whole thing come crashing down, and collapsing inside.

"That was a close one." Robin said, and sat down to catch his breath. Laying Changeling down beside him, he took off his cape and switched out the cloths. Throwing Ranger's bloody cape to the ground, and applying more pressure to the wound.

Ranger sat down on the other side of Changeling, and used a cloth to apply pressure to his shoulder. Cyborg leaned up against the wall, and took in a sigh of relief.

There was another beeping sound, and Ranger and Robin both jumped up.

"Its just my arm." Cyborg said, and the little monitor on his arm revealed Tara's face. "Tara? What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, and Tara shook her head.

"There's a bomb in the Tower, right now we're getting everything out. We need you to go to the underground area, Ranger knows the way to get into there. I need to speak with 'Wing right now, though."

"He…He's not with us, exactly." Cyborg said, and scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean? You guys didn't let him go with Deathstroke on his own did you?"

Silence.

"Great! Kory might die, and Dick might too. This day's getting better…wait. Where's Gar?"

"He's uh…-"

"No! NO!" Tara yelled, and tears formed her eyes.

Cyborg shook his head violently, "He's alive, just bleeding…a lot. We need to get Rae to look at him as soon as we get there. Alright?"

Tara nodded, "Alright. Tara out."

Robin looked at Cyborg, "Wait…what about Kory?"

Cyborg tried to contact Tara again, then again, and again. "She wont take my calls. We need to get back. Now. Come on lets go."

Robin lifted Gar up again, as Ranger grabbed onto Cyborg's shoulders and carried him along to the T-Car.

"I'll drive." Ranger said, and Robin sulked unhappily. Robin slid into the backseat, and laid Changeling down. Cyborg was in the passenger seat, he was pressing buttons on the control panel of the car and looking concerned.

"The Tower's diameter in general could blow up the whole entire island, depending on the place of origin. If placed…in Kory and Dick's room then the whole island will go undamaged. We could possibly salvage some of the equipment, also. But, you never know ya' know?"

The boys nodded, as Xavier made a bee-line to the tower.

**-Nightwing and Deathstroke-**

Anger coursed Nightwing's veins. He wouldn't lose the ones that he loved because of this…scumbag. He knew Raven would already have sensed the bomb, he just hoped that they would get out of the Tower inside. If something happened to them, Nightwing didn't know what he would do. They were his family, the one thing that kept him going. He needed them, and he was going to fight for them.

Deathstroke just watched, his plan was just starting. It would take a year, maybe more. But, he would finally be able to set his plan in motion. He knew that Nightwing would put up a fight, and Slade was ready. He wanted this to happen this way, he wanted Nightwing to suffer not knowing if something was going to happen.

Nightwing struck again, catching Deathstroke off guard and smacking the side of his mask. There was a cracking sound, and Nightwing figured Deathstroke's jaw was broken by the hit. Their fighting had been going on for a few minutes, but it felt like hours to them.

Deathstroke stumbled back for only a second, and went at Nightwing. He seethed as he lifted his knee right into Nightwing's midsection.

"Ugghhh," he grunted as his legs gave out once, and he went down to his knees gasping.

Deathstroke came over and lifted Nightwing up. He moved to Nightwing's side, grabbed his arms, and held them behind his back.

'_What the hell, _' Nightwing thought, as Deathstroke eyed him carefully.

"You should of listened!" Deathstroke yelled as he punched Nightwing in the stomach causing him to hunch over hanging his head as all his breath was expelled once again. He could feel his ribs crack, and blood was seeping into his outfit.

Nightwing gasped as Deathstroke grabbed a handful of hair and pulled back forcing him to hold his head up. He clenched his teeth as he defiantly stared at Deathstroke.

The hand on his hair tightened more making him wince as he was pulled around like a rag doll, "My plan has already started, the bomb is just a mere distraction for you, and your team. Although, it'll be to my advantage if someone dies…"

Nightwing head butted Deathstroke, and swung at him. His fist connected with Deathstroke's stomach, and he fell over. Nightwing hit him again, and Deathstroke groaned. Kicking Nightwing's feet from under him, Deathstroke grabbed his own bo-staff and went at him.

Nightwing pulled out two bird-a-rangs, and sent them at Deathstroke. Deathstroke hit one of them, but the other sliced his forearm. Going at him again, Nightwing's fist was caught in Deathstroke's hand. As Nightwing took Deathstroke's bo-staff and threw it across the room.

Deathstroke glared at Nightwing, as his breaths came out ragged. "Now, now Robin. You're a hero…remember" He sneered as he got closer to his face, and snarled at him.

Nightwing glared, his jaw set holding in his rage and he growled, "And you're a coward Deathstroke."

The Deathstroke stared angrily back as his right hand quickly grabbed onto Nightwing's left wounded side, squeezing his broken ribs and making him grunt in pain.

Kicking Deathstroke in the shin, Nightwing rolled out of the way and pulled out two freeze disk. He aimed them at Deathstroke, and fired. Searching his belt he found was he was looking for. A smoke bomb. He threw it, and watched as the room began to fill with smoke.

Crawling into a corner, Nightwing held his bleeding ribs and took in deep breaths. He heard the doors open, and Deathstroke's laughing.

"One day Robin, one day." Deathstroke said, and left the ex-Boy Wonder in the smoke-filled room.

**-The Underground Base-**

Tara waited for the boys, and jumped when she saw the T-car pulling into the garage entrance. "You're okay!" She screamed, and hugged Ranger as he got out.

"Yeah, but Gar's not. And Vic lost a leg."

Tara nodded, and helped Robin carry Gar to the makeshift med bay. They left Raven and Gar alone for the time being, knowing it would take a while for him to heal.

Raven's hands started to glow black, as she healed her boyfriend. Tears stung her eyes as she looked over at Kory, the two people she cared most about were in the balance of life or death.

Kory's face was sheet white, her lips were a pale color. And her body was limp as he laid there, her heartbeat was irregularly slow and Raven feared the worst for her. Koma had locked herself in one of the spare rooms, and she hasn't been seen since then.

Looking back at Gar, she knew it was going to take a while for him to fully heal.

Tim placed a band-aid over the cut on his shoulder, and smiled sheepishly at Cris, who was hugging him. "I'm fine." He told her, and softly brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I know. I was just worried, even though you annoy the heck out of me…I still love you." She sobbed, and Tim pulled her closer.

"Love you too sis." He murmured, and kissed her hair gently. Babs smiled, and typed in a few things on the computer, trying to get a mile wide ratio of the bombs explosion.

Xavier watched the clouds out of the window, and let out sigh. "Tara. I'm sorry." He mused, and walked out of the exit.

Tara looked around the cave, "Have you guys seen X?"

The two teens shook their heads, and Vic looked up from fixing his leg. He shook his head, and went back to fixing his leg, and Babs was too busy looking at the screen to hear her. Tara looked around the room frantically, and began to get freaked out.

Karen walked back in the room, and let out a sigh. "Gar's going to be just fine."

They all let out a sigh of relief, and Tara noticed a note on the table.

_-Dear Titans,_

_It has been more than a pleasure working with all of you. I've never felt so accepted in my life, and I thank you all for this feeling. But, I have to do this. Please do not come after me, the bomb will not take anymore lives, other than mine. Remember to look to the future, and away from the past. I thank you all…And Cutie? Make sure Bird Boy takes care of you._

_Xavier Redd._

_P.S. Tara. I'm sorry. We never would of worked out, you and I. We're from different worlds, you're a free spirit and I'm…a thief at heart. Goodbye._

Tara's eyes began to water, and she sobbed. Her knees wobbled, and Karen held her in her arms.

"Shh, it's okay Tara. Shh." Karen soothed, and rubbed her back gently.

"What is he going to do?" Tim asked, and Tara sighed.

"He's going to move the bomb in the containment room. The explosion wont be as massive there. He wont be able to get out in time, though." Babs said, and they all stared at her.

Silence hung in the air, a cold brittle silence.

Tara turned her back to the team, and walked into the 'Med Bay'. She watched Raven take care of Gar, and Tara moved to Kory's side. She grabbed Kory's hand, and the tears fell freely.

"Xavier…he left Kor. He risked his life for us, because we didn't judge him. Because, we let him in to our group. We've done so much good, but…bad breeds from good right?"

Kory's eyes fluttered a bit, and her hand squeezed Tara's. "X. Love. Bad. Good. Terra." Kory managed to say, before her grip loosened and her eyes shut again.

Tara nodded, "Yes, X did love being bad. And I think that's what drove him to this decision, he needed to be a hero one last time. Thanks, Kor."

Raven looked up, her face paler and her hands stopped glowing. "Tara. I'm sorry."

Tara offered her a small smile, "I'll be okay. Are you done?"

Raven nodded, and Tara smiled at her. The two girls walked out of the room, and turned off the light.

Vic watched from the large computer as the Titans Tower erupted into flames, and Tara let out a gasp. The explosion was drastically decreased, only taking the side of the Tower down with it, and not the whole thing in general.

Tim and Cris left the room to check on the two patients, and the Titans watched the younger ones go.

"_Titans?"_ They all heard Nightwing's voice, and Vic typed a code into the large computer.

"'Wing, you okay man?" Vic asked, and the faint noise of the N-Cycle could be heard in the background.

"A few broken ribs, nothing too drastic though. You?"

"My leg was chopped off, and Gar…he's a bit ruffled but Rae healed him up nice."

"'Good job, Raven."

"Thank you. I'll heal your ribs when you return if you want."

"Just a bit, so they wont shit and I wont pop my lung or anything, if you could." Nightwing's voice seemed uncertain, as if he didn't really want her to do that.

"Sure." Raven said, and smiled at his kindness.

"Can I talk to Star?"

"……"

"Guys?!" Nightwing repeated, and his voice was filled with concern and edginess.

"'Wing, man, Star…she's…she's uh…" Vic said, and tried to find the words.

"In a coma state." Babs said, and the others nodded.

"WHAT?!" The heard the N-Cycle screech, and Nightwing cursed under his breath. "Why is my WIFE in a COMA?" He asked, his voice rising with every word.

"Daddy, where are you?" Cris asked, as she walked back into the room and heard her father's voice on the computer.

"Crissy?! Crissy are you okay? Where's Tim and X?" Nightwing asked, as he realized he hadn't heard from the rest of the team yet.

"I'm fine, daddy. Just…come back soon."

"I'm on my way angel. But, no one answered my last question."

"I'm fine, Dick. Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing I cant brag to Bats about." Tim said with a laugh, as he took a seat in a chair.

"And X?"

Tara sniffled, "He went back into the Tower, and decreased the bomb's overall explosion. He saved the city."

"DAMN IT!" The heard Nightwing slap the bike, and take a sharp turn. "He didn't deserve to go out like that."

Tara sighed, "He did 'Wing. He wanted to go out as a hero, nothing more and nothing less of that."

Nightwing let out a sigh, "He was, Tara. He was. I think I might even miss him…Him flirting with Kory ,though. Not so much."

The team gave light chuckles, and the saw Nightwing approaching the cave entrance.

"I'll see you all in a sec. 'Wing out." The line was ended, and Vic shut down the window.

In a few seconds later, a battered a bruised Nightwing came limping in. He looked up at them, and let out a long and tired sigh. "Are you all okay?"

Babs nodded, and walked over to him. She slipped his arm around her shoulders, and lead him to the chair. He collapsed in it, and looked at his team slowly.

"I'm…glad you're all okay. I think it would be wise to take a break, you all deserve this-"

"No. Dick, last time we spilt up we didn't see each other for eight years. I'm not doing it again."

Vic nodded, "No, not again man. Plus, I need to rebuild the tower. I'm calling in some of the honorary Titans to help out, I figure I'll have it up and running in a week or two."

Nightwing nodded, and Cris walked in. Seeing her father, she ran to him and buried her face in his shoulder. The pain in his ribs didn't even bother him as he held his sobbing daughter in his arms.

"M-Mom. S-She l-looks so p-pale." Cris sobbed, as Nightwing rubbed her back gently.

"Shh. Its okay…Shh. I'm here now. Shh."

Koma finally walked out, and watched Cris sob into Nightwing's arm. She glared and shot him a look, Nightwing didn't even flinch. He whispered something into Cris' ear, and the girl nodded and walked back into the 'Med Bay'. Nightwing stood shakily, and walked over to Koma.

"What is your problem with me?" He snapped, and her eyes glowed a bit darker.

"My sister is in a coma, and you were MISSING! WHERE WERE YOU?!" She bellowed, and her fists balled.

Nightwing began stiff, "I was battling Deathstroke, and Kory knew where I was. It is none of your business, nor it is your right to yell at me." His voice was icy cold, and sturdy as he stared her in the eye.

"She's my sister! She could of DIED! And you were out chasing your arch villain or whatever! Does she matter to you at all?!"

That was it, the Titans watched as Nightwing lost it. "STARFIRE MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! I LOVE HER! THAT'S SOMETHING THAT YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FEEL BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A… A HEARTLESS BITCH!" His breathing was ragged, but he wasn't done. "How many times!? How many times have you tried to take her from ME? And how many times have you tried to KILL her!? She means more to me then you'll ever know, you couldn't even take care of…" He stopped, and realized Cris could probably hear them. "She might be blood related to you, but to us she's family. She's MY WIFE, Cris' MOTHER, and the titans BEST FRIEND. No matter what happens. "

Koma's face fell, and she stared at him. "S-She f-forgave me."

"That's because you're her sister, it doesn't mean that it still doesn't hurt her. The pain doesn't go away that easily. Now, either you straighten up or you're going to have to leave. You understand?"

Koma nodded, "Yes, Nightwing."

Raven came up behind him, her hands were glowing black. His ribs had a light feeling to them, as she took away some of the pain and made sure they wouldn't shift during the night. "Lets lay you down next to Star, okay?"

Nightwing nodded, eager to see his wife again. Walking into the 'Med Bay' his heart stopped, there was his angel. She was looking at him with a small smile, and her pale hand reached out for his. Cris, and Tim both left her and walked out of the room.

"Star." He said, and rushed to her side. Raven walked out of the room, leaving the couple alone. "What happened, baby?"

Kory took in a breath and her soft emerald eyes looked at him with uncertainty. "Don't be mad." She said quietly, and he tightened his grip a bit.

"I wont."

Kory exhaled slowly, and blinked a bit. Her voice was quiet, and feeble but she managed to talk to him for a bit. "P-Ph'yzzon was hurting them. I knew if I could save my energy up, I could take him out. So I transferred all my energy into one large starbolt. I fired it at him, and the next thing I know Tara is telling me Xavier is dead. Is that true, Richard? Did he die?"

Nightwing nodded, "Yeah, Star. He gave up his life for thousands of innocent people."

Kory smiled wearily, then looked him over. Her face clouded with worry, "Your. Ribs?"

Nightwing just smiled, "Raven healed them up a bit, I told her not to do too much 'cause of Gar. She's been straining herself too much today, and she needs to rest up a bit before doing anything else."

Kory's face turned into shock, and she sat up. Instantly she fell down, and held her head as the world spun around her. She felt nauseous and dizzy all of a sudden, as Nightwing stroked her arm gently.

"Stay down, Star. You need to regain your strength." He said softly to her, and she nodded. Turning her head to the other bed next to him, she saw Gar laying on the while hospital-like bed. He seemed at peace, and there was a loopy smile on his face.

"He'll be fine, Kor." Raven said, as she walked in. She made it to her best friend's side, and Kory's other hand shot out for her. Raven eagerly took it, and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Rae. I. Love. You." Kory said, as tears fell. Raven leaned over and pulled Kory into a hug, both girls had tears coming out of their eyes.

"I love you too, Kor." Raven said, and wiped her eyes clear of any tears. "Nobody saw me do that." She told them, and Nightwing and Kory chuckled.

Kory's eyelids started to droop, and Nightwing kissed her lips gently. They watched as the princess fell into slumber, and Nightwing smiled.

"Alright doctor, can I change?"

Raven shot him a 'don't push it' look, but nodded anyway. She walked over to the other bed, and Nightwing left her to fix it up.

Moments later Dick walked out in sweats, and a black wifebeater. His ribs were nice and wrapped up, and his forehead just had the small cut. He noticed that Raven had pushed the two beds together for him and Kory, and he smiled. Pushing the other two beds together, he walked off to find Raven.

"Rae?" He called, but she was no where to be found. Walking down the hall, he saw that Crissy and Tim were talking to Tara and Vic. As Karen, Babs, and Koma were talking about something…girly he figured.

"Ahem." Dick cleared his throat, and all attention was turned to him. "Crissy, Tim go brush your teeth. Now." He ordered, and the two teens sulked off towards the bedrooms. He turned to the adult Titans, and Blackfire, now. "Bedtime. I don't care how old you are, you all need sleep and you need it now. Sleep in tomorrow, if your up before the sun is then I'll have Raven put you in a deep sleep again. Got it?"

Vic shot him a look, "Doesn't matter that you almost died, again, today does it? You're still that four foot, spiky-haired brat, that smells like cheap hair gel aren't ya?" He joked, and Dick rolled his eyes.

"You got in Tin Man, now hit the hay. Go, go!" He shooed them out of the room, and walked into the kitchen area. Raven was sitting on a stool drinking her herbal tea, her eyes were brimmed with tears as she looked up at him.

"I almost lost them. Both of them." She said, and Dick pulled her into his chest. He felt her tears fall, and he held her closer.

"But you didn't, Rae. They're okay. They're going to be just fine, and they wont leave you…ever. They love you, we ALL love you."

Raven sniffled, "Even Koma?" She asked in a pretend innocent voice.

Dick chuckled, "Don't push your luck."

They shared a laugh, and Raven pulled back. "Thanks Dick. For everything."

Dick grabbed her hand, and turned off the light. "Don't thank me yet." He lead her to the 'Med Bay', and smiled as she saw the two beds pushed together so she and Gar could also be next to each other.

"Night." She said, and walked over to the bed. Crawling beneath the covers, she cuddled into Gar's chest and Dick watched as Gar's hand fell over her shoulders. And Raven smiled happily, as she drifted off.

Walking back down the hallway, Dick reached Cris' room. Knocking quietly, he waited till Cris opened the door. Her black hair was up in a ponytail, and she had on sweats and a big t-shirt.

"Night Dad." She mumbled, and let out a yawn.

Dick kissed her forehead, "Night sweetheart." She shut the door with a little smile, and went to bed.

Knocking on Tim's door now, Dick waited till Tim walked out to see him. They matched perfectly, other than Dick was wearing blue sweatpants as Tim's were red.

"Night Timmy." Dick said, and hugged his brother.

"Night Dick. See you in the morning." He said, and Dick smiled. He waited till Tim's light went off, then Dick walked back to the 'Med Bay' and turned off the light.

He laid down next to Kory, and felt her turn to snuggle into his chest. Pulling her closer, he took in the scent of her and prayed to never let her go.

"I love you Richard." He heard her said quietly.

"I love you too, Star." He said, and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

**-10:53 a.m.-**

**-Underground Base-**

Dick, Raven, Karen, Koma, and Babs watched as Wally made himself some coffee. He and Jenn arrived about a few minutes ago to help clean up the wreckage, most of the honorary Titans were due later in the day. Dick and Raven both noticed that Wally and Jenn were acting differently, and they decided to spy.

Jenn walked in the kitchen, "Good morning Wally!" She chirped, with one hand resting on her pregnant stomach and the other covering up a yawn.

Wally smiled, "Morning Mrs. West."

Jenn blushed intently, as Wally pulled her into a heated kiss. The Titans watched as they started to make out, and Karen grabbed Vic as he walked passed them.

"Karen!"

She covered his mouth, "Shh, look."

They watched Wally and Jenn, and Vic's mouth dropped open in shock and surprise. "MRS. WEST?"

Babs looked over at him, "Shh!" The other girls, and Dick, nodded and kept watching the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

Vic chuckled, "Sorry." They watched Wally and Jenn making out, and then Jenn left Wally alone in the room.

Dick smiled, "I'm going to tell Kory, and Gar." He said, and walked off towards the 'Med Bay' where Cris and Tim were hanging out with the two patients.

**-1:32 p.m.-**

Jenn entered the kitchen area, and grabbed the food that was sitting on the counter. She took the hamburger and fries out of the bag, and left the rest.

The boys walked in and watched her eat the good meat.

"That was my hamburger and fries!" Wally pouted at his hidden wife, who just rolled her eyes back at him.

Vic on the other hand didn't argue but grabbed a Cuban sandwich and sat down on the couch He opened a coke waiting for Jenny to fight back.

Dick also grabbed a Cuban and sat down next to Jenny, as Vic and Wally started to munch on their afternoon snack.

"Well you boasting to everyone that you got lunch, means that you won't have enough time to get back there and get the good stuff." Jenn smirked at Wally. "Oh AND! If you snooze, you lose." She took another bite.

Wally glared and huffed, as he took a ham and cheese sandwich out of the bag.

Vic had his mouthful with a half a Cuban already down his throat. "Yum."

Jenn smiled as Vic shoved the last part of the Cuban down, and Dick grabbed her French fries.

"Hey! Those are mine mister!" Jenn pouted as Dick ate some fries.

"We'll share?" Dick mumbled.

"Fine, have it your way. Some one was hungry." Jenn took a fry and ate it.

All of a sudden Vic let out a_ huge _burp, causing Wally to try and show him off.

"Okay that was gross. Wally, don't even think about it." Jenn ordered, and glared at Wally. Thinking that Wally would listen to her, she didn't expect the most disgusting sound in her ear. "Okay, ewe. Ewe, ewe." Jenn screamed and jumped up from her chair. Causing Dick to laugh.

Jenn stood up and glared at everyone, "I'm going to find the rest of the girls." She stormed off, leaving Wally and Vic to drink as much soda and try to beat each other at burping.

Dick laughed at part of his team. "Well guys, don't you think that we should finish up picking up the wreckage first, and have a day to play later?"

Vic and Wally put down their bottles, nodded their heads in agreement.

"You're just chicken 'cause mine was louder than yours." Wally teased, and Vic slapped his arm.

"Go tell you _wife _that man." Vic teased, and Dick shook his head.

"You know!" Wally asked, and stopped right in his tracts.

"Of course we know man, we told you. Secrets can NEVER be hidden in this group, you'll learn to love it."

"Or hate it. Either one." Dick added in, and the boys laughed.

"You only wish I was chicken though, man. You know I owned your ass." Vic said, and Wally glared.

"You wish Vic, I OWNED YOU LIKE A SCHOOLGIRL!"

Dick shook his head, _'This is going to be the longest two weeks ever.' _He thought, and walked off leaving the two guys to bicker like little girls.

* * *

**Notes:** So yeah X is dead. I know sad isnt it? I knew he was going to die a few chapters ago, I just didnt know when. And I didnt want him to go out a theif or anything like that. So yeah. I was originally going to end this chappie really short, but since I got so many reviews I decided not to. So here's your present guys! gives cookies YAY! 

**Sidenotes:** Alrighty, so I've gotten a lot of questions from my reviewers. And a few where the whole Kole/Jericho thing. It's based off the comics, 'cause they both loved each other but Kole dies before she told him. So I just put them together in this, instead! Okay Tara Malcov, I'm going to answer (hopefully) your questions: A) How many comics have I read?...wow..I honsetly dont know...I'd say too many to count. They're quite addicting. B) Yes, Jericho is Slade Wilson's, aka Deathstroke, son. Slade had two sons: Grant Wilson and Joseph Wilson. Grant became the first Ravanger, then he ended up being killed. And Joey became Jericho after his vocal chords were sliced by a 'villian' of his fathers (before Deathstroke is who he is now, he was an assian). After that he became Jericho, and he ended up getting his voice back later on. Slade also has a daughter: Rose. And she's the _current_ Ravanger, but she works for the Teen Titans and not her father. Hope that helps.

**Review**, or no new chappie. And you wont get to see Kory and Gar start to get out of their beds and walk around. OR Garth try to impale Wally with a hammer. So...review!!!

Royal!


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own the plot and Crissy.

**Notes:** Just like normal, read the bottom.

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter: 16**

She wasn't happy. No. That was an understatement. She was pissed. Laying in a bed all day staring at white walls, and listening to Gar snore was getting on the alien princess' nerves. She was ready to bust out of there, and hightail it to the nearest burger joint. _'I would kill for a burger…with fries…Oh God_.' Kory thought, and let out an angry sigh.

"You alright Kor?" Karen asked as she walked in to check on the two patients.

"Can I have a burger?" Kory pleaded, and pulled the 'puppy dog face' on Karen.

"No." **Denied.**

'_Damn it._' Kory thought, and watched Karen laugh and walk out of the room. Kory had asked all of the Titans that have came into the room and everyone of them had denied her REAL food. Not this hospital crap that they've been buying for her and Gar.

Kory rolled onto her side, and closed her eyes. She was beginning to drift off when her stomach growled, "Fuck." She mumbled, and then silently cursed herself. She'd been trying not to cuss as much as she usually did.

"Hey Kory? You okay?" Jenn asked, and Kory glared.

"I'm stuck in this hell-hole with no REAL food, AND I'm so hungry Gar looks good enough to eat. What do you think?" She snapped, and her jade eyes rolled at Jenn.

"O-Kay, then. I'm going to remember from now on not to approach you when you haven't eaten."

Kory let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Jenn, but this is KILLING me. I _really _would die for a burger right now."

Jenn nodded, she left the room and came back with a white carton of something. "Don't tell anyone I gave you this. It's a leftover burger I saved for you last night."

Kory's eyes lit up, and smiled at her happily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Kory ripped open the box, and shoved the burger in her mouth. "Yum."

Jenn just shook her head, and smiled wearily. "I'm going to take a nap now, holler if you need anything." She said, and left Kory with her food.

"KAY!" Kory yelled, and took another bite. She was in heaven, finally she got real food. Finishing off her burger, she hid the box and rolled back onto her side. Pleased, and full, she fell into a peaceful slumber.

**-Titan's Tower-**

Garth glared a Wally, "Give. Me. The. Hammer. _Now_." He said with venom, as Wally held the hammer over the Altantian's head. The speedster just grinned, and sped off towards Karen's spot.

"Wally what are you doing?" Karen asked, and looked up at him as she cocked her head to the side.

"Just annoying Garth, no biggie." Wally laughed, and Karen just shook her head. She looked up, and smirked at what she saw. Looming over Wally was Garth, in his hand was another hammer.

"_Wally_." He said in a singsong voice, and Wally let out a 'eep'.

Garth charged at Wally, and missed his legs and almost got the tip of the hammer up Wally's butt. Wally yelped, and took off towards Dick for help. Dick, however, didn't want anything to do with them and moved quickly out of the way.

"Garth. Wally. What are you to doing?" Dick asked, and tilted his sunglasses around to get a better look at the two.

"It's Garth! He's trying to shove the hammer up my butt, man!" Wally exclaimed, and hid behind a metal wall looking object.

"Well, stop." Dick warned, and shot them a look.

"Don't get near my compressor, man. I don't need ya'll breakin' it or what not." Vic said, as he made his way towards the three guys and folded his arms.

"Dude! Tell Garth not to try to kill me!"

"Maybe you should of gave me the god damn hammer!" Garth shot back, and Wally folded his arms.

"Maybe you need to lighten up."

"Maybe you two need to be sent into a portal with my father? You guys will sure learn to get along then, right?" Raven asked, and Garth and Wally scurried off behind Vic and Dick.

"No man, you guys are one your own." Vic said, and Dick just nodded.

"Sorry boys, you should of stopped when I told you too." Dick said, and gave them his signature smirk.

"Come on, lets head downstairs and check on the patients." Karen said, and Raven nodded. Wally and Garth followed them, both shooting each other glares. Raven stopped for a moment, and the boys ran into her. They both scurried off after Karen, and Raven shook her head.

"I agree. Wally you should check on Jenn, see if she's asleep. And Garth you check on Tara, she's been MIA all day, and I think Koma's sleeping still." Raven looked around the area, and saw Crissy and Tim helping out Dick and Vic, so she walked off after the group.

Karen made her way down the stairwell, and the boys followed quietly behind her. She sighed, and saw Babs sitting on the couch. She was in deep thought, and didn't notice the four of them stop and look at her.

"Babs?" Raven asked, and Babs snapped out of her train of thought.

"Oh. Hey! Sorry, I just heading back up. I-Uh, need to talk to Dick though." She said, and sped out of the room at a speed that made Wally look shocked.

"What's up with her today? She's been all clingy on Dick." Garth asked, and Tara walked out.

"Batman called her. But, he didn't sound mad at all." Tara fingered the tips of her hair, which were now purple, and she smiled at them.

"Hey Tara, you know if you need to talk to anyone of us you can. Right?" Raven said, even though she disliked Tara with every fiber of her being, she felt bad for the girl.

Tara smiled kindly at her, "Yeah, I do. Thanks Raven."

Raven nodded curtly, and walked off towards the Med Bay to check on Gar and Kory. Wally walked off to find Jenn, leaving Garth and Tara together.

"Hey Garth?"

Garth looked up at her, "Hmm?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Garth nodded, "Sure."

"Dick's making a Titans East again." Tara said, and grinned happily.

Garth raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded, and motioned towards the bedrooms. "That's where Koma is, actually. She's helping fix up the old Tower there."

Garth smiled, "Ah, we were wondering about that. But Raven just told us that she was tired, and needed to sleep a little bit more."

Tara sat down on the couch, and tapped her chin in deep thought. "I don't know the roster though. I mean, other than Koma."

Garth sat next to her, "Are you going?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"If I was asked, I think I might. I mean Jenn is thinking about it, because Dick asked her to."

Before Garth could answer, Wally walked back in with a smile. "She's asleep." He said, and took a seat next to them.

Raven walked out now, with a small green bird on her shoulder. The bird chirped, and the three smiled at Gar.

"Hey Gar!" Wally greeted, and the bird flew to his shoulder. Raven shook her head, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Raven, why is he in animal form?" Garth asked, as Gar flew over to his good friend's shoulder, and chirped in his ear.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I told him that he had to stay as a small animal, so he wouldn't use up a lot of energy. Besides, at least he's out and not wining anymore. And Kory's still sleeping."

Gar flew to Raven, and perched on her shoulder. She petted his head, and went back to making herself some tea.

The sounds of footsteps were heard, and they all saw Dick and Babs walking down the stairs. Dick looked aggravated, and Babs looked upset and fearful.

"Dick…I-"

"Babs this is ludicrous! I'm not leaving the Titans to go back to Gotham. I'm **not** Robin anymore! I have no reason to go back there!" He snapped, and ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"I need you to come back, Dick! Will you just LISTEN for once!" She snapped, and they all stared at her in concern. Babs was acting crazy, and if she kept yelling they all knew that a certain alien princess wouldn't be too happy.

Cris and Tim watched from the stairs as Babs and Dick fought, and Cris glared.

'_She has no right trying to take my father from me…again.'_ She thought, and crossed her arms in exasperation.

"Babs! Kory and Crissy are my family! I have to stay with them! Especially with Kory in the state that she's in right now! I cant just get up and leave her because YOU want me too!"

Babs shook her head, "No! Dick, _please_…I need you to come back to Gotham. Only for a bit, I promise."

"**No."**

Everyone turned and expected to see glowing green eyes, but instead they were greeted with glowing red ones.

Cris clenched her fists, and walked down the stairs. She walked over to her father's side, and her eyes flickered back to their normal green.

"I don't have to answer to you." Babs said, and turned to Dick. "Dick, please?" She pleaded, and Dick just stood there.

"Babs, I cant…I wont leave them. They're my family. You must understand that."

"Richard, you must go. It's important."

They all turned, yet again, to see Kory this time. They all stared at her in shock. Her usually red vibrant hair was duller, and her eyes lost the sparkle that they always have. Her skin was a almost pasty color.

"Baby, you aren't supposed to be out of bed. Go lay back down." Dick said, and Kory walked over to him. Dick's arm snaked around her waist, and anchored her onto himself.

"Richard, please. She needs you to go back to Gotham, for moral support if nothing else." Kory said, and Dick stared at her.

"Fine, but you're coming with me." He told her, and she sighed. Her eyelids lulled, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"If you want me to then I'll go, but either way you're going." Kory told him, and he kissed her forehead.

"Kory, what happened? You looked so much better this morning!" Raven asked, and made her way over to Kory's side.

"Nothing Rae, I'm just tired. And I haven't been out in the sun for a while, you know that it's a source of my energy."

Dick lifted Kory up bridal style, "Come on Star, I'll take you outside for a little bit." She nodded, and moved a piece of hair out of Cris' eyes.

"Hi honey."

"Hey mommy, you're looking better." Cris followed her parents out of the room, and kept talking to her mother. Tim followed close behind them, as the rest of the group just watched them go in silence.

"I cant believe that I forgot about sunlight!" Raven said, and shook her head in disbelief.

"Calm down Raven, nothing bad happened. She just isn't as tan as she usually is, that's all." Wally said, and they shot him a look.

"She could of ran out of energy Wally! She could of…I don't want to think about it. But, she's okay now and that's all that matters." Karen said, as she looked at all of them intently.

"Right." They said, and Gar chirped in agreement.

Raven walked back into the kitchen, and Karen looked at Tara. "I need to talk to you about something."

Tara nodded, "Sure Karen." She followed Karen out of the room, and Karen folded her arms and looked at her intently.

"You know that Koma is working on the Titans East Tower, correct?"

Tara nodded, "Yeah Dick told me about it."

Karen nodded, "Well we have two new guest coming in tomorrow that he wants you to greet."

Tara stared at her nervously, "Me? Why?"

Karen smirked, "Because, Dick thinks that you should be the leader of Titans East. That's why."

Tara's eyes grew large, and she just stared at Karen. "W-Why not Garth, or J-Joey? OR HERALD?"

Karen glared at the mention of Herald, "Well, Garth's down helping Aqua-Man in Atlantis, Joey's expecting his first child. AND Herald…he's in the Doom Patrol now. And he goes by the name Vox."

"Oh. Well, if Dick thinks so…then alright."

Karen just shook her head, "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into Tar. Being a leader can be very…interesting at times."

Tara just smiled, "I think I can do it. Right?"

Karen just smiled, and walked off to tell Vic.

"Right?!" Tara yelled after her, and took off.

With all the yelling going on, Jenn couldn't go back to sleep. She tossed, and turned in her bed causing her to get stomach cramps. "Don't worry baby after the new year you'll be out of mommy's tummy, and I wont be so fat." She said, and rubbed her stomach._ 'Only one and a half more months to go.' _She thought, and closed her eyes.

Wally opened the door just a little bit, and smiled at his sleeping wife. He zipped over and kissed her forehead, then her stomach gently. Leaving the room, he cast another grin back at Jenn and left.

**-The Next Morning-**

**-Underground Base-**

"Wally, if you leave any of your Mocha bags in one of these cups again," Karen warned, "I swear I'll do God knows what." She threw the bag out, and rinsed out her cup angrily.

"Baby, they're just coffee. Like what you're drinking! Just higher on the caffeine!" Vic said in a try-to-be-reasonable way. Tara, Jenn, Babs, Vic, Gar (in human form), Garth, and Raven just watched the two bicker from the living room area.

"No, Vic, they're not just coffee, they're your coffee!" Karen said, now very annoyed, "And remember the last time you left one of your Mocha bags in here?"

"Yeah!" Vic laughed and looked at Gar. "BB, here, couldn't take the heat and couldn't stop twitching all day."

"WHAT?" Gar exclaimed, "I DID NOT TWITCH…all day."

"Uh-huh!" Jenn said, raising an eyebrow. Vic was still laughing, his eye was now getting watery.

"Shut up, Vic!" Gar exclaimed from the couch, to the man who was trying and failing to stop laughing. "I was not twitchy!"

"Oh, yes, you were Gar." Raven reassured him. "All that and a lot more."

"You-You," Vic tried to get the words out, "You looked like a little green bunny smoking a ton of crack."

"Take that back!" Gar threatened, pointing a finger at him.

"Oho. Did I, Vic Stone, just hit a nerve?" Vic said mockingly.

"Now, Vic…" Garth warned.

"Yeah, in your dreams, pal. Not even with that second time in Nevermore added in." Gar said with a smile.

"BEAST BOY!" Vic shouted, now pissed off, "I told you to NEVER say that!"

"Gar…" Raven warned.

"Ooh. Did I, Gar Logan, just hit a nerve?" Gar said mockingly.

Vic was beginning to charge at Gar when Karen caught him by the shirt just in time to stop him. Gar gave Vic a boyish grin and stuck his tongue out, laughing. Now, that made Vic more pissed.

Karen took up the opportunity to yell, "Fighting over cups of coffee? PLEASE. Now we are going to get our cups labeled. And since Dick is the leader…He will handle the cups."

Dick walked in and stared, "What?"

Babs smirked, "Yeah Dick, we'll give you the names and designs later."

"Good luck, Dick." said Vic with a grin.

"Yeah, Dick, and don't be cheap," Gar said with a laugh, and Raven just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics.

"Now, is that clear?" Karen asked, making sure. As Vic wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she gave him a look.

"Yes, ma'am." Dick mumbled, as the team left him in the kitchen alone.

Cris walked in now, and she kissed his cheek. "Don't be too upset Dad, its not THAT bad."

Dick scowled and mumbled under his breath, "_Right._" He walked into the Med Bay, and saw Kory sitting up. She was reading a book, and was humming softly to herself. Dick crawled onto the bed with her, and rested his head on her stomach.

"Hey you." She said softly, and ran her fingers through his ebony hair.

"You feeling better, Hun?" He asked, and closed his eyes, loving the feeling that her fingers gave when she did that.

"Mmhmm, going out in the sun defiantly helped me. I feel much better, actually." She kept running her fingers through his hair, as she read her book.

"Good….Hey Star?"

"Yes, Richard?"

"Do you still want to go Gotham with me?" He asked, and she dipped his sunglasses down so she could see his eyes.

"Richard, that's a silly question. Of course I'll go, if you want me to."

Dick intertwined their hands, and kissed hers. "I do."

Kory leaned down, and kissed him gently on the lips. They just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

"Richard?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"Can I come outside today? I wont get in your way or anything."

Dick considered it, Star was still a bit unstable but she had been getting stronger in the sun. "Alright, but you have to stay out of the way. I don't want you getting hurt, okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled, and kissed him and smiled brightly.

"Good, but can we just stay here just a little longer?"

Kory nodded, "Of course." She went back to reading, and Dick smiled and closed his eyes.

**-Meanwhile-**

Babs, Tara, Gar, Raven, and Wally all sat around the coffee table. Vic and Karen had 'retired' to their room, and Garth went missing.

"Where does Garth go this early in the morning!?" Wally asked, and they shrugged.

"Who knows? He's probably in the sea talking to his _girlfriend_." Gar teased, and Raven miled.

"How do you know he has a girlfriend?"

Wally and Gar smiled at each other, and Gar stood a bit. He wobbled, then got his balance.

"Watch." The two boys walked into the kitchen, and waited for Garth to arrive.

"Dude, he's taking forever!" Wally groaned, and poured himself some coffee.

Gar nodded and took a sip out of his cup.

Garth walked in now, "Good morning."

Gar looked at Wally, he looked at her then to Garth. "So Garth man, you getting laid?"

Garth spit out some of his coffee, "What-What? I…no."

Wally smiled, "Oho, but you did."

Garth glared at him, "**No**. I **didn't**."

Wally smiled at him cheekily, "You're zippers undone."

He smiled again and left the room, Garth blushed.

"_So_, Garth?" Gar asked, and took another sip of his drink.

Garth glared, "I don't want to talk about her."

Gar smiled and got up, "That's all I needed to know."

The rest of the group just stared in awe, as Wally and Gar laughed.

"How'd you know!?" Tara asked, as her face showed complete and utter shock.

"Easy, he's been going at the same times everyday out to the ocean. We just figured that he has a girlfriend, and that little incident proved it." Gar said, and smiled at them.

Raven just shook her head at her boyfriend, and gave him a little smile.

The group smiled as Garth walked in, then he shook his head and walked out.

"Morning guys, bye guys." He walked out, and they all giggled silently.

"ITS DONE!" Vic yelled and walked in with Karen, and they all looked at them.

"What's done?" Babs asked, and Vic smiled triumphantly.

"The new Titans East tower, AND I got the central communications network up! The new Tower will be done in a week!"

Tara looked down at her communicator, which was beeping. "I have to go to Steel City guys. Bye."

She walked off, and the rest of them looked at her in a confused manner.

"What's going on?"

Dick walked in, with Kory on his arm. "We're getting two new members for Titans East."

"Who?" They all asked, and Dick smirked.

"You'll see."

* * *

So yeahhh. There it is Chapter 16. Which is leading up to the new Titans East, the new Towers, and NEW Titan recruits! -smiles- 

**Notes:** Sorry, Tara Malcov, but no Malchior. He doesnt really fit anywhere in the story plot, but just for you he gets mentioned in the next chapter!!!

**Reviews/ers:** Dude, I totally_ love_ my reviewers ya know? You guys kick **major **ass. But, I want to have other people to review too. I mean I have about 4,970 hits and l76 reviews. So if you havent reviewed before review. Or I **WON'T** post a new chapter, at all. Not at all. Zip, ziltch, nada. Got it? Good.

And you get a new chappie. In the new chappie you get Batman, two new characters, and the Tower's all shiny!!! YAY SHINY! Come on people you know you love shiny stuff as much as I do! lol...REVIEW!

Royal!!


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, just the plot and Crissy.

**Notes:** Check the bottom.

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 17::**

Waking up, Dick stared at the sun soaked surroundings, as his sleep filled head started to clear. He smiled and turned to see Kory sleeping next to him. He could feel his skin brush against her soft warm skin, and he smiled coyly. Dick watched her intently, like he usually did before he woke her up. She looked like an angel laying there, her fiery locks straying, and falling down over her eyes and onto the pillow. Reaching out, he pushed the stray strands back away from her face.

"Star, honey." He whispered, hating to wake her. He knew that once they had breakfast, they'd have to pack for their trip to Gotham with Babs. He also knew that Cris and Tim planned to tag along, even though his wife didn't know that little detail yet.

"Mmh?"

He smiled and watched her as she started to wake up. At first, she just stirred a bit in bed, rolling to her side, but kept her eyes closed. Finally, her jade eyes opened and a bright smile greeted him.

"Morning, Star." Dick said, and Kory kissed his lips gently.

"Good morning Richard." She greeted and stretched her limbs, finally relaxing back into the sheets. Kory smiled, and curved her body against Dick's. Her head was placed on his chest, as they cuddled for a bit.

"MOM! DAD! YOU AWAKE YET!?! It's time to go!" Cris yelled, and knocked.

"Alright! We're up!" Dick yelled, and heard the sound of Cris' feet walking away. Turning back to his wife he smiled, "We never get any privacy do we?"

Kory rolled her eyes, "Of course not, Richard. We live with a bunch of children in adults bodies."

Dick laughed fully heartedly, and kissed her nose. "Hmm. I love you."

"I love you too." Kory said, and sat up. She stretched again, and yawned. "I really wish that we don't have to get up though."

"You shouldn't even be coming." Dick said, and got out of the bed.

"But, you wished for me too. So I am. I know you don't fully trust Babs' intentions, so I'm going too." Kory said with a sternness in her voice, and Dick nodded. Her moods had been changing more than ever.

"Right baby, I know." He said softly, and kissed her cheek gently. Kory just smiled, and got dressed.

**-Titans East-**

Terra watched Koma pace around the room, "Koma, please. Just chill. You're beginning to freak me out."

Koma stopped, and smiled wearily at her. "Sorry, its just that I don't think that Dick knew what he was doing! I've never worked on a team before! I just…I don think I can do it!"

Terra laughed, "I thought the same thing, don't worry Koma. We'll be just fine, okay?"

Koma nodded, and the alarm went off. Both girls took off towards the location, not knowing that the two new members would be there to greet them.

Terra walked up two men, both were wearing white masks. But the first man had red stripes on the front with a red mask, and what looked like red 'feather-like' strands hanging down from his back. The second man had a blue suit, with a white spot on the front and a white feather like shawl.

"Who are you two?" She asked, and Blackfire floated by her side.

"I'm Hawk, and this is my brother Dove." The man in red said, and motioned to the man next to him.

"Hello." Dove said, and nodded at them.

"What happened?" Blackfire said, and looked at them.

"It was a break-in." started Dove. "Our guy, armed, broke into the house and took all the valuables from Jamie Large. There was a bit of blood but nothing serious. Luckily, Jamie knew how to swing a baseball bat properly."

"Yeah, knocked our perp's teeth out." Hawk said, holding up a small plastic evidence bag containing two yellowish teeth covered with a bit of blood.

"Unfortunate, though, that our number one wasn't knocked out. Could've made things a whole lot easier." Dove said, and sighed.

"Come on, Dove." Hawk said, looking at him jokingly. "That wouldn't be challenging. Where's your sense of fun?"

"At home…sleeping." Dove answered back, and let the crime scene investigators take over.

"Just to let you know, Dove, not all people pick fun over sleep." Hawk shot back at his brother.

"Just to let you know, Hawk." Dove said with a grin. "You're the only one I know who chooses sleep over fun."

"I choose sleep over fun because IT IS fun!" Hawk defended himself.

"How can sleep be fun?" Dove asked, and raised an eyebrow.

Hawk rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, Terra cut him off.

"Boys! Stop it okay?!" She snapped, and Blackfire shook her head while heading towards the paramedics.

"Miss Large?" Blackfire said, as she got to the back of the paramedics' van. "Excuse me?"

The young woman lifted her head, a light scrape visible on her left cheek. She had puffy eyes and untidy brown hair. She stared at the super heroine, with jet black hair and purple hair, before saying, "Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Blackfire from the Titans East. I just wanted to make sure that you're alright."

"Well…I've got a small scratch but other than that everything's fine and dandy…except for my things though. Its nice to know they're some more superheroes here now."

Blackfire simply smiled, "Yes, well we'll be around more often. Don't you worry."

Jamie smiled, "Well I wont worry anymore. Thank you…Blackfire? As in Starfire's sister?"

Blackfire nodded, her head and Jamie smiled. "She's a good girl, so you must be too." Jamie concluded, as the paramedics put her in the back of the van.

Blackfire waved, as they shut the car doors and drove off. Terra came up behind Blackfire, and smiled.

"Well, well someone's winning the hearts of the citizens fast." Terra joked, and nudged Blackfire in the ribs gently.

"Funny, Terra." Blackfire said with a grin, and rolled her eyes.

"So ladies, would you like to show us the new Tower?" Hawk asked, as he and Dove walked up to them.

Rolling their eyes, the two girls shrugged and they all flew towards the Titans East Tower.

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Jump City-**

Kory placed the last duffle bag in the car, and slammed the trunk down.

"You all packed, Kor?" Gar asked, as he and Raven watched the teens toss around a Frisbee with Boomer.

"I think so, Richard's just grabbing the last bag and then we'll be off." Kory told him, as she started up the car.

"Alright. Are the kids going with you?" Raven asked, and turned her attention to Kory but still kept an eye on the two kids.

"Tim is, but Crissy has to stay here. She starts seventh grade tomorrow." Kory said, as Dick walked out with Babs in tow.

"Why so late in the year, she should just wait till after Christmas break." Babs said, as she made her way over to Kory.

Kory raised an eyebrow at her, "Because, she needs to get into the routine of school. Since she has never been to an earth school before."

Babs just nodded, and got into the SUV, as Dick gave Vic instructions.

"Dick, man, chill. Its not like we haven't been in charge before while you two are gone. Remember the honeymoon? It was only like a month ago."

Dick smirked at Kory, who blushed a bit. "How could I forget, Vic? But, I just wanted to make sure. Its my job, _remember_?"

Vic just rolled his eyes, and Dick turned to Tim and Cris. "Alright, say your goodbyes. I want to get to Gotham by tomorrow morning." He stated, and the teens rolled their eyes.

"Whatever." The chorused, and then broke out laughing.

Cris kissed her mom and dad goodbye, and gave Babs and Tim a hug. She waved as the car took the underground tunnel from the Tower to the main land. "Finally, I thought they'd never leave!" Cris said, and let out a sigh.

"Come on Crissy, they're not that bad." Raven said, and draped her arm over the girl's shoulder.

"I know, Aunt Rae. But, Tim **is!** But, I really wish mom didn't have to go, I wanted her to be here for tomorrow."

Raven gave the girl's shoulder a slight squeeze, and smiled down at her. "Cris, it'll be just fine. Come on, lets head inside and make sure that Gar and Vic aren't fighting over pizza."

Cris rolled her eyes and walked inside with her aunt, '_I hope she's right._' Cris thought, and let out a sigh.

**-The Next Afternoon-**

**-Gotham City-**

Dick sat down at the dining room table with Kory, Tim, and Babs. They were waiting for Bruce to return home, and Babs was nervously shaking.

"Babs, cut it out." Dick said, and Kory shot him a look. He instantly winced, as he felt her foot connect with his shin. "I-I mean, you need to relax. Everything's going to be just fine." He tried again, and Kory smiled in satisfaction.

"Whipped." Tim whispered, and it was Dick's turn to do the kicking. "OW! DICK WH-"

"Tim, don't yell." Bruce's commanding voice rang through the room, and Tim turned to his adoptive father.

"Yes, dad." He said, and slumped down in his chair, muttering things about older brothers and milk balloons.

"Don't even try it." Dick warned Tim, and shot him a look from under his sunglasses.

"Dick, Kory, may I ask what you two are doing here?" Bruce asked, as he sat down and Alfred walked in.

"Master Dick! Miss Kory! I'm surprised to see you here! Even you Master Tim!"

Tim smiled cheekily, "Aw now Al, I live here remember. Its just that Bruce's afraid I'll steal all the babes. That's all."

Dick's foot connected with Tim's leg again, and Tim let out a yelp in pain.

"Everything alright, Master Tim?" Alfred asked, with a raised eyebrow at the young teen.

"Peachy, Al. Thanks." Tim muttered, and rubbed his leg.

"Hello Alfred, it is great to see you too!" Kory greeted, but didn't move from her spot next to her husband.

Dick offered a small smile at Alfred, and turned to Bruce. "We are here because Babs asked us too. That's all."

Bruce nodded, and turned to Babs. "Have you considered what I told you?"

Babs sighed, "I have."

"And?" Bruce asked, looking at her inquisitively.

"I've decided to do neither. I'm becoming the Oracle again." She said, and looked at Bruce intently.

The five of them stared at her in shock, none of them thought that she would go back to being to Oracle after regaining the use of her lower limbs.

"You're going to what?!" Tim asked in shock.

"Become the Oracle again, Tim. Its better for me to do that, I can use all of my talents then and still be able to come out for back up if it is needed."

Kory was the first to say anything, other than Tim who was still in shock. "WE support your choice Babs, right Richard?"

Dick nodded, "Babs, you're always welcome at the Tower. Either of them for that matter." He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you. Both of you." Babs said, as her eyes never wavered from looking at Bruce.

"I agree." Bruce said, and a small smile appeared on the Dark Knight's face. "And Tim?"

Tim turned to Bruce, "Yeah?" **Kick**. "Oww…I mean, yes sir?"

Bruce chuckled, and then turned serious again. "I want you to stay in Gotham…permanently."

"WHAT?" Tim said, and his face fell.

Bruce sighed, "I need you here Tim. The Titans are fine with the amount of people that they have now.

Tim sighed, and Dick rubbed his shoulder. He then turned to his father, "Dad, can't he at least come over for Christmas? I mean don't you USUALLY spend it up in the Watchtower ANYWAYS?"

Bruce nodded, "Alright. That's fine with me."

Tim's face lit up a bit, then sunk again. "I'm going to miss you guys." He said solemnly, and Kory took his hand in hers.

"Its going to be fine, Tim. Bruce will let you visit." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. And no one was going to try and correct Kory.

Tim nodded, and smiled a bit. 'This sucks.' He thought, and sighed grumpily as Alfred brought out the dinner.

**-9:43 p.m.-**

**-Jump City-**

Raven and Sage both sat on the roof of an old abandoned roof, they were scanning the north side. As Cyborg took the central area, Changeling had the south, and Bumblebee had the west.

"_Anything?_" Cyborg's voice asked from the communicator, and Raven picked it up.

"Nothing, we're clear here."

"_Alright, well lets head back. Its getting late_." Cyborg said, "_Cyborg out_."

"Well you heard the man, lets head back ." Raven said, and turned to Sage.

Sage looked sickly pale, as her green eyes turned a light purple color. She passed out, and Raven caught her just in time. Raven teleported into the Tower, and set Sage down on the couch. She flew over to the counsel, and typed in a few numbers.

"Starfire." The voice said, and Raven sighed as Starfire's face appeared on the screen. "Raven! How…What's wrong, you look pale." Starfire said, and looked at Raven curiously.

"Its Sage, one minute she was fine. The next minute I turn around, and her eyes turn purple and she passes out."

Starfire took a minute to think, and then sighed. "Some Tamaranians go through their transformations differently. I was cocunned, as my sister had the purple 'chicken-pox'. Cris' transformation is changing her body with her growing age…and I fear that we might have to tell her the truth about her mother."

Raven nodded, "So how long will she be out for?"

Starfire pondered again, "It depends Rae, it can take only a couple hours or up to a month or two. I am not certain."

Raven nodded yet again, "Alright, thanks Star."

Starfire nodded, "Your welcome, now I have to go and tell Nightwing. It is a very big deal for a girl to undergo their transformation…its like puberty."

Raven shook her head, as Starfire clicked off. Raven turned to Sage, and sighed. "Just. Great." She muttered, and shook her head. How was she going to tell the guys?


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans…-_sighs_- OR Batman…-_another sigh_- **Goddamn it**…OR The Birds of Prey…there HAPPY NOW? All I own is just the plot and Crissy.

**Notes:** At the bottom, silly.

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 18:**

Gar sat on the large oak chair with a smile, as a little girl climbed into his lap. "Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas little girl, and what do you want this Christmas?" He was playing Santa Claus at the Jump City mall.

The girl smiled, "My mommy to come home." Her brown hair was matty, as her green eyes searched his.

Gar's face fell, and a sharp pain hit his heart as he looked at the little girl. "Where's your mommy at?" He asked, and looked around. He quickly saw that she was with the orphanage.

"I don't know. She left me at the shelter, and never came back." The girl said, and sniffled a bit.

Gar rubbed the little girls back, and smiled. "It'll be okay…"

The little girl smiled, "Thank you, Santa." She climbed off his lap, and Gar looked at one of the elves.

"Who was she?" He asked, and the elf sighed.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before."

Gar sighed, and looked around the mall. But he didn't see the little girl, his attention was brought back to what he was doing when another little kid jumped in his lap.

"Ho-ho-ho!"

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Titans Tower-**

Kory watched Cris' breathing, and kissed her forehead. Her and Dick had just gotten home last night, and didn't have enough energy to even make it through the front doors without passing out. So Kory came now to visit with her daughter, and Dick was sitting about two feet away, silently observing.

"She'll be fine, Star. I mean look how you turned out." Dick told her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Trying hard to reassure his wife that their daughter would be fine.

"I know Richard, but sometimes transformations don't go like mine did….Sometimes they end very badly, and I don't want that to happen to her. That's all."

Dick's grip tightened on her waist, as he buried his face in her neck. "Mmh, baby. She'll be fine, she's a fighter."

Kory nodded, and smiled wearily. "I know, Richard. I know." They spent the next few minutes just staring at Cris' unmoving body.

"_Guys, we need you to come downstairs. Something's up."_ Cyborg's voice rang through, and Dick and Kory left the room.

"What's up Cy?" Dick, now dressed as Nightwing, said as he fixed his mask.

"Cinderblock is loose at the mall." Cyborg reported, and Nightwing nodded.

"Titans move out!"

The team headed to the garage, and sped off towards the mall. They arrived and saw that Gar was hiding the kids in a store, Gar noticed the team and changed into his outfit in a flash.

"TITANS GO!" Nightwing yelled, and the team took off.

Starfire looked around the area, searching for anyone that Changeling might of missed. She turned around to see a bench hurling her way, "SHIT!" She screamed, and grabbed the bench. Her eyes glowed, and she lit the bench up. "GAAH!" She threw the bench back, and it hit Cinderblock right in the head.

Cinderblock turned to face Starfire, and was hit with two bolts of electricity from Bumblebee.

Cinderblock noticed a teenaged girl hiding behind a pole, and he grabbed her. She squirmed in his arms, and got extremely pissed.

"HIYA!" She said, as her foot came in contact with his shoulder and Cinderblock staggered back.

A night-a-rang flew past Cinderblock's head, as Nightwing landed a punch on him. Cinderblock was getting angry and he went to hit Nightwing, but ended up getting blown back by a barrage of starbolts and Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"BOO-YAH!" Cyborg yelled, and Changeling appeared at his side.

"Changeling blitz?" He asked, and Cyborg grinned.

"Well alright!" The two titans attacked Cinderblock, and he went down.

Raven wrapped two poles around him, and Nightwing threw a freeze disk at his head.

"Good job, Titans." Nightwing then turned to the girl, "And you? What were you thinking? You should have been in the store with the rest of the children." He scolded, and Changeling looked at the girl.

"How'd you do that!" He exclaimed, and the girl shrugged.

"My father taught me." She said shortly, and looked at Nightwing.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked, as she floated a few centimeters beside her husband.

"My names Cassandra Cain, but you can call me Cass."

Nightwing looked at the girl intently, she had shoulder length black hair with hazy blue eyes. "Alright, Cass. May I ask what you were doing out here, and not in the stores hiding with everyone else? Cinderblock is a hard criminal to stand up against for someone like you."

Cass shrugged, "My father taught me well, Nightwing. But, thank you for your concern. I'm fine."

Nightwing looked at the girl, and smiled. _'I know just who to send her to.'_ "So, why were you here then?" He asked, and Cass looked down at her feet.

"I-I want to be a hero like you…my father…he's done some horrible things. And my mother has also, I don't want to be like them. I want to be my own person."

"Alright."

The Titans, especially Starfire, were shocked at Nightwing's answer. And they all turned to him, with their mouths wide open.

"Man, you aren't going to pat her down or something?" Changeling asked, and Nightwing chuckled.

"No, I have my reasons. Now lets get back to the Tower. Changeling and Star, you two go and get the civilians out of the stores and tell them it's all right. Cyborg I want you to take Cass with you, the girls will help me clean this place up a little."

They all nodded, and went to do their respective chores, leaving Cyborg with Cass.

"Alright lil' lady, lets get home." He said, and Cass nodded. They drove back to the Titans Tower in silence, and finally Cass turned to him.

"How come he let me come with you guys? Isn't he scared that I might betray you all or something?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Trust me, we've gone through betrayal before its nothing really new to us. But, if 'Wings doing this, then he must have a good reason. Plus, Star's going to get it out of him somehow."

Cass nodded, and Cyborg looked at the entrance of the Tower to see an unhappy looking Robin.

"Shit." He muttered, as he turned the T-Car off and got out. "Rob! What's up lil' man?"

Robin's mask narrowed, "I'm not in the mood. What happened to Cris?" He snapped, and Cyborg shook his head.

"Listen Rob, they didn't call you because they didn't want you to worry. But apparently either you hacked into security system, which is highly unlikely, OR you were eavesdropping."

Robin looked down at the last one, but then looked right back up. "I want to see her." He snapped, and Cyborg nodded.

Cass followed the two boys in, and looked around the Titans Tower in awe. It wasn't particularly clean, there were some pizza boxes and milk cartons, but it was HUGE.

"Alright, lil lady. I'm going to bring Robin to Sage, and I'll be right back." Cyborg told Cris, and Cris nodded. She watched them leave, and a few minutes later Cyborg returned.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked, and Cyborg chuckled.

"Down the hall and to your left."

Cass nodded, and made her way down the hall. But instead of going to her left, she went up the stairs and down another hallway. She opened the Med door, and saw Robin leaning over a girl. The girl was extremely pretty, and she looked as if she was in a coma.

"Cris, I never told you that I loved you."

A surge of jealousy ran through Cass's veins, and she wasn't sure why. Shaking it off, she listened on.

"You're like the little sister that I never wanted, but loved having around….please wake up soon. You're scaring me, and everyone else."

Cass watched as Robin's hand tightened on the girl's and a tear fell from under his mask.

"Ahem." She said, and Robin's head shot up. He ran a gloved hand through his jet-black hair, and turned a bright red.

"Uh…How long have you been standing there?" He asked sheepishly, and Cass smirked.

"Only a little bit….Who is she?" Cass asked, and Robin stood. He placed a kiss on the girl's forehead and he walked over to Cass.

"That's Sage…she's Nightwing and Starfire's daughter." He told her, as they left the room.

"Oh. Is she okay?" Cass asked, and Robin nodded.

"She will be, she's just in a coma like trance. Hopefully, she'll come out soon." Robin said, and Cass noticed the uneasiness in his voice as he said that.

They walked into the main room, and Cyborg let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you got lost!" He said, as Cass and Robin laughed.

Just then the rest of the Titans walked in, and Changeling was wearing his Santa outfit.

"Come on Rae! You know it's hot!" He said, and winked at her.

Raven shot him a glare, "Garfield. Stop."

Changeling's ears drooped, and Raven sighed. She couldn't stand the fact that her boyfriend was sad, "Fine. Its…hot." She said, and Changeling kissed her.

"I KNEW IT!" He cheered, and Raven rolled her eyes.

"The things I do for you." She muttered, and floated over to her corner and opened her book that was on the table.

Changeling smirked, and ditched the outfit. He then noticed Robin, "Dude!" He said, and gave Robin a high five.

"Robin." Nightwing greeted, and Robin looked up at his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me! What if something happened to her! I mean it's a good thing that I'm nosy! Did you even PLAN on telling me! I-"

"Tim, please." Starfire said, and Robin noticed her tear-filled eyes.

"Star, I'm sorry." He said, and walked over to her. Pulling the distraught alien into a hug, he felt her tears flow onto his outfit. Then he felt Nightwing take his wife into his arms, and Robin watched as he consoled her.

"Shh, Star." He cooed, and kissed her head. His body rocked back in forth, as Star calmed down and ceased her sobbing.

Finally, she pulled back and smiled weakly at Cass. "I'm quite sorry about that…I am fueled by my emotions."

Cass noticed that Starfire was grounded on the floor, instead of floating. And she nodded to the older woman, she then turned to their leader. "So, why did you bring me here?"

Nightwing smiled a bit, "I want you to go back to Gotham with Robin, I have someone over there who will be willing to train you." He said, and Cass raised her eyebrows.

"Batman?" She asked, and Nightwing shook his head.

"Not exactly. You'll see." He said, and Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Dick, what are you talking about?"

Cass noticed that the Titans were calling each other by their real names, and smirked. She couldn't wait to meet who ever 'Dick' was going to send her to. She wondered if she would be able to work with Robin, or Batman for that matter.

"You'll see." Nightwing chimed again, and walked off with Starfire following in his wake. Both of them talking quietly, and Starfire nodding her head.

"Does he always just walk off?" Cass asked, and the Titans just nodded.

"Well lil' lady, we should give you the run down." Cyborg said with a grin, "My real names Vic Stone. Robin's is Timothy Drake. Raven's is Rachel Roth, but we just call her Raven-"

Bumblebee jumped in, "I'm Karen Beecher, and Changeling is Gar Logan." She pointed up, "Starfire is Kory Grayson, and 'Wing is Dick Grayson. Their daughter's name is Crystal Grayson, but we call her Cris or Crissy."

Cass nodded, and Gar walked out. "DUDES! I can't find my Slipknot shirt!"

The team rolled their eyes, and Raven looked up from her book. "Gar, did you check the closet?"

Gar turned a faint red, and ran out of the room. Raven just went back to reading, with a small smile on her face.

"Rrright."

**-6:43 p.m.-**

**-Gotham City-**

The Oracle sat in her chair, and looked over the computer screens. Her mind was working hard on a crime, that she didn't hear her phone ring. Finally the phone's incessant ringing broke her trance.

"Hello?" She said, and typed in some information on the computer.

"Barbara?"

Babs smiled to hear Kory's sweet voice over the phone, she and Kory had kept in touch and both girls were closer than ever.

"Hey Kor. What's up?"

"Richard wants to know if you can do him a favor." Kory asked, with a certain uneasiness. And Babs could hear Dick in the background.

"STAR! I didn't want her to know it was ME!" Dick said, and Babs heard Star smack him on the arm.

"Richard, I am doing you a favor. Suck it up, as they say."

Babs snorted, and let out a sigh. "Alright, what does he want me to do?"

Kory giggled, "He would like you to train a girl that we met today at the mall. Barbara, she is extremely talented and seems to have the same…wit, as you do."

Babs paused and considered it, it would be a good thing to have another Batgirl around Gotham. _'Especially when I'm working with the Birds of Prey now.'_ "All right, Kory. Tell him I'll do it."

She heard Kory talk to Dick, and then Dick's voice came into the earpiece.

"Thanks Babs, this means a lot to me."

Babs rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Dick. I'm only doing this because Kory asked me to. If you did it, then I would have said no."

Dick scoffed, "Bitch."

"RICHARD! Be nice to Barbara! She just did you a large favor! Apologize!" Kory demanded, and Babs couldn't help but giggle.

"But Star-" Dick pleaded.

"Richard John Grayson." Came Kory's strong voice, and Babs knew that Dick had lost.

"Fine…" She heard Dick's breath back on the mouthpiece. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, Babs. That was rude of me."

"You are _so_ whipped."

Dick sighed, "Don't I know it." Babs could hear the cheekiness in his voice as he said it, though. And she knew he loved every minute of it.

"I have to finish this. So I'll talk to you later." Babs said, and started typing again.

"Bye Babs."

"Hey Dick?"

"Yeah Babs?"

"I hope Cris gets better. She's a good kid." Babs said, and she heard Dick sigh to himself.

"Me too, me too Babs." She heard him click off, and Babs shook her head. _'He's so whipped'_ She thought with a giggle, and returned to her work.

**-10:32 p.m.-**

**-Titans Tower-**

Dick stood with his arms crossed over his chest looking out the window focusing on the city lights of Jump City from the roof. He didn't say a word he just stared out in deep thought.

Kory watched him from the floor of the roof, as he paced the edge. She let out a sigh, and made her way over to her husband. "Richard, you are beginning to worry me."

His right hand lifted to her face, as he gently caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb and she immediately closed her eyes to the softness of his touch. He felt her relax into his body, as he wrapped his left arm around her and his right hand lightly stroked her hair.

They were interrupted by Tim walked out, the teen stopped and looked at them. "I thought you two would be sleeping by now."

Dick just shrugged, and Kory rested her head back on his shoulder.

Tim walked over to them, "I'm scared." He admitted, and the couple turned to look at him.

"Of what Tim?" Kory asked, and turned around. Dick's arm snaked around her waist again, and kept her close to his body.

"Of losing Cris, she's like a sister to me. And I…I'd miss the brat." He said, and looked out at a the bay.

"We're all afraid of losing her, Tim. Its alright." Dick said, and Kory closed her eyes.

"She loves you too, Tim. Even if she doesn't tell you, she does. When you leave, she gets all mopey and sits in her room listing to your CDs." Kory told him, and Dick nodded.

Tim smiled a little, "I miss her too. It's weird being the only teen in the manor with Bruce, sometimes I'll call her and we'll just talk."

Dick nodded, "We know. She gets all happy, and flies around the rooms."

Tim chuckled, and let out a small yawn. "Thanks guys. I'm going to head to bed now."

Kory nodded, and opened one eye. "If you ever need to talk Tim, we're right here."

Tim smiled at her sincerely, and nodded his head. "I know, Kory. Thank you." He walked out, and they heard his boots click on the stairs as he walked away.

"She'll be alright, right Richard?" Kory asked, and Dick sighed.

"One can only hope. He's taking this harder than I thought he would." He told her, and Kory just nodded.

"We should head to bed now, Richard."

Dick nodded, "Come on Star." He grabbed her hand, and they walked to their room.

They both changed, and Dick sat down at his desk for a moment.

Kory crawled into bed, and let out a whimper. "Come lay with me, please."

Dick chuckled, and turned off his lamp. He made his way to his side of the bed, and took off his sunglasses. Sliding into the cold satin sheets, he felt for Kory's warmth.

She snuggled against him as her head rested on his chest and her warm breath covered his neck making his skin tingle. She felt his arms slowly embrace her, and hold her close as she quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Dick smiled feeling her against him, feeling her breath go even and her body go limp, as she finally drifted off. He smiled feeling that very familiar tingle that only she could cause in him. He closed his eyes again, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**-8:11 a.m.-**

It was silent in the halls of Titans Tower, as the members of it slept soundly in their beds.

Slowly one of the Titans' woke, but this Titan had been in a sleep for several days now. And now she has awoken from her sleep. Her jade eyes scanned the Med Lab, as she cracked her neck.

"What happened?" She asked herself, and rubbed her temple. Her eyes adjusted to the lights as she sat up in her bed.

She moved a strand of black hair out of her face, as she coughed a little. Standing up, Cris ripped off the tubes and ran over to the bathroom. She let out a small smile, as she washed her hands, and then she looked up at her reflection.

She looked older, as her hair was a bit straighter and her eyes were a deeper green. Cris lit up a starbolt, and gasped.

"What happened to me!?"

* * *

Okay! Here's the new chapter! -eye twitches- Dont kill me, please! Gosh, you guys are VERY demanding reviewers...lol. Right on. Sooo Gar's playing Santa, Cass is now introduced, and Cris is awake...-gasps- But, whats wrong with her??? Well you're gonna half to wait and find out..haha. 

**Review/ers:** Tara Malcov...you are SOO funny. You make me giggle so much! Lol. I cant believe I forgot about the second nevermore trip! -_slaps forehead_-That actually is coming up in like...three or so chapters..its going to be quite funny because they talk about it. OH! We have new reviewers -_waves_- "Hi!" Question Time!!!:: Tara Malov..**Q:** How come Slade had dirty blonde hair? **A::** Cause, I mixed the show and the comics together. His hair WILL change..But thats not till WAY, WAY later. **Q::** How come I called Bruce the Black Knight? **A::** I was having a brunette moment, and forgot to write 'dark knight'..lol! Hehe...my bad.

**Important Notes:** Okay, so like ALL of you said that you wanted info on Cris' life before the Titans? It's called, **Shining Crystals**. It's about three short chapters, and it tells you why Cris is the way she is...so review this, THEN read and review that...okay good.

Now review! And I thank you all for reading my EXTREMELY long notes. lol. **Goal: 235 reviews.** Okay?

Royal!


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans…All I own is just the plot and Crissy.

**Notes:** At the bottom, silly.

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 19:**

Hank Hall kept running, beads of sweat poured down his face and into hazel eyes. His light brown hair stuck to his forehead, as he kept on. His heart was beating fast against his ribcage, and he was begging to tire. '_I can't stop. Not now.'_ He thought, and pushed himself to keep going.

"Hawk." Don Hall said, as he walked into the gym and took a seat on the bench next to his brother's treadmill. His dark brown hair was neatly combed, as his deep eyes surveyed the room.

"What?" His brother snapped, and Don rolled his eyes.

"You've been running for three hours, just face it. You can't beat Kid Flash's score."

Hank paused the treadmill, and collapsed on the handlebars. "How. Did. He. Do. It?" He said, in-between pants.

"He's a speedster, remember? I doubt he was even trying then." Don said, and rolled his eyes again at his brother.

"Whatever." Hank said, and grabbed a towel. He stunk of sweat, and his body was covered in it.

"What is that smell?" Tara asked as she walked into the room, she stopped when she saw Hank and plugged her nose.

"Hit the showers." She ordered, and Hank winked.

"You know you like it."

Tara gagged, and looked at Don. "How can you live with…THAT?" She asked, and Don just shrugged.

"He's my brother, you get used to it after the first ten times he rolls in your bed after running a few laps."

Tara scrunched up her nose, and made a face. "Eww."

Don chuckled, and left Tara in there to train. She was about halfway done lifting weights, when Koma walked in.

"Tara? You okay?" She asked, and Tara nodded. Unbeknownst to Tara, her face showed an expression of complete pain and exertion.

"Fine. Just. Fine." She said, and lifted the weight up. Her arms struggled under the weight, and Koma grabbed it from her.

"I think that's enough for today, why don't you go and lay down?" Koma told her, and placed the weight back on the rack.

"That's a good idea, thanks." Tara said, and Koma watched as Tara wobbled out of the room.

Chuckling to herself, Koma grabbed the heaviest weight and lifted it without a bat of an eyelash_. 'I need to call Victor, and get him to send some REAL weights over here.'_ Koma thought, and threw the weight away as if it was as light as a feather.

"How did you DO that!" Hawk yelled, and made his way over to where Koma was standing.

She shrugged, "All Tamaranians have the ability to lift objects that are heavier than ourselves, its called super strength."

Hawk rolled his eyes, "Can you teach me?" He asked, and looked at her hopefully.

Koma raised an eyebrow, and left the room. _'Can I teach him, what kind of question is THAT?'_ She thought, and met up with Don. "You're brother's acting a bit loopy, you might want to get him to lay down before he hurts someone…or himself for that matter."

Don just sighed, and dragged Hawk out of the room. Mumbling things about sexism, and egotistical pigs.

Koma laughed, and walked into the living room. Typing in a few things, she waited for someone at the Titans West base to pick up.

Nothing.

"Hmm…maybe they're still sleeping."

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Titans West-**

Cris stared at her starbolt in the mirror for a long time, then she looked at herself. Then back at the mirror, then at the starbolt itself. She looked different, not like Gar _green_ or something. Just…different…and her starbolts? '_Oh boy.'_ She thought.

"CRYSTAL!" Kory yelled, and pulled her daughter into a large hug. Crystal didn't break the hug as she felt her father join in, as soon as they broke apart a strong pair of arms pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Uncle Vic." She said, and Vic smiled.

"Hey there lil lady, we were quite worried about you."

Cris smiled, and before she could respond, Boomer talked her to the ground. "Down, boy! Down!" She laughed, as the dog licked her face.

"Boomer. Come." Tim commanded, and the dog jumped off his mistress and headed to Tim.

"TIM!" Cris screamed, and flew over to him. Tim pulled her into a hug, and didn't let her go.

Cris took in the smell of Axe as he sniffled a bit. "Timmy…you are crying are you?" She whispered, and he sighed.

"What? No! Not at all!"

She laughed and pulled back to see Cass, "Who are you?" She asked, and Cass smiled.

"Cassandra Cain, its nice to meet you. You must be Sage."

Cris looked her over, and nodded. "Crystal, actually, but everyone calls me Cris." She stated, and Cass nodded.

"Cool." The girls seemed to mutually accept each other, and Tim smiled as Raven swooped in.

"What are all you doing in-" Her violet eyes landed on Cris, and without another word Raven swept her into a hug. "Crystal…you're okay." Her aunt murmured into her hair, and Cris buried her face in her aunts neck.

Raven was the one person, other than her mother, who Cris could go to about everything and nothing at all. Smiling Cris pulled back, and saw Raven's eyes watering. Just then the glass of water sitting by Cris' bed exploded, and Raven sighed.

"Damn." And the group laughed, as Raven used her powers to clean the mess up.

"Are you okay? Is everything intact? You do not have any other extra ligaments do you? Is there something wrong with your powers? If-" Kory was talking to fast, and she was forgetting to breathe in-between words.

"Mom." Cris said, and looked at her mother.

Kory exhaled, then inhaled again. "Crissy, I'm your mother I have the right to worry about you. Now, tell me what new developments did you gain?"

Cris smiled, "Watch this!" She lit up a starbolt, the small ball of red energy increased in her hand and then floated a few inches above. "I can control them now! Even the size of one! Isn't that cool?"

Staring at her, Kory's eyes welled up with tears.

Cris immediately felt bad, and looked at her mom with fear that she did something wrong. "Mom, I didn't….I mean…I'm sorry?"

Kory chuckled, and whipped away her tears. "No, no…Don't apologize honey, it just that your uncle could do the same thing with his. But, they are only used for defending himself. They don't hold a huge impact when hitting someone." She told her daughter, and memories started to fill her head.

Cris sat down, and closed her eyes.

**Flashback:**

A red moon was setting in a sky of pinks and purples, over the valley of white lilies were two figures.

"Uncle Ryan!" A little girl about four or five called, her green sundress was blowing in the wind as she spun around. Her black hair was floating in the wind, as her green eyes danced merrily. "Come dance with me!"

A man with prominent features, and striking green eyes with fiery red hair that was to his shoulders, stood a few feat away from the girl. His smile never faltered as he watched her, "I am fine with just watching you, Crystand'r. Keep dancing." He told her, and the girl giggled. 

"Please?" She asked, and flew over to his side. 

The man sighed, "If I must." He laughed as the little girl dragged him into the middle of the field and twirled him around.

**End Flashback:**

"Uncle Ryan!" Cris said, and smiled at Kory. "I remember! I remember everything!"

Kory smiled, and brushed a piece of hair out of Cris' eyes. "I am glad. Those are some memories that you will never be able to replace, no matter how hard you may try to." She paused and looked over at Dick, who was leaning up against the doorway and smiling.

"Everything okay, baby?" He asked her, and she smiled.

"Yes, Richard. Everything is just fine." She turned back to Cris, and kissed her forehead. "Now, what would you like for breakfast-"

"CRISSY BEAR!" Gar yelled, and Cris turned to him.

"UNCLE GAR!" She squealed, and Gar pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I was so worried, you mother was worried and your father was a total wreck. Not to mention Rae, she was having a FIT. I mean it took a while for her to realize that you were in a coma, then she just SPAZZED! It was horrible, poor Bee took a vase in the back of the head."

Raven blushed at that comment, "It was an accident Gar, and stop blabbing."

"It's been so…weird not having you around, you know? I mean Vic and I didn't even fight over what we wanted for breakfast the next day, but that might be because he was still recovering for being spun around the room. You never know these days." Gar rambled on, and Cris rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Uncle Gar." She responded, and Gar smiled. He kissed the top of her head, and gave her a goofy grin.

"How about breakfast, huh?" He offered, and then they all turned to hear Kory's stomachs growl.

"Yes please?" Kory said, and blushed as she hid behind her husband's body.

"Alright then! Bacon, egg, and ham breakfast sandwich for the lady!" Vic yelled, and Gar glared.

"How about a healthy Tofu breakfast?" Gar offered, and Vic glared.

"Meat."

"Tofu."

"Listen Grass Stain, we're going to have meat whether you like it or not!" Vic said, and crossed his arms.

"Listen TIN MAN, we're having tofu. So get over it!" Gar shot back, and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey has anyone seen Karen?" Cris asked, and Vic looked over his shoulder at her.

"She's still sleeping, she's coming down with the flu." He said, and Cris nodded as he went back to bickering with Gar.

"Oh! I shall go make her some Glem'pork stew!" Kory said, and darted out of the room.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't burn the stove…again." Dick said, and offered his hand to Cris. "You wanna piggyback ride?" He teased, and Cris flew up and landed on his back.

"GO DADDY GO!!" Cris yelled in a baby voice, and Dick just shook his head.

"No one in this house is sane, are they?"

Raven laughed, "Now you know what I've been wishing for every year."

Tim looked at her, then at Cass. They both shrugged, and followed Dick and Cris out of the room as Raven floated behind them.

"MEAT!!!"

"TO-FREAKIN-FU!"

"ME-Hey…where'd they go?" Vic asked, and looked around the empty med bay.

"Dude! They left us!" Gar whined, and both boys looked at each other.

"Who ever gets to the kitchen first wins!" Vic yelled, and took off.

Gar just smiled, and waited a few seconds. As if on cue, a black portal opened up in the wall, and Gar walked through it. He ended up in the kitchen, as Raven passed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks babe." He said, and kissed her cheek gently.

Vic ran in, and gawked at Gar. "How? You…and I…Fast?" Vic then collapsed on the floor, and Gar just shrugged.

"So tofu it is then?"

"NO!" The team yelled, and Gar sighed with a playful smirk on his face.

"I was just joking, chill guys." They all exhaled, and Gar trotted in the kitchen and grabbed some Tofu from the fridge and fixed some breakfast for himself.

"It is done!" Kory exclaimed, and Dick smelled it.

"Yeah…why don't you take that to Karen, honey. I'll make breakfast for the team." Dick kissed Kory, and watched as she trotted out of the room with a bowl full of a pasty yellow looking liquid.

"How'd it smell?" Tim asked, as he leaned over the counter and watched Dick make eggs.

"Like rotten meat." He stated, and sighed. "I love her to death, but she CANNOT cook for her life." Dick stated, and Tim smirked. "Don't." Dick warned, and Tim's smirk turned into a frown.

**-3:32 p.m.-**

**-Training Room- Titans Tower-**

Cass and Cris stood there, neither of them blinking or moving. Cass knew she could take her, Cris just woke from a week coma. She wouldn't be a strong opponent.

Cris smiled, she loved it when people thought she was weak. It made the victory even sweeter, she could tell Cass thought she was weak. She was wrong. Cris smirked coyly, and Cass returned it.

"Game on, princess." Cass taunted, figuring it'd annoy Cris.

"That would work…But I AM royalty. My mother is the princess of Tamaran, and so am I." She said, and Cass' face fell.

Cass charged, and caught Cris' arm in her grasp. She twisted it backwards, and Cris yelped out in pain. Cris rammed her head into Cass' and Cass let go of Cris' arm. The princess turned to the assassin's daughter and flipped her on her back, as her eyes glowed a faint red.

Cass clawed Cris' arm, and Cris yelped. She jumped back in pain, and noticed the warm red blood beginning to trickle down her arm. Her eyes glowed a deep red, and she punched Cass in the stomach. Cass countered fast, and swiped Cris off her feet. Cris laughed as she floated in mid air, and Cass grabbed her leg.

Cris kicked Cass in the face, and flipped in the air. Two starbolts ready, as she waited for a moment. Cass was lying on the floor, and Cris floated over to her.

"Cass? Are you-OOF!"

Cass tackled Cris to the ground, and Cris pulled her knees up and kicked Cass off her. Cass rolled over, and kicked Cris right in the stomach. Cris staggered back, and finally she got pissed off.

Two starbolts floated freely as she launched small ones at Cass. Making sure not to damage the Tower in the process, Cass ducked behind the couch and crawled around to get a better look at her situation.

Dick, Tim, Kory, and Raven watched in amusement as the two girls tested each other. All of them knew that Cris wasn't even trying, and that Cass didn't really know the full extent of Cris' powers.

Dick took a sip of his water, and smiled. '_That's my girl.'_ He thought, and kept watching the two girls spar.

Cris turned around, and Cass jumped on her. Knocking Cris on the ground, both girls fought to have the upper hand and Cris was getting even more annoyed with this…girl. Her super-strength kicked in, and Cris forced Cass down. She flipped her onto the couch, and grinned as Cass tried to move.

"UNCLE!" Cass yelled, and Cris smiled.

"Nice job." Cris complimented, and Cass smiled a bit.

"Thanks you too. Where'd you learn some of those moves?" She asked, and Cris jerked her thumb towards Dick.

"My dad." She said, and Cris flew up and sat down at the bench. She rested her head on Tim's shoulder, and Raven healed up the scratches on her arms.

"Hey, good job. I mean for your first time with a Titan, maybe next time Cris will be able to turn in up a notch on you." Tim said to Cass, as Cris was getting healed.

Cass glared, "What's **that's** supposed to mean. Are you saying she was going _easy_ on me?" She asked, and felt a stab of anger in her gut.

"Well…yeah. I mean Cris, Kory, and Koma, they're extremely powerful. They might not look it, but those starbolts that she was throwing at you were just baby starbolts. Star's are larger and more powerful, and when they get real angry they could kill you with just a flick of their wrists."

Cass raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?" She asked, figuring that he was just making this all up.

"Yeah, hold on here she comes." The doors opened then, and Kory walked out. She was accompanied with a smiling Karen, as both girls talked idly to each other.

"Karen? I thought you were sick?" Dick said, and looked at his team member carefully.

"I was, until I tried some of Kory's soup….thing. And it really made me feel a lot better, I don't know what she did to it. But, that stuff kicks in fast."

Kory nodded, and smiled. "That is why you do not see most Tamaranians with colds."

"Hey Kory?" Tim asked, and Kory turned to him.

"Yes Tim?"

"Could you do me a favor?" He asked, and Kory nodded. Tim then turned to Cass, "What do you want her to pick up?" He asked her, and Cass smiled.

"The bench, with all the guys on it." She said, and Tim nodded. The guys, including Vic who just walked in with new weights, who were eavesdropping, got on the small bench and Kory lifted up with ease.

"Is this it, Tim? I figured it would be something a bit more…heavier." Kory admitted, as she placed the table back down and dusted off her hands.

"…" Cass just stared, and her mouth kept opening and closing.

"Tim, Cass." Dick said, and they both turned to him. "Bruce is sending the jet over tonight, so you two need to pack. But, Tim you'll be back in two weeks for Christmas."

Tim made a whooping noise, and pumped his fist in the air. "Right on!" He cheered, and Cris just rolled her eyes.

"Joy." She said, and her voice dripped with sarcasm.

The group laughed, and Dick buried his face in Kory's neck. "Hmm…I love you." He reminded her, and Kory ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know, Richard. And I love you."

Smiles were shared between the married couple, as the other two couples in the room shared loving glances at each other.

Little did they know that their love would take them out of this world…literally.

**-8:43 p.m.-**

**-Titans East Tower- Steel City-**

Tara sat on the couch, and chewed on some popcorn. Koma was sitting next to her, and both girls were watching the _Lifetime_ channel.

"This is just sooo depressing." Tara said, and grabbed more popcorn. Salty tears were forming in the girl's eyes, as Don and Hank sat down on the couch next to them.

"Yeah, I mean who would of guessed that it wasn't the husband's sister's ex-husband, but really her ex-lover that got a sex change and is now into the husband! And the poor wife, hearing that her best friend's sister is pregnant with her husband's baby!"

Tara nodded, and Don and Hank just exchanged confused looks.

CRASH.

"What was that?!" Tara asked, and her eyes glowed yellow.

Koma flew up, and scanned the room. Her eyes narrowed, and she flew over to the computer console. Pulling up the security footage, they saw a figure covered in snow walking through the main hall.

"He couldn't have broken in, or we would have been alerted." Don said, and they nodded.

"That means…he's one of us." Tara said, and the doors opened.

A man with a green suit walked in, he had on earmuffs and his hands glowed a faint yellowish-red color. His black combat boots were covered in snow, as he shook some of it out of his blonde hair.

"Hello…I am-"

**-1:32 a.m.-**

**-Titans West Tower- Jump City-**

"_I just wanna play!" The girl whined, and Gar looked around the mall. _

"_I cant find you!" He called, and the same girl that was sitting on his lap two days ago was there again._

"_I want my mommy!" She cried, and Gar reached for her. Her eyes glowed, and she snarled at him. "Now, now _Garfield_. Didn't your mommy tell you not to talk to strangers?" The girls voice was older, and it sent shivers up Gar's spine._

"_W-Who are you?" Gar said, and tried to turn into any animal._

_Nothing._

'Shit.'_ He thought, and kept backing up till he hit the pole._

"_Consider this a warning, stay out of Deathstroke's way. He's got big plans for your…girlfriend…Garfield." The girl taunted, and she turned into a older girl about his age, and she lunged at his throat._

"_NO!" Gar yelled, and sat up in bed. Sweat drenched his body, and Raven sat up._

"Gar?" She asked, and reached out to touch him. He flinched, and backed away.

"No…stay away from Raven." He yelled, and Raven looked at him confused.

"Gar, honey, it's me." Raven cooed, and Gar shook his head.

"No. No. No! STOP!!!" He begged, and tears fell out of his eyes. He was holding his throat, and shaking violently.

Raven turned on the lights, and hurried to his side. She shook him, "GAR!!! GARFEILD WAKE UP!" She yelled, and finally Gar's breath hitched and he snapped out of it.

"Rae? Oh thank God." He said, and pulled her to him.

"Gar what's going on?" She asked, and he sighed.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Right now, could you put me into a dreamless sleep?"

Raven nodded, and waved her hand over his eyes. "Sleep." His body went limp, and he was encased in black energy as she lifted him on the bed. Draping the covers back over him, Raven snuggled into his warmth, and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you, Rae." Gar murmured, and pulled her close.

"I love you too, Gar." She said, and waved her hand back over his face. "Now, sleep my love." She said, and fell into a dreamless sleep herself.

* * *

**Notes:** Okay, freaking long chapter much? You all better damn well review, or I'll be one pissed off writer. This chapter took me...well lets just say FOREVER and a day. Lol. 

**Reviews/ers:** A HUGE shoutout goes to my reviewers that reviewed Shining Crystals, I love you guys. This chapter is deticated to ya'll. My OTHER reviewers who didnt review that story, -shakes head- Tisk, tisk...

**Important Note:** I'm thining about ending this story at about thirty-five chapters. I MIGHT do a sequel...maybe. I'm not sure yet. Give me your opinions, please.

Okay, review people. Lets head for OVER 240..**_OVER 240!!!!_** Got it? Good. -smiles- Off you go...

Royal.


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans…All I own is just the plot and Crissy.

**Notes:** At the bottom, silly.

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 20:**

Gar awoke, and looked around the room. Raven was still fast asleep, and Gar had no idea what happened in his dream.

"Gar, are you okay?" Raven asked, as he got up and yawned.

"No, Rae I'm not. I…I just some alone time. Okay?" He asked, as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Alright Gar, be careful okay?"

Gar smiled, and kissed her. "I promise." Turning into a falcon, he flew out of the window. Soaring through the clouds, the thoughts of the young girl plagued his mind. Gar landed at a desert park area, turning back into a human, he looked around.

Something told him to go there, what? He wasn't sure, his animalistic instincts kicked in and he started towards the middle of the park. Sitting on a rock, he looked around and felt as if someone was watching him.

"Garfield Logan?" A woman's voice asked, and he turned to the voice.

"Jillian?!" He said, and turned to see Jillian Jackson, his former girlfriend before he joined the Titans and when he was with the Doom Patrol. Her brown hair, was pulled back as she looked at him with her green eyes.

"Yes! Oh, Gar! What a great surprise!" She said, and they embraced.

"Wow, its been to long Jill." He said, and then his animal instincts kicked in. Something was wrong, she didn't smell…right. "W-Why are you here?"

He asked, and Jill just smiled. It wasn't a girlish smile, more of a vindictive one. "Gar. You know why I'm here don't you? I'm here for you." Her voice grew cold, and Gar looked at her wearily.

"Why?"

Jill smiled, "You know those dreams, those dreams were created by ME. I wanted to shake you up Gar, I wanted to get inside your head. In more than one way, of course."

"What happened to you Jill? Who did this to you?"

"Slade."

Gar felt his body grow stiff, '_Slade. What has he done to her?'_ "Jill, you need to snap out of it."

Jill looked at him with evil eyes, "Now, now Gar. Who says there's something wrong with me?"

Gar looked around, and decided what he had to do. Turning into a gorilla, he grabbed her and started running_. 'This is for your own good, Jill.'_ He thought, and then Jill pulled something out of her pocket.

There was a flash of red, and Gar fell to the floor. The last thing he saw was Jillian's stone-cold face smiling down at him.

**-8:32 a.m.-**

**-Titans Tower-**

Raven paced the living room, she was worried. 'What if he's hurt? What if something bad happened to him?' She thought, and Dick watched her.

"Raven, you need to relax."

"I CAN'T!" She snapped, and then rubbed her temple. "I'm sorry, Dick…but I'm worried."

"Rae, seriously. You're going to wear yourself out doing that, trust me."

Raven shot him a glare, and the nearby lamp exploded. "What if something's wrong with him!" She asked, her voice frantic.

Dick took a sip of his coffee, and looked over at her. "I'm sure he's fine. Gar's a big boy, Raven. He can handle himself."

The metal doors opened, and Kory came waltzing it. She watched Raven pace, and then she looked over to her husband.

"Gar went out for a while, and Rae's worried." He told her, as he took another sip.

Kory walked over to her best friend, and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Raven Roth, you listen to me young lady! Go to your room and meditate, by the time your done you'll feel better and Gar will be home."

Raven sighed, Kory was right. "Alright, fine." Raven said, and materialized through the floor into her and Gar's room.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She chanted, and a wave of calm set over body.

**-Back in the Living Room-**

Dick just stared at his wife, as she trotted over to him and sat down in his lap. "How'd you do that?" He asked, and Kory shrugged.

"Living with Rae for many years has its advantages, you know." She informed him, as she took a sip of his coffee.

"GOOD MORNING YA'LL!" Vic greeted, as he and Karen walked into the room.

"Morning guys." Dick said, and Kory smiled brightly at them.

"Where's Rae, and her grass stain?" Vic asked, as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Gar went out for a little bit, and Raven's meditating." Dick said, and Kory and Karen talked amongst themselves.

"Mmhmm, alright then! All meat breakfast!"

The three rolled their eyes, as Cris walked in. She was talking on the phone, and Dick raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Its eight in the morning, this better be an emergency." He told her, and Cris sighed.

"Daddy! Its Cass! She just met Babs, and APPARENTLY Babs wants Cass to take over the mantle at Batgirl!" She said, and Dick sighed.

"I know. We were the ones to ask her to train, Cass." He told her, and Cris shot him a look.

"Sorry Cass, but my dad's making me get off the phone. I'll talk to you later, alright bye." She said, and hung up. "Really daddy, must you be so grumpy."

Kory just shook her head, "He's always like that in the mornings, dear. You just sleep in most of the time."

Dick grabbed his wife but the waist, and pulled her back on his lap. "Grumpy, huh?" He asked, and Kory giggled like a school girl. "I'll give you grumpy." And without warning, Dick started to tickle Kory.

"Richard!!" She whined, as her giggles turned into fits of laughter.

"Yes, babe?" He asked, and kept tickling her mercilessly.

"S-Stop! R-Richard!! T-That t-tickles!" She said, tears down falling down her flawless cheeks as she giggled madly.

"Okay, say the magic words." He taunted, and Kory giggled some more.

"I l-love R-Richard Grayson!" She squealed, and Dick stopped.

Kory took in a few deep breaths before, looking at him. "Jerk."

Dick just kissed her, and Kory deepened it.

"MOM! DAD! STOP IT!" Cris wined, and her parents broke apart.

Karen just shook her head, and joined Vic in the kitchen.

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Some Unfortunate Place That Happens to be Slade's Lair-**

Gar awoke, and looked around. The room was dark, and it smelled vaguely of death. Moving his back, he felt something cut as his wrists_. 'Damn!'_ He hissed in paint, and looked over his shoulder to see chains on his wrists.

"Hello there Changeling, how are you feeling?" Deathstroke's cold voice rang through the room, and echoed off the walls.

"Slade! What the hell are you planning!?" He hissed, and Deathstroke walked out.

"Now, now Garfield. You don't want to get all riled up. You've seen what those chains can do." Deathstroke taunted, and Gar didn't move.

"Why Jill!? Why her?" Gar asked, and Jill walked out. She slipped her arms around Slade's waist and kissed his shoulder.

"Ah darling, I see our prisoner is up." She said, and Slade simply nodded.

"JILL! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Gar yelled, and Jill smiled coyly.

"Now, why would I do that? I love him." She said, and Deathstroke said nothing.

"Y-You l-love him? Jill, what's going on?"

Deathstroke smirked, "You see Garfield, Jillian and I met while I was _helping _out a few people. She needed a place to stay, and I needed a new apprentice. I injected her with a special serum, and WA-LA!"

"Jill, why? You could of come to the Tower, we could of helped you. **I** would of helped you."

Jill walked over to Gar, and bent down. "No, your little whore was there. I cant have you fucking someone other than me, love. Now can I?" She taunted, and captured his lips in a kiss.

Gar didn't kiss back, and Jill ran her tongue over his bottom lip. "Come on Gar, baby. You know you want me." She teased, and Gar glared.

"I want nothing to do with you." He snapped and looked away from her.

"Fine, have it your way." She said coldly, and walked over to Deathstroke. "You're turn." She snapped, and walked off.

Gar gasped as Deathstroke roughly grabbed a handful of hair and pulled back forcing him to hold his head up. He clenched his teeth as he defiantly stared at Deathstroke. He growled struggling to get free.

The hand on his hair tightened more making him wince as he was pulled around like a rag doll, "Where are your friends to save you this time, Garfield?"

Gar's eyes narrowed as recognition set in, "What do you plan to do with them!" He yelled, and Deathstroke just chuckled.

"Jillian is taking car of that, now. Don't your worry, your friends will be taking care of them."

He clenched his teeth, "Why?."

"Now Gar you sound rather angry, tisk, tisk. You know what happens when you get angry."

Gar reclenched his teeth and began to struggle at the chains, "Fine. Just…leave my friends alone."

"Now where's the fun in that?" He took a step back as he flipped a bo-staff open in his hand, and took one long lunge forward as he jabbed it right into Gar's midsection.

Gar hunched over and grunted in pain as he pulled him by the hair again.

"Jillian should be reporting in soon, her last call before she dies at the hands of your lover."

"What!?" Gar yelled, and Deathstroke aimed for Gar again.

Gar tightened his already sore stomach muscles as much as he could before the blows began to land over and over again. He grunted and groaned as the staff met its mark again and again.

He was gasping for breath as he hunched body, he was pulled and straightened up as Slade yanked on his hair heaving him upright again.

Deathstroke shoved it under Gar's chin making him hold his head up. "Had enough yet, _Changeling_?" He snarled at Gar with hateful eyes.

Gar's breathing was ragged as his jaw set and he held his tongue. Gar looked up tasting blood and glared at Deathstroke.

Slade swung the baton quickly catching Gar off guard as it connected with his right temple.

Everything went black as his arms gave out and he crashed face first to the ground.

"Good, now Jillian where are you?" Deathstroke mused, as he made his way out of the cellar.

**-Titans Tower-**

Jillian made her way to her way into Titans Tower, "Hello Titans."

The Titans were already expecting her, Nightwing stood in front as Starfire and Raven floated next to him.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded with a hiss, and Jillian smiled.

"I…I am your boyfriends ex. His lover of sorts you could say."

Raven's eyes glowed black, "Gar would NEVER cheat on me!"

Jillian just giggled, "Silly girl, he would and he did. You _never _will satisfy him like I did."

Nightwing held Raven back, as he glared at Jillian. "Where is he? Where is Garfield?"

Jillian smiled, "He's with Slade. He didn't want me, Garfield, he didn't want me at all. So I left him with Slade, he knows what do with that little traitor."

Raven grew angry and launched at Jillian, "Listen to me bitch, you tell me where my boyfriend is then I'll take you personally to visit my father." Her voice was demonic, and four red eyes glowed at Jillian.

Jillian started to convulse, as blood trickled out of her mouth. She gasped for air, and Raven tried to heal her.

"Something's wrong with her!" Starfire yelled, and Cyborg started to do tests on her.

"There's something in her bloodstream, its killing off her cells a little at a time! We need to her to the Med Bay stat!" He yelled, and Raven grabbed the girl and Cyborg. The dissipated into the Med Bay, Cyborg went strait to work.

Downstairs, Nightwing was giving off orders to the remaining two Titans. "Star, I want you at the docks. Bee I need you to go to the warehouse district. We need to find him!" He said, and the two women nodded.

Star gave Nightwing a quick kiss before he headed off, and Karen followed beside her.

**-Back with Slade-**

"**Wake up!**"A familiar voice roared, and the door slammed shut as Slade walked off.

Gar's eyes shot opened and quickly closed as the bright sunlight assaulted them. He groaned catching his breath and feeling his head throb as he opened his eyes again and looked around.

As he raised his bruised and battered body using what little energy he had to push himself upright. He managed to shift, groaning and straightening himself out the chains cut his wrists at his wrists and he yelped.

Changing into any animal would cause him severe harm, and he could slit his wrists. Closing his eyes he tried to think, but nothing was coming to him. He moaned as he opened his eyes and let his head drop back against the wall as his arms throbbed in pain.

"**Gar! Gar are you okay?!"** Raven's frantic voice rang through, and Gar jolted causing him more pain.

"Rae? Baby, are you okay?" Gar sighed, it was Raven.

"**I'm fine, oh Gar are you alright?"**

"No, Slade has me somewhere. The chains are so tight Rae, and I haven't eaten."

"**I'm coming Gar, just hold on. I need you to stay conscious."**

"I'm trying…I love you Rae."

"**I love you too."** Raven meditated, and finally got a lock on Gar's position. A black raven screeched, and she appeared in the cold room.

Gar was unconsciously laying on the floor, his writs were cut a little and there was blood around the area he was laying in.

"Gar!" Raven whispered, and grabbed him. She could hear Slade's footsteps getting closer, grabbing hold of her boyfriend and they disappeared.

Slade walked in with a smile, "All is going according to plan." And with that he shut the door.

**-3:43 a.m.-**

**-Titans Tower-**

Hours passed as Gar and Jillian quietly slept. Raven dozed in the chair next Gar hearing Jillian moan in her sleep.

Raven's eyes suddenly opened as she shifted and looked over at the writhing woman.

Gar's eyes also opened hearing Jillian moan, as her small cries grew louder. Gar quickly caught view of Raven, and pressed the bed's button that slowly lifted the bed up.

"She's dreaming?" Gar asked dryly.

Raven nodded, "Yeah, she's been in and out like this for a while now.

Gar shifted, gingerly feeling every part of his bruised and battered body fighting against him. He closed his eyes and licked his lips trying to bear the pain as he looked back at Raven. "What time is it?" He groaned.

She smiled with a tilt of her head, "Three in the morning."

Gar's brows arched at her, "Three- in the morning?" He said taken aback as he rubbed his eyes, "Just how long have I been out?"

"Just a little while." Raven said with a small grin.

His brows arched higher as he whispered, "Just a little while huh?" He said in disbelief, as her smile widened.

"Your body needed the rest Gar, and it still needs more quiet recovery time. I cant heal it all, you know." She insisted as his eyes narrowed on her.

"I would like to ask you for a favor please." He whispered holding her entrancing gaze.

Raven leaned in closer listening as he whispered lower not to wake Jillian. "Sure, name it Gar."

"I want you to go and get some sleep, okay?"

Raven shook her head back and forth, "Tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow Rae." He chuckled, and winced at the pain surging through his stomach muscles.

"Then later, when the sun comes up, I'll go and get some rest, okay?"

He nodded feeling her hand in his, "Sounds good, Rae, thanks."

Raven smiled, and watched his eyes droop. "You're welcome Gar. Now go back to sleep."

Gar scooted over, ignoring the surging pain in his body. "Come here."

Raven crawled into bed with him, and rested her head on her shoulder. Slowly they both fell into a peaceful sleep, and no dreams awoke Gar for the first time in nights.

* * *

**Notes:** Alright, here's a Gar-centric chapter! Yay me!! Anyways, I havent been writing **New Titans** for a while 'cause I'm sick and I cant find this one story!!! Check out my profile for the details on the story, cause it's beginning to bug the heck out of me. _Seriously_. And if someone does find it then you'll get a TWO chapter update instead of one!!!! YAY! 

**Reviews/ers:** Thanks for the reviews guys! 260! Lets make it to 300!!!! Right on!! I'm proud!!

Royal.


	23. Chapter 21: Pts 1&2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans…All I own is just the plot and Crissy.

**Notes:** At the bottom, silly.

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Titans East:**

**Chapter 21, Pt. 1::**

"Leonid!" Terra called, and ran over to the snow covered man. The two hugged, and Leonid whispered things in Russian. Terra blushed profusely, and let out a series of giggles.

"Ah, Te_rr_a. Who are you friends?" Leonid asked, as he walked fully into the main room. The rest of the Titans east got a good look at him, and Koma vaguely remembered Dick telling her something about him.

"What a nice, nice place Te_rr_a! Dick did not…inform…me that it was as nice as this!" Leonid said, as his Russian accent rolled at the r's.

"Well, Dick's always modest. I'm sure Kory told you all about us?" Terra inquired, as she took the two bags that he brought with him.

"Of course! She also told me that her and Dick have gotten the married?!" Leonid exclaimed, and Terra nodded.

"Yeah, it was a quiet ceremony only a few were there," Terra informed him, her eyes glanced over to her teammates. "Leo, I should introduce you. Leo, this is the Titans East. Guys, this is Leonid, Leo, Kovar. Better known as Red Star, he is our last member."

Hawk and Dove shook Leo's hand, as they greeted him. Happy to have another male member in the household.

Leo's gaze focused on Blackfire, and he instantly was attracted to the dark-haired beauty. "It is a pleasure," he said, as he kissed her hand.

Blackfire grinned sheepishly, and giggled. "The pleasure is all mine, Red Star," she said, and smiled a bit.

"Please, call me Leo. Red Star is only for…combat…as Dick says," Leo shot her a grin, and Blackfire flushed a deep red.

"Alright, Leo. Then you must call me Koma, it's only fair." Koma stated, with an undeniable smirk on her face.

'_She is an exquisite beauty, but her face…it looks so familiar.'_ Leo thought, and smiled softly at her. "Of course, Koma."

Terra clapped her hands together, and smiled. "Alright, well our movie just ended. So why don't you boys show Leo around. Right boys?" She asked, nodding her head over to Hawk and Dove.

"Right!" The said in unison, and saluted their leader. Taking Leo's stuff, the three boys walked off towards the stairs and up to their rooms.

Terra watched Blackfire, who was staring off in space. A dreamy look was pasted onto the woman's face, as she stared off at the night's sky. Her deep violet eyes were sparkling, as her ebony mane, laid neatly on her shoulders.

"Koma?! Woo-hoo? Koma, deary are you in there?" Terra waved a hand in front of Koma's face, as she waited for a response. Nothing.

Blackfire shook her head, and looked over at her best friend. "I'm fine, Tara," she said, as she walked away. "And don't wave your hands in front of my face, unless you want them ripped off." She shot over her shoulder.

Terra grinned broadly, "There she is! Koma's back in the house!" Prancing after her best friend, the two girls walked up the stairs and changed into their normal clothes.

Coming back down, Koma saw Leo, Don, and Hank playing a game of cards.

"I win!" Leo shouted, slamming his hand down on the table, sitting directly across from Hank.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to play this game," Hank said with a raised eyebrow.

Leo answered quickly without taking a breath. "I didn't until you show me," he shrugged as he gathered all the cards together into a pile and evened them out smiling up at Hank.

"Tell me Don, why they call it war? Why do they not call it the highest card wins?" Leo asked in his thick Russian accent as Don's brows furrowed thinking about it.

"Well Leo, the most exciting part of the game is when we both have the same card and they call that war. I guess, when you win enough of the war matches you win the game." Don said with a grin. He looked back over at Leo who had a puzzled look on his face as his head tilted in confusion at him.

"You know, if it were up to me Leo, I would call it the highest card," Hank said with a smile.

Leo nodded, "That makes sense because that's how to win, the highest card." He finished shuffling the cards, and started to duel it out.

"Right, so Leo? Have you eaten, yet?" Tara asked, as she sat on the edge of the couch. Koma just stood behind them, a small smile planted on her face as she watched the boys play cards.

Leo looked up and smiled, "No, I have not."

"Well alright! I can make a mean meatloaf!" Don yelled, and stood up. Making his way into the kitchen, the rest of them stared at him.

"That's my brother," Hank said, and shook his head. The group chuckled a little, then Hank popped in a video game into their new Game Station. Looking up at Leo he smiled, "You wanna play?"

Leo shrugged, "I have not played your…Station of Games. But, I will try."

The girls smiled, as Hank taught Leo the right way to use a controller. Koma looked over at Don, who was leaning over the stove mumbling something under his breath.

"You okay there Don?" She asked, the girls made their way over to him.

"Ugh, no! I can't find the basil" Don said, and looked through another cupboard as he kept mumbling things.

"Come on Don, we'll help," Tara said, with a grin as she started to look through the kitchen closet.

Koma looked in a few drawers, and finally spotted something greenish. "I think I got it!" She yelled, as she flew up to get a better look. "Yep, here it is," Koma handed the bottle of ground basil to Don, who went back to cooking.

"I'm bored." Tara stated, as she sat down on one of the bar stools. Flicking some blonde hair out of her face, she played with the orange tips of it.

"Tara, please, you have the attention span of like a fly." Koma stated, and the girls giggled.

Leo laughed as Hank yelled in his ear, "Hurry, swim away, watch out for the fish, don't let him get you!"

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going!" Leo said, pressing his thumb repeatedly on the small button. "Oh no, no, get away fish! Damn, he got me!" Leo shouted, as they both laughed and he handed it back to Hank.

"Here, watch me, you have to bang your head on the brick to get the flower, then you are invincible," Hank said, as Tara and Koma both watched them from across the room.

"They seemed to have hit it off," Tara whispered next to her as they watched the two grown boys ask like teenagers again.

"They certainly have," she replied, keeping her eyes on them. Somehow, she knew if Hank got too angry something would end up broken. And if it was her new vase, she was going to kick is red birdy ass.

Hank could feel that someone was watching him, so he turned around slightly to see Koma and Tara both staring at him. They both wore identical smirks, and were giggling to themselves. '_Girls. Can't live with them, can't live without them.'_ He thought.

All of a sudden Leo yelled, "Look out Hank, the fish! The fish!"

Timmy turned back to the game quickly as he groaned and threw his head back on the couch's back, "AWWW man!"

"The motherland!!" Leo shouted smacking himself in the forehead.

They both laughed as Hank handed the controller to Leo, "Your turn," he said as Leo chuckled and took it from him.

Tara shook her head, "They are kids in adult bodies, I'm telling you," she said, with a laugh as Koma nodded in agreement.

"Of course, they can be so immature at times."

Don shook his head at the girls, "Yes, says the two that were balling at the end of Free Willy."

Both girls glared, "It was a sad movie," Tara snapped.

"And if you had any estrogen in your body, you would too!" Koma shot back at him, and crossed her arms. Waiting for his response.

"Well, _technically_, men to have a small portion of estrogen in their bodies. Just like girls have some testosterone in theirs. That's why you two are so…angry at times."

Koma slammed her hand down on his meat, and it started to bubble.

**POP!**

Don glared, as meat fell down from his hair and face.

"You were saying?" Koma asked, with a sickening smirk planted on her face.

Don sighed, and went into the fridge. He pulled out another slab of meat, and reached for the hammer. Mumbling about girls and their attitudes, he went back to making dinner.

"That's what I thought." Koma said, with a define smile on her face as she and Tara went back to watching Hank and Leo.

_**WHEE-WHOO, WHEE-WHOO! **_

Green flashing lights went off, as the team stood up. Tara ran over to the computer, and typed in the code.

"An unknown ship has entered the harbor, they think that it might be smuggling drugs. Titans East, move out!" She yelled, as they all suited up and flew out of the Tower.

**-Around 6:30 p.m.-**

**-Steel City Harbor-**

"See anything?" Terra asked over her communicator. Unlike Titans West, Titans East's communicators were silver and green, instead of silver and blue. They also had a large uppercase T, and a large uppercase E was entwined in it.

"_No, boss. Nothing_." Came the voice of Hawk, as he looked over the west side of the docks.

"_Wait, two men, from the looks of it they are carrying something in a large box. Might be explosives_." Came Dove's voice, as he watched the two men haul the large wooden box off the boat.

"Alright, Titans proceed with caution. And Red Star, you stick with Blackfire."

Red Star nodded, as he and Blackfire floated beside a docked boat, that was in the harbor.

Terra's eyes glowed yellow, as the Titans snuck up on the two men. "You know, it's against the law to smuggle in goods. And you must also know what happens to people that don't obey the law. Right?"

The two men gulped, as the five Titans surrounded them. "W-We were just d-delivering something to our boss. P-Promise, miss." The first man said, and motioned to the box.

"And what would that be?" Blackfire asked, her voice was as cold as ice.

"I-I don't know…we just take the orders, ma'am." The second man said, and avoided her intense gaze.

"Red Star, open it." Terra ordered, and he nodded.

Red Star's hands glowed red, and he flung open the box.

The group gasped, as they stared at the object inside the box.

"Is that…Oh my God." Terra said, and shook her head as she looked at the thing. "It's Silkie!" She cooed, and then blinked.

The animal mutant thing looked exactly like Kory's old pet worm, but this one was red and had a layer of fuzz. It's green eyes looked up at Terra as it gurgled.

"No Terra, that is not my sister's pet. This is…something else." Blackfire said, and stared down at the thing in awe.

"It's cute!" Terra said, and picked the mutant up. "Hell there! My name is Terra!" She said to it, and the bug seemed to have no interest in her. Instead it looked at Blackfire and gurgled.

"No." Blackfire stated, and waved her hands in the air. "I will NOT care for this…thing like my sister did! I will not!" She floated backwards, and landed inside a large crate full of hay.

The bug jumped over, and landed on Blackfire's stomach. It nuzzled her hand, and curled up on her stomach and closed it's eyes.

Blackfire rolled her eyes and let out a huff of annoyance. "This is so wrong." She hissed, and glared at the mutant.

"Aww, come on Blackie. It likes you." Hank said, and crossed his arms with a smirk playing on his face.

A purple starbolt hit him in the butt, and he yelped in pain. Blackfire's eyes glowed as she looked at the mutant. They softened, and she picked the creature up.

"Heliosand'r." She said defiantly, and carried the animal in the crook of her arm.

"Huh?" Dove said, and Terra sighed.

"She named it Helios Anders," she told them, and looked at the two men again. "And you're under arrest." She stated, and Red Star grabbed them.

"No running," he said with a grin, as the two men tried to take off.

Blackfire sighed, and looked around. "I'm going to see if there are any pet stores open, and call my sister."

The four other Titans watched her go, and Terra shook her head. "She's just like her sister at times." The boys nodded in agreement, as the flew the two smugglers to the city jail.

**-Meanwhile-**

Koma hit a button on the computer console, and waited patiently as the mutant slept in her arm.

"Sister!? Is something wrong?" Kory asked, as her green eyes tore into her sister's deep violet arms.

"Not exactly…You see, we found a animal that seems to be a descendant of your pet moth-thing."

Kory's eyes lit up, and she peered to see it. "Aww! A little Silkie! How glorious!"

"His name is Helios," Koma snapped, and looked back up at her sister. She let out a sigh, and offered her a small smile. "I need to know what you fed Silkie, please."

Kory nodded, "Let me ask Richard, he knew what Silkie liked." Her sister disappeared off screen, "RICHARD!" Koma heard her sister yell, and Koma winced.

There was the sound of running feet, as Dick appeared on the screen. "What Star?! What's wrong, babe?" He asked, and looked at his wife.

Kory smiled sheepishly, "Oh, nothing darling. My sister has found a de…a descendant of Silkie's! Isn't that wonderful!"

Dick shifted uncomfortably, and smiled a bit. "Yeah, baby, wonderful. Anyways, honey. Um, why did you call me, again?" His eyes were darting around the room looking for a way out, from under his sunglasses.

"Oh, Koma needs to know what type of food you used to by for my little bumgorf."

Dick nodded, "Oh, I used to feed him the IAMS wet food. He liked that a lot, and some cat toys always kept him from chewing on the couch…But, I, uh, have to go now. Nice seeing you Koma." He waved shortly, and took off.

Kory shook her head, "Sometimes I do not understand my own husband," she giggled lightly, and looked at her sister again. "I hope that your…Helios will bring you as much joy as my Silkie did, sister."

Koma smiled, "Thank you, Kory. Uh, how is Crystal doing? I was thinking about calling, but you know-"

Kory held up her hand to silence her sister, "Komand'r, you do not need to make the excuses to me. I can see right through them anyways. She is fine, but you do not need permission to talk to your niece."

Koma nodded, and looked around the Tower. "Well the team should be back soon, and I want to make the trip before they do. I'll talk to you later, Kory."

Kory nodded, "I love you sister."

Koma smiled softly at her younger sister, "Love you too, Kor." She clicked off, and sighed_. 'My little bumgorf, your knorfka will take great care of you.'_ She thought with a little smile, and took off to get the supplies. She arrived home a few seconds before the team did, and she turned to greet them.

"So you got what you need?" Hank asked, and Koma nodded. She placed the mutant down in a little cat tree-thing she found, and looked back up at the team.

"Can I finish my meatloaf, now?!" Don asked, and the team laughed.

Tara looked at the team, who all made faces at her. "Why don't we go OUT for dinner? Huh? How about that new pizza parlor?"

The team nodded, and Leo laughed.

"As a team," he said, and the team smiled.

"No, as a family." Tara said, and interlocked her arm with Koma's. The girls laughed, as the boys grinned and walked out of the Tower.

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 21, Pt. 2**

The Titans group looked around the room, Changeling, now back as Beast Boy, sat next to Raven with his arm around her. Raven sat next to Starfire, who was gripping Nightwing's hand as their daughter sat in his lap. Next to Nightwing were Bumblebee and Cyborg, who were holding each other and smiling. On the floor was Ace, looking strait ahead and his little tail was wagging.

**FLASH!**

"DONE!" A familiar voice called, as a young ebony haired teenager waved a camera in the air.

The picture that was being displayed was of the Titans in their living room, a giant Christmas tree was behind them. The room was decorated with the Christmas theme, as they all sat on the large couch.

"Happy holidays, from Titans West," Raven read, as she passed the card around.

"Glorious! Richard, you are actually smiling a little!" Starfire beamed at her husband, who scowled at the picture.

"That's only because our daughter was tickling me," he said, and shot Sage a look through his mask.

Sage just shrugged, "Happy holidays, Dad." Kissing his cheek, she flew up and passed the card over.

Ace barked, and ran off to chase Tim around the room with Cris in his wake. Beast Boy laughed, and walked off to get some more tofu eggnog.

Bumblebee laughed, and looked at the picture with kind eyes. "Our first Christmas a team again!" She squealed, and the team nodded.

"Feels like we've been back forever, though," Raven added, and the group laughed in response.

Beast Boy looked at the team with a smile, over the past two weeks things went back to normal for him and Raven. Jill was transferred to a mental hospital, where she was still in a coma. And, Slade was keeping a low profile, for the moment at least.

"Has anyone heard from Kole and Joey? I want to see a picture of baby Iris!" Bumblebee asked, and Nightwing walked over to the computer console. Pressing a few buttons, a picture of a baby with bright pink hair and soft green eyes peered back at them.

"Iris Bella Wilson, born December fifth at one thirteen a.m.," Nightwing read, and the team made awing noises. A small smile appeared on his face, as Starfire wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Richard, have you told them, yet?" She asked her husband, as she rested her chin on his shoulder blade.

"Hmm…what? Oh you want me to tell them now?"

"Yes, please. I think they would want them to know," Star purred into his ear, as he turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alright, honey." He kissed her forehead, then her lips.

Star giggled, and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Team," Nightwing called, and the group turned to look at him. "Last night we got a call from Wally and Jenn." He stated, and Bumblebee's expression turned from confusion to worry.

"Is she okay?"

Nightwing shook his head, "There were some minor complications with the baby, but they say that they will be inducing labor later tonight."

The group cheered and whooped at the news, and Bumblebee's face relaxed.

Cyborg wrapped his arm around her waist, "You okay, honey?" He asked, as she smiled.

"I was just worried, Vic, you never know. With their powers mixing together, they might have had something worse happen to them instead of inducing labor."

Cyborg nodded, "I know, angel, but nothing happened. No need to worry," Kissing her head, he walked into the kitchen to join Beast Boy.

"When are you two going to get married?" Starfire asked, as she floated in the air a feet away.

Bumblebee sighed, "I'm not really ready yet, Star. With everything that happened with Herald, I just…I'm not sure."

Star stretched out, and took up a laying position in mid air. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I love Sparky, Star. That's a silly question." Bumblebee said, shooting the alien princess a confused look.

"Right, then what does your heart tell you?" And with that said, Starfire flew over to pester her best friend.

Bumblebee stood in silence, a small smirk appeared on her face as she strode over to Starfire and Raven. "I'll marry Sparky, when you get pregnant. Deal?" She asked, and Star's face went from shock to a jubilant smile.

"It is a deal!"

"Bee, do you know what you got yourself into? With the way that those two go at it, you and Vic will be married sooner rather than later." Raven stated, as she stopped meditating, and opened one amethyst eye to look at her.

Bumblebee shook her head, "And I'll be ready." Winking at Raven, Bumblebee trotted over to Cyborg and rested her head on his shoulder as he made lunch for the team.

"Crazy." Raven said, and closed her eyes. Her mantra was resumed, and she knew that this discussion wasn't over yet.

Starfire watched Bumblebee and Cyborg, then her eyes shifted to the meditating woman next to them. "No it isn't, Rae."

Raven made a humming noise, and kept on with her meditation. The sounds around her seemed to disappear, and the presences of the other people in the room just became a dim feeling in her gut.

Starfire smiled, and floated over to Beast Boy and Nightwing. "How long?"

Both men looked up at her, and Star just smiled, as she took up the laying position that she had earlier.

"What?" Nightwing said, and his brow furrowed. Crossing his arms over his broad chest, he looked at his wife with a confused expression on his face.

"Till Gar asks Raven to marry him, it is quite obvious that he already has the ring." There was a slight tinge of cheekiness in her voice as she said that.

Nightwing's jaw dropped, and his face twisted into an expression of shock and bewilderment. Beast Boy on the other hand, just sighed and shook his head.

"Star! You weren't supposed to say it out loud. Especially when she's right there!" Beast Boy waved his hands in the air, and Star giggled.

"Don't worry, Gar. She's in deep meditation, right now. She won't be able to hear you, plus he is my husband I do tell him these things," Star said, and smiled ruefully at Gar.

He just sighed, and shook his head. "I know, but still…you think she'll say yes?"

Star giggled, "Of course she will! She is in love with you, Gar! And the ring is beautiful! She will be head over feet for it."

"It's head over heels, Star," Nightwing corrected absentmindedly, as he pieced the missing parts of the puzzle together inside his head. "You mean, that you went with him to get it? When?"

Star shrugged, "About a month or so ago, it is easy to leave the tower and not get noticed. Rae was meditating, and you were in your office."

Nightwing sighed, '_I need to pay more attention to my team then.'_ He thought, and turned his attention to the changeling. "So?"

Beast Boy sighed, and twiddled his thumbs together. "I-I don't know, how did you do it?"

Nightwing and Starfire's eyes met, even through his mask, and he smiled. "I just asked-"

Star snorted, "At six in the morning! He woke me up! But, still it was very romantic." Star giggled, and flew over to him and kissed his cheek. Nightwing wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder.

Beast Boy sighed, "I know Rae's not really a romantic, but I don't want to just jump it on her, either." Running his hands through his hair, Beast Boy sighed and looked up at Nightwing and Star pleadingly. "Help?!"

Star giggled, "Of course, Gar, you know I am 'all of the ears'," she said, and cocked her head to the side.

"Thanks Star," Gar said, and let out a sigh of relief. "You're her best friend, you know what she likes and doesn't like. I just don't know how to…pop the question."

Nightwing smirked, "Why don't spend all day with her, and then leave it casually in her lap?"

Starfire and Beast Boy exchanged looks, and Star shrugged.

"It is not overly romantic, but it is not sudden, either," she paused, and smiled. "I think she would like it, good job Richard!" She praised, and her grin grew.

Beast Boy pumped his fist in the air, "Yeah, thanks Dick. I'm gonna go and plan! Bye!" And with that the changeling took off towards the elevator, leaving the married couple alone.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Nightwing asked his wife, and kept his gaze on the meditating Raven.

Starfire's gaze met his from under the mask, and a soft warmth spread over her. "I have no doubt in my mind, Richard," she said faintly, and Nightwing noticed the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Me either." His arms opened, and Starfire took the invitation to cuddle. It was rare that he would openly cuddle with her, and she enjoyed every minute of it. Gone was the brooding, snappish, controlling, and obsessive leader, that she loved nevertheless. As he was replaced with her loving, caring, kind, and tender husband.

"Love you, Star," he told her, and buried his face in her red hair.

"Mmh, I love you too," she whispered back, and closed her eyes. The setting sun illuminated her features, giving a golden hue around her.

"ALRIGHT YA'LL! DINNER IS READY!" Cyborg's booming voice called from the kitchen, and their moment was ruined.

"Does he have to yell?" Raven asked, as she flew over to them. A smile played on her face, as she watched the couple finish cuddling.

Star flew over to where Raven was waiting, and offered her a smile of her own. "Of course, Rae, he wouldn't be Vic if he didn't."

Raven laughed, and smiled again. "True."

Nightwing followed the girls, and took a seat at the head of the table. To his right was Starfire, next to her was Raven, then Beast Boy and Cris. To his left was Cyborg, then Bumblebee, and Tim. His face broke out in a smile, and caused the team to stare in awe.

They watched as he stood, and strolled back into the living room. Hearing him bustle around, they went back to passing the food and talking. Little did they know that Nightwing had set up a small camera, and hit record.

_'Sometimes, you need to capture the times were your family is at peace._' He thought, and made his way back to his spot. Kissing Star's hand in reassurance, a sign that told her that all would be explained later.

"Hey Gar! Quit hogging the mashed potatoes!" Nightwing yelled, and Beast Boy glared.

"Aw, shove it bird boy." He said with his trademark grin, and they all laughed. Life was good, at least for the moment, life was as it should be.

**-12:34 a.m.-**

**-Titan's Tower Beach Area-**

Raven sat on the rocks that bordered the beach area at the bottom of the Tower, her cloak was pressed against her as she watched the snow fall on the water. A piece of snow fell on her nose, and she smiled softly. Sticking her tongue out, she caught a piece of snow on her tongue and giggled at the icy contact.

"You look pretty, Rae." A voice from behind said, and Raven turned to see Gar standing behind her. He had on a coat and gloves, his hair was collecting pieces of snow as he watched her with sparkling eyes.

"Gar? What are you doing out here, it's freezing!" Raven said, and watched as he took the seat next to her.

"I wanted to check on you, you've been quiet lately." He mused, and entwined their fingers as he watched the stars twinkle in the sky.

"I hated Christmas time." She stated, and Gar looked at her quizcally.

"Why?"

Raven sighed, and looked down. "Because, everyone would have someone to be with. Kory always has had Dick to be there for her, Vic would be on the phone with Karen, and you…you had Terra. I was all alone, and I hated it."

Gar squeezed her hand, and pulled her closer. "You've never been alone, Rae. You've always had us."

Raven sighed, "I know, but I wanted someone to cuddle by the fire with and kiss under the mistletoe."

Gar smiled, "Rae, we don't have a fireplace," he said, and Raven shot him a playful glare. "But! We do have a mistletoe." He said, and Raven cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

Gar nodded upward, and Raven looked up to see a piece of mistletoe hanging down from a string that Gar tied onto a long pole.

"Gar…I don't know what to say." She said, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Just say yes," he said softy, and Raven whipped her head around.

"Wha-Oh my God." For the first time since Raven could remember, she was actually speechless. Sitting in Gar's free hand was a deep blue sapphire ring, with two diamonds on the side. The gold band shone in the moonlight, and Raven could feel her heartbeat increasing by the second.

"Yes." She said quietly, and adverted her gaze to the snow covered rocks.

"REALLY?!" Gar exclaimed, and stared at her in awe.

"Really," Raven said, with not a hint of mockery in her voice, but instead it was love and devotion that shown through.

Gar slid the ring on and smiled, "Merry Christmas, Rae."

"Merry Christmas, Gar"

Their lips met under the mistletoe, as the ring shown on Raven's finger. For the first time, she loved, and for the first time, she was loved back. And from then on, Raven knew that she would never be alone on Christmas again.

* * *

**Notes:** I put One and Two together...I'm not sure why though...

**Reviews/ers:** Whoo...you guys rock! We went over three hundered!!!!! Rock on...love you all!!!!!! OMG!!!!! I'm so happy...yay!!!!

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

Royal.


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Titans, or Slade, or anyone related to DC.

**Notes:** Contains Rape and Violence.

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 22:**

"_YOU KILLED HIM!" A woman yelled, her brown hair was matted with blood and her deep brown eyes shot daggers at him._

"_It was his choice." Came the man's cold voice, as he watched the woman he loved hold a beaten and bloodied body in her arms._

"_No, Slade. It was yours! You killed him, you killed our _**son**_." The woman hissed, and she let the dead body drop from her arms. "It's your fault." Grabbing the nearest object, she came towards him._

"_ADDIE NO!"_

_The sound of a gun was fired, and then deafening silence overtook the room._

Slade jerked up in his bed, holding one hand to his forehead he looked around. The sheets around his legs were bundled up, and sweat was stuck to his skin. He sighed, and ran his hand though his graying hair.

"Slade honey, what's wrong?" A woman with jet-black hair, and deep brown, almost red, eyes peered up at him.

"Nothing, Pat, you just go back to sleep." Slade said, as the young former-cop nodded and cuddled back into the blood red sheets.

Slade walked out onto the balcony, and looked out at the midnight sky. The repercussions of his eldest son's death haunted the assassin.

"You're not okay, Slade." Patria Trayce, the former Vigilante, walked up behind him and placed her hands on the railing.

"No one is ever okay, Pat. But, working through the troubles makes a person better." Slade said, his blue eye narrowed at her as she looked at him curiously.

"It's Addie isn't it?" She asked, and Slade visibly stiffened.

"That," Slade paused, then turned to look at her, "is none of your business, Pat." His cold voice caused shivers up her spine, and Pat sighed.

"Slade…I care for you, and you're acting differently. You haven't gone out in a while, and you keep panting and jolting in your sleep. Talk to me, Slade, please." Pat begged, and placed her hand on his arm.

Slade glared at her hand, and shook it off. "Leave, now." With that, he left her out in the cold of the night.

Pat did as she was told, and was gone in less than five minutes. Slade walked into his library, and flicked on the light. The extensive amount of books that covered his walls was a silent comfort to him.

"Slade, if I may ask. What is bothering you?" A voice called from the door, and Slade whipped around to see his butler and closest friend, William Wintergreen. The man's salt-and-pepper hair shone in the light, as his dull eyes were locked in on his master.

"It's Addie, Will. I keep having these…visions…" Slade buried his face in his hands, and sighed heavily.

Will didn't say anything for a while, "I think you should talk to someone, Slade. This could be a sign, you and I know that Addie is still out there. Somewhere."

Slade shot Wintergreen a cold look, which he was quite used to by now. "No, she's long gone by now."

Wintergreen just sighed, "Of course she is, sir. Of course she is." The door closed, and silence overtook the small study.

'_She's gone, right?'_ Slade thought, and ran his hand back through his hair. The soft wind blew in from the open window, and caressed Slade's face. Slade sighed, and stood. Closing the window, he sat back down and tried to concentrate.

Something was going on, but what?

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Titans Tower-**

**-Beast Boy and Raven's Room-**

"_YOU KILLED HIM!" A woman yelled, her brown hair was matted with blood and her deep brown eyes shot daggers at him._

"_It was his choice." Came the man's cold voice, as he watched the woman he loved hold a beaten and bloodied body in her arms._

"_No, Slade. It was yours! You killed him, you killed our son." The woman hissed, and she let the dead body drop from her arms. "It's your fault." Grabbing the nearest object, she came towards him._

"_ADDIE NO!"_

_The sound of a gun was fired, and then deafening silence overtook the room._

Raven jolted up in bed, and grasped the bed sheets. Her heart rate was off the charts, as she tried to calm herself down.

"Rae?"

Raven turned to see Gar looking at her sleepily, only one of his deep forest green eyes was opened and he let out a small yawn.

"What's wrong, Rae?" Gar asked, and sat up in bed next to her. The sheets wrapped around his torso, and reminded Raven of what they did last night. Her pale cheeks tinted pink, and her raven colored hair fell over her eyes.

"It was just a bad dream, Gar. That's all." Raven said, and Gar nodded. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled his fiancée back down into the sheets.

"You sure?" He asked, as he nuzzled her neck gently. Raven only nodded, as she clung onto him.

"Love you, Rae." Gar murmured, as he fell back into his sleeping state.

"I love you too, Gar." Raven whispered, and closed her eyes. Her previous dream played for her again, and she realized it wasn't her own dream she was witnessing.

It was Slade's.

**-A Little Past Midnight-**

**-Southside Harlem City-**

_Lillian tossed and turned moaning and groaning in her sleep trying to find a comfortable position as she continually squirmed on the bed. Slowly a warm hand slid around her waist to her smooth firm stomach and held her close. She relaxed as she sighed in her sleep feeling his closeness and warm skin against hers. His warm breath made her skin tingle as he pressed his lips softly against her bare shoulder whispering, _

"_Mmm, I love holding your beautiful silky body in my arms." Slade said in his husky voice, and Lillian giggled._

"**Lillian! Lillian! Open up!**" A man called out at her front door.

Lillian's eyes snapped open as she awoke with a start sitting right up hearing the loud banging. "I'm coming, Slade! I'm coming!" She said with her heart pounding as she quickly unlocked the door and her eyes went wide in shock.

"Marcus?" She asked blinking a few times clearly confused. Standing in front of her was her ex-boyfriend, well not only was he her ex. But, he was her abusive, alcoholic, drug-dependant ex from hell.

"Who else would it be, princess?" He asked in his deep voice, and Lillian grasped the door handle.

"I-I thought…Never mind, it doesn't matter now. Get out." She demanded, and began to shut the door.

"Not this time, princess. You see I've been thinkin' about us, and I've realized that we make a good pair. So, I've decided to look past all our differences, and give us another go!" He said, and held up a pack of beer. "Now, lets celebrate!"

Lillian was about to say something when a small voice broke her train of thought.

"Mommy?" A girl with silvery hair and deep green eyes called out, and her short pink flannel nightgown blew in the cold winter wind.

"Rose, honey, you go back to bed. Now Rose." Lillian commanded her daughter, as she thrust her finger in the direction of her bedroom. "Go!"

Marcus' eyes narrowed on Rose, as he began to shove his way inside. Lillian was shocked as she was thrown backwards. Once inside he made a point of slamming the door behind him.

"I've always enjoyed a three way." Marcus stated, and Lillian could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You're drunk, Marcus. Just lay down on the-" Lillian was struck on the cheek, and reeled backwards as Marcus hunched over her.

"Listen, bitch, it's either you or," He paused and ran his eyes over Rose, "your daughter. Take your pick, doll."

Lillian sobbed, and looked at Rose with tear-filled eyes. "Go in my room, Rose. Everything will be okay."

Rose shook her head, "But mom-"

Marcus took a step towards her, and Lillian screeched.

"GO DAMNIT! JUST GO!"

Rose ran into her mother's room, and ignored the sounds of her mother's pleadings. She ransacked through her mother's drawers, and finally found what she was looking for. An address book.

Rifling through the torn and ripped pages, Rose reached the W's. Stopping at one name that was circled and underlined many times. **Wilson**.

Grabbing the phone, Rose let out a sob as she heard her mother's cries.

"Please Marcus, just go, please." Lillian asked in a daze, she was beginning to grow tired of fighting him off.

"See how nice you said that, do you see what I mean. You do love me too, see." He said as he leaned in to kiss her again

"Marcus, stop it! Stop! STOP!!!" Panic clearly tore through her as he completely manhandled her while restraining her hands behind her back.

She felt helpless as she prayed silently, '_Dear god don't let this happen. Not with Rose in the next room, dear God help me_,'

"Shut up!" He said backslapping her, "Shut up and I promise you'll enjoy every moment of this." He said running his hand up the back of her bare thigh and over her ass groping roughly. He lifted the long shirt up as Lillian tried to roll over but couldn't as he held onto her hips.

She groaned and struggled under his weight as she felt his arousal pressing right into her backside. Her head was spinning as a million thoughts were erupting in her head and not one of them made any sense right now. "Marcus please, just stop. Not now, please."

"Ah, see, that's it baby, talk nice to me I like that. I love when your voice is so sweet and soft, you turn me on like crazy. Don't you feel how hard I am for you right now?" He said sliding his hand slowly down her back and over her ass as he quickly turned her over.

He pulled off his shirt as he sat up between her legs using his body to keep her legs open to him. He leaned over her and slowly starting kissing her as she bit down on his lip, hanging on as he shouted, **"You fucking bitch! You want it rough, I'll give you rough!"** He sneered breathing heavily as he let his pants drop and stepped out of them. He opened his legs wide spreading hers further with his, as he lifted her legs up to his chest and slid his hands down her silky soft skin in a long caress.

Lillian cried out in pain as he tore through her folds, her eyes slammed shut and tears slid down her flawless cheeks. The pain she was feeling was unbearable, and she only wished for someone, anyone to take her out of it. "Sto…p…" She slowly faded out, and faded back in. Time seemed to go by fast, as Lillian's bones snapped and tissue tore.

Marcus let out a grunt, as he dove deeper. "You'll never spread your legs for anyone else, baby doll, only for me." He said closing his eyes completely immersed in her. He leaned over her again kissing her lips, and Lillian spit in his face.

He kissed her neck and began groping her breasts as he nipped and bit causing her to gasp. He grabbed her left leg and held it open as he rubbed himself against her warm center.

"That's right baby, go with it, you love this don't you?" He said in a drunken haze of lust with his eyes closed. "Don't you think Rosey will like it? I do." He sneered, as he thrust deeper inside her. Ripping her insides to shreds, as blood started to leak out of her.

"No! HELLPP!" Lillian called out, and just as she was about to fade into unconsciousness the door slammed open.

Slade glared at the man that was raping Lillian, and in one swift movement he had him pinned to the wall. Slade growled at Marcus, and punched him quickly in the face. Slade grabbed something out of his belt, and Marcus' eyes grew wide as Slade quickly pushed the baton into his chest and pulled the trigger. The sound it made was a buzzing hum with a sharp snap as it buzzed off. Slade did this over and over, till the bruises on Marcus' chest were becoming a black color and blood was stained on his upper torso.

Slade grinned as he moved in even closer and his knee quickly met with Marcus' midsection this time, forcing him to go down. He grunted, winded, as Slade let him slide down to the carpeted floor. In a series of kicks, Slade heard Marcus' ribs snap and he was slowly dying. Slade was about to go at him again when Lillian's soft voice stopped him.

"Slade, enough."

Slade turned to Lillian, her blood soaked and broken body was curled up in a ball. And fresh tears stained her cheeks. "Please, Slade…stop."

Slade dropped the baton, and left Marcus to die. Walking over to Lillian, he pulled her into his chest. "Lilly are you okay?" He asked softy, as Lillian clung to his suit.

"I-I'll be…fine. H-How'd…you…get here?" She asked, and coughed up some blood. Her eyes were slipping close, as Slade stroked her hair.

"A girl called me said that you were being raped. I came as fast as I could, I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

Lillian's eyes shot open, "Rose!" She called out, and Rose walked out of the room. In a flash, Rose was at her side, holding her mother's hand.

"You used to call his name out in your sleep, I figured he could help," Rose looked down, "I'm sorry."

Lillian smiled, "Rose, honey, look at me," Rose looked up as tears filled her blue eyes, "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I love you honey, please be good for your father…"

Rose and Slade both stiffened, and before either could ask her, Lillian stopped breathing and her dead eyes stared at them.

Slade lifted his hand, and closed her eyes for her. He laid her down gently on the floor, and placed her arms across her chest. "Goodbye Lillian."

Rose held back a sob, and kissed her mother's forehead. "I love you, mom." A lone tear landed on Lillian's forehead as Rose pulled away. Rose turned to Slade, and both surveyed each other. There was no doubt that Rose was Slade's child, and Slade sighed.

"Come with me, child. It's not safe here." He held out his hand, and Rose took it. They both walked out of the small apartment without looking back.

* * *

**Notes:** So yeah, my laptop fried..so I've been working on these chapters without really..working..ANYWAYS! Changed the rating to M, so now I can write whatever I want. -evil wink- Or not, who knows? 

**Review/ers:** Ur, I don't think I had any questions...But, if I forgot..I'm sorry.

Review.

Review.

And...Review!

Royal.


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Titans, or Slade, or anyone related to DC.

**Notes:** Nothing horrid this time, not like 22. hehe.

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 23:**

Rose panted, and blocked another blow coming from her right. Grabbing her bo-staff, she quickly used it to block the next hit and rip off the assaulter's arm. Swinging the staff around, Rose came in contact with another one. Somersaulting off the wall, she grabbed her dagger and punctured the chest area of the attacker.

"That's enough Ravager." Slade commanded, and Rose let out a sigh. She walked over to him, and waited for her lecture.

"You may be excused." Slade said with little interest, and waved his hand towards the door. He turned his back to her, and began to replay the training tapes over on the screen.

It had been eight months since Lillian was presumed dead, and her case was left unsolved. Now in the dead cold of December, Rose was getting tired of her father's training. He never looked her in the eye, nor did he call her by her true name. She was just another apprentice to him.

"And how was your training, Miss Rose?" Wintergreen asked, as he walked out with a towel draped over his left arm and he was holding up a spotless glass.

"Fine." Rose snapped, and stormed off towards her room. She was getting sick and tired of this routine. _'I just want to be normal._' She thought, and placed her hand on the doorknob of her father's study.

"_Slade, you must listen, she is still a girl! She is only thirteen! Placing her up against the new Batgirl is murderous!" Wintergreen pleaded with his master, as Slade turned around in his chair to face him._

"_She's been trained to handle this type of pressure, Will. If she fails, then she'll learn from her mistakes. It's that simple."_

_Wintergreen shook his head, "She is your daughter, Slade. Do not lose her like you did Grant and Joey."_

_Slade banged his fist on the table, "Don't! Leave my sons out of this, Will! They're dead."_

_Wintergreen shook his head, "No, Grant is dead. But, Joey is still alive! He has a daughter! YOUR granddaughter! Slade, you are destroying the only family that you know."_

_Slade closed his eye, "Then so be it. Get the jet ready, and call Rose. We're going to Gotham, tonight."_

Rose pulled her hand back, as if something burned her and let out a gasp. The only reason he was training her was so he could beat Batman! Rose fumed and stormed off into her room, grabbing everything that she needed she threw it into a large bag. Dropping the bag out of her window, she left her room.

"Wintergreen, I'm going out for a run." Rose said, and Slade stepped out of the shadows instead.

"No you're not, you're going back to train."

Rose whipped around to face him, "No. I'm not."

Slade's hands balled into fists as he looked at the girl that was defying him, "I'm your father, now you are going back to train. Got it?"

Rose glared, "Oh I got it! Now get this! I'm gone!" She stormed out of the house, and out onto the sidewalk. Walking down the street, she stuffed her hands into her jacket.

Wintergreen walked up beside Slade, "Give her time, sir. She'll come around, you're the only family she has left."

Slade shook his head, "Family doesn't matter to her, and trust does. And I'm the only person she trusts." A sick smile appeared on his face, as he walked back into the house and shut the door.

Rose hid behind a tree as she waited till Slade's shadow disappeared from the window, and she knew it was safe. Sneaking over she grabbed her bag, and kicked the snow around. _'Fuck you, dad.'_ She sneered, and walked away. Slowly the Wintergreen Estate looked like a small dot in the horizon, as Rose made her way to the bus stop.

It was getting dark, and Rose pulled her jacket closer to her body. Jump City was colder than Harlem had ever been during their winters, and Rose hated the cold.

Reaching inside her bag, Rose pulled out a piece of a newspaper. 'Titans Save City From Slade Again!' The title read, and Rose stuffed it into her pocket. Rose sat down on the bench, and a girl with black hair and hazy blue eyes took the seat beside her.

"Do I know you?" The girl asked, and Rose shook her head.

"No, I don't think so."

The girl held out her hand, "Cassandra Cain, ward to Barbara Gordon. And you are?"

"Rose Wilson Worth, daughter to Slade Wilson." Rose waited for the girl to gasp, and run off. But instead, Cass smiled.

"I know, Batman sent me for you," Cassandra flipped her hair, and smiled serenely at Rose. "He wants you to get the training you deserve."

Rose shook her head, "No more training! I just want to be normal! I won't be like him! I wont!" Burring her head in her hands, Rose let out a sob.

Cassandra moved over to Rose's side, and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I know how you feel, Rose. But, you don't have to be like him."

Rose stared at Cassandra in shock, "What do you mean!? He's my father, I don't want to disappoint him."

Cassandra smiled, "I know, my father is David Cain, and my mother is Lady Shiva. But, trust me, disappointment is the last thing I care about."

Rose stared in shock, and then finally she hung her head in realization. She only wanted to please the father she never knew, she only wanted to be loved.

Cassandra sighed, and placed her hand gently on the girl's shoulder. "You can come with me, or stay with him. You have a choice this time, Rose." The bus came, and Cassandra waited at the doors.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered, and walked away from Cassandra. She headed back to Slade, a small plan forming in her mind as she walked off.

Cassandra sighed, and hung her head. Placing her index finger to her ear, she flicked on a switch. "She's gone." She stated, and heard a female sigh over the earpiece.

"_Batman did say this was going to be harder than it looks, you might just have to fight her after all_." The Oracle responded.

"Babs, I don't want to fight her," she said, and then something clicked in her mind. Taking off after Rose, she forgot all about Oracle, who was screaming nonsense in her ear. "ROSE! WAIT!"

The teen turned, and stopped in her tracks as Cassandra caught up to her.

"If you don't want to come now, here," Cassandra handed Rose a little earpiece, and offered her a smile. "I'll only be a call away."

"_ARE YOU CRAZY! IF BRUCE FINDS OUT! HE'S GOING TO-_" The Oracle paused as a tall dark figure swept into her living room.

"I think it's a fine idea, Barbara. Now, stop yelling at the girl and let her continue with what she is doing." Batman responded, and Babs sighed. She hated when he did this.

"Oh alright, Bruce!" Waving her hands in the air, Babs sighed and placed her hand back on the speaker.

"_Sorry, Cass_."

Cassandra just chuckled merrily and watched in amusement as Rose took this all in.

Rose finally smiled, and slipped the piece into her pocket. "I have a plan, but I'll contact you with the details later," she told Cassandra, and the dark haired girl nodded.

"Goodbye, and good luck." Cassandra whispered, and backed up. Rose watched in amazement as the girl literally disappeared from her line of sight.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

**-Gotham City-**

**-Clock Tower-**

Cassandra walked into the flat that was hidden in Clock Tower, were she and Babs lived together; she threw her keys on the counter and waited as Tim walked in after her.

"I hate the snow." He muttered, and shook off some white snow that contrasted with his ebony colored hair.

"Stop whining, Tim, no one wants to hear it." Came Babs voice from the living room, in her lap was some popcorn and she smirked at him.

Tim stuck out his tongue at her, and plopped down next to her on the couch. "You hear from Dick, yet?"

Babs rolled her eyes, "Someone's anxious to get out of Gotham," she muttered, and snacked on some popcorn. "You were just there last week."

Tim laughed, and grabbed a handful. "Yeah, and then Bruce called me back here," he added, and smiled at her. "Plus, Cris and I have to go Christmas shopping. You know it's next week!"

A shock of jealousy surged through Cass' veins and she snorted. Tim looked at her oddly, and she just glared.

"Anyways," he said, looking back at Babs. "Dick said that he and I are taking over patrol for a while, so that'll be fun."

Rolling her eyes, Babs snickered at Tim. "Please, we all know that you just want to go because Kory is making her famous Christmas cookies and you want a fresh batch."

"Who said anything about her cookies?" Tim said, with a mischievous gleam in his deep blue eyes.

"If Dick heard you say that," Babs warned, and Tim laughed.

"But, he didn't."

"But, I _can_ call him. Now can't I?" She sneered, and held up the Titan Communicator that Dick gave her.

"You wouldn't!" Tim said, his face was etched with complete horror and a bit of amusement.

"Oh, but I would!" Babs retorted, and in a flash the communicator was snatched out of her hands. Tim looked shocked, and both of them turned to face Cass.

Cass smiled her trademark smile, and flopped down on the couch in-between Babs and Tim. "No bickering, it's movie night. Save it for later." She chirped, and snatched the remote from Babs.

Both Babs and Tim sulked in the fact that their fight was over, and Cass had won. But, the intriguing plot of the movie soon won their attentions and their previous fight was forgotten for the time being.

Cass, unlike her two companions, couldn't stand the mindless drama/action flick that was playing in front of her. She felt a sudden vibration in her pocket, and her little earpiece was alerting her that someone was calling her. Slipping out of the room, she locked herself in the safety of her own room.

"Hello?" Cass said, and she could hear the faint sound of someone's breathing on the other end.

"_Cassandra? It's Rose…I have some bad news."_ Rose sounded upset, as if she'd been crying.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Cass asked, and took a seat on the bed.

"_I…I killed someone_."

Cass' eyes grew wide, and her breathing increased. "You what!?" She exclaimed, and couldn't believe what was being told to her.

"_My…my father's step-brother, Wade DeFarge, h-he came after me. My f-father was out, doing God only knows what…It's all a blur…we were fighting and then he p-pulled out his dagger. Slade trained me well in swordsmanship…I-We fought, and then…I-I killed him…"_

Cass took in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, "Rose, I need you to calm down. Now, when did this happen?"

"_About thirteen minutes ago."_ Came the soft reply, and Cass sighed again.

"You need to come to Gotham,"

"_But!"_ Rose protested, and Cass snapped back.

"No buts! You took a life, Rose! You are not your father, now I need you to come to Gotham. Now. I'll give you directions to the Batcave."

Rose muttered a reply, and Cass sighed. "Now I need you to take a left…"

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

Rose walked in the Batcave, and saw Batgirl and Batman conversing quietly. Robin was seated in front of a large computer screen, which Nightwing was talking to him on.

"Ahem."

They all turned to her, and Batman took a step forward. "Rose." She expected coldness, she expected him to use is normal stolid manner. But, his voice had sympathy etched in it, along with some concern.

"Batman." Rose responded, and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and Batman walked over to her.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he sighed. "You're just a child, and doing something of that great of measure is going to take a huge toll on you," he paused, and then continued in a harder voice. "But, what you did was wrong, and I'm not going to baby you. You took a life, and that's something that is not something to be proud of."

Rose looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "But-"

Batman held his free hand up, "No, Rose. I understand, he was going to kill you. I've been in those situations, and I do understand that your father trained you to fight that way."

"Sadistic bastard." Nightwing muttered, and Batman only nodded in his direction.

"You are not fully to blame, Rose. You had a choice; you could of taken up my offer. But, you chose not to. And that had its consequences. But, if you are willing then we'll help you."

Rose sighed; she knew that she needed help. She felt horrible, she was becoming her father and that was something she didn't want. Not at all. "I am."

Batman nodded, "Good, now let's get you out of those blood soaked clothes. Cass," he summoned, and Cass appeared at his side.

"Yes," she replied and waited for her order.

"Take Rose upstairs, show her the bathroom and Alfred should have a room set up for her. I assume that Babs has already informed you that you are spending the night?" Seeing Cass nod, Batman continued. "Good, then tomorrow you will take her to get new clothes and we'll discuss her new uniform. Right now, I have to talk to Nightwing and Robin about a few things."

Cass nodded, and led Rose by the arm out of the room. Pulling off her cowl, Cass shook her hair free. "He's so bossy at times," she complained, and chuckled a bit.

"Look Cass, I-"

Cass stopped and looked at Rose, "If you are going to ask if I am going to judge you, then the answer is no. And neither will Robin, or Nightwing. There are things that we've all done, that we aren't proud of. Granted, the Bat Boys have never taken a life, and neither have I. But, we won't judge you because of it."

Rose smiled softly, "Thank you."

Cass giggled, "Trust me, you won't be thanking me after two hours of only one of Batman's training exercises."

Both girls laughed, and walked off. But, down in the cave, the three Bat Boys stood talking.

"I'll have to talk to her about it, this isn't something that she'll instantly agree too. You know that, Bruce." Nightwing said, and Batman nodded.

"I'm aware that this is a fairly large decision for her," he was cut off by Nightwing.

"Not only for her, Bruce. But for all of us too, as a team and as a family. And what about Gar?"

Batman sighed, and tugged off his cowl. Robin took this as a sign to remove the mask, and sighed as he could see Nightwing do the same. All three pairs of deep blue eyes stared at one another, in some shape or form.

"Dick, you don't seem to understand that I adopted three children myself. I do understand what I'm asking Raven, and what I'm asking all of you to do."

Dick sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I know, Dad. I know."

Tim took this as a sign for him to pip in, "I personally think that Raven will agree, sure she won't jump at the offer. But, nevertheless, she'll agree."

Both men turned to the teen, and smiled. "He's right." Dick stated, and Bruce smiled.

"And he knows it," pausing for effect, Bruce turned to face his eldest son. "He's been spending too much time with you, Dick. The cockiness is just emanating off him now."

Dick grumbled at his father, then smirked. "At least he's learning something from me."

Tim stuck his tongue out at his brother, "I learn!" He paused, "Some of the time."

"My point exactly." Dick crossed his arms in a defiant matter. Bruce just shook his head as his two sons began to bicker with each other, but if you look closely you could see the small smile that was turning his lips upward.

"Dick. Tim." Bruce said sternly after a while. And both boys turned to him, "I need to make a call."

Both boys nodded, and Nightwing signed off and Tim left the room. Leaving their father to make his call by himself, both knowing that they would be informed of the nature of his call later on.

In the dark, Batman took in a deep breath and did something he'd new that he'd regret later. Never in his life had he done this before, and somehow he knew it wouldn't be the last after this.

Before he could make a call, there was a knock on the wall. Batman looked up, and he noticed that someone was at the hidden door. Swiftly he made his way over, and opened the door quietly.

Catwoman strode into the Batcave, and took off her cowl. "Bruce, it's all over the news. They found Wade DeFarge's body." She exclaimed, and Batman just nodded.

"I know Selina, and I also know who did it. But, those matters will be taken care of later. Now, I need to make a call so either you go home or go upstairs and wait with Alfred, Babs, Tim, and our guest."

Selina ran her hands through her ebony hair, and her blue-green eyes twinkled. "You want me to play nice with your kids?" She asked in a teasing tone, and Batman just shook his head.

"Selina." He said in a warning tone, and Selina giggled.

"Bruce," she said, mimicking his voice. "Aw, come on you know I was just kidding, dear." Kissing him gently, the heroine walked out of the Batcave, giving her lover one more look before shutting the door.

'_Women.'_ Bruce thought with a sigh, and he knew very well that this particular woman had him by the ears, and she wasn't planning on letting him go.

Finally getting some peace, Batman took a seat in his chair, and typed in a set of numbers. A moment passed, and then a man appeared on the screen. Batman's face was expressionless, and his voice was it's usual monotone.

"Slade."

* * *

**Notes:** So I compacted this chapter, and the next chapter will be the last chapter to focus on Slade and Rose. Then we'll have Christmas with the Titans, and then about...five more chapters or so till the end..or beginning of the sequel. You never know, if people vote on it. Then we'll continue, I have the plot all lined up and the name is pending. 

**Review/ers:** Ah, it has clicked for you all. The story's title is NEW Titans, and I'm bringing in the NEW Titans. ) Good job, Saoirse! You, my dear, get a cookie!! YAY! -claps- Wow you guys rock, I'm not kidding.

**IMPORTANT Forewarnings:** Oh, Grant (Slade's first born) will be mentioned next chapter, and his death. So I'm forewarning you that it's going to get bloody, and the FINAL chapter has some BB/Rae and Star/Wing action...just because so many people asked. Not that I mind, it's easy for me to write it.

Now, Review because we has some freakin slackers last chapter. -tisks-

REVIEW. NOW! POOF! HIT THE BUTTON!

Royal.


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, just the plot and of course Cris.

**A/N: **Hey guys! -waves- read the other A/N on the bottom…on with the show!

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter: 24**

Nightwing paced the living room, his one hand was tangled up in his hair as his other was flipping open and close a night-a-rang. He had called a team meeting, and sent Cris to her room with Boomer. _'Not like she'll stay there,'_ he thought, and let out a little chuckle.

"Dick, what's going on?" Raven asked from her spot next to Beast Boy, her hand was entwined with his and her face was expressionless.

"As you all know, I've been on the phone with Batman. What you don't know is the reason," pausing, Nightwing scanned his team and let out a sigh. "Last night, Batman found Rose Wilson on a roof with her uncle. Only her uncle was the only one not breathing."

Raven held up a hand, "Wait a second, so she killed her uncle? Is that what I'm hearing?"

Nightwing nodded, and continued his story. "Batman took her in, and made her explain the whole ordeal to him. He even put her through a lie detector test, she passed with flying colors. Her uncle tried to kill her with a knife, so she killed him. But, why I've really called you here is because Bruce has asked us to train and teach her."

"So she killed him in self-defense?" Cyborg asked, and Nightwing shot him a small smile.

"Yeah, she did. It's not like she planned to kill someone that night," Nightwing stopped, and struggled with himself to tell the team what else he knew. But, then again not only he knew this.

"I know that you all must be wondering how Batman got a hold of Rose," Starfire stepped in for her husband and shot him a sweet smile. "She has had contact with Cassandra in the past, and used a device that Cass had given her in case she wanted to join forces with Batman."

The team nodded, and Raven sighed. "But, how do we know this all isn't a trap. What if we have another…Terra…?" The team was silent, and finally the person they least expected to talk did.

"We don't…but we can try." Beast Boy said, and squeezed Raven's hand. "We aren't heroes for no reason." He added after a silence, and Nightwing looked up to meet his eyes.

"Gar's right. So whadda think guys? You in?"

Cyborg chuckled, "I'm in if ya'll are in for it."

Bumblebee chuckled, "I guess if Sparky's in then so am I, let's do it!" She jumped up and down in her seat, and Cyborg laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to keep her down.

"I am in!" Star piped in, and flew over to her husband's side, pecking his cheek.

"Well, if she's in then I have no choice." Raven muttered, and shot Star a sheepish look.

"Then it's settled, we'll do it." Nightwing placed his hand in the middle, Star's landed on top of his, then Beast Boy's, following his was Raven's and then finally Cyborg and Bumblebee's, which were entwined. "All for one and one for all." He whispered, and the team laughed.

"So she's joining?!" Came a smaller voice, and they all turned to see Cris' head poking out from the living room door, Boomer's head was below hers and a long strand of drool was coming out of his mouth.

"Yes, baby, Rose is coming here with Tim," Star said, and Cris giggled and flew into her mother's arms.

"So I'll have another girl in the house?" Cris asked, as he peered up at her mother expectantly. Starfire laughed, and brushed some of Cris' ebony bangs out her jade eyes.

"Yes, you'll have another girl your age with you."

Raven smiled down at the girl whom she figured as her niece, and then something struck her. "Wait! Who's going to be training her?"

Nightwing looked up from where he was giving Boomer a tummy rub, and grinned boyishly. "You."

"WHAT?! Are you crazy? I'm not GOOD with kids, Dick! You're insane!" Turning to her best friend, Raven blinked. "Talk to your **husband**, Kory. Tell him he's nuts, will you?"

Starfire giggled, and turned to Nightwing. "You're crazy, Richard."

Nightwing gave her that one smile that was only for her, "I know, babe, that's why you love me."

Starfire crinkled her nose, and placed her finger on her lips. "Hmm, I'm not sure _that_ is why…but if you say so, dear."

Nightwing smiled at Cyborg and Beast Boy, "Isn't she cute?"

The team stared at them, "What is wrong with you two?!" Cyborg blurted, not used to this type of lovey dovey coming from the usually stolid leader.

"It's our anniversary!" Starfire piped up, and Raven looked at her oddly.

"Uh, no it's not."

"Uh, yeah it is." Starfire shot back.

"No."

"Yes!"

Both girls giggled, and Raven nodded her head.

"She's right."

"What anniversary?" Beast Boy asked, and Nightwing smirked.

"It's been…what….ten years since Tokyo?" He asked, and Starfire nodded. It seemed so long ago since the couple had shared their first real kiss, and now here they were with one pre-teen and their family still together and still as strong as ever.

"So what now?" Bumblebee asked, and Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged looks.

"PIZZA!"

**-Same Time-**

**-Wayne Manor, Batcave.-**

**-Gotham-**

"Batman," Slade said, and cocked his head in a sinister manner. "What do I owe this…pleaser?" The smirk on his face deepened, and Batman glared harder at the man.

"I've gotten word that your brother is….dead, Slade."

Slade blinked at him, 'He's lying…not Wade. That bastard can't die.' "Please, Batman, are you trying to amuse me?"

Batman just turned on the television, and waited patiently.

"_And now over to Carol with tonight's baffling news."_

"Thank you, Ted. Tonight the body of madman Wade DeFarge was found on top of an old warehouse, he was stabbed and there is no evidence of who committed the crime. It's as if the killer never existed. We'll be following this case as it progresses, back to you Ted."

Batman turned off the T.V. and stared at Slade expectantly. "Do you think that I am just _amusing_ you now?"

Slade stared off in space, Wade was dead. Slade had planned for this day forever, but he never planned that someone else would kill him. "Who did it?" He snapped, and turned back to the Bat. "I want to know who killed the bastard, Bat. And don't lie and say you don't know!"

Batman smiled, and cocked his head. "Now, now Slade don't tell me you are losing your temper. Hmm, what a shame."

Slade gritted his teeth; he wouldn't let the stupid Bat get his way. Not this time. "Who is it dammit? Or I'll go after that precious granddaughter of your's, Bats."

"You wouldn't. Nightwing would kill you before you could lay a hand on her, and Starfire would have you castrated."

"I have my ways, you know I do. How do you think I had your son as an apprentice, hmm Bats?"

Batman just leaned back and raised an eyebrow under his mask, "But, Slade that didn't go the way you wanted now did it?"

Slade just laughed, "Or did it? Do you think that I overlooked Starfire's love for Robin?"

"Somehow Slade, I think you did. Because, you cannot love. Monsters only take what they want; they don't feel…but then again…." Batman was taunting him, and Slade knew it. "Even monsters love their children…don't they, Slade?"

Slade's face fell, "What are you talking about?"

"Rose, your daughter, Slade. She killed her uncle, because he was going to kill her. She took a man's life, because of you. How much do you really love her?"

Slade stood up and began to pace, "Do not question my love for my daughter, Batman…Do you know where she is?"

Batman bowed his head, "Here…she's with me."

Slade threw something, and Batman watched it break it into a billion little pieces against the wall.

"Why?! Why is she with you and your Bat brats?" Slade spat, as his voice grew colder.

"Because, she trusts us. She knows that we will help her, that we will train her to help not hurt. Her mother taught her morals, Slade, she cannot just ignore them."

Slade nodded, he knew from the day that he took Rose away from her old dingy apartment that she would want to fight for Justice. And in some odd way, Slade was proud.

Quickly shaking off that feeling, Slade turned to Batman. "Take care of her, Bruce." Slade said, and Batman offered a small smile.

"She'll be in the Titan's care now. I've asked Dick to persuade Raven to adopt Rose. Her father isn't listed on her birth certificate, and the only people that know are you, myself, Rose, my team and the Titans. We want it to stay that way, for her safety."

Slade said nothing, but nodded solemnly. He closed off the communication link, and leaned back in his chair. "Will, she's gone."

Wintergreen stepped out of the shadows. "I am sorry, sir. But, one day she'll be a strong warrior, and you'll be proud."

Slade laughed in a strained fashion, "I already am, Will." And with that Slade stood, and left the room.

Wintergreen sighed, "You confuse me, Slade. So much." Following his master out, Will just shook his head.

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Titans Tower-**

**-Jump-**

"No." Raven said, and crossed her arms over her chest in a defiant manner. The team was sitting around eating pizza at their favorite spot, when Dick asked Raven and Gar to adopt Rose.

"Raven, will you listen for once?" Dick snapped, here they weren't the Titans just a group a friends.

"I am listening, Dick. But, the answer is still no. I can't, won't, will NOT be a mother. For Azar's sake, I'm horrible with kids."

"Not really Aunt Rae," Cris piped in, "You just like to think that you are. But, really kids love you."

Kory laughed, and took a bite of her pizza. Her eyes shifted to Gar, and locked on his. Silently they debated with each other, and finally she saw something in Gar's eyes that knew that she had won. Kory looked over to her husband, who was sitting across from her next to Raven and Cris.

Her eyes bore right through his sunglasses, to the swirling blue eyes that lay under them. She was one of the only people could read people by their eyes, a trick she had learn while with the Lords of Okara. Dick knew the light that show in her eyes, and he knew that she had won Gar over.

"Maybe you should at least include your fiancé, Raven." Dick shot back at her, and Raven slumped her shoulders.

"Sorry, Gar," she said sheepishly, and smiled clumsily at him. "What do you think?"

"I think that we should adopt her."

"WHAT?!" Raven yelled, and gained the attention of the surrounding tables.

"Rae, listen, she killed a person. Some how I think that we can connect to her on a different level than Star, or Dick can." Gar explained, and bits of pizza fell out of Vic's mouth.

"He's actually making sense," Vic said to Karen, who only giggled in response and wiped off some of the sauce off his chin.

He watched at Raven finally gave it, and Dick made a call. Gar was talking to Raven, and justifying his actions to her which were making a hell of a lot of sense.

"Although he doesn't use it much, Gar does have a brain in there. And he does have a strong sense of what to do and not do. It just depends if he wants to listen to it or not. Plus, Kory and him were silently debating with each other. You know she's like his best _girl _friend." Karen pointed out, and took another bite of her pizza.

Vic laughed, sure he, Dick, and Gar were the best of friends. And they all considered each other as brothers. But, there were things that Gar would only tell Kory.

They all figured that they both had lost their parents in different manners and at a young age that they just understood each other. 'Course, it wasn't in the same way that Dick understood Kory, or that Raven understood Gar, that was a deep connection that would never be broken. Vic tried to figure out what he would call it, thinking hard he took another bite of pizza.

"Family," Cris whispered to him, and Vic looked up into the same glossy green eyes that he saw in Kory.

"What?" He asked, and Cris laughed.

"The connection, it's called family," she provided, and Vic stared at her in awe.

"Don't tell me we have another Raven in the house," Vic joked with her, and Cris giggled.

"No, you just think out loud."

Vic turned a faint pink color, and chucked lightheartedly. "I guess that would be it…Family," he mused, and decided he liked it.

Sure, he called the Titans his family and he loved them as that. But, just now he understood what family really meant. A group of people, tied by blood or not, that trust each other completely and loved each other unconditionally, if they liked it or not. And he knew that they would all lay their lives down on the line for each other, with out another thought.

The team stared at him in awe, and Vic realized he was thinking out loud again. "Uh, pizza's good?"

Kory was sobbing into Gar's shoulder, and Raven's eyes were watering. Karen was staring at her boyfriend in shock, and Dick was just in complete awe.

"Family." Kory repeated, she never had a real family. Her mother and father sent her away when she was young to train, she never questioned that her mother had always loved her. But, she knew her father only wanted her as a warrior. Giving her away to suffer years of pain and torture, layered with deeper pain, hate, and regret.

She loved her sister, who was to blinded by the fact that her father adored her more, to see her sister's pain and suffering. And her brother, she loved her brother more than anything, and now he was ruling by Galfore's side on Tamaran.

Raven sighed, and looked at Kory. Sure, Raven had a family. She had her mother, and Azar. But, she never really spent time with Arella, she was always busy helping Azar do something. Azar was more as a mentor, and when they told her than she must go to Earth, Raven never questioned them.

And she met her real family, the boy that she come to love and adore, the two boys that she would look up to as brothers, and the one odd girl who would be her best friend and sister.

Stroking Kory's hair, Gar kissed the top of her head knowing that there would be no jealousy coming from Dick. He had always envied the Boy Wonder, he had the seemingly perfect life with his father being a well known hero and he was one himself. Gar always hated to watch Dick train, it made him feel inadequate. And when Raven would train with their leader, Gar would find Kory and sulk with her. They were close, and a small bond formed between the two.

He knew that it pained Kory to watch Dick go into the depths of hell to save Raven, and he knew that Kory was silently wondering if he would do the same for her. Gar also knew that if Dick didn't, that he and Vic would and then come back and kick his ass to make him wish he was back in the depths of hell.

Gar laughed to himself at that fact, now he and Dick were well matching in training and spent much of their free time sparring with each other. Gar found out that Dick's parents, like his own, where dead and he was also adopted.

Sure, Gar loved Rita and Steve, but sometimes he missed his own parents. He missed the time before he got this damned disease, and he was just a normal kid playing ball with his dad.

But, if that never happened then he would never had met the love of his live, and the people he would call his family, ever single one of them meant something to them and if anyone tried to hurt them Gar would let the Beast out on their sorry asses.

Vic watched Gar concentrate on something, and he noted the smirk on his best friend's face. It was that one smirk that would appear on his face after winning a fight, the one look where Gar's fang would poke out from his mouth. Sometimes, Vic wondered how he got here.

Sitting here with the people that were his family, and a girl that he planned on marring sometime in the near future. He watched as Dick kissed the top of Cris' head, and laughed. Vic thought of his father, who was working at S.T.A.R. labs. He should call him, catch up a bit. It was, after all, his father who got him here. Squeezing Karen tight, Vic kissed her and went back to eating his pizza.

'_How can he eat all that?' _Dick wondered, as his eyes scanned the table. He watched at Gar soothed Kory, and placed kisses on her head. If it was any other Titan, excluding Vic and Wally, Dick would have had a fit. But, Gar and Kory shared a bond that Dick sometimes was envious of. He loved his wife with all his heart, and of course he loved the team.

But, he didn't like to share what was his. Looking down at his daughter, Dick's heart swelled with joy. He loved Crystal, even though if you asked him eight or nine years ago if he planned to have children at the age of twenty-six, he would have laughed and said that he and Kory would be probably engaged by then. But, no, no kids. Now, he couldn't picture his life with out his wife and daughter, and he planned for another one or two, hell even three.

His eyes locked with Kory's again, and their love floated around them. Her eyes were red from crying, and cheeks where blotchy from rubbing them, but she still looked like an angel to him. His angel, his wife. Dick smiled, he used to picture Babs as his wife, but it never seemed right and now he knew why.

"I love you guys," Kory blurted out, and shocked the table. Kory was the one that loved everyone, but she never really said that she did. It was hard for her, they all knew about her past.

The whole team knew about everyone else's past, which was the core of their trust. But, hearing Kory said it shocked and scared them all at the same time. Karen used a lame excuse of having to wash Cris' hands, and bolted them from the table.

And to shock them even more, they heard a small voice reply. "I-I love you guys, too….Damn you all for it." Raven said, her face was glowing slightly as she looked at them.

"To hell with it, I love you all too." Dick said, and threw his hands up in the air letting the wind blow around him and ruffle his already untidy hair.

"…You guys are the family I've always wanted, and the one I can't live without. I love you guys….got it?" Gar said, with a smirk on his face and Kory's face hidden back in his shoulder with fresh tears staining his shirt.

"Aw, well now look what ya'll did, made this all a mushy fest. But, I do love you all, even Grass Stain." Vic shot, and Gar glared evilly at his best friend.

"I take that back, I love you all, except for _Tin Man _over there." Gar retorted, and Vic placed his hand to his heart.

"I'm hurt, Tofu for brains."

"Meat butt!"

"Veggie tale!"

"HEY! BOLTS FOR BRAINS!"

"YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!"

"WHAT'CHA GOING TO DO ABOUT IT, TIN MAN?!"

Dick laughed, "Somehow I wouldn't want it any other way." He admitted, and earned a giggle from the two girls and two goofy grins from his best friends.

Karen and Cris walked up, with Karen's hand draped over Cris' shoulder in an aunt manner. "We could hear you two from the bathroom! It was ridiculous!" She scolded, and Vic made a puppy face.

"I soy sorry, Kare-bear."

Karen turned bright read, and cleared her throat.

"Kare-bear?" Gar asked in-between laughs, both Raven and Kory slapped his arms and shot him looks. As Dick laughed and wiped tears from his eyes, not wanting to be smacked.

"Come on, Gar, like Rae doesn't have pet names for you," Vic reasoned, and Gar shook his head.

"Naw, that's me. My little Rae-Rae."

Raven smacked him over the head, and shot him a look. "Stop it, Gar, no one wants to hear it." She was faintly blushing, and Gar smiled at her with a boyish smile.

Just then Dick's communicator went off, and he flipped it open. Slowly, he nodded and turned back to the team. "She's here."

The team nodded, and paid for their dinner as they headed back to the Tower. A million questions raced through their brains, and when they arrived in the garage of the Tower they all saw Tim waving from the door.

"Hey y'all!" Tim called, a wide smile on his face and a laugh bubbling in his throat as Cris pushed Gar out of the way.

"TIM!" She squealed and allowed him to plant a kiss on her temple, as she was spun around. She missed him greatly, and Tim missed her also.

"Hey there squirt," he teased, and earned a scowl from Cris as she wandered out to find Rose. "DICK!"

The two brothers embraced, and Dick ruffled Tim's hair. "Hey there, you miss us?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "Only, like, everyday," was his coy reply as he turned to hug Kory.

"Hello Tim," Kory greeted, and hugged him. "It's good to have you back."

Dick grunted in response and tugged his wife from his brother's grasp. "Mine." He hissed at Tim, and the group laughed as Dick clamped his arm around Kory's waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Aw, gross you two are necking right in front of us!" Tim bellowed, and covered his eyes.

"You have to get used to it, lil' man, they do it all the time." Vic said in a teasing tone, that earned another glare from Dick.

"Like you don't."

Before Vic could reply, Cris walked in with a wide smile as she dragged another pre-teenaged girl in by her wrist.

"I found her."

Rose was blushing heavily, and looked up to meet the eyes of the Titans. Tucking her silvery hair behind her ear, her baby blue eyes looked up to meet theirs. They all looked her up and down, making their assumptions. The first one to greet her was Starfire, her arms spread wide as she pulled Rose into a hug.

"It is joyous to have you here! Bruce has told us great things about you, and we hope that you will fit in nicely. As the Spanish say, 'Tu casa es mi casa!'"

"Uh. Kor, it's actually 'Mi casa es tu casa'," Raven explained, "But, good try." She added as Kory turned bright red.

"Hi, I'm Raven and this is my fiancé, Garfield." Raven smiled down at the girl, and Rose smiled back.

"Hi," was all Rose could manage as she fumbled with the hem of her shirt.

"Y'all are scaring her, move Grass Stain," Vic ordered as he moved up to greet Rose. "Hey there lil' lady! My names Vic, over there is my girl Karen, and I can see you've already met Cris," winking at Rose, he chuckled, "She takes after her mother at times."

"I heard that, Victor." Kory replied, with her fist balled up and placed firmly on her hips. "And, what do you mean exactly by that, hmm?"

"Yeah? What do you mean by that, Vic?" Dick said, as he stepped in-between Kory and Vic.

Vic just burst out laughing and turned to Rose, "And that," he said pointing to Dick, "Is our leader, Dick. He and Kory are married, and have been for a few months now. Cris is their little girl."

Rose nodded as she took in all the information, she watched at Karen thumped Vic on the back of the head and followed him out of the room. Dick and Kory followed him, with Cris and Tim yapping at their heels.

"Did Bruce talk to you about…" Raven asked, and Rose turned to her.

"About you two adopting me? Yes ma'am he did, if you plan to ask if I have a problem with it, then I'll tell you right now that I don't. It's been almost a year since my mother died, and I've missed the feeling of knowing someone cared for me."

Gar's eyes softened, and he sighed. Surely, he knew what that felt like. He was on the streets, stealing and fighting for his life, before Rita and Steve adopted him. "Rose, you must understand that we won't baby you. Your father is a bad man; he's manipulated and killed people. Some of them were our people, and Dick hates him with a great passion."

Rose nodded, she was just beginning to understand on how large an impact her father had on the Titan's lives. "I understand, and I'm thanking you in advance for that. I don't like to be babied…all the time." She muttered, and looked back down.

Raven floated over to Rose, and tilted her head up so she could look at Rose's eyes. "I've never been a mother before, I have no idea how to take care of a child. But, if you are up to it, I can learn," Raven paused and took Gar's hand in hers, "We can learn."

Rose smiled and hugged Raven, tears began to fall from her eyes as she felt Raven stiffen then slowly relax to the action. Raven was stroking Rose's hair, as the girl cried her heart out. Gar smiled, and pulled them closer.

'_This could work,' _He mused, _'It __**can **__work.'

* * *

_

**A/N:** Okay, okay before you all start freaking out. I know, I know, I've been gone for a while. I'm sorry, I should of warned you all that I was going to DC for a conference fo a week and a half. And then when I got back I had a lot of tests to make up, and a more than a few paper's to write. I AM at college for my master's degree, you know. ) But, I should have left you all a note explaining my absense. And no, much to many of the PM's I've recieved, I'm not dead. But, I'm back 3 Still, sorry my dearies.

**A/N Pt. 2:** About the sequel, the reason I might now do it, is because of the lack of reviews. I've got almost 10,000 hits and only about 10-12 reviews per chapter. That's just sad, if this story is one your favs (which it is for 25 people), I'm guessing that you like it. So would you tell me so? The reason I write is because I love to, it's something to help me relax and I enjoy doing it. But, I do like hearing critizism or anything (except flames, because that is downright rude)...But, I would like to read them, I'll even start responding to the reviews...just, come on help out a little? Please?

**ANYWAYS**, this chapter took me a while it was 11 pages in Verdana size 10. And let's say it beat my record for longest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll be doing a Christmas chapter, that will have how Rose's progress is going and I'll have that posted by NEXT weeked, and then we'll be back along with the storyline. There aren't many chapters left...-tear- And I'm not sure I should to a sequel...I don't know yet...

Reviewing...

Iniciated...

**Royal! **


	27. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, just the plot and Cris.

**A/N: **Okay so _'pink poodles'_ is thinking

This is Raven thinking **'**_**black poodles'**_

And this is Star thinking '_blue poodles'_

This is French: _genier, _see it'll be in italics. Oh and that meant attic.

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 25:**

Rose panted, her eyes were beginning to blur and her limbs wept in pain. But, she would go on, she would fight. Keeping herself one step in front of the opponent, one slight miscalculation and she could fall. No, that couldn't-wouldn't- happen, not to her.

Kick. Jab. Punch. Kick. Jab. Punch.

The same things over and over, her body was now performing them on it's own. Rose was just the puppeteer holding the strings, waiting till she needed to provide that last move.

"Rose." Raven called out, and looked inside the gym. "Rose, dinner."

Rose was brought out of her trance to see her mother standing at the door, hands on her hips and a grim expression on her face.

"Rose." Her voice, along with her eyes, were steely as she looked at her daughter.

Rose sighed, she wasn't supposed to be training, at least not alone. "Sorry, mom." She mumbled, and dragged her feet over to where her mother held out a bottle of water.

"Mhmm, not like I haven't heard that before," Raven flicked a piece of her deep violet hair out of her eyes, and looked down at Rose. "Go get cleaned up, we don't need you smelling like Gar at the table." And with that her mother was swept up in a black Raven, and she was gone.

"Mothers." Rose huffed, and headed for the showers, with a smile planted on her face. She loved living with the Titans, they were all so different that they meshed together so well. It was amazing at times.

Raven and Garfield were the best parents she could ask for, and the Titans were more like aunts and uncles to her than teammates. Now she knew how Cris felt, even though it was still strange for Rose to call Raven and Beast Boy her parents.

Kicking off her pants, and slipping out of her tank top, Rose slid into the shower. Her mind still working, it wasn't as if Raven and Gar planned to take her old memories of her mother and throw them away. Raven had Rose write them down, and talk to her about Lillian, from time to time.

Downstairs, Cris was poking around the living room with Tim, trying to find the Christmas presents. "I thought you're supposed to be the World's Best Detective's son," she hissed.

"Well, so is Dick," Tim hissed back, and peered under the couch.

"Lose something?" Dick asked, as he leaned up against the arm of the couch with a grin on his face.

"AH!" Cris squealed, and shot up so fact she banged her head on the table. She had Tim at her side in seconds, muttering about how she should be careful and whatnot.

"Hmm, let me see it," Dick sat Cris down on his lap, and looked at her head. "Just a little bump, you'll be fine." He kissed her temple, and hugged her tight so she wiggled and giggled in his arms.

"Daddy! Let me go!" Cris wailed, and searched for some help. Tim was holding his sides and laughing at Cris, and she lit up a star bolt and shot him in the butt.

"Who's laughing now," She seethed, and gave him a sharp look.

Kory made her way down the steps, and paused at the sight. Her heart fluttered against her chest, and her face warmed. Watching her loves joke around would make any wife, or mother, smile at the sight. "Dinner's ready," She called, and they turned to look at her.

"Really?" Tim called, as he popped out from behind the couch.

"Oh! Tim, there you are, we were looking for you. I didn't know you were down here, also." Kory said, as she lowered her hand from her heart, which was caused by his little scare. "Well, dinner's ready. Come on now, you guys," Kory called, as she swayed out of the room.

Tim looked over to Dick and gave him an evil smirk, he took off after Kory causing Dick and Cris to scramble and chase after him.

"No running!" Karen called, as she watched the three chase after Kory. Dick just waved his hand, and started to catch up to his brother. "Why do I bother?" Karen asked herself, as she followed them down the hallway and up the small flight of stairs.

Cris flew into the room, beating Tim and her father. "I win!" Dancing in the air, Cris made it over to her mother and sat down in a chair. "What's for dinner?"

Kory looked over to the small island-like bar counter-that separated the new kitchen from the dining room, that used to be the Operations Room. Now, that was moved down to the main room, in a secret location.

"Hmm, I think Vic's making his famous three cheese lasagna." Placing the dishes on the table, Kory looked up to see Dick and Tim walk in with Karen holding one of their ears. "What happened?"

Karen rolled her eyes, and gave Dick's ear another tug. "Your boys here didn't listen, I _told_ them not to run-"

"She stung our butts!" Tim wailed, and wiggled out of Karen's grasp. Bolting over to Kory, his hugged her waist and shot Dick an evil smirk.

Dick groaned, and waited for Karen to let go. "I'm allowed to run, I'm the leader," he pointed out, as he took his spot at the head of the table.

"Yes, but the rules pertain to everyone Dick. You are no exception to them," Karen retorted, and waggled her finger as she sat down across from Cris.

Kory ran her finger's through Tim's hair absentmindedly, and looked at Dick. "Richard, you know better." Her look had Dick slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"How come Cris didn't get in trouble?" Tim asked, and gave Kory the puppy dog look.

Kory chuckled and steered him over to his chair, "Because, she wasn't running, now was she?"

"No." Tim grumbled, and took a sip of his Coke as he shot Cris another look.

"MOM! Tim gave me the _look!_" Cris' aggrieved voice rang out, as she turned to look at her mother.

"Tim stop giving Cris the look, you know it annoys her."

Kory flipped over a table mat, and placed the dish back on top.

"Cris you leave him alone, if you want him to stop bothering you. Then you must do the same, you understand?"

"Yes mama."

"Good," Kory praised, and leaned over the island counter, "Now, chef when's our grub going to be done?"

Vic turned and let out a deep chuckle, "Give me five minutes," winking at his girlfriend, Vic turned back to the stove.

**-Five Hours Earlier-**

**-Somewhere Remote-**

Slade growled and pushed the man up against the wall, "You have ten seconds before I cut off your special parts," He snapped, and the man cowered.

"I-I do not know what you talking about, I have never seen her before. _Si vous plâit_, sir I beg of you." The man begged, as he gasped for breath.

"Now you beg, before you were telling me how you wouldn't beg for anyone, _t'es_ _trop grand pour tes cullottes_."

The man sobbed, "_T'est vrai, mon Dieu_."

"Now I am your God? What are these lies that you are telling me. You better tell the truth soon," Slade snarled, and lowered his knife to the man's penis. "I don't want to take drastic measures, but I if I have to," Slade was taunting him, all he wanted was some information.

'_Why do people have to be so macho these days?' _Slade pondered as he waited for a response from the French man.

"_T'es en érreur_, it is not me who has seen her. It was my boss, he had her in his office last…Friday, _merde_, it was late. That I remember, _il a ras d'ésprit_!"

"What happened to her?" Slade snapped, and jabbed the man in the leg.

"_ARRÉTE_! I'll tell you! She….she left the room crying, _chère 'tite bête_. I did not ask what happened, and he didn't tell me."

Slade let the man down, and stepped back a little so his body was have hidden by the shadows. "Hmmm, _allons._"

The man looked up at Slade with wide eyes, "Me, sir? I-"

"You do want to live, don't you?" Slade just crossed his arms, his voice was steely and cold.

"Yes."

"Good, now that that's settled, you will come and work for me," Slade started to walk off, and looked back at the man, "_C'est assez, t'es en érreur_…I am a _fils de putain _as your coonass people say. Now get up!"

The man scrambled to get up, and followed a step behind Slade. He gasped as a black limo pulled up, and Slade got in.

"_Merde_!" The man whistled, and slid in next to Slade.

A small smile formed on Slade's face as he saw the shock on the French man's face. His attention turned to the buildings that they passed, they arrived at a small runway where a jet was waiting for them.

"_Monsieur_." The pilot greeted, and gave Slade a small bow. His attention was then drawn to the other man, whose pant leg was soaked in blood.

"_Ici on parle francais, sí_?" The man asked, as he limped up the slope to the jet.

"_Sí, monsieur, sí_." The pilot said nothing else, as he got into the cockpit and started the small jet. He knew that his boss did some odd business, and he had no doubt that the blood was caused by his boss.

**-Back at the Tower-**

Rose stumbled back, and placed her hands on either side of the bathroom counter. Closing her eyes she started to take deep breaths, the images placed before her seemed so real. As if she was there with them, but she was here, wasn't she?

'_I'm not going crazy," _Rose stepped out of the shower, and dried herself off. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a black polo, Rose put her newly dyed magenta in a ponytail and walked out of the room.

"There's my girl," Gar called, as he jogged up to her with Boomer at his side. His face instantly turned to worry as he noted how pale she looked, "What's wrong?" Slipping his arm around her shoulders, he gave them a little squeeze.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just so tired, I guess the fatigue has caught up with me." She lied, and gave Gar a small smile.

"Maybe you should go to bed earlier, I don't think you'll miss much." Gar advised, as they walked down the stairs and into the dining room area.

"Yeah, I guess." Rose rolled her eyes and slumped into the chair next to Cris.

"What was that about?" Cris asked, as she kept her eyes on Tim.

Rose looked over at Tim, who was fiddling with something under the table. "I had another vision, this time it was Slade he was in France, I think."

"How do you know?"

"They were speaking a type of French, it was a bit off though." Rose smiled at Raven, who was now helping Kory place the food on the table.

"Can you remember any of it?" Cris asked, as a giggled bubbled out of her throat watching at Tim placed the swan he made out of the napkin on Dick's head.

"He said something like _c'est assez, _I think."

"Ma? What does _c'est assez_ mean?" Cris questioned, as she spooned some of the mashed potatoes on her plate.

Kory placed her index finger on her lips, and raised one eyebrow in thought. "I think it means 'that's enough' or 'that's all', but I'm not sure. It's Cajun French, and sometimes they're words are mixed with French." She went back to helping Vic hand over the food, and Cris smiled at Rose.

"How'd she know that?!"

"Well, my mom's had all that time on her hands, that she went to Louisiana with Raven because of a case, and dated this one guy. And she can learn languages by kissing, so she learned French and a little of Cajun French, so yeah." Cris took in a deep breath, and smiled at Rose.

"Oh, so do you know French now too?" Rose inquired, as she took the ham that was being passed around.

"Hmm? A little, I can speak Tamaranian, English, and a bit of French. But, I've never really tried." Cris started to eat her dinner, closing the conversation for the time being.

Raven watched Rose eat, and looked over to connect eyes with Kory. _'__**Something's wrong.**__'_

'_Why do you think so?'_ Kory asked, as she took a bite of her food and laughed at one of Gar's jokes.

'_**Because, I know Rose. And I can tell that there is something going on around her, a different kind of aura.'**_

Kory took a sip of her wine, and raised an eyebrow in Raven's direction. '_You really think so?'_

"Gar, please, don't try and make Mount Rushmore out of your potatoes again," Raven begged, as she nodded in Kory's direction. '_**I do, and I need your help to find out what it is.'**_

Kory reached over to wipe some sauce off of Cris' face, "Just like your father."

Dick snorted, "Yeah, right." Kory giggled as she leaned over and wiped some sauce of his face with her finger.

"Yeah, right." She mimicked, and giggled at his scowling face. _'I'm in._'

Raven smiled, and looked over at Rose, who was talking amicably with Tim and laughing at Gar, who was making the Eiffel Tower instead.

* * *

**A/N:** Can you say "Guilt Chapter?" I felt really bad about not telling you guys that I was leaving, and RedXgirlfriend was right, I should of left a note. So here's another chapter, the next chapter will have the second part of this and Christmas Eve. So...yeahhh 

**Review/ers:** Hi JaxWin! -waves- I love answering questions!! Hehe, but I think this chapter answered your question. No Slade's not gone, he's still going to be in this story A LOT, and maybe the sequel -crosses fingers-

**Okay, so is being totally asinine, and not letting my reviewers review. SO, if it won't let you review, then PM me, I'll get back to you (promise), OR do it Anon and I'll leave any comments in the next chapter, which should be out soon.**

**French Lesson:**

_Si vous plâ it:_ Please.

t'es _trop grand pour tes cullottes:_ You're too big for your britches. 

_T'est vrai: _That's true

_mon Dieu:_ My God

_T'es en é rreur:_ You're mistaken.

_merde:_ Shit

_il a ras d'é sprit:_ he doesn't have any (common) sense

_chè re 'tite bête:_ (That) poor little dear

_allons: _Come, let's go, or follow

_C'est assez: _that's enough

_fils de putain:_ son of a bitch.

_Ici on parle francais, s__í:_ Do you speak French (is French spoken), yes?

_Monsieur_: A way to formally adress a upper class male.

Coonass: a derogatory word for a Cajun.

**Review Please????????? **

Royal.


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not own Teen Titans, just the plot and my characters.

**A/N: **Ur? At the bottom….

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 26:**

Raven watched the hail beat against the large window located in the living room of the Tower, her hands were placed against the glass and a far away look was evident in her eyes.

"Raven." Kory called out to her friend, and waited for the haze to clear from her eyes.

Shaking her head slowly, Raven turned to face her. "Yeah?"

Kory nodded her head towards the ceiling, "Dick's finally asleep now, you ready?"

"Hmm, finally. Gar was asleep before his head hit the pillow," Raven noticed the blush that was creeping on to Kory's face, and laughed. "I guess Dick needed some persuasion to get into the bed, huh?"

Kory made an eeping noise, and elbowed Raven in the stomach. "_Raven!_" Her face was now as red as her hair, making her wide eyes stand out more in the dim light.

"Like you haven't told me these things before, Kor. Don't be silly," Raven chuckled, as the two made it to the Records Room.

"Even if you both went to be right after dinner, and it's past midnight now," Raven laughed as Kory coughed nervously, and wrung her hands. "Do you have the code?" Looking over her shoulder, Raven watched Kory type in Dick's code and watched the door slide open.

"Holy," Kory let out a long whistle at the size of the new Records and Evidence room. "I didn't think it was going to be this big, but _shit_."

Raven raised an eyebrow at Kory's use of profanity, and Kory just dipped her head down and whistled innocently. "Right, now let's see…Rose's mother was Lillian Worth?"

Kory looked up from fiddling with one of Terra's old chains, "I am not sure, but I think her name was Lillian, yes."

Raven nodded, and kept searching into the hard drive. "Hmm, here she is…I don't see anything different about her. Normal childhood, normal parents….Slade met her when he was doing a rescue mission in Cambodia…" Raven looked up to see Kory's shocked face, "I know it's hard to fathom the idea of Slade actually _saving _people, but then again…I have a kid, so anything can happen."

Kory snorted, and went back to snooping around. "You'd think he'd hide something important in here…" Sticking her head inside one of the closets Kory started to shift through evidence.

"Kory are you trying to find, oh I don't know…you're Christmas present?"

Kory flushed, "No I-I have no idea what you are talking about." Closing the door, Kory slid next to Raven. "Find anything?"

Raven sighed, "Nothing that links to her strange behavior, other than her father being a murdering psychopath."

Kory raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, well…Maybe she was hit by lightning."

Raven laughed, "Like Wally and Barry?"

"You never know, anyways maybe there's something she isn't telling us. I mean it's not like she's having visions." Kory shrugged, and started to flip through some of Dick's files.

Something flicked on in Raven's mind and she shook Kory by the shoulders, "You're a genius Kor! She's precognitive!!!"

Kory took a minute to think about it, "So she's been having premonitions, but of what?"

Raven smiled, "That's what we need to find out!"

The door of the Evidence room slid open and a disheveled Dick walked through the doors, yawning he took a look around the room and shook off the feeling that he wasn't alone. No one else knew the password, not even Kory.

"Hmm….now where'd I put that paper?" Dick mused, as he dug through some of his papers. He just left Kory fast asleep in their bed after hours of 'exercise'. Chuckling, Dick stretched and bent down to get his reports for the month. He had to hurry, Kory would wake if he wasn't back before his side of the bed turned cold.

Kory and Raven were pressed up against the opposite wall, Raven's hand was over Kory's mouth and a stance that reminded Kory of when they switched bodies and were being chased by the boys and they had to hide in a pile of garbage.

Shuddering, Kory decided it was best to forget the garbage part of the story.

Both girls disappeared in a portal, and reappeared in the dining room/kitchen area. Raven looked around to make sure that Cyborg wasn't having a midnight snack, and then she turned to Kory.

"I thought he was sleeping!" Raven said, and waggled a finger in Kory's direction.

Kory smiled sheepishly, "Me too, I guess he had one of those midnight reminders."

"A what?"

"Richard sometimes will wake up in the middle of the night, because he remembers something that he forgot to do…It is very strange…" Making her way to the fridge, Kory took out a Sprite and popped the top.

"Hmm, well I don't think we could have gotten anything else from there anyways," Raven grabbed a Sprite herself, and sat down on the barstool. "So how do we do this?"

"Do what?"

Both women let out a squealing noise, and turned to see Dick leaning up against the doorframe.

"Richard! What are you doing up?!" Kory exclaimed, as she walked over to him.

Dick wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her head. "I got thirsty, and my wife was missing from our big comfy bed. Now, what are we doing?" Taking Kory by the hand, he grabbed a drink and popped down on her vacant barstool, pulling her into his lap.

"Christmas stuff," Raven said, and took a sip from her drink as she tried to hide the smile on her face.

Dick propped his elbow on the counter, and stroked Kory's back. "Hmm, so what am I getting?" He asked Raven, as Kory giggled when he squeezed her sides.

"Can't tell," she taunted, and laughed as Dick made a pout.

"No fair!"

Kory turned around and kissed his nose, "Richard, you are acting as if you are a child. Now please, behave and go to bed. The girls need to talk."

Dick grumbled and gave Kory a peck on the lips before heading back to bed. Both girls broke out in giggles, and Kory had to hold her sides before she started to cry.

"Well, that was interesting," Raven said, and shot Kory a grin. "He's so cute when he's sleepy, I've never seen that side of him."

Kory just giggled in response, and Raven rolled her eyes.

"We should head to bed, and continue this in the morning. Okay?"

"Sure, night Rae."

Raven stepped into a small portal and smiled, "Night Kor."

**-Later that Morning-**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!!! I'M SO EXITED! AREN'T YOU EXITED! YES! SANTA'S COMING!! WHOO-HOO!"

The group looked over at Gar, who was standing on the island and cheering like a madman.

"You just killed Christmas, man." Tim said as he passed by and shook his head.

Cris and Rose just giggled, and followed Tim into the kitchen where Vic was staring at Gar with wide eyes.

"Grass stain! You better get your green butt off my island! You have three seconds!" Vic warned and waved his spatula in Gar's direction.

Gar just kept cheering, and dancing.

"Three."

More dancing, and booty shaking in Vic's direction.

"_Two_."

There was a 'Ho, ho, ho! No, no, no meat!' from Gar, as he did some type of jig causing Kory to start to giggle and Dick to roll his eyes in amusement.

"ONE!" Vic shot his cannon in Gar's direction, as Gar turned into a fly and flew off. Vic groaned, and looked up at the hole that was in the ceiling. "Shit."

Raven appeared from the floor, and just shook her head. "I don't want to know."

Vic sighed, and ran his hand down his face. "Your husband is a freakish little elf! He was dancing on my island like some drunk! Wait…GAR DID YOU SPIKE THE EGGNOG AGAIN?"

Raven sighed, and poured her tea. "There goes me not knowing," she muttered to herself, and floated back into the dining room. "Where'd he go?"

Kory shrugged, "He turned into a fly, haven't seen him since."

Raven closed her eyes, and muttered her chant. Just as she did that, Gar fell from the china cabinet and landed in Dick's lap.

"Heh…hey there boss." Gar said sheepishly, and gave Dick a small smile.

"Get. Off. Now." Dick snapped through his clenched teeth, and Gar scrambled out of his lap.

"Heh, right….sorry 'bout that," Gar slunk over to his chair and took a seat next to Raven, who was reading innocently.

"Hey Dick, I didn't know you were playing Santa now." A voice teased, and the group looked up to see Babs standing in the doorway.

"BABS!" Kory squealed, and flew up in the air and twirled the woman around. "It is so nice to see you! I did not know you were coming! This is wonderful!!"

Babs started to turn purple, and Kory let her go with a little nervous laugh. "Sorry about that, I got a little exited to see you."

Babs just waved her hand, and waited till she could form words again. "It's okay," Seeing Kory's worried face, Babs smiled. "Really, I'm fine. I learned to hold my breath for a long time after working with Dick."

Dick glared under his sunglasses, and grumbled. "What are you doing here Babs?"

Babs shrugged, and sat down. "Nothing really, Bruce gave me the time off. Seems Selina is getting him out of the house and out to ski."

Dick just raised an eyebrow, he knew of his father's relationship with the ex-con but he didn't know how far progressed it actually was.

"That is glorious! K'norfka Bruce never gets out of his cave, no pun intended," Smiling sweetly, Kory settled in Dick's lap and looked around. "Did you not bring Cass with you?"

Cass' head popped out from behind the door, and Kory squealed in delight.

"Cassandra!" Kory flew over and hugged the young heroine, who hugged just as hard back.

"Kory! Hi!" Cass laughed as Kory spun her around, and was placed back on the floor. "Hey everyone!"

The group said their hellos, most were muttered because the lack of 'brain food'. Kory took her spot next to Dick and Cris, and Cass took a seat next to Raven.

"Well hey there lil' lady," Vic greeted as he brought out the food, "And bigger lady," Shooting Babs a wink, Vic placed the pancakes and sausage in the middle of the table before sitting down next to a half-asleep Karen.

"Honey, wake up," Vic shook Karen, who just grumbled and pushed his hand away. "She didn't sleep well last night," Vic explained, "thought she heard people walking up and down the hallways. I tried to tell her that no one was awake at two in the morning."

Kory and Raven exchanged guilty glances, and Dick just shrugged. "Well, give her some of your Cuban Coffee."

Vic started to laugh at that, and pointed a finger at Gar. "Remember that time Gar poured in some of my Cuban Coffee instead of his decalf?"

Kory giggled, "Oh yes, he was twitching all day long. It was quite amusing."

"I was not twitching! And it wasn't my fault, he left the coffee mug out there! I thought it was mine!"

Vic doubled over laughing, "Y-You looked like a demented green bunny o-on drugs!" Falling out of his chair, Vic started to tear up.

"I..I did not!" Gar protested, and looked at Raven for help.

Shaking her head, Raven sighed. "You did too Garfield, you looked as if you had taken one to many lines…it was very interesting."

Gar slumped down in his seat, and muttered something about robotic jerks who can't shut up for three minutes. "Whatever."

Kory looked up at Gar with worry clouding her eyes, "Oh Gar, you know we were just joking around with you."

"Even if it was true," Vic added with a laugh, as he wiped away the excess tears.

Dick rolled his eyes, and nodded over to Gar. "Pass the syrup, please. Oh, and be careful, I think there's sugar in the coffee."

Gar looked up at Dick and glared, "Man! That's not even funny!"

Dick smiled at Gar and leaned forward to tell the story on how Gar poured too much sugar in his coffee, and then gave it to Bruce in the morning.

**-Around 6:30 p.m.-**

"Rose you must tell your mother!" Cris said, as she, Cass, and Rose stood inside Kory's Tamaranian Garden.

"I'm not going to tell her until I'm sure. What if I was hallucinating or something?" Rose smelled one of Kory's rose mixes, and looked over at her friends.

"Please, a hallucination that real that just comes out of nowhere? Plus, they don't happen that often and they all have to do with your father. I seriously doubt they're hallucinations," Cass said, as she propped her feet up on a crate and gave Rose a look.

"Look, you weren't there! You don't know how it is! You have no idea what it's like to feel something like that!" Rose snapped, and crushed one of Kory's plants.

"Well, maybe, if you just talked to your mom about it then-"

"STOP IT!" Cris yelled, and jumped between the two, who have gotten nose-to-nose. "You two stop it! This is not the time to be arguing about it. And the only reason you are arguing is because one of you knows that the other is right." Stepping back, Cris sighed. "Now, I think you know which one it is."

Rose glared at them both, and then finally sighed and plopped down in the middle of the isle. "I don't know if I can tell her. I mean, this is just more emotional baggage for her. She already has to deal with me being a cold-blooded killer's daughter. Now this? I don't think she'll want me."

"Rose," Came a voice from above, and the three girls turned to see a white raven form come up from the ground and Raven step out. "I'm not going to get rid of you because you are different. I love you, and you aren't alone. I have visions too, I know how you feel," looking at the other two girls, Raven nodded towards the door. "Why don't you two go help Kory bake for a while, we'll be up in a few minutes."

Cass and Cris nodded, and took off towards the doors. Leaving mother and daughter to talk in private.

"But, I just figured with all the things my father has done and all the things I've done…you were already testy about having me, and now with this…."

Raven pulled Rose into a hug, and kissed her head. "Sweetie, my father raped my mother and has tried to bring down the destruction of Earth many times. He has killed my mentor Azar, and destroyed Azarath before. And I helped him bring the end of the world, because I thought it was all that I was good for. So don't try the pity party on me, missy. I've been there and I've done that."

Rose nodded, and sniffled a bit. "But you've never killed anyone, you've never taken a life."

Raven pulled back, and looked at Rose in the eyes. "How do you know that?" Pausing Raven sighed, "I have taken a life, once. I was training with Azar, and a monk by the name of Heran came in to speak with her. I did not know what they were speaking about, but my mother's name was mentioned many times. Later I found out that he wanted her dead."

Rose looked up at Raven, "What did you do?"

"I found out that he was going against Azar, and planned to kill both of them. So I made him suffer slowly, and then left him bleeding on the steps of the temple. But, back then I didn't have any control of my powers and I let Rage go too easily."

Rose nodded, "I never knew that you've killed anyone, I mean…"

"I know," Raven smiled, "We all have our secrets, I told the Titans this one right after we stopped the end of the world. That's when we all sat down and shared our pasts, and I learned a few horrifying things about my friends."

Rose giggled, "Like what?"

Raven made a humming sound, as she began to think. "Your father once ate cat poop as a dare from the Flash, and he thought it was minty."

Rose's nose scrunched up, "Okay, that's just gross."

Raven laughed, "He does it tofu, you know." After laughing a while, Raven looked back down at Rose. "We're going to have to tell him. I guess we'll do it after dinner…as a family."

Smiling Rose nodded, "This is my very first Christmas with a family, you know."

Raven squeezed her shoulders, "Well lets make it a good one."

**-Downstairs-**

Dick moved around the table, as Kory leaned over him and started to light the candles. "I love these candles," she murmured as she lit the next one.

Dick smiled and kissed Kory, "And I love you," looking over at Cris' annoyed face, Dick grinned larger. "And I love you too, sweetie."

Cris rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. "Love you too, dad."

Kory laughed, and patted Cris' leg as she sauntered into the kitchen. "Anything ready to put on the table, Vic?" Leaning up against the island, Kory leaned on her hip and watched Vic stir the gravy.

"Yes, ma'am the ham is ready along with the mashed potatoes. The corn should be ready in a second, and you can go and tell Gar that his smelly tofu crap his done."

Kory grabbed both plates, and maneuvered herself around Tim and Cass, who were just walking in. "Tim, go find Gar and tell him to get his Tofurkey out of the oven, will you?"

Tim nodded, and ran out of the room, passing Raven and Rose as they walked in. "Need any help there, Kor?" Raven offered, as Rose took a seat next to Cris and started to whisper with her.

"Sure, you can put the silverware out," Kory instructed, as she took the corn from Vic and grabbed a bowl that was about to fall. "Richard Grayson, get you butt off here and help me!"

In one swift motion, Dick took the bowl and corn out of Kory's hands and placed them both on the table. "There, done." He responded cheekily, and Kory smacked his chest.

"Oh, just go and sit down, Grayson!" She snapped, and smiled at Babs and Karen as they walked into the busy area. "Take a seat girls, the ham's almost ready and so are the sweet potatoes." Maneuvering over to the door, Kory stuck her head out. TIM! DID YOU FIND GAR!?"

Tim and Gar both appeared at the end of the hall, and Gar jogged over to her. "Sorry, Kory, I had to give Boomer one last run before he was put to bed for the night."

Kory nodded, "Your Tofurkey is done, you better grab it before Vic throws it out of his kitchen."

Minutes later, there was the sound of laughter and clattering of silverware as the Titans sat around and spent their Christmas Eve together. Jokes were told, mostly by Gar, and stories were explained as the family ate and cleaned up before they went to bed.

"Guys, go wash up," Kory instructed to the four teens, as she got groans and whines in response. "Now, or all of you will be down one less present in the morning." There was a scurry of noise, as they bolted out of the room and towards their floor.

"Wow, that worked like a charm." Gar said, as he shifted Raven on his lap. Taking a sip of his Eggnog, Gar chuckled. "It's a good thing Vic came up with the holo-tree, now all we have to do is turn it off and the presents are already there."

Vic smiled coyly, "Well you know, with a brain like mine, how was I _not_ to think of something as ingenious as that?"

Dick raised an eyebrow, as Kory looked over her shoulder at him, "I thought you came up with that idea, Richard?" She asked in a oh-so innocent voice.

"I did, Star. Vic's just trying to show off in front of his _girlfriend_."

Vic glared at Dick, "How do we know that you aren't just showing off for Kory? Huh, Dicky?"

Dick laughed, "Because, she's my wife. I show off in another area…."

"AW MAN! TMI!" Gar covered his ears, as the group exchanged disgusted looks.

"Man, I don't want to know about your sex life!"

Dick laughed, and took a sip of his coffee and squeezed Kory's sides. "Who said anything about my sex life?"

The group exchanged confused looks this time, and Kory just giggled. Sometimes they were all just so clueless.

"Well, lets hit the hay," Vic said as he stood, and took Karen's hand. "I'm beat."

"Me too," Kory agreed, as she floated up and waited for Dick to stand. "Raven would you mind giving us a lift?"

Raven shook her head, "Not at all, we're going to say goodnight to Rose anyways." After saying their goodnights, the small group was transported into the tween's floor, where Rose, Cris, Cass, and Tim slept for that night.

Cris was already asleep, along with Tim and Cass. So Dick and Kory just planted a kiss on her head, and tip-toed out of her room and into Tim's to kiss him goodnight before going to bed.

Rose on the other hand, was waiting patiently for her parents to kiss her goodnight.

Raven floated in to see Rose's blue eyes focused on her own, "Why are you still awake, young lady?" Raven asked, as she sat down at the edge of Rose's bed.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Rose yawned, and felt Gar take her hand in his own. "Night mommy, night daddy." She murmured, as her eyelids grew heavier.

Raven kissed Rose's cheek, as Gar did the same to her other one. "Good night, Rose. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She murmured, before falling into a deep sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Rae," Gar said, as he wrapped his arms around her and watched Rose sleep.

Raven smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder, "Yes, it is a merry one after all."

* * *

**A/N:** Here's your present, from me to you all! Merry Christmas guys! I'll probably have another chapter out before the New Year, but if not; Have a Happy New Year too!

Now, as a present to me, you can review...

I'd wish you would review! I'd wish you'd reivew, I'd wish you'd reivew! I'd bring me loads of cheer!!!!

Merry Christmas everyone!

**Royal.**


	29. Chapter 27

-1**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, guys. I have no rights, none, zero, nada, zilch!!

**A/N: **None…right now…

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Chapter 27:**

Dick smiled as he got up, and stretched. Looking over, Dick chuckled to himself. Kory had taken up most of the bed now, and her left leg was wrapped around his, making sure that he couldn't leave.

"Kory, baby, get up," Dick kissed his wife lovingly, and waited until her eyes floated open.

"Richard?" She asked, as her mind became fuzzy.

Dick began to stand, but his legs wobbled. "Yeah, baby?"

"What's that smell?" She knew that smell; she knew, it was already too late as she began to black out.

"_Don't fight it; or I'll make it hurt even worse,"_ a voice said, menacingly.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Dick woke up and looked around, Kory was across the room still unconscious. Her hands were cuffed behind her, and she was gagged. Dick then realized, that he was wearing his sunglasses. 'Where am I?' He wondered, as he tried to wiggle himself out.

Just then he saw _**them**_, across the room was Slade and a new girl that Dick had never seen before.

"Well, well, look who's up." Slade's voice taunted, as he made his way over to Dick's side. "Now, I know you're wondering who my lovely assistant is. Well, her name is Jupiter, and she's Tara's sister. Isn't that lovely, Robin?"

"What are you doing with us?" Dick questioned, as Jupiter smiled seductively at him. Her blonde hair covered her pitch black eyes, "And why is she here? Does Tara know about her?"

Slade's hand came down hard and he swung the baton full force into Dick's head. There was a sick cracking sound and Dick's head flew to the right and slumped down. He didn't move, he was knocked unconscious, blood started to pour from the gash above his left eye. Slade leaned over his limp body and hit him viciously with the baton again, this time in the ribs and chest.

"Well maybe now, **you-will-shut-up-and-stop-asking-so-many-questions, Robin."**Slade said, beating him with the baton again.

"_**NO, NO please…stop it, stop hitting him….please, please**_!" Kory pleaded, as she woke up from her own unconscious state. She tried to stand up but Jupiter's hands just pushed her back down into the chair.

"Now, when we leave, behave yourself and don't do anything stupid! Just remember one thing…..He'll pay for it… later!" Slade taunted, as he smiled at Jupiter. "We have to inform your friend's of your kidnapping, right Jupiter?" Slade took Jupiter's hand and they walked out of the room.

Looking over her shoulder Jupiter said, "See you two lovebirds in a little while!" Laughing the whole time.

Kory jumped up from the chair and ran over to Dick; she was in a panic now.

Blood was running down his face and his body had bruises all over it. She put two fingers to his neck and found his pulse; she breathed a sigh of relief. Next she looked around for something to put on the cut; she had to stop the bleeding.

The chains held her back and she couldn't get to the other side of the room. She saw another bucket and knew there was water in it but she couldn't get to it.

She found nothing, and decided to use a piece of Dick's T shirt. It was already ripped and torn. It was also wet, which would help her clean the wound up a bit. She folded it and patted his forehead gently, wiping away some of the blood, but it kept coming, it was a deep gash and it continued bleeding. She began to apply pressure to the wound and after a bit, the bleeding slowed, his blood began to form a clot and she thanked God for that.

She ripped another piece from his T shirt and began wiping the blood off of his face and chin. "C'mon Richard, hang in there, please babe."

She felt sick to her stomach, seeing him like this. The tears began to fall, she prayed that he would be ok but each time her eyes roamed lower and saw his bruised body, it was harder for her to believe it.

'_How could he possible be ok? _She questioned herself. _'Stop it Koriand'r,' _she thought to herself, _'stop thinking that way and help him. I have to focus,' _she told herself.

She got up and went over to the steel pipe and began pulling on the chains. She used her leverage and pulled but the steel pipe was embedded firmly in the wall, it was no use. She began looking around again; she found a small piece of metal on the floor and shaped it with her fingers. She began picking the cuffs; she sat down in the chair and desperately worked the lock on the cuffs.

She lost track of time and was so involved in picking the cuffs that she didn't see him move. A low moan caught her attention and she picked her head up and spoke, "Richard?!"

She got up and went over to him and this time he groaned in pain and moved.

She began talking to him softly, "Baby, Richard? Honey, you can't move, okay? I need you to stay still. Alright, honey?"

"Ughh." another moan came out and he tried to shift his weight, his arms felt dead under him. His eyes suddenly shot open and he groaned in pain, he clenched his jaw and stiffened, trying not to move.

Spasms of pain racked his body and he began breathing deeply now. Every deep breath was causing him more pain, with each rise and fall of his chest. His head was killing him; his chest and ribs were throbbing with pain, he was feeling dizzy, confused and dazed.

Kory tired to calm him but his body would not still, it would just go into spasm again. His muscles were screaming for relief. "Easy Richard, easy, breath easy….Look at me, look at me, Richard Grayson!"

He stilled and found her green eyes. "Breath with me Richard, slow, easy, ok? Look, in and out, take little breaths, ok? You with me, babe?"

His eyes began to focus on her and he moaned her name. "Star…fire" in a low raspy whisper.

"I'm here baby, right here." Kory reassured him. She put her hands on his face and he closed his eyes. He seemed to relax to her warm touch. "That's it Richard, nice and easy, were gonna get out of this, you're gonna be ok."

He opened his eyes quickly and spoke "Kory, did that son-of-a-bitch touch you?"

"I'm fine, baby. I'm fine, I love you. Oh God, I love you so much." She took a deep breath thinking, how in the world is this man thinking of me when he must be in terrible pain himself.

She watched his chest rise and fall as his blue eyes opened and closed. His eyes would focus on her and then slowly close, she knew he was in a great deal of pain; she just kept trying to reassure him. "Honey, you're going to be fine. I promise, Richard."

He moaned, "Love you, Kory." His body calmed and his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep again.

Kory removed her hands and checked his pulse, it was steady and stable, she went right back to work on the cuffs again.

**-With the Titans-**

"What do you mean Dick and Kory are missing? Where'd they go?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg and Bumblebee.

"We don't know! Dick's bike is still here, and the cameras haven't picked up them all day. Something wrong," Cyborg informed him, as he began to check the security cameras one more time

"What the hell is going on here?" Beast Boy snapped, as Raven walked into the room.

"I dropped the kids off at school, they didn't really suspect anything." Raven walked up behind Cyborg, "Anything?"

Then the alarm sounded to blare, and the red lights started to flash. Cyborg typed in the code, and pulled up the video feed from downtown. "It's Slade."

Raven's eyes glowed dark, "And _Terra_."

"No, it's not Terra…." Beast Boy muttered, as he walked closer. "Her hair is dyed, see the roots and her eyes are deep brown."

The group nodded, as Raven's eyes glowed red. "I don't care who she is, they have something to do with Kory and Dick."

The Titans took off downtown, ready to kill.

Slade smiled as he saw the Titan's approach, "Jupiter, it's time to make your first appearance to the Titans."

Jupiter smiled, "Of course, Slade." The ground shook under them, as she threw boulders at the oncoming Titans.

Raven ripped them apart, "Where. Are. My. Friends?" She growled, as her cloak turned red.

"Aw, Ravie, we don't need you getting mad. Now do we?" Slade teased, and smirked as Raven's eyes glowed red now too.

"_**SHUT UP!**_" Raven bellowed, as she engulfed a bus in her black energy and threw it at Slade.

Beast Boy turned into a raven, and perched on her shoulder. He chirped a few times, and waited till Raven smiled.

**-With Kory and Dick-**

The door swung open and slammed into the wall.

"We're back." They announce together, laughing. Kory hid the pick and just stared at the two of them.

"Kory?" Dick called out in a low raspy voice, as he struggled to move.

Slade smiled, "Aw, the big hero is worried about his wife. How touching." He pulled down on Kory's chains. She yelped in pain again and gasped, blood began to run down her arms now.

"_**Get up**_!" Slade demanded, and let go of the chains. She slowly got off the floor and he grabbed her by her hair and shoved her into the chair again. "You might be wondering how this could hurt you, Starfire. Well, I had my good friend, Dr. Chang, make me up a drug that could make a Tamaranian, like yourself, become as vulnerable as a human being or less."

"_N..oo… lea.. ve … Star…"_ Dick mumbled and groaned in pain, he began moving around.

Jupiter leaned over Dick now and smiled to him. "Now, what would you do, for the woman you love, Nightwing?" Dick started to lift his head and began mumbling words. He was aware Slade was yelling at Kory now. Kory picked up the baton and showed it to Kory, moving it close to Dick again.

_"You could have used this to warm him up some."_ She said pulling the trigger, taunting Kory now.

Kory kicked her leg up as hard, and fast, as it would go and kicked Slade right between the legs. He was lying on the floor curled up and coughing. She jumped up and kicked him again and Jupiter stormed over and grabbed her by her hair.

She put the baton to Kory's back and pulled the trigger. Kory cried out and fell to the floor dazed and in pain; she couldn't believe how much that hurt, she lay there in shock trying to recover. Her body felt weak and limp.

Dick started to thrash around when he heard Kory cry out in pain and Jupiter kept her eye on him. He was lifting his head, trying to see, but it kept flopping back down on the bed. He was too weak to even hold his head up now.

Jupiter helped Slade off the floor and sat him down on the chair for a few minutes.

He whispered something to her. Kory knew they were up to no good again and began to get up. Jupiter suddenly pulled on her chains and dragged her to the steel pipe. She now locked the chain there so Kory could not move from that spot.

"_You bitch, how dare you do that!"_ Jupiter snarled, as the ground began to shake. Her eyes glowed menacingly.

Slade shook his head, "No, Jupiter, no powers. It wouldn't be fair. Now, go and get what I told you to get."

Jupiter left and came back with another bucket of ice water and poured the ice water over Dick's face, while Slade held his head down. Dick began violently choking on the water, spitting it out and trying to breathe all at once. Slade held his head down firmly with both hands, one hand holding him under the chin and the other pressing down on his forehead. Jupiter poured the water over his nose and mouth to be exact.

Dick leaned to one side choking and coughing up water, as soon as the bucket was emptied on him. He had aspirated a lot of it and it was now in his lungs, his body was shutting down. He was in pain and freezing now, cold coursing through his battered body. He just wanted to sleep, close his eyes and give in to the pain now. His body could take no more. His eyes slowly began to close, his body finally giving in to exhaustion.

Kory was crying and yelling at them to stop but they just ignored her. She was pulling on the chains with all her might, the cuffs cutting into her wrists even more now. Then it happened, her hands glowed green. Kory turned into warrior mode, and snarled at them.

"You will pay!" She growled, as she lit up two star bolts and fired them at them.

Slade growled, "He told me that it would last for several days, that bastard!"

Koriand'r growled, "You will pay!" She began to shoot star bolts at him, over and over. Forgetting that Jupiter was in the room, the next thing that she knew a boulder came and her world became black.

"Good job, Jupiter." Slade wiped off his suit, and sighed at the burn marks.

Before Jupiter could say anything, the wall was torn down and the Titans stood behind it. Ravanger, Sage, Batgirl, and Robin were in front of them.

"Slade," Ravanger hissed, as she adjusted her sword.

Slade looked up to see his daughter, her stance way completely different from what he had taught her. Shocked, Slade stood back and watched Jupiter go after him.

There was a rumble as the Earth began to shake, "YOU MADE A CLONE OF ME!?" Terra landed next to the Titans, and shot rocks at Jupiter. "You sick, sick son of a bitch! HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare I do what? Make a perfect apprentice?" Slade laughed, "Tisk, tisk, Tara, you know me better than that."

Terra's hair flew up, as her temper flared. The tips of her hair, was now bubblegum pink, and reminded the Titans of Jenn, who they missed greatly.

"Now, say hello to you sister, Jupiter."

Jupiter smiled, "Yes, dear."

"DEAR! OH THAT'S IT!" The earth shook even more, as Terra lifted up the wall next to Jupiter and threw it on her. The Titans watched as two boulders landed on top of Jupiter, as they waited for Terra's tantrum to die down.

Robin shot a bird-a-rang at Slade, and snarled. "Let them go!"

"Oh, now you must be the new Robin. It's a pleasure to meet you, child."

Ravanger stepped forward, "What did you do to them?!"

Slade smiled, "Nothing that can't be fixed, my dear. No need to fret."

The Titans started to fight the army of Slade bots that appeared in front of them, as Batgirl and Sage joined in the fight.

"Slade, I'll ask one more time. Let them go," Robin clutched his bo-staff until his knuckles turned white, and waited for Slade's response.

"No," Slade growled, and launched at Robin. The two started going at it, and Rose just watched them from the sidelines, unsure what to do about this whole ordeal. Could she really fight her father?

* * *

**A/N:** Well here ya go, the story's finally coming to an end. The last chapter will be Chapter 30, I'm still deciding on a sequel, and I know I've been harping you all. But, I'm going to need answers soon. If not, I'll end the whole story at 30. There's a poll on my profile page, you can leave the answer in your review or PM me. Thanks guys, 

I don't think there's anything else, other than for you all to...

Review!!

**Royal.**


	30. The Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, sadly.

**A/N: **Same place it always is.

* * *

**New Titans:**

**The Final Chapter:**

As the fight went on, Nightwing started to regain some of his consciousness. "Star…baby?" Seeing that he was still chained, he sighed. Looking around the room, he saw Starfire lying face down on floor. "KORY!"

Rose looked over to see her leader struggling, "Nightwing!" Running over to Nightwing, Rose sliced his chains and helped him over to Kory.

"Kory, baby, please, please get up." Nightwing begged his wife, "Star, I can't live without you. I can't, baby, I need you. I love you."

Starfire coughed violently, and lifted her head up slowly.

"Kory! Baby!" Dick pulled her into his lap, ignoring all the pains that shot through his body, "God, baby, are you okay?"

Starfire blinked, she was sure he had never called her 'baby' before in public, especially not in front of Slade. And, she was also sure that he had never called her that so many times in five minutes.

"Star?"

Touching her cheek, she blinked back tears now. Coughing again she regained her voice, "Richard, I love you too."

Pulling her into his arms, he hugged her gently, making sure not to rub on her burns and cuts. "God, I thought I lost you. You have no idea how scary that was for me," kissing her, Dick was sure that now Rose was crying too. "I love you so damn much, Kory Grayson."

"And I love you, Richard Grayson." Her voice was muffled, as she buried her face inside his shirt. Her eyes were clouded over, as she thought.

"Kory?" Nightwing was worried, her body was heating up like an oven and her eyes were glowing a deep jade color. "Kory? Star, stop." He ordered, and relaxed as her eyes shifted back to normal. "You need to save your strength."

Looking up, she glared at him. "Bite me."

"Okay," he leaned down and nipped the top of her shoulder, causing her to squeal and giggle.

Rose watched the two, and savored the moment. They were both beyond critical condition as Dick's wrist was bleeding still. He came after her **family**, her friends, her _parents_.

Rose shifted, and turned her gaze to Slade. She thought of five hundred and fifteen different ways she could kill Slade without leaving a trace.

**Kill.**

One word, one word that was playing over and over in her head. No, she wouldn't kill.

**Hate. **Such a small word that portrays such harsh feelings. Hating someone, loathing someone, wanting that person dead. Rose finally smiled, she knew hate was a strong word, and she _liked _it.

Making her way over to where Tim was fighting, she blocked Slade's bo-staff with her sword and looked him in the eye.

"You _promised_," she hissed, her voice was colder than anyone had ever heard her use before. "You said you'd leave me be! You _lied!_" In one swift motion she caused the bo-staff to break in two. "You came after my friends, my loved ones, _my parents!_" Her hands gripped the grip tighter, as she waved her blade in Slade's face.

"Rose, my child-"

"NO!" Rose took another step, and glared menacingly at him. "I will not lose another family! Not again!" Then she attacked, slicing down the front of his body armor she ripped the 'S' right off him. Her sword hovered under his chin, waiting for the right moment; waiting for him to say something, _anything_ to make her do it.

"Rose, put it down," her father ordered, and Rose sighed. "Now."

Rose pulled the sword back, and took a step back herself as a green hand was placed on her shoulder. Beast Boy nodded to her, and Rose smiled softly.

Slade grinned his sadistic smile, and threw down two bombs, the whole place shook as Raven quickly put up a shield around them and watched Slade escape through the narrow passageway. The shield was let down, and the Titans just stood there, unsure of what to do or say.

There was a small breeze, as a white cloak enveloped around Rose and she sighed. "I'm fine."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, missy," Raven snapped, as she checked for damages.

"Shouldn't you be with Kory and Dick?" Rose asked, as Raven prodded a bruise. "OW!"

"Fine, huh?" Raven retorted, and disappeared back in the safety of her cloak. "I did all that I could, the police should be here soon and right now they are Kory and Dick Grayson, not Nightwing and Starfire."

Cyborg honked the T-Car's horn in annoyance, "Hurry up! Let's go!!" There was another honk, and then, "GAR! DON'T TOUCH THE BUTTONS!"

"Dude! It was Tim! I swear!" Beast Boy yelled, as he sat up from the backseat.

Bumblebee shook her head, "I don't get them," Pausing, she put her finger to her lips in thought. "I don't get men in general."

"Who does?" Batgirl retorted, as she helped Terra up from the ruble. "You okay there?"

Terra rubbed her head, "Before or after I hit a soda machine?"

"After," Sage responded, her hands were covered with her parent's blood but she didn't seem fazed.

"Honey, we need to get you cleaned up," Bumblebee took Sage by the arm; "Let's fly home, okay?" Sage nodded, as Terra lifted her up on a large rock and headed off towards the Tower.

Batgirl looked solemnly at Raven, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She saw what she never wanted to see, her parents vulnerable." Raven sighed, "Right now, I think she just needs some time with her friends."

Batgirl nodded, and took off towards the T-Car, yelling at Cyborg to put it in full gear.

"Mom, can we go home too?" Rose asked, as Raven watched the ambulance load Kory and Dick from a distance.

"We have to, some one's going to have to answer the call," Raven pulled Rose into her cloak, as they disappeared through the earth and materialized in the kitchen.

"Go take a shower, and check on Cris, will you?"

"Yes ma'am," Rose took off towards the door, almost running into Terra, who was on her way out.

Terra turned to Rose, "By the way, Rose, I totally love that color! What is it?"

Rose laughed, "It's called 'passion fruit', but I'm going to dye it again. Not sure what, though."

Terra nodded, and fingered the faded black tips of her own hair. Looking up to see Raven, she walked over. "I'm going to head home and tell Koma the news, you know how she gets." Terra shifted uneasily next to a quiet Raven, "Bye, Rae."

"Goodbye," Raven didn't look up from the countertop; she just leaned over it and let out a slow breath.

"Raven?" Gar walked in, he changed into a pair of jeans and a polo, "Rae? Come on, let's get you changed out of those clothes."

Raven fingered her blood stained cloak, "Garfield?" Her voice was quite, but Gar's impeccable hearing picked it up.

Wrapping his arms gently around her, he pulled her towards the door. "Yes, Raven?"

"Promise me something?" Her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she gripped his shirt, "Please?"

The desperation in her voice was unbearable, "Of course, Rae, anything," Gar stroked her hair gently, and watched as she took in deep breaths.

"Don't leave me until it's our time, okay?"

Gar chuckled, "You can't get rid of me _that_ easily, Rae. I mean, you haven't even laughed at one of my jokes yet!"

"I-"

"That doesn't count," Gar retorted, as he placed her down on the toilet seat and started a shower. "Now, you take a shower, and I'm going to head to the hospital."

Raven nodded, and smiled as he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Pulling herself into the shower, she sat down on the cold tile and started to weep. Salty tears mixed with the scolding water, as Raven hugged herself.

There was a brief knock on the door, and Raven gave out a muffled 'come in'.

"Aunt Rae?" Cris peered into the bathroom, and saw that the shower was all fogged up.

"Crystal?" Raven called, as she made a small circle for her to see out of. "Sit down," Crystal obeyed, "Now, what's wrong?"

She'd been crying, Cris noted as Raven disappeared and then reappeared holding a shampoo bottle. "I love you."

Raven looked shocked at this, but regained her composer fast. "I love you too, Crystand'r."

They were quiet for a while, with the sound of the air conditioner blowing and the 'tap-tap-tap' of the water hitting the tile. Their comfortable silence was interrupted by Rose, who came in and sat down on the floor.

"Dad called," she informed them, as she leaned back against the wall and propped her feet up.

Raven cleared another circle so she could see her daughter more clearly, "What did he say?"

"That Kory and Dick are fine, they lost a lot of blood, but they will be just fine. They might let them go home soon," Rose exhaled slowly, and brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes. "I was scared."

Cris looked up from where she was staring at the wall, "What?"

"I was scared."

Raven looked at Rose, "Oh," she was at a loss for words, nothing seemed to form in throat as she stared at the two girls.

"I saw Kory and Dick, he was crying and begging Kory to move; to be alive. And, then when she finally did, it was as if the world just stopped for them." Rose paused, and let out another sigh. "Then I saw Slade and Tim fighting, and I wondered if this was how it was always going to be. Slade against one of the Robins, and no one would be able to do anything"

"But, then I realized that I had to overcome my fear. Because that's what heroes do, they move past their obstacles and keep their eyes trained on the goal ahead."

Raven and Cris stared at Rose in awe, neither of them knew what to say to her. There was just that brief burst of knowledge that just blew them away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Cris joined Rose on the floor, "I was scared that my parents were dead, I don't know what I would do without them. But, I knew that they would want me to keep going on and to be strong."

Raven summoned a towel for herself, and then stepped out. "I think we need to put you two in AP classes."

Both girls laughed, and left the room so Raven could change.

**-11:32 p.m.-**

**-Jump City Memorial Hospital-**

**-Kory's Room-**

"Dick."

"Kory."

The couple stared at each other, Kory's eyes were narrowed in anger. As Dick's were hidden behind his sunglasses, keeping up his cool and maintained image.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Kory spat, as Dick scooted her over. She didn't protest as he swung into the bed with her, and pulled the covers over her.

"Aw, but that takes all the fun out of it. Plus, I need to make sure you're safe." Dick wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, and smiled as she fit perfectly into him.

She was touched by her husband's antics, but still, rules were rules. "Dick," her voice took on an edge, as she turned to face him now.

"Please, Star?" Dick nudged her nose with his own, "I need to be near you, baby."

Kory sighed, she could never win. Especially when he pulls out the Eskimo kisses and the pet names. "Fine, do what you please. But, this is your entire fault if we get caught."

"If." Dick muttered, as Kory settled her head in the crook of his neck as her breathing began to regulate.

"Love you, Richard." Kory muttered, her voice was layered with sleep and exhaustion.

Dick smiled, and kissed her head. "I love you too."

**-Some Mornings Later-**

**-Titans Tower-**

Cris laughed, as she placed a plate down on the table. "Please, like _that_ would ever happen!"

Tim was at the other end of the table, placing the silverware down. "It could!" He defended, as he waved a spoon at her.

"What could happen?" Rose asked, as she wiped some sleep out of her eyes. "And why are you two up so early?"

Cris shrugged, "I couldn't sleep, and Kristy got in bed with us again last night. You know how she hates storms," placing another plate down, she smiled cheerily at Rose.

"_Right_," Rose turned her attention to Tim, "And you?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "You know, Cass was up half of the night with the baby and everything."

"Poor Wes, his daddy's crazy," Cris mocked, as Tim stuck out his tongue at her.

"About as crazy as her aunt!"

Cris threw a wadded up paper napkin at him, "Which one!?"

Laughter filled the room, as the two turned to face Rose.

"You okay?" Cris placed her hand on Rose's arm, and rubbed it gently. "You don't seem well, do you need to lie down?"

"I-I…" Rose just stared at them, and then looked down at the reflection of herself from the plates. Her hair was a soft blonde, almost white, tone, as her eyes were a deep blue that looked as if there was some purple swirled in there. She was thin, but not too thin, and on her left hand was a wedding ring.

"Morning honey," a kiss was planted on her cheek as she turned to greet her husband.

"ROSE!"

Rose jerked up in bed, and blinked as Cris turned on the light. "What? What's going on?"

Cris laughed, "It's noon, and your mom says to get your lazy but up. We have to pick up my mom and dad today, remember?"

"Um-hmm, I didn't forget." Rose stretched, and tried to hold on to her dream. "I had a great dream last night," she told Cris as she got up.

Cris plopped down on her bed, and stretched out. "Bout what?"

"Us, well the three of us. Tim and Cass were-"

Just then the door slid open from the adjoining room, and Cass came in with her trademark sassy walk. "What about me and bird brain?"

Rose laughed, "You two were married, and had a kid named…Wes."

"No!" Cris giggled, and rolled over on her bed to try and stop the laughter.

Cass, however, just stared at the wall. Her face was pale, "That's what I've always wanted to name my son, Wes."

'_What if it wasn't a dream?' _Rose thought, as she watched Cass shake the thought out of her mind and whack Cris with a pillow.

"Anyways, we've got to go!" Cass called, as she stepped out of the room and hurried into her own.

"She just wants to look pretty for _Tim_," Cris taunted, as Cass yelled something back at her that the two girls couldn't figure out.

"Mmm-hmm," was Rose's response, as she fingered her hair. "I think I'm going blonde," she told Cris, "Whadda think?"

Cris shrugged, and stood. "Blonde suits you," grabbing some clothes from the closet, she threw them at her. "Let's go!"

"Alright! Jeeze!" Rose got dressed, and then looked at herself in the mirror. It flashed over to her older self, and Rose's breath caught in her throat.

The older Rose smiled; there was a scar around her eyebrow, and one on her neck. But, that didn't stop her from glowing with happiness.

Rose blinked, and the woman was gone. Hearing Cris yelling at her, Rose stepped out of the room and smiled. Everything would be just fine. She just knew it.

* * *

**A/N:** -tear- Well, there it is. The last chapter to New Titans, I do have an epilogue for you guys. But, it's short and sweet , and there is very mature content in it. 

_Eastern Titans_ is what I'm writing next. So stay tuned for that. And if that's also a hit, then we will move on to the sequel to **New Titans. **

I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this whole time, it means so much to me. Hopefully this isn't goodbye, and I will see you all when E.T. comes out!!

Much love!

**Royal.**

**P.S**. Review please? As a parting gift? Haha.


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, other than new kids.

**A/N: **Well, I felt bad for ending the series, sooo I decided to just post this.

* * *

**New Titans:**

**Twenty-Five Years Later:**

A gentle summer breeze billows over the wicker table, slightly ruffling the newspaper set upon it. Noticing this, Dick set his empty glass down on it to prevent it from slipping away. Sitting back in the swing, Dick pushed off with his feet and relaxed. Today was his and Kory's twentieth anniversary. Checking his watch, he noted that they had a little bit of time left before they have to meet all their family and friends for a dinner cruise to celebrate this occasion.

Just then Kory emerged from the house, she smoothed her pale green dress, "Are you ready yet, Richard?"

"Wow," he felt his breath slip away looking at his wife, "You look amazing, Kory."

She blushed under his soft gaze, "I thank you," Kory took a seat next to him, and pulled out a small tattered book.

Dick laughed, his eyes sparkled with humor, "Our scrapbook, I can't believe you still have that." He took it from her and flipped it open.

The page landed on a picture of Starfire and Nightwing on top of a Ferris Wheel; both were staring off at the fireworks, lost in their own little worlds.

"Our first date at the Jump City fair, to make up from when Blackfire interrupted us the last time, remember when she ended up calling in the middle?"

"Yes, yes I can." Kory giggled, "She was afraid that she broke the stove! Time seems to have just flow away from us, right Richard?"

"Most definitely, and I'm glad I've had you to watch it fly by with." Dick took her hands in his and kissed them gently, before turning the page.

They continued to look at more photos, each recalling a wonderful memory of its own. Kory then stops on one of the whole gang in the middle of Titans Tower gathered in front of a, very large and well decorated, Christmas tree. They are all wearing red and/or green, and Beast Boy is giving Cyborg bunny ears, unbeknownst to him.

Both are almost thirty years older since their final fight with Slade, yet the only way to tell what their exact ages are is to look at their driver's licenses.

Kory still has her lustrous ruby hair that comes halfway down her back. Her emerald eyes still have that radiant sparkle, and her tan skin wears only a few worry lines for her age, most of them caused from worrying about her husband and children. Dick's hair now sports a few random grays, caused from the stresses of their job along, with parenthood. He still works out regularly, keeping the newer Teen Titans in shape. Just in case.

Kory stopped and turned her head towards the house for a second. "There is the phone, I will be right back," she said, and then disappeared into the house.

For a moment, Dick is alone with his thoughts. He sat in the swing, staring out at the quiet street before him. Never in a million years would he trade the last twenty-three years for anything in the world, even with all the times that were too close for comfort. Absentmindedly he runs his hand over the spot where the scar is over his abdomen. He nearly lost his life that day, but still he wouldn't trade any of it in.

Out of nowhere, a black mini cooper came barreling down the street, skidded and parked on their driveway with a loud screech.

Immediately, Dick is on his feet and calling for his wife.

"What is it Richard?" Kory asked, as she hurried onto the porch, phone still in hand.

"Star, look," Dick answered, pointing at the truck that was in the front of their yard.

Just then, a much younger version of Kory dressed in dark jeans, a long-sleeved green shirt, and short red hair exited the small car. Smiling, the girl strode up the driveway. Kory bolted from the porch, and threw her arms around her youngest daughter.

"Alexiand'r! You are home! Your father and I have missed you so very much!" Kory finally let go of her daughter, and looked around. "I thought Mari was going to ride along with you?"

"I know! I missed you guys too! I didn't take all my exams early for nothing did I? I wouldn't miss your anniversary for anything!" Pausing, the eighteen year old rolled her eyes. "She's on her way, don't worry Ma." Wiggling her eyebrows, she smiled, "With her new _boyfriend_!"

"Princess, it means the world to us that you cam., I've missed you." He laughed, as Alexis threw her arms around her father's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Oh! I forgot, Crystal was just on the phone. The gang has already arrived, and Brian will be there soon. They have a surprise for us before the dinner cruise. So we better get ready to head on down to the port."

"Well then, let's go. I'll drive." Dick plucked the keys from his daughter's hand, and kissed her forehead. "I want to get there before your brother does."

Alexis took the keys back, "Then I'll drive," and she was off, flying towards the car as her father raced behind her.

"Flying is cheating! ALEXIS RACHEL GRAYSON!"

Kory laughed, and ran back up to the house. Grabbing her keys and her purse, she placed the book on the library shelf and smiled.

"MOM!!"

"Coming!" Kory flew out of the house, making sure to lock the doors, and slid into the back of the Cooper next to Dick.

"Happy anniversary, Star. I love you," Dick pulled her into a soft kiss, taking off his sunglasses. His blue eyes twinkled at her with love and admiration as they pulled apart.

"Happy anniversary, Richard. I love you too." Kory nuzzled his neck, and placed her hand on his chest.

"Would you two cut it out? It's so gross!" Alexis whined, as she rolled her eyes at them through the rearview mirror.

-xx-

Dick smiled as they arrived to the port, his eyes landed on the Logan clan and then over to the Stone family.

"DAD!" Cris called for her father, she was standing along side her brother, the middle child of the Grayson family, Brian.

The twenty-one year old inherited all of the Tamaranian traits, from the hair to the eyes and fiery temper. But, unlike the rest of his siblings, he was graced with Ryand'r's glowing white hands and ability to form a shield out of his powers.

Dick waved to them before holding his hand out for Kory, they made their way over to their family, Kory's eyes brimming with tears.

"Mom, don't cry!" Cris leaned forward and wiped a tear off her mother's face, her green eyes twinkling. "You haven't even said hello to everyone else yet."

Dick watched the two embrace, it was hard to believe that Cris was now thirty-five years old. His little girl was all grown up, and was now helping to lead the newest versions of the Titans. "Crissy," he pulled her close, "how are you?"

Cris rested her head on her father's shoulder, "I'm fine, daddy." She took in a deep breath, her father asked her the same question every time she saw him. After the death of Bart Allen, her fiancé, her powers didn't work as well as they used to. But, she was moving on, it has been almost three years since his death, but the memory still remained.

"You sure?" He gave her shoulders a squeeze hearing her huff and moan, "I'm just checking, honey."

Brian freed his sister from his father's questioning look, "Hey Dad, have you seen Mari's new boyfriend?"

Dick's gaze turned on his middle child, and then around the room before landing back on him. "No."

"DADDY!" Mari Grayson came into view, her ebony hair was pinned up in a clip as her emerald eyes sparkled in the sun. It took her less than a second to tackle her father, and give him a smacking kiss.

"Mariand'r!" Kory greeted, allowing herself to be pulled into the hug. "It is glorious to see you!"

Mari, who had just turned twenty-three, pulled back to look at their parents. Her mother was bordering fifty now, and her father had already passed the milestone a few months ago. "You guys look great."

Kory smiled softly, touching her daughter's hair, "So do you my _bumgorf_."

"HEY! GRAYSONS!" Gar yelled at them from where they were standing over by the large boat, "GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!"

Alexis was already over there, chatting up Rose and her husband, Zachary Zatara. Their seven year old daughter hung on her mother's skirt, blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Oh, Rose!" Kory called, pulling her 'niece' into a hug, "Lilith looks so pretty in her pink party dress!"

Hearing her name, Lilith Zatara looked up at Kory and smiled, brushing some of her silver hair out of her face.

"She's been all anxious all day, waiting to go see her Gamma and Gampa," Rose chuckled, and played with Lilith's hair. "She's been getting tons of attention from them,"

"Well of course," a voice replied from the side, "she is our only grandchild."

The was a large squeal, the sound of tinkering laughter, and then a loud 'oof!'. The two best friends hugged each other, whispers were shared between the two before they pulled back and grinned. Kory and Rachel laughed about something only mothers could know.

A few feet away, Gar and Rachel's twins stood talking to Brian and Mari. The two twenty-one year olds looked exactly alike, both had their mother's violet hair and nearly pale complexion, with their father's large green eyes and goofy grin.

The only way to tell the two apart was by either their personalities, or by their powers; Tucker inherited his father's powers, being able to turn into any animal, as Isaiah inherited his mother's sorcerer powers.

"Gar," Dick shook his head, listening to Tucker crack one of his father's old jokes. "How can Rachel stand having _two_ of you in the house?"

Gar shrugged, running his hands through his silver tipped hair, the normal green was hidden under a holo-ring, which was worn my most of the group. "She and Isaiah meditate a lot and- HEY!" The changeling took off after the ex-Boy Wonder, yelling things about stinky hair gel.

The group was now situated on the boat, and were drifting away from port. Vic had his arm looped around Karen as he chatted with Kory and Rachel, and let out a whoop of laughter seeing Gar chase Dick around the cruise ship.

Gabriella, or Gabby, Stone stood a few feet away from her parents. She was a spitting image of her mother, with the brains of her father. She was holding a conversation with Isaiah about the newest recruits, including the new Batgirl and Robin.

-xx-

Dick found himself sitting on a bench in front of the boat watching the waves roll against the current, creating white foams. The party was in full effect now, the kids pulled their parents to the dance floor and were having the time of their lives.

"Robin," Kory took a seat next to him, placing her hands on his knee. "Are you enjoying the party?"

Dick squeezed her hand, "I am," he gazed off into the darkness of the ocean. "I can't believe that it's been so long…"

"Yes, it has…" Kory trailed off, shaking her head slowly. "I am so proud of our children, and what they have done with their lives."

"So am I," Dick smiled, "Roy called me today, he said that Donna got a call from Lian two nights ago. She's pregnant again."

"OH!" Kory floated off the bench, "That is wonderful!"

Dick squeezed his wife's hand again, "I miss Koma too, Star."

The Tamaranian princess ducked her head, giving her husband's hand a squeeze. Koma had died along with Bart Allen in the fight against Superboy Prime, there was a statue of both of the deceased Titans up in the entrance way of the new Tower.

She heard the sound of wind behind her, "Mari, you know better than to sneak up on us."

Mari floated down in front of them, "Sorry, I couldn't help it." She leaned back against the railing, "I have an announcement to make soon."

"Oh?" Dick quirked an eyebrow, "Why kind of announcement?"

"You'll see!" Mari darted back, out of her father's reach and then took up towards the sky.

"She is such a brat," Cris commented beside her father, "But, I think I know what she's going to tell us."

Kory linked her arm through her eldest's and walked off with her, "Oh? I think so too." Her voice gently faded away, and Dick stood.

"You're sad." Rachel appeared by his side, her dark blue dress blew with the wind as she wrapped her shawl closer.

Dick shook his head, "A bittersweet sadness, I guess."

"Hmm," Rachel leaned up against the railing, looking out at the stars. "There is still so much we will experience, Dick."

"How do you know?"

She let out a bark of laughter before turning to him, "Dick, I'm _Raven_. I know everything."

Dick couldn't help but laugh, "You've got a point there, Rae." He turned around, but Rachel was already at her husband's side, she gave him a small nod before picking up her grandchild and continuing her conversation.

"Dad!" Brian called father over to him, "Mari's making her announcement!"

Dick moved quickly over to Kory's side, sneaking his hand up the back of her shirt, "Cold?"

Kory laughed, "Not really." She winked at him before turning to gaze at their daughter, who was standing in front of the small group.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" Dick nudged his wife gently.

"I might."

Mari lit a green starbolt, catching the group's attention. "I…um…I have something to tell you guys…No, _we_ have something to tell you guys." Mari held out her hand as Tucker joined her on the stage, he kissed her and then turned to the group.

"We're getting married!"

The group cheered instantly, Rachel and Kory beamed at each other as Dick and Gar stood in a stunned silence.

"Dad?" Mari looked at her father, seeing his impassive face, she hung her head. "I know I should of told you, but we wanted to keep it a surprise. I mean, Changeling and Nightstar haven't been seen together and-"

He moved fast, clapping Tucker on the back and giving him a good look. "You've always been part of the family, Tucker."

Tucker smiled brightly, "Thanks," he looked at Dick and then to Kory. "So I guess I can't call you 'Aunt Kory' and 'Uncle Dick' now, right?"

Kory laughed, "No, you will have to call us just Dick and Kory now."

"TUCKER MARK LOGAN!" Rachel snapped, her eyes glowing slightly. "Come over here, your father wants a word."

Tucker sighed and kissed Mari before trotting off, leaving Mari to stare at her father. "Daddy I-

Dick pulled her close, "You'll the first to tie the knot." He kissed the top of her head, "my first baby girl to wear your mother's dress down the isle."

Mari hugged her father close, taking in his smell, "I love you."

"I love you too, Starshine." Taking her hand, he lead her to the dance floor. "Guess we better get started on the father daughter dancing, huh?"

Mari just giggled, allowing her father to swing her around the dance floor. Rose and Zachary joined them out there, followed by Rachel and Tucker and then Lilith and Gar.

Dick kissed his daughter's cheek before handing her over to Tucker, as Rachel placed Lilith on her hip and danced with Gar who was play fighting with Vic.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Grayson?" Dick asked, his hand extended as he bowed.

Kory giggled, "You may, Mr. Grayson." Her laugh mixed in with the music as she danced beside Karen and Rachel, sharing small smiles with her family.

The night seemed to last forever for the old, and new, Titans. Their legacy would live on from their children, to their children's children. The Teen Titans would always be around; fighting for truth, justice, and the last slice of pizza.

* * *

**A/N:** So there it is the end of _New Titans_...I'm making a new story though, it doesn't have a name at the moment though. Basically, it's the Titans, but the meet when they are older (Robin is Nightwing, Speedy is Arsenal, WG is Troia, ect...) and they decide to help shape up Bludhaven...so yeah. Working on that.

It's been a great ride guys! And I want to thank all of you for reviewing, and keeping up the support!!

**Royal Blue.**


End file.
